Universal Runners
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Get ready for action and adventure with the Universal Runners! Join Jordan and her friends to not only travel other worlds to save them, but also play the MMORPG to save the worlds and find the links within it. New Episode: Clubs and Cheats
1. Plot and Character Profiles

_A/N: Welcome one and all to our new series, U__niversal Runners! Along with my trusted collaborator, NashWalker (although he has some technical difficulties for a while), we're giving you guys a new twist of multiverse fanfic series! And don't worry, ToonSchool is still on-going and so does it's special, Revolution Wars. Just please be a little more patient and wait for their next releases. Until then, here is the plot and the bios of the OCs! _**  
**

_(Disclaimer: I'm going to put this once. I don't own the cartoon characters appearing in this fic, they belong to their respective owners! However, the OCs belong to me with a little credit to NashWalker, too!)  
_

_**Update:** Added two supporting characters!_

**Universal Runners**

**Plot: **Jordan Waters, a typical, tomboyish 11 year-old girl, moves from New York to California with her parents. She has according to her cousin, "the biggest obsession of cartoons, anime, manga, video games, and MMORPGs ever." Her favorite game is the immensely popular MMORPG, Universal Legends Online.

So imagine her shock when, one days she is suddenly sucked into the world of Totally Spies/The Amazing Spiez and later discovers that ULO, which exists in that world and many others as well, is more than just a game when the forces from an evil cult within the game attack the world.

Determined to stop them, Jordan unlocks the power from within her and becomes a real-life version of her ULO avatar, called a Runner, a world protecting youth who "runs through the world," and defeats them for the time being.

Together with her four new friends and rebel of a cousin (also Runners), and the Councilwoman of her designated Union (region), Jordan strives to protect the other worlds from the evil cult as well as ULO from inside and outside villains, all the while trying to lead as normal a life as possible.

**Main Characters (Universal Runners):**

**Jordan Waters:** The 11 year-old main protagonist and leader of the Black and White Runners, wielder of the Water element and RunCom. She has a major obsession with cartoons and video games, which is how she manages to become such an effective leader of the Runners. Zeus and Kani become her good friends, while Calla (formerly one of her enemy Lena Baker's posse) is her best friend. Her older cousin Bren often annoys her to no ends with his teasing, but they still care for one another. Jordan also has a crush on fellow Runner Itzal, who secretly returns the feelings.

**Itzal Kurosawa:** An 11-year old boy and Wielder of the Dark element and RunCom. He is really Tony Clark of the Amazing Spiez, turned into his avatar form by an accident with lightning and a computer. Unlike his real-life self, Itzal is a calm, serious person who looks before he leaps, thus making him the straight man of the team. Itzal develops a crush on Jordan, who secretly reciprocates it.

**Zeus Starr:** A mysterious 13 year-old boy and wielder of the Light element and RunCom. Described as the best Runner in the Black and White Union, Zeus is a friendly and sociable individual. Despite this, Zeus has a deep hidden secret that seems to have multiple links to the Pokémon world.

**Calla Gale: **A 13 year-old valley girl and wielder of the Wind element and RunCom. She was initially a friend and follower of Lena Baker, until a betrayal destroys their friendship. She then becomes best friends with Jordan and the others. While she keeps her good looks and her valley-girl personality, she still remains true and loyal to her new friends.

**Brenton "Bren" Revie:** Jordan's 12 year-old cousin and wielder of the Fire element and RunCom. A true rebel at heart, he has knack for mischief and taking risks, which often leads him into trouble. He often teases Jordan for her cartoon and game obsession, which often ends with her beating him down. Nevertheless, Bren is still a good friend to her and her friends, except for Zeus (most of the time), whom he sees as a rival.

**Kanon "Kani" Kimura:** Calla's 12 year-old cousin and wielder of the Earth element and RunCom. She is often called "Trading Kani," due to her being a jack-of-all-trades in just about every school subject (except Home Ec). She and her cousin Calla are very close; the two are practically like sisters and always have each other's backs.

**Lilith Shroud:** The Councilwoman of the Black and White Union and superior to the Runners. Named Tina Reyheart in real-life, she is also one of the creators of Universal Legends Online and the one who created the game's hypnosis program. She has extensive knowledge of the other worlds, and is charged with keeping them in balance and harmony. She also knows Zeus's hidden connection to the Pokémon world.

**Supporting Characters:**

**Layla Song:** Tina's 16 year-old assistant and the Runners' main friend who gives them their missions, notices and maintenance announcements for ULO.

**Andre Renald:** A 10 year-old computer programmer prodigy who is a good friend to the Runners. He knows about their adventures and uses his computer skills to cover the Runner's tracks while they are absent from class or in another world. He also has a crush on Kani, but she apparently prefers to stay friends.

**Lena Baker:** A 16 year-old popular high school girl who serves as a rival to the Runners (mainly Jordan and Calla). She and Calla were once friends, until Lena betrayed her for standing up for Jordan and the others. She enjoys putting down middle schools, feeling they have no place in the school. She, however, remains in the dark about the Runners and their adventures.

**Sierra Merryland:** Lena's best friend of who is part of her popular posse and often backs her up as her right-hand woman. She's rather an airhead, and often makes stupid remarks that have nothing to do with the situation at hand.

**Ricky Waters:** An American policeman, Jordan's father and Bren's uncle. Ricky is strict and very protective his only daughter and doesn't trust any boy other than Bren to be around her. He often investigates some strange phenomenon happening in California that result from the Runners missions and adventures in ULO.

**Vina Waters:** A Filipino woman who immigrated into the U.S. to become a fashion designer and married her sweetheart, Ricky. She is Jordan's mother and Bren's aunt. Unlike her husband, she supports her daughter's decisions and often let her feel free to decide her future, and to have a boyfriend. But she can often hand out discipline to Jordan when necessary.

**Principal Scarlett Roenick:** The principal of Fils-Aime Moffitt School. Hard-nosed and strict, she has very little tolerance for rebels and troublemakers, most particularly Bren Revie. She often tries to keep him under close watch, in the hopes that he'll behave for a change. Despite her strict attitude, however, she does try to be fair and impartial when it comes to discipline for wrongdoers.

**Mr. N. Bigby: **Fils-Aime Moffitt School's head guidance counselor. He is a good acquaintance of Jordan and her friends, often giving them and other kids news on current events and advice on how to get through school. He seems to be well liked by both his students and peers. His first name has not been revealed.

_A/N: So that's the plot and the profiles. But unlike the intro chapter in ToonSchool, it will be updated with more characters during some future episodes. So until then, review and stay tuned, cause the series' premiere episode is coming today!_


	2. Premiere Episode: A New Beginning Part 1

_A/N: Ladies and gentleman, no words to introduce this except here's the premiere episode of Universal Runners! So I've been wanting to say this, let's get online!  
_

* * *

_What separates fiction from reality?_

_Fiction derives from impossible while reality faces the truth and limitations of our lives._

_But in a virtual world created for a game, it is possible to do both._

_Universal Legends Online, a game where you can free yourself from limitations and stress, proved to be reality behind the fiction, has gathered gamers, students, and workers to join this surreal, but powerful game and create massive social communities all over the worlds._

_However, behind their favorite shows is the world inside it. For each world is unique in its own way. Whether it's the world of dragons, of half-ghost superheroes, of secret spies, of kids with fairy godparents, or a girl who can do anything, each world exists in peace and harmony within the universe. Most of this balance stems from a deep connection to the mysterious center of the ULO world that very few know of._

_But, there are two sides of the same coin, which applies to all worlds._

_Darkness reigns all over the worlds and an evil force has let some of the worlds vanish from the freedom of light. And unless the forces are stopped, the connections between the worlds vanish and chaos and disorder will reign over the worlds and the reality within._

_However, when there is darkness, there is light._

_Each region, or Union as they are called in ULO, has a group of youths from the various worlds called Runners. The Councilmen and women of each region choose the Runners, or "the youths that run though the worlds," to protect ULO and the other worlds from their own individual evils, as well as this universal darkness that threatens to consume them all._

_And within the appearance of these running youths is the unimaginable abilies that everyone can imagine. And like the darkness arise around the worlds, the Runners shall rise up to defend the balance of the worlds._

* * *

In the ruins of a city, a samurai ran though it, with his sword drawn. He stopped and stood still in an open area for a few minutes. Suddenly, a bunch of ninjas jumped out of the shadows and surrounded him, followed by a giant sumo wrestler.

Everything stood still for several seconds. Then the ninja attacked. Using his sword, the samurai rapidly slashed, stabbed, and jabbed each and every ninja until every single one of them had fallen. As their bodies disappeared, the wrestler charged the samurai, who quickly slashed his knees, which caused him to fall on his stomach.

The samurai then jump into the air with his sword pointed down, to deliver the final blow.

"Jordan!" a woman's voice called. Immediately, the screen froze and the word "Pause" was displayed, revealing the whole thing to be a video game. The screen pulled back to reveal the paused game on a medium sized flat screen TV in a room decorated with posters of cartoons, anime, video and online games, and filled with manga, DVDs, video games, and action figures. Sitting on the bed was an 11 year-old girl, who has black-blue long hair, wears a blue vest under her light blue shirt with a fleur-de-lis-like water drop logo, navy blue pants with holster-like belt and a blue metallic string hanging on her hip, and blue and white sneakers.

As the girl stares at the screen with her game controller on her hands, the voice from downstairs says again, "Jordan, hurry up you're gonna be late for your first day of school."

"Coming, Mom," the girl, now know as Jordan said as she left her room.

* * *

**Universal Runners**

**A New Beginning Part 1**

At the dining room, the woman just finished putting some eggs and bacon on the plate as Jordan rushes down the stairs.

"Jordan, be careful not to trip on the stairs," the woman said, "You know, this isn't New York anymore, so try to behave while you run around our new house."

"Sorry about that, Mom," Jordan says as she sat down on her seat near the dining table, "But I'm really excited about my new school! They said that anything can happen in California other than seeing celebrities and stuff. I can't wait!"

Then, a man came in the dining room and said, "Good, now you better finish your breakfast or you're going to be late for your first day of school!"

As Jordan eats her eggs and bacon, the woman says to her husband, "I know I want to be with you guys, but I need to do some finishing touches on my new collection first. Ricky, can you go without me? I'll catch up later."

"Okay, Vina. I'll see you later," Ricky said as he kiss his wife on her cheek before he heads out. "Jordan, if you're done eating, I'll be at the car, okay?"

"I hope it's not your new police car to show off like last time," Jordan said in dismay.

"Don't worry, it's just our car," Ricky said as he left the house, "I'll see you in just a minute."

As the girls see him leave, Jordan then quips, "He plans to take it out after he drops me off, right?"

"Yep," the woman said, "But that's your father for you." Jordan sighed as she continued to eat her breakfast. Her voice is then heard.

_Yep, definitely my dad. _

Jordan finished her meal and started to gather her backpack and school stuff.

_The name's Jordan. Jordan Waters. I'm just your average 11 year-old girl who just moved to Los Angeles from New York and happens to love cartoons, video games and anime. One might say it's an obssession of a sort._

"Well, I'll see you later at school, Mom," Jordan said to her mom as she grabbed her backpack and rushed to join her dad.

_That's my mom, Vina. She works in the world of fashion as a designer. By far, she is a great mom and always is there by my side when I need her._

Outside the house, Jordan hopped into her dad's car and they drove away to her new school.

"Are you ready for your new school?" Ricky asked his daughter.

"I'm counting on it," Jordan said with an unsure grin.

_This is my father Ricky, a "highly decorated" member of the LAPD, as he likes to call it. As a cop, he is very strict with me in just about everything, especially about boys. Only boy he ever really trusts to be around me is my brother Conway, who lives and works in Florida as a wushu instructor._

Soon enough, the two pulled up to Fils-Aime Moffitt School. Jordan got out of the car, walked up to the entrance and stood outside her new school.

"Well, time to enter a new level," Jordan said as her dad joined her and they entered the school together. Upon seeing the entrance hall, Jordan was astounded by it.

"Wow, look at this, Dad!" she exclaimed. "This is way up! Lockers instead of cubbies, driver's ed instead of kiddie bikes." She then noticed a cute boy and looked at him longingly. "Him instead of..."

She stopped as she turned and saw her father with his "don't even think about it" look on his face. "Uh what was I saying again?" Jordan's father nodded his head with a somber "uh-huh."

"Come on Daddy, you've gotta let me date someday."

"Yeah, when I'm dead. Until then, you're off limits." Jordan pouted at this.

"Hiya," a familiar voice said. Jordan and Ricky turned to see Vina wearing a rainbow-colored dress that resembled a wedding gown.

"Mom?" Jordan asked in astonishment, "What are you wearing?"

_Oh, I forgot to mention that while my mom is very talented in fashion design, sometimes her work can seem a little unusual, as you can see…_

"This is one of the prototypes for my special line of multi-colored wedding dresses," Vina explained. "I just feel that wearing white gowns for weddings seems a little bit overrated. So how about dresses of different colors or one with all the colors of the rainbow?"

"Wish you could have come up with an idea like that for our wedding," Ricky said. "That would've been really amazing."

"Aw, thank you honey," Vina said as she hugged and cuddled her husband for his comment. Jordan felt awkward being there.

"Okayyyy, I'm gonna go have a look around," Jordan said as she whipped out her GX Portable and walked away. She played her game as she continued to walk the halls.

_Man, when they get like that I have to get away from them. I just wish I had my own boyfriend so that I could-_

Suddenly a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a white polo shirt with a red long-sleeved shirt under it, blue pants, and white-blue tennis shoes, running through the hall, runs into Jordan, causing her GX to fly out of her hands and into the air.

"Nice going, loser!" Jordan shouted in anger. Unknown to her, the boy had unknowingly caught the GX in his hand. As he looked down and saw it and Jordan, he realized what happened and walked over to her.

"Sorry, here's your game back," he said as he handed her GX back to her. Upon seeing that he saved her GX, Jordan felt sorry for insulting him.

"Thanks," she said as she took her GX back. "Sorry for calling you a loser. By the way, I'm Jordan Waters."

"No problem. I'm Zeus Starr. I'm guessing you're new here, too?"

"Yep. You're new as well?"

"Yeah. You know, we just me each other and we already have something in common."

"What's that?"

"A new friend." Jordan blushed at that. Zeus did seem friendly enough.

"So you wanna walk together?" he asked.

"Sure," Jordan replied and they walked the halls together. "So I moved her from New York, what about you?"'

"Oh, me? I, um, come from Atlanta."

"I see," Jordan said with a smile. Just then, they came to a door with the words, "Middle Schoolers' Lounge" on top of the doorway. "What's this place?"

"This is the Middle Schoolers' Lounge," a man's voice said. Jordan and Zeus turned and saw a 30 year-old man with black curly hair a short sleeved blue and white striped shirt and jeans.

"I'm Mr. Bigby, middle school guidance counselor," he introduced himself. "When they made this into a co-ed middle school and high school, they also created this lounge so that the middle schoolers could have a place to unwind and such and get away from high schoolers if they need to."

"Nice," Jordan said. "So what's it like?"

"Why don't you look and find out yourself," Mr. Bigby said. Jordan opened the door and she and Zeus were met with and astonishing sight. Inside were several big screen TVs, plus several video game consoles, lots of computers, several vending machines, a large plush couch, pool and air hockey tables, small bookshelves and magazine racks, and small cubicles for students to study privately. All throughout middle schoolers were socializing and doing all kinds of activities.

"Wow," Jordan said in amazement, "I feel like I've died and gone to heaven."

"This place is awesome," Zeus put in.

"You know it," Mr. Bigby said. "And by the way I didn't get your names."

"Jordan Waters," Jordan introduced herself.

"Zeus Starr," Zeus said as well.

"Well then Ms. Waters, Mr. Starr let me give you a short tour," Mr. Bigby said as he led them around. "Right there that's the TV/movie/video game section. Nice going there Trent. Then there's the computer section, where people can surf the web, do research for school, play online games, etc." At the aformentioned section, there was a skinny young boy at one of the computers. The three walked over to him. "That kid there is Andre Renald. 10 years-old, skipped a grade, a freakish computer prodigy. Kind of a loner, too."

"Not anymore," Jordan says as she and Zeus approached the boy.

"Hello," Jordan asked as Andre looked up.

"Hiya," he said in response. "Name's Andre. Andre Renald."

"I'm Jordan and this is Zeus. Mr. Bigby told us quite a lot about you. Said you were kinda a loner too so we figured-" She stopped as she saw a controller on the desk.

"Oh, can I play what you're playing?" she said as she grabbed the controller and fiddled around with it.

"No, wait!" Andre said too late. All of sudden, Zeus heard a female's voice on Andre's computer saying, "Missile launch initiated, launch in 10, 9, 8…"

Panicked, Andre snatched the controller from Jordan, fiddled around with it the countdown soon stoped with one second remaining, much to his relief. Andre then glared at Jordan, who sheepishly said, "I'm guessing that wasn't a video game."

"Nope," a girl's voice said. Approaching them was a girl with short, light brown hair, wears white uniform-like blouse with a green ribbon, blue skirt, light green legwarmers, and black Mary Jane shoes. "It was a missle program he was working on for the U.S. military, who believe it or not happens to occassionally rely on child prodigies to help with their programs…and I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Kind of. By the way I'm Jordan Waters," Jordan said as she introduced herself.

"And I'm Zeus Starr," Zeus said as he did the same.

"I'm Kanon Kimura. Kani for short," the girl introduced herself. "By the way, did you know that Jordan is the name of an Arab kingdom in Asia, on the East Bank of the River Jordan, that borders Saudi Arabia to the south and east, Iraq to the north-east, Syria to the north and Israel to the west… and I'm babbling again aren't I?"

"Yep," Jordan and Zeus said in unison. Mr. Bigby stepped up to them.

"Kani here is our resident genius. They call her Trading Kani because, with an IQ of 181 and an eidetic memory, she is a jack-of-all-trades in practically every school subject," he explained.

"Except Home Economics. That's my weak spot," Kani explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kani," Jordan said as she shook Kani's hand.

"Yeah, good to meet another new friend," Zeus said as he shook her hand. As he did, however, Jordan noticed what was on his wrist: a white wing-shaped, watch-like device that looked like…

"Zeus, is that a RunCom?" she asked him.

"Yep," he confirmed. Jordan's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I've got one too, check it out," Jordan said as she showed hers, which was wave-shaped and was colored blue. She activated it and showed Zeus, Kani, and Andre all the apps on it. As she did Kani noticed one in particular.

"What's this one?" Kani asked.

"That is my Nap App. Never used it before, but it's supposed to emit a lullaby that puts every person around you to sleep," Jordan explained. She then activated it and as she had described, it played a lullaby-like tune that made everyone except Jordan fall asleep.

"Well what do you know," Jordan said in amazement, "It worked."

After a few seconds, everyone woke up as Mr. Bigby says, "Well, even if they are different from cellphones, we're still treating like one. Don't use it during class and put that device in silent mode, okay?"

Jordan and Zeus agree on his instructions, seeing that their studies are more important, first.

"All right, newbies. If you got some questions, Kani and I will be happy to answer your questions. If not, well-"

"Actually, sir! I have one."

He turns to Jordan, who raised her hand in curiousity.

"You said we can play online games on the computer, right?" Jordan asks, "Well, is there a game called Universal Legends Online in there?"

"Universal Legends Online?" Mr. Bigby repeated in confusion before he wonders what it is, "I never heard of that before. I'm just a guidance counselor."

"Well, I do see one of the icons that say "Universal Legends", so I think that counts that there's one in the computer."

"Yes! Well, thank you," Jordan said politely.

_Just my luck! A school with the game, Universal Legends Online! I'm so lucky to be in this school!_

Then, the scene cuts to the login screen of the said game before switching to a montage where some players play the game and it's gameplay.

_Ever since the game released in 2011, it has been a popular MMORPG around the world, whether if it's Japan, China, Europe, or any country you think of, Universal Legends is currently the number one online game of all time. Despite the bugs on its first run, it attracts a number of players, old and new to the MMORPG world with its console-based gameplay, VR-like system with the Unimatrix Neo-Link hypnotic feature, and many unique features that the veteran players will begging for more._

Then the scene cuts again to a plain white watch-like device like Jordan and Zeus's as we saw some people using different devices like in the display screen.

_Along with the features is a cellphone-like companion device called a Run Computer, or RunCom for short. Not only it has applications just like a smartphone, but it can linked to your ULO account to check on your status, inventory, chat with your friends, and more, even if you're away from your computer. Plus, you can log in with the RunCom using its Bluetooth technology to connect with the main game itself._

After that, the scene flashes back to 5 months ago on a house in New York.

_To be honest, I already got the game during its new updates on the game, plus I already registered and created my character in it. However, I didn't play it until I got one more tool to get a full ULO experience._

Inside the house, an excited Jordan rushed into the living room as she shouts, "Mom, Dad! I did it! I did it!"

Then, her parents rushed to her side as Vina asks, "Jordan, what happened? What's got you excited?"

"If you say you got a boyfriend, don't even think about it!" Ricky says in a strict tone, "Because like I said many times before, you-"

"I can't get a boyfriend when you're around," Jordan said in an obvious tone, "Sheesh, Dad! Stop being paranoid already! That's not what happened!"

"Then what?"

She then pulls out a report card and shows it to her parents as she declares, "Guess who got A's and Bs on my subjects except I got a C+ on my Literature in my report card today?"

Seeing her grades on her report card, her parents become happy and excited that their daughter got a decent grade. "That's my girl! Congrats, sugar plum!" Ricky happily says to his daughter, "But you really need to work on your Literature."

"I know," Jordan says in an obvious tone, knowing that Literature is her weak spot.

"Well, you're just in luck. Dinner's on the table and there's your favorite chicken soup waiting at the table," Vina said.

"Good, I hope you made my favorite, too, honey," Ricky said as he and his wife are about to go to the dining room.

However, Jordan has other plans before that as she stops them and asks, "Hey, guys. Do you remember about our promise on when I get a decent grade on my next report card?"

"Promise?"

Her parents wondered what she was talking about until Ricky remembers it.

"Oh yeah, that thing you asks us a month ago," he said. "Well, since you were able to study without your TV and video games distracting you, I'm guessing this would be a good time to give it to you."

He then picks up a wrapped box from the closet and gives it to Jordan. Excited, she unwraps the box and when she opens it, her eyes widened in awe as she saw a blue wave-shaped watch standing at the middle of the peanut foams.

"I-I don't believe it. It's beautiful," she says in awe as she pulls out the device from the box and straps it's velcro strap on her wrist. "The companion device for Universal Legends is right in front of me and now it's all mine!"

"Well, do you want to say something to us? We worked so hard to buy you that device," Vina said nicely, "Plus, there's a special deal on designing it and I choose that design since it fits your name nicely."

Not want to forget her manners, Jordan says to her parents, "Yeah, thanks guys! You're the best!"

She then hugs her parents in glee, knowing she will loves them back as long as they love her.

"You know, you can't get more stuff for free. You need to earn them," Ricky reminded her, "You need to study harder on your schoolwork and less time on your video games, okay? We won't give you more if you slack off."

"Okay, Dad. I promise," Jordan says in gratitude, knowing that she needs to study more for her parents' sake.

_Although I like my name and my RunCom, I didn't like because I was unlucky to have a water element on my avatar, which it has some low stats because it. Despite this, it didn't stop me from logging into ULO for the first time._

Then, the scene cuts to a black and grey city filled with kids and teens along with some holographic billboards hovering above the buildings. At the entrance of the city, a familiar girl appears in an holographic portal, wearing a blue tank top with a small heart on her v-neck collar, blue long fingerless gloves, denim blue skirt with a card deck box and a sword hanging on her ribbon belt, and navy blue boots.

"Whoa," the girl, who is actually Jordan, said as she saw the city's buildings in awe.

She then heads to a nearby bench, and when she sat on it, she pulls out a holographic window in front of her. In it, it contains with her name -Crystal Aquilla- along with her stats and her job class, -Blader-.

"Looks like I'm in one of those virtual reality games, only it's not entirely virtual. I might able to have some fun around here," Jordan says with a grin on her face as she pulls another window, which it's a map of the city which is called -Schwarz-, "So, what should I do first? Level up or buy something from the shops?"

"How about quitting the game now, newbie?"

Hearing a rough teen's voice, she turns around and saw some avatars grinning in an evil manner as their leader says, "Because this isn't your average MMORPG and if you want what's good for you, I suggest you better leave with all of your dignity before bad things will happen to you girly."

_"Girly?!" _she thought with inner anger in her head, secretly offended by that comment.

But instead of taking out her anger at the avatars, Jordan then calmly asks, "Uh, dare I ask why should I quit early?"

"Because of PVP tournaments and such, only the best of the best can play this game," the leader's lackey in black vest answered.

"And also, there are Player Killers running amok in this game, too. They are worst than the monsters in here because you will lose your items before you're history," the lackey with a buzzcut haircut added.

"And don't let us mention how hard the quests, gameplay, and the dungeons in here. You'll be dead before you know it," the lackey with headphones hanging on his neck put in.

"So you're saying that I'm weak to play Universal Legends?" she asks in curiousity.

"Yeah, everyone in this game already made their names in the PK and PVP tournament history and the other newbies already quit when they first log in here," the leader explained, "So, if you don't want to lose your dignity for this, I suggest you quit before that happens."

_"Someone made famous in the PK and PVP world in here already, huh?"_

She then got up from her seat as the avatars wait for her to log out. But instead, she pulls out a card from her deck box, which turns into a staff with a water drop in the middle of the stone placed on the top of it and points it at the bullies as Crystal says, "Okay, if I'm so weak to play this, then try and PK me."

Seeing that she didn't listen to their warnings, the avatars pulled out their weapons as the leader says, "Okay, newbie! We warned you and if you don't log out, we're just going to force you!"

But as he deals a strong attack on her, she quickly dodges without hesitation and cast a water spell on the floor. He and his lackeys try to attack her again, but they are quickly slipped and saw that the floor suddenly became slippery due her spell.

As they try to get up, they are being approached by Crystal as she cockingly says, "News flash, boys. You may think I'm a rookie in this game, but truth is, although this is my first time playing the game, I'm an expert in MMORPGs and video games. If you try to judge a book by it's cover again, then you'll regret it."

She then casts another spell, which her staff then magically shoots water on the avatars, causing them to crashed onto a player-made shop, which the owner became angry at what they done.

When that situation is resolved, her staff disappeared back into her invisible bag as she wondered about what they said about the game.

_"They said that they made their name at the PK and PVP world, right? Well, in that case..."_

She then climbs up onto a platform at the town square and shouts, "Listen up players and listen good!"

All the players nearby and in the square noticed the new player on the platform as she declares, "I'm Crystal Aquilla and I have something to tell you all! It may be stupid as it sounds, but since everyone in here wants to make it big through joining guilds, PVP tournaments as such, I'm going to accomplish something that no one has done before!"

Everyone is confused at what she was saying until she shouts out, "I'm going to conquer all of the quests in ULO! Old and new!"

Hearing her goal out loud, everyone is about to laugh at it until Crystal continues, "Laugh all you want, but I warn you, laugh at me and you'll regret it in the future! I notice that Universal Legends has a lot of quests waiting for the players to complete and when they complete it, great rewards will come for them. But my reward is to conquer all of the existing quests in this game! If you're planning to mock me and laugh at my mission, then karma's going to bite you back. How many all of you reached a hundred quests during your time here?"

Some of the avatars try to count how many and seeing that she has a point since they only completed 50 or so, they decided not to laugh at her at all.

"I thought so. Just so you know, I'm not doing this to get rewards and be famous for this achievement, but I'm also doing this to have fun. Besides, if you're not having fun while doing it, it would be boring, right? Well, it may be impossible, but I'm going to do it, anyway! And mark my words, this city, no, the whole ULO world will recognize me as a "Conqueror of Quests" and nothing will stop me from completing those quests!"

Seeing her determination, everyone is shocked at this while some are cheering for her to do her best, much to Jordan's relief and gratitude on the players who are cheering for her.

_When I declare my goal in ULO in my first login, I thought I would never conquer the quests in it. However, with my determination to reach that goal 5 months later, the GMs are impressed at my goal later on and gave me an exclusive title for me, the "Quest Queen". Because of that, I've become famous in the ULO world and known to everyone as a "Quest Hunter" other than my official title._

Then the scene cuts back to present time, where Jordan and Zeus are listening to some advices from Mr. Bigby.

_And ever since we moved to California because my Dad was promoted to the LAPD while my Mom was planning to move into a bigger fashion studio, I wished that something good happen in California. Because I have a feeling there's something that will happen right in front of me._

* * *

At some another city, the camera zooms in to an alley where it somehow transport us when it runs through the building at the back.

Inside, it's a room with the white walls decorated with moving and falling letters. However, the white walls became red as it emits a strange alarm while the ground of the room starts to shake.

_A/N: Like the characters so far? Well watch out for the second part of the premiere episode because there's going to be action in it! Until then, review on both the series and episode so far and see ya_!


	3. Premiere Episode: A New Beginning Part 2

_A/N: Last time, we meet the some of the students that Jordan just met, including a mysterious new student, Zeus. How will these students get along with each other? Find out as we get online with Part 2!_**  
**

**Universal Runners**

**A New Beginning Part 2**

Back in the lounge, Mr. Bigby was finishing giving new kid advice to Jordan and Zeus.

"So don't try and be someone you're not," Mr. Bigby told them. "Remember, the best way to make new friends is to just be yourself."

"I'll be sure to remember that Mr. Bigby," Jordan said.

"Me too," Zeus agreed. Kani looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly 10 o'clock.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed in fear. "Andre, first period's nearly over!"

"Oh man, we gotta go!" Andre shrieked and he and Kani grabbed their backpacks and then grabbed, Jordan and Zeus, dragging them into the hallway, much to their shock. "Come on, run!"

"Whoa, where's the fire guys," Zeus said confused. In the hall, when they finally stopped, Jordan spoke up.

"What's with the rush, guys? Second period doesn't start until 10:15," she told them.

"Well it's not about when the next period starts," Andre told them.

"It's about when the current one...ENDS," Kani finished for him. The bell then rang.

"RUNNNN!" they shouted together as a stampede of students, mostly high schoolers, barreled towards them, which caught Jordan and Zeus by surprise. The two and Kani managed to dodge the stampede, but Andre was caught and pulled away by the crowd.

"Oh no, Andre," Jordan said in shock.

"It's too late. We can't save him now," Kani told her as she pulled them away.

"Tell my parents I love them," Andre yelled and the stampede carried him away.

* * *

At the warehouse in an unknown area at night, a minivan then parked near the fence as four figures got out and sneaks into the warehouse through the vents on the rooftop.

Inside, the figures, who are actually kids in suits activate some kind of green holographic eyepatch as they quietly walks inside the warehouse.

"Are you sure that Scam guy is in here?" the girl in pink suit asks with doubt.

"Well, the letter left in his cell after his escape says he was supposed to meet someone in this exact location. Plus, this is the perfect place to hide himself for the time being," the boy in a blue suit explained.

"Well, not for long! Why don't we find this guy and stop him right now?" the youngest boy in yellow suit suggested in determination as he tries to find their culprit, but the oldest boy in red suit stops him and says, "Not so fast, T. According to Jerry, he's very dangerous compare to the villains that we and even Sam, Clover, and Alex deal in the past. We should do this cautiously."

As they searched around the warehouse cautiously like their older brother said, the girl then spoke up, "Speaking of Jerry, does he acts stranger than usual lately?"

"So what? He's trying out some of the new WOOHP gadgets or he's just want to invent something to grow his hair again," the boy in red said.

"No, I mean stranger than those. He's been staring at the monitors the whole time, even after we left."

"Maybe he's trying to spy on the girls again?" the boy in yellow guessed.

"Actually, he stares at the bird's eye view of Southdale lately," the girl in pink said, "And the strange thing is that he didn't change the channels. Just that footage of the city."

"Well, maybe it reminds him of England. Maybe he's just homesick or something," the boy in red guessed, "You know, you better worry less our boss for know. He might try to relax for once."

"I guess you're right, he's been stressed on his work lately. But still..."

Then, when the boy in blue saw something behind the stack of boxes, he says to his siblings, "We can talk about Jerry later. Looks like I found what we are looking for."

The kids then peeks through the gaps to see a man in a black coat currently conversing with some hooded men with briefcases.

"Let's see what they are talking about," the boy in red says as he and the other kids turn on the speakers to hear their conversation.

"You want to help me destroy WOOHP?" the man in black cloak says in disbelief, "Dare I ask how?"

"Because we know you're past and your defeats from the hands of WOOHP," one of the hooded men explained, "But worry no more, because we have the latest technology from our world to help you break your unlucky streak."

However, the man didn't believe what they said as he says, "Seriously, all of you from another world and knowing my past and WOOHP? How gullible do you think I am? I only accept your "invitation" after you helped my escape from prison. What makes me believe that you can help me destroy the spies once and for all?"

"Maybe this will prove it to you," the leader of the men said. He walked over towards the man and touched his shoulder. At that moment his eyes turned black and he began seeing visions of his past encounters with WOOHP, and of the cloaked men with many others like them and many of their evil actions of the past. When the man removed the shoulder, the man was shocked and amazed at what he'd seen.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Just what you needed to see," the leader said. "And if that doesn't convince you, then maybe this will."

His men opened the cases to a cross-shaped remote, a black boomerang, a pair of high-tech gauntlets, and a pack of microchips inside a CD-like case, plus a peculiar gadget that looked like an armbrace.

After two of the cloaked men pull out the gadgets, one of them throws the boomerang in the air, which it slices some stack of boxes and broken forklifts when it flies towards them before going back to its owner. The other one then uses the gauntlets to punch the steel wall in front of them, creating a hole due to its unimaginable strength, much to Scan's shock.

As he tries to process this shock, the cloaked man with a red jewel on his cape pulls out the remote from one of the cases and explains, "That's not the end of it, my friend. With this remote and those microchips inside the containers, you can control everything with a push of this remote's button."

"You made a convincing argument. What's in it for me?" the man asked.

"Don't worry, we're not asking you to pay us for our technology. We're only asking you to help our cult's goal," one of the cloaked men answered.

"And that is?"

"Control and conquer the world and destroy anyone who interferes," another one of them added.

As the man is convinced by their proposal, the kids are having trouble hearing on their conversation.

"Tim Scam, I can tell from their conversation that he has a long grudge against WOOHP," the girl in pink said, "But somehow, our Eye-Tech wasn't able to pick up the rest of the conversation. What's going on?"

"Not only that, how did those guys was able to do those? New gadgets that Jerry didn't even invented before?" the boy in red asks.

"Well, new gadgets or not, we have to find some way to stop him before he makes that deal," the boy in blue said, "And you better not fawn over them again, T?"

"I'm not."

The older siblings turned to their younger brother to see he's not fawning over the gadgets, but was horrified about it's functions and also, the abilities of the mysterious cloaked men. In fact, the three was surprised that his face has a grim expression, now suspicious about the men with their target.

Then, the boy in yellow stands up and spoke up, "You guys find a way to distract them, I'll find a way to stop them."

"Distract them?! Tony, you're worst at making plans! Are you being impatient again?"

However, the boy named Tony didn't listen to his brother in blue as he takes off without being seen by the men.

"Great, now what?" the boy in red asks in dismay.

"Not distracting them, that's what. Got any ideas on stopping these guys?" the girl in pink asks to her brother in blue.

"I have one, but we need those ropes, our Freezdiscs, and our Inhaler Smoke Shooters."

"Well then, let's get to it!" the boy in red said in determination as he and his sibling sneak away from the bad guys to get the neccessary items.

Unknown to them, a strange portal suddenly appeared on the ceiling of the warehouse as an unknown figure comes out of it.

* * *

At some forest, some blue and red reptile-like creatures try to attack Crystal Aquilla, Jordan's avatar as she uses her staff to conjure up some water balls to attack the creatures. However, the creatures shrug off her attacks they continue to try to scratch the avatar, which she dodges and jumps back from the creatures.

"Yeesh, now this is why I loathe water. Although it's in my name, it won't hurt these guys," she groans in dismay, "Now what? I need to finish this quest before it expires."

As the creatures are preparing themselves to attack her once again with charge attacks, she realized something as she grins in determination.

"Hey, you Godzilla wannabes! You wanna piece of me?" she says to the reptile creatures, which they are enraged by her insults as they use charge scratches on her.

However, she was able to dodge them in time and quickly use two darts on the creatures, paralyzing them as they hit the reptiles.

As the creatures struggle to move from their paralysis, Crystal then uses her staff conjure up another spell, which is a powerful tsunami out of nowhere wash the reptiles away with it's waves.

After the tsunami disappears, the creatures then disperse in data as it leaves some items and coins on the ground.

"Yes! And look at that, the last 4 -Windy Claws- I need to finish the quest!" she says as she picks up the items left from the creatures, "Looks like 4 -Wintiles- won't stop me from completing this quest."

* * *

After that, she returns to the nearby city of Niveus, she gave the items she got from the -Wintiles- and some other items to the kid with goggles as he says to Crystal, "Many thanks to you, kid! Now those new equipment will be build faster than a horse's kick through the rally!"

"You're welcome. And don't worry, I can get you more of those items if you want to," Crystal said to the kid.

"Always appriciate your help, kid. Here's your reward," he said as a reward window pops up in front of Crystal, showing an armor-like shirt, "This one is on sale, but since you were able to help me restock my inventory, it's on the house."

"Thanks! Well, see ya!"

As she left the equipment shop, she checks on the clock holographic window in front of her as Crystal says, "Half an hour till my next class. This would be a good time to check on the computer lab."

She then pulls out the menu window and pushed the -Log Out- button on it.

**"LOG OUT!"**

* * *

Back in the lounge, Jordan was able to snap out of the game's hypnosis program as she tries to get her focus back into the real world until she saw Andre on his computer again.

"Andre, right? Where's the computer lab in this school?" she asked.

"It's right at the corridor from this lounge," Andre answered while not breaking focus from his computer.

"T-Than-"

As she tries to re-focus her vision, she then bumps onto something, which much to her surprise, she bumped on the coffin.

"Where's this coffin come from?!"

"It's actually a prop coffin I ordered online," Andre explained.

"What do you want a prop coffin for?" Jordan asked in disbelief.

"For my room. It's really cool when I put it beside the Bigfoot statue I ordered online."

"I don't even want to ask," she says as she leaves the lounge in disbelief.

* * *

Jordan walked down the empty hallways as she headed to the school's computer lab.

"Man, I really hope the computer lab has ULO like the lounge," she said to herself. "That would totally make my day!"

As she approached the corridor where the lab was supposed to be, she saw an eerie blue light coming from around the corner. She walked around the corner and saw that where the computer lab door was supposed to be, there was a big blue swirling vortex in front of the door.

"Whoa, what's this?" Jordan asked out of curiosity. She drew closer to the vortex, mesmerized by it. When she was close enough, she reaches out to touch it.

Almost instantly, Jordan was sucked inside and found herself spinning out of control in the dimensional portal.

"WHOAAAAAA!" she screamed. "THIS IS NUTS!"

She spun around and around out of control for a while, until suddenly she found herself falling out of the vortex and landing on the ground. She slowly sat up, clutching her head. Upon looking up, she saw three kids in jumpsuits looking back at her astonished by what just happened. Jordan observed her surroundings and after a second she came to a stunning realization.

"O…M…G! I'm in the world of Totally Spies and the Amazing Spiez!" she shrieked. "And you guys are the Clarks! AWESOME!"

Hearing the noise not far away from where they are, one of the cloaked men then realizes what that noise is and says to Scam, "Looks like the spies are here."

"Great, now what?"

"Not to worry, let's move our conversation to our place," the cloaked man with some kind of red bracer said which he uses the bracer to create a portal right in front of shocked Tim.

Despite his shock, he decided to follow the cloaked men to the portal before it disappears.

After that, the kids rushed to where the bad guys are standing when they saw that they disappeared.

"Wha?! Where the heck are they?" the boy in red asks in disbelief.

The girl in pink then checks on the warehouse doors and the vents through her Eye Tech and says, "The vents and the doors are sealed up tight, so they've couldn't have left the warehouse through those."

"Whatever it is, looks like they're gone," the boy in blue said in dismay.

As the kids in jumpsuits look around the warehouse, Jordan, now guilty about this, then says, "Man, looks like I've messed up your mission, huh?"

"You're right about that missy. If you haven't popped out of nowhere and fell down behind us, they wouldn't get away from us!" the boy in red said in anger right in front of Jordan's face.

"ME?! I didn't know how that thing got over there from where I am and I've only got suck-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she calms down, knowing that yelling won't help in this situation. "Look, I'm not a fortune-teller, I can't predict the future. I only got here by accident, okay!"

"She's right about she's not a fortune-teller, but she did ruined our investigation," the girl in pink said, "What do we do with her? She somehow knows our spy identities and WOOHP."

"Well, let's call Jerry and have him send a team to erase her memories," the boy in blue says as he pulls out some kind of MP3-like phone from his pocket.

However, knowing what they are going to do with her, Jordan kicks his phone out from his hands and catches it. The boy tries to get it back from her, but she stops him says, "Not so fast, there, pretty boy! Not only I know about you and WOOHP, but I also know your moves, gadgets, and of course, you're plan to erase my memories about this."

"Give that back right now," The boy in red shouted as he lunged at her. Jordan quickly grabbed and twisted his arm and flipped him over on his back. She, still twisting his arm, turned him over on his stomach and held him in an armlock.

"Whoa," how did you-"

"My brother taught me wushu," Jordan replied as she looked at the other two. "And just so you know, I am an 8th degree black belt, in case you want to take me on."

"Never thought I'd see another girl as tough as you around here, sis," the boy in blue said to the girl.

"Well you thought wrong, Marc Clark," Jordan said.

"Wait, you know my name too?"

"And Lee's and Megan's too. And of course Tony, my favorite of you gu-Hey wait, where is Tony?"

The Clarks looked around as they realized Tony hadn't regrouped with them yet.

"That's a good question," Megan said before she snapped back to the matter at hand. "Wait a second, how do you know about us?"

"Long story. But I'll tell you if you give me a tour around Southdale."

"No way, Jose!" Marc shouted.

"Okay then I guess I'll just tell everyone your secret. And I'm a black belt, so don't think you can stop me," Jordan blackmailed them.

"Fine, we'll do it," Lee, still pinned by Jordan said. "But would you mind getting off me first?"

"Oh, sorry," Jordan said as she release the arm lock and helped Lee up. "So what are waiting for? Let's go!"

As she walked towards the exit, the Clarks stared at her.

"Do we have to do this?" Megan asked.

"If we want our secret to stay that way, yeah," Lee said. "We'd best go."

"Fine. I just hope Tony's okay, wherever he is." Megan said with worry.

"Me too," Marc agreed as he and the others followed Jordan.

As the kids left with the Clarks worried about their little brother, the same boy in yellow saw what happened with them as he quietly says, "She has a RunCom, too. But she came out of nowhere and knows our spy identities. Who is she? Is she like me?"

As he continues to spy on them, Tony's usual green eyes somehow turns into purple.

* * *

The three older Clarks took Jordan all around town, to Siber Smoothie, Southdale Junior High School, the park, and any other places they visited often. During that time, Jordan told them some facts about her life and how she had ended up in their world.

"Wow, so you have no idea how that portal appeared?" Megan asked as they walked back to the Clark's house.

"Nope, it was just there," she explained. "I reached into it and next thing I knew, I'm here."

"And our world and lives are a TV show in your world?" Lee asked.

"Pretty much."

"Intriguing," Marc said as they came up on their house. And this is our place."

Outside the place, the spies' parents, Cal and Karen saw them coming.

"Kids, there you are," Cal said as he then noticed Jordan. "And I see you brought a friend."

"Oh yeah, mom, dad, this is our new friend Jordan Waters," Lee introduced her. "Jordan, these are our parents."

"Nice to meet you," she greeted them.

"Nice to meet you too, Jordan," Karen greeted her in return. "Are you new here?"

"Nah, I'm just, um, visiting some relatives here," Jordan told them.

"Hey mom, dad, have you seen Tony?" Megan asked, still worried about her brother.

"He's upstairs in his room," Cal said, "but he said he didn't wanna be disturbed."

"Wonder what's eating him?" Marc asked.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I'd better go, my, uh, relatives might be worrying," Jordan told them.

"Uh, Jordan are you sure you should-"

"Don't worry," she said as she then whispered to the spies. "I'm just gonna look around town for awhile and try to find my way back home."

She then spoke aloud as she said, "Well thanks again guys."

"No prob, come visit anytime," Cal said.

"Sure thing, bye!"

Jordan walked off, leaving the Clark kids a little worried about her going by herself.

* * *

At the rooftop of the same building as where the Clarks are in the afternoon, a boy is overlooking the city with his telescope. As the sun shines on him, it revealed that it's Zeus overlooking the streets, but he's wearing a different outfit than his usual.

He wears a white T-shirt with a red stripe on his stomach area with a single sleeve on his left decorated with circuit-like lines, a gold and white long wristband, blue pants with a deck box on his belt, and an inverse white and black sneakers.

"Why can't those guys be normal criminals already?" Zeus groaned, "If I can't find those monsters in ten seconds, I-"

He stopped in mid-sentence to find Jordan outside the sports store in shock.

"Wha?! What is she doing in here?!"

Shocked that Jordan, of all students from his new school in this unfamiliar city, Zeus rushed to her in parkour-style run to avoid the obstacles coming her way.

As Jordan is busy staring at the Southdale's cities in awe, Zeus arrives behind her and calls her out, "Jordan!"

Jordan turns around to see Zeus, much to her shock.

"Zeus, what are you doing here? You've been sucked in to that strange portal in the computer lab, too right?"

"Look, I know you're confused at where you are right now, but it's a long story," Zeus explained.

"Confused? More like excited! And I know where I am, silly! I'm in Southdale, the home of Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony Clark! The spies of WOOHP in The Amazing Spiez!" Jordan says in excitement, "Man, I can't believe I meet them in real-life! As in real, REAL life! Since they are cartoon characters, I can't normally meet them. But I DID! I MEET THEM FOR REAL! Except for Tony, which I can't find him. What a bummer..."

Stunned at her knowledge in this world, despite not being an inhabitant of it, Zeus is shocked until he saw a monster emerges out behind Jordan, which he says, "Yeah, you meet them for real. I know that. But we have to get you out of here, like right now!"

"Right now! I was starting to get to know them! Can I least meet them again? Please, please!"

Zeus was about to say no, when suddenly he froze and his eyes glowed white. In 10 seconds, he saw Jordan being attacked by the same shadow monster coming out behind her earlier. His eyes stopped glowing and he snapped back to his senses to see Jordan unharmed.

"Zeus, are you okay?" she asked.

Zeus, realizing what was about to happen next, pulled out something on his belt as he shouts, "JORDAN, LOOK OUT!"

When she turned around after she heard Zeus, Jordan saw the monster ready to pounce her. She screamed at the monster, until Zeus surprisingly attacks the monster, which it suddenly cuts it in half.

As she took a closer look, she was shocked to saw Zeus with a katana on his hand. A real katana wielded by him, seeing that the monster was cut in half and then vanished.

After the monster disappeared, Jordan was stunned at what she saw as Zeus calmly put his katana back in his scabbard.

"Whoa," Jordan said in shock.

Seeing that Jordan is shocked at what she just saw, Zeus decided to explain everything to her. "I know you're shock about that monster, but let me explain. Those are not those monsters that you can see in your favorite cartoons."

"I know."

Hearing those words, Zeus is now shocked that Jordan's shock turns into a serious expression.

"That monster looks like a Black Seeker. No, it is a Black Seeker," Jordan said, "A real one, no doubt! And you, destroyed it."

"H-How did you know?" Zeus asked in shock.

Seeing that he's hiding something, Jordan then curiously asks, "Wait a minute, are you by any chance the Twilight Star, the top tournament champion in ULO's Black and White Union?"

Shocked once again that she knew his title, Zeus asks once again, "You knew my title?!"

"Yup! The reason why is that I have a title in ULO, too," Jordan answered, "Mine is the Quest Queen. Sounds familiar?"

"Quest Queen... Hmm..."

After a few seconds of thinking, he realizes who she is and says, "Y-You mean, you're Crystal Aquilla of the Black and White Union?!"

"Huh? Who knew I get to meet you in person as a new student and my new friend?" Jordan said in shock, "And never thought that your ULO name is the same as your real one."

"Hehehe... I guess my name is a dead giveaway, huh?" Zeus sheepishly said.

"I guess. And back to the task in hand, how did that a Black Seeker got in here anyway? It was supposed to be an MMORPG monster, meaning it's not real. And don't you say I'm just dreaming it, 'cause I saw you cut that thing in pieces with that katana on your belt, a REAL katana! Plus, you're wearing some kind of cosplay of your avatar, which I doubt it's cosplay."

"Well, I-"

"And how did that portal on our school computer lab door got there anyway? That's never happens in real life. Plus, why are we in The Amazing Spiez and Totally Spiez world? A TV show world?!" Jordan demanded in anger.

"You see, I-"

"Don't try to get away from me or my questions! You better talk or my 8th degree black belt wushu will do the talking!"

Seeing that she's ready to beat him up unless he talks, Zeus have no choice but to tell her everything.

"Okay, I'll talk. I'll answer everything I know," he said in defeat, "About Universal Legends Online being your favorite online game. Well, it's not just a game. In fact, it's a game where reality and fiction has no limits."

"Huh? What do you mean "no limits"?" Jordan asks in confusion as she put her guard down.

"Well, believe it or not, ULO doesn't just exist as an online game in our world," Zeus continued to explain. "It exists in this world and many other worlds too, many of which exist as TV shows and movies in our world. Such as Totally Spies, The Amazing Spiez, Pokemon, and Kim Possible, to name a few. And people from all over those worlds, whether they are the main, supporting or minor characters, have accounts and avatars."

"Wow," Jordan said, amazed at what she was hearing. "So you mean, Universal Legends is connected to most of if not all of the worlds?"

"Yes," Zeus said as his expression changed to one of real seriousness. "Unfortunately, there is a darkness that threatens the peaceful existence that holds the universe together."

"What is it?"

"The Black Tundra. A cult with their own world, that's just as their name: cold, isolated, desolate, and dark. They wish to conquer the all the world and force the inhabitants to follow their strange, twisted ideals and ways. To do this, they must successfully invade the worlds, and get to their Data Cores."

"What are Data Cores?"

"The Cores are practically the hearts of each world. When modified or corrupted, it can alter the world's reality. And if the cult successfully corrupts it, the world will belong to the Black Tundra and its balance is lost until the cult's control over it can be weakened and eliminated."

"What about the heroes of the worlds. Can't they stop them?"

"Many have tried but none have succeeded. However, there are several special individuals who can stop them."

"Who?"

"Runners, the youths that run through the worlds."

"Runners?"

"Runners are young players of ULO from the various worlds that are chosen by the Councilmen and women of each union to be warriors and guardians to protect ULO and the worlds from their own individual evils, as well as the Black Tundra."

"Wow," Jordan was utterly amazed. She then looked at Zeus and came to a realization. "And are you one of the Runners?"

"Yes, that's how I got here," Zeus explained.

As Jordan tries to process what she learns about everything that Zeus explained to her, Zeus then says, "Look, if you don't believe all this and call me crazy, its okay. I'll just let you go back to school and-"

"Actually, I do believe you."

"Huh?" He turns around in shock as he saw Jordan said, "This is not every day you find a portal and meet your favorite cartoon characters. Plus, it's impossible to daydream like this unless you fell asleep and of course, I do want to see you as your avatar."

Hearing her compliment, Zeus blushes in embarrassment.

"Sure I could say the same if I see you as your avatar."

Jordan just blushes at his comment as she smiles in gratitude.

* * *

At a busy street of Southdale in the afternoon, everyone is walking down the streets as some businessmen and women are having a conversation in the coffee shop, kids skateboarding down the sidewalks, and cars waiting at the traffic so they can get to their destination.

But as they are minding their own business, one of the businessmen noticed that something bit him.

"Ow! What the-" he said as he touched his neck on it. He could feel a small, metallic thing on his neck. Unknown to him, a small robotic spider, leapt off of him and scurried away.

Before anyone could ask, the other businessmen and women suddenly felt a bite on their necks, and touched the same metallic object and little robotic spiders scurried away from them none the wiser. Suddenly the people's faces became blank, and their eyes glowed red. A man in a black trench coat, the same man the spies had been eyeing at the warehouse, walked up to them. Seeing the people incapacitated, he smirked evilly, and then pulled out a black communicator.

"The microchips worked," the man said. "You can commence with the invasion and takeover."

* * *

At the other street, Zeus and Jordan are walking down a street as the 11-year old girl curiously asks, "So, I was wondering where that portal back at our school come from?"

"The one at the door of the computer lab?"

"Yup."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I made it," Zeus said.

"Seriously?! How?" Jordan asked in shock.

"Well, I have a special ability to create portals. When I hold something that belongs or related to that world, the portal will open to that world."

He then pulls out a can of soda from his pocket and while focusing on it as he raised his hand in front of him, the same portal from before then appears in front of them after a few seconds.

"However, this is not an in-game skill, meaning this is my real life special ability. And also, it can deplete my energy when I used it a long time."

"Wow, that is so cool!" Jordan gasped in amazement.

"I knew you'd like it," he said. "So what exactly is your goal in ULO?"

"To conquer every single quest in the game, old and new, of course."

"Are you sure? Cause the game is always coming up with new quests almost every day and there's like hundreds of them."

"I'm positive. Besides you know what they say, the joy is in the journey."

"Hmm, how apt…"

"So what about you? What's your goal?"

"Oh, um, well you see I…"

Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air, causing the two to jump.

"What was that?" Jordan asked.

"It came from the next block. Let's go find out," Zeus said and together they ran up the street. When they turned the corner, they were stunned at the scene. All around, citizens had turned on each other, grabbing innocent people and holding them, and people that looked like ninjas were administering the same microchips to their necks. Jordan gasped in horror, while Zeus looked at the scene in anger.

"The Black Tundra's foot soldiers," he said with venom in his voice. "They're making a go for this world's Data Core."

Jordan regained her composure as she said, "Not if I have anything to say about it." She then jumped into the fray and fly-kicked a foot soldier away from an innocent citizen, who quickly ran for cover. The other foot soldiers and brainwashed citizens noticed this, and immediately started to focus all their attention on her, coming at her from all directions. But Jordan, using her wushu skills, started swiftly dispatched them with punches, kicks, and flips. Zeus was shocked at Jordan's martial arts abilities.

"Wow, she's good," he said as he started to reach for his katana. "Nevertheless, I'm not letting her have all the fun."

Zeus drew his katana, and jumped in, cutting down the foot soldiers with ease, while also avoiding the citizens (since he didn't wanna harm them). After a while, the leader of the foot soldiers suddenly shouted, "Everyone, forget them. We must proceed with the primary objective."

Upon hearing this, the soldiers and brainwashed citizens, suddenly retreated to places unknown, leaving Jordan and Zeus by themselves.

"Wow, that was incredible fighting," Zeus said. "Where'd you learn that?"

"My big brother," Jordan answered. "He owns his own dojo and teaches wushu."

"I see," Zeus said impressed. Suddenly they heard a voice nearby, "Hey let us go." Jordan, to her shock, recognized the voice.

"Oh no, don't tell me they got-" she started as she ran to an alley where the voice came from with Zeus following behind them. Upon peeking around the corner, the two saw the Lee, Megan and Marc being restrained by the foot soldiers and Tim Scam was there with them.

"The Clarks," Jordan gasped.

_A/N: Cliffhanger! Looks like Black Tundra teamed up with Tim Scam and they got Lee, Marc, and Megan! Can Jordan and Zeus save them in time? Find out in the last part of A New Beginning! Review and I'll see you later!_


	4. Premiere Episode: A New Beginning Part 3

_A/N: Last time, not only Jordan and Zeus saw the brainwashed citizens in horror, but also saw the older Clarks are captured by Black Tundra and Tim Scam! Can they save them in time? Here's Part 3 to find out!_

**Universal Runners**

**A New Beginning Part 3**

As the two kids saw the older Clarks are restrained by the foot soldiers with Tim Scam on their side, Zeus was about to draw out his katana until Scam says as he holds a blade to Megan's neck, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Not wanting to hurt the Clarks, too, Zeus released his grip to his katana in anger as he demands, "You better tell us who you are and why are you working with them!"

However, Jordan steps in and says, "I think I know who he is. You're Tim Scam, right? A sadistic former WOOHP technician who wants to destroy WOOHP for revenge on you being fired for illegal use of the WOOHP weapons, correct?"

"That's…right," Scam said as he recoiled in shock over hearing Jordan say who he was. "How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"No doubt. Anyhow sweetie, why don't you and your friend here get lost before we take you two next."

"And why don't you tell me why you, the scumbag of the Earth, are in cahoots with the Black Tundra the scum of the universe?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you build weapons and brainwashing agents to destroy WOOHP, but helping these looney creeps and brainwashing strangers and citizens is beyond low! Even for you, Scam!," Jordan said with anger.

"Well, what can I say?" Scam asked with an evil smile. "These 'looney creeps' made a tenderific offer I couldn't refuse."

"Let me guess, world domination?" Zeus guessed with sarcasm is his tone.

"Close. **Universal **domination actually! The Tundra has decided to expand it's believes and control to other world whether they want to or not and I have been one of the many otherworldly evils selected to be part of their cause."

Scam then rolls up his sleeve to reveal the black bracer the cult members had given him before and blasted at the wall creating a portal.

"And now that that's been said, I'll be on my way with these three," he added as he gestured towards the Clarks.

"Hey, wait!"

Jordan tries to catch the villains as they go through the portal that Scam's bracer made as the older Clarks cried for help (with Lee demanding them to let go) as they dragged into the portal, but it's too late as she crashes onto a wall as the portal disappears.

"You okay?" Zeus asks as he helps her up.

"No, I'm NOT!" Jordan snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, they have the Clarks!"

"Sorry, just trying to help."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just wish I knew where they went."

Zeus's face suddenly lit up as he got an idea. "Maybe we can find out and go there too."

"How?"

"Maybe if I concentrate my power on the spot where the portal was opened, I could reopen it and we could follow them."

"And save the Clarks. Z, you are a genius!"

"Z?" he asks in confusion as he blushes at her compliment.

"I know your name is little mouthful, so "Z" would be more easier to call you," Jordan explained.

"Wow, we've only been friends for barely a day and you're already coming up with nicknames."

"Well, so far you are my best male friend right now, so I might as well make the most of it."

"Oh, you. Well here we go."

Then Zeus raised his hand onto the wall where the portal formerly stands and focusing on his ability, another portal appears in a size of a baseball at first, but using his strength, the portal grew bigger until it's large enough to fit two of them.

After that, he pants in exhaustion in a few seconds and managed to regained his composure as he said to Jordan, "Ladies first."

She then goes into the portal, but not before giving him a little curtsy. Zeus was little amused and impressed at Jordan's manners as he enters the portal next.

* * *

The two glided through the vortex following the black aura trail Scam's bracer had left behind. As they did so, Zeus glanced at Jordan and thought for a second. Despite her ability to fight and her bravery, he wasn't sure he wanted her involved anymore in his mission.

"You know, I should have create a portal back to school so you can go back there," Zeus said to Jordan.

"No way! That sadistic jerk and those Black Jerk-ras got three of The Amazing Spiez! I won't back down until they are saved," Jordan said with determination.

"Even if that means endangering your life or risking yourself to be brainwashed by the cult?"

"If there are risks, I won't back down," Jordan said without breaking her confidence.

"Wow, you have so much of bravery and determination. I haven't seen anything like that since..." Zeus said before stopping as he thought about something.

"Since what?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Never mind," Zeus said as he noticed the upcoming exit portal. "And here's the end of the line."

"I'm ready for anything they can throw at us."

* * *

At the shopping district of Southdale, a portal formed in an alleyway and Jordan and Zeus exited it, with it closing behind them seconds later. They exited the alley to see the electronic store, the clothing boutique, some food stands, and accessories store.

"Southdale's shopping district. Just like in the show at home," Jordan said. Suddenly there was a beeping sound coming from Zeus's RunCom. "What's that, Z?"

"That sound only happens when a Runner is near a world's Data Core," Zeus explained. "It must be here."

"Well, then we better hurry," Jordan said as the two started walking out of the alley. Suddenly, they heard a yell coming from another direction, which Jordan recognized.

"That's Marc! We gotta help the Clarks first!" she said as she rushed in the direction of the scream with Zeus following. They ran to a clearing and saw the Clarks still restrained by some of the foot soldiers who were about to place the same mind-control microchips on their necks.

"You won't get away with this," Lee said.

"I beg to differ, kiddo," the supposed leader of the soldiers retorted. "In a little while longer, your world will be our world. But don't worry, you'll get used to it like everyone else will." He then motioned for his men to plant the chips on the three.

"Not so fast, freaks," Jordan shouted as she and Zeus stepped up to them. "Let them go."

"Who's gonna make us? You and your boyfriend, doll?" the leader said with a smirk, not knowing he'd just made a major mistake.

"DOLL?!" Jordan said as her eyes flashed fire for a second. "Okay, no more Ms. Calm Waters. Zeus, let's rumble."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Jordan," Zeus said as he drew his katana.

Jordan then gives some of the soldiers a right kick and some several punches to the others. She also gives one of the foot soldiers a kick on their groin, which they shouted in pain before he fainted.

During the fight, her RunCom suddenly grows in a blue light, which she didn't noticed as she continues to fight the soldiers with all of her might.

Zeus on the other hand, fights the soldiers with his katana as he blocks their attack with it and counters it with a kick. However, as one of the soldiers about to attack him from behind, Zeus's eyes glows white again as he has another vision of the same soldier ambushing him from behind. Seeing this, he dodges the ambush and kicks the soldier on his back.

Seeing that they are strong, despite being kids, the leader orders the soldier to do an all-out attack on them. But Jordan stops them as she pulls out a bag of marbles from her pocket and throws them onto the floor, causing the soldiers to trip on them. Jordan then jumps on the top of the soldiers' heads and then does a jump kick on the leader before she grabs his choke in anger.

"And one last thing: Don't EVER again call me 'Doll'!" Jordan snapped as she released the chokehold and let the unconscious leader fall to the ground aside his fellow soldiers. Zeus then turned to the Clarks.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks to you," Megan said to them both.

"Yeah. Man, if only Tony were here, he'd love all this action," Lee said.

"I know, right," Marc agreed.

"Uh guys," Jordan interjected, "Hate to interrupt, but we don't have much time, we have to get to Scam and those other soldiers before they corrupt the Data Core and take over your world."

"Well just follow me, my RunCom's tracker will lead us to it," Zeus said.

As the others follow Zeus to the supposed location of the Data Core, Megan asks to Jordan, "Okay, first off, what's a Data Core and what Tim Scam will do with it along with the mind-controlled citizens?"

"Trust me, it would be better that you don't want to know about the Data Core," Jordan answered, seeing Zeus want to keep that information a secret. "And doubt that whatever plans that Scam and that cult are planning, doesn't seem like destroying WOOHP isn't his only agenda anymore."

* * *

In the middle of the shopping district, at a bare wall, Scam's bracer was blasting the wall with some sort of black energy, while the cloaked men, soldiers, and brainwashed citizens looked on.

"Soon, I'll break through this barrier, and the entry to the Core will be revealed,"he cackled evilly as the cloaked men, and soldiers and citizens looked on. Just then, the space at the wall he'd been blasting with the energy, suddenly glowed gold, and then the glow changed to black. The glow then subsided, revealing a door.

"Excellent, Mr. Scam," the cloaked leader said. "Now to enter and corrupt the Core and another world shall be ours."

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Noticing that familiar voice, the villains and the brainwashed citizens turned around to see Jordan, Zeus, and the Clarks arrived and ready to defeat them.

"Can't you kids ever learn to behave?" Scam said with sarcasm.

Then Zeus steps in as he says to them, "As a protector of the worlds, I will not allow you to corrupt the Data Core and hurt these people anymore!"

"Real brave back there, kid. But there's no way that some WOOHP kid spies and you wannabe spies are ruining my plans anymore," Scam said as he puts on the same gauntlets as before and punched to the ground, creating an earthquake as the kids fell down on the ground as the ground shakes and breaks.

Then the Clarks changed into their spy jumpsuits and used their jet boots to dash to the villains, but he pulls out the boomerang and used it to cut the streetlights in half, blocking their paths in the process. But as they managed to escape from the streetlights, the brainwashed citizens quickly grabbed their legs.

"Uh, Marc. You got some ideas about escaping from these brainwashed people?" Lee asked in panic.

"It might take a while. But I never thought I say this, but I wished that Tony is here right now to rushed in without thinking!" Marc said as he panickly tries to escape with his siblings.

Zeus then tries to rescue the Clarks and rushed to Scam. But after he dodged the boomerang's attack thanks to his vision once again, Scam unexpectedly blasted him with his gauntlets sending him flying back through a store window.

"Clearance sale, kid," Scam said with a smirk.

Back with Jordan and the Clarks, the kids were having a hard time with the soldiers and cloaked men.

"It's as they say, 'never send children to do an adults job'," the cloaked leader said as he blasted the four away with an energy wave.

"And now for the Core," Scam said as they turned back towards the door.

But as they were about to enter the Data Core, Jordan suddenly jumped in front of them and blocks the door, much to Zeus's shock.

"Out of the way!" Scam ordered her.

"Sorry, Tim Scam! But there's no way I'm letting you corrupt the Data Core!" Jordan said in determination. "If you want to get in there, then you will have to go through me!"

Seeing Jordan, the black-cloaked leader laughs at her as he says, "Please! You're not a Runner at all! You're just a little girl living in a nonsense fantasy world!"

"Plus an annoying brat, if I might add," Tim put in. "If you don't want to end up like your spy friends, I suggest you get out of my way."

"No way, Jose! I'm not moving an inch!"

Then an injured Zeus shouts out, "Jordan, don't even think about fighting him! You're not strong enough to defeat him and the Tundra!"

"Maybe not," she tells him as she turns back to the villains. "But I'll do whatever it takes to protect this world and all others from them and pieces of slime like you, Scam!"

"Why you little-" Scam snapped as he charged his right gauntlet and raised his fist.

"For that little insult, now you die," he said as he launched a dark energy-charged punch towards Jordan, who held up he arms and shut her eyes.

But all of the sudden, a blue shield suddenly appeared right in front of Jordan, which it block Scam's gauntlet.

"WHAT?!"

Noticing that she wasn't punched just yet, Jordan opens her eyes to see the shield in front of her. Before she could even ask about the shield, she hears a beeping sound on her RunCom and when she check on it, she was surprised to saw her RunCom's interface was changed from a desktop window to a mysterious circular symbol with multiple colors: Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, black and white.

"What the heck just happened?" Jordan asked in shock.

The RunCom then glowed again, and Jordan was lifted of the ground into the air and engulfed in a bright blue light. She then lowered back to the ground as the light started to fade away.

As the light disperses, everyone was shocked to see at what they saw.

Jordan's clothes have completely changed. Her blue vest and shirt was replaced by a blue tank top with her sleeves have glowing stripes and a heart on her neck collar while her blue pants and sneakers was replaced with a navy blue skirt with a blue ribbon belt and deck box with a water drop picture on the middle of the box and dark blue boots. Her watch and her RunCom also disappeared as they are replaced with blue long gloves and on her ribbon belt is a sword hanging down on her blue scabbard. In fact, her new clothes are fully resembled to her ULO avatar.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" Jordan asked, amazed over the change she had undergone.

"It seems that your bravery and dedication to protecting this world and all the others awaked the power deep within you," Zeus said as he walked up to her.

"And that means…"

"You're a Runner now, like me."

Upon hearing this news, Jordan's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'm…a Runner?"

Zeus nodded and Jordan, now became excited and happy that she can now fight for real, screams in happiness. She then tries to summon her staff to check if it's real, which it did as it appears on her hand as she says, "This is really cool! Though I really wished I have a better weapon than this."

"I think you might spoke too soon," Zeus said as he points on her belt.

She then sees it and was shocked when she notices the sword on her belt. As she took out her sword, which it's adjorned with blue gems on her blade, she says in awe, "I have a new sword! My own sword?! Awesome!"

"So what?" the cloaked leader interrupted, "One more makes no difference. The world is still ours."

"We'll just see about that," Jordan said with a sly smirk as she turned to Zeus. "What do you say we finish this together?"

"You bet," Zeus said.

He then pulls out his katana as he and Jordan attacks the foot soldiers and the villains.

Using her wushu skills, Jordan slashes down some of the soldiers as she runs past them in an unimaginable speed.

"Whoa! They didn't call "Runners" for nothing! I didn't even break a sweat back there!" she said with awe as she continues to fight the soldiers.

Using both of his premonition ability and agility, Zeus blocks and dodges the soldiers' attacks as he counters them by slashing them with his sword as he runs to the main villains.

As the Clarks recovered from the attacks, they are surprised to see Jordan was running faster than usual and was able to beat up the soldiers with her sword.

"Okay, first she's a black belt in wushu, then she has a sword and can run really fast?!" Lee said in shock. "What kind of 11-year old girl is that?!"

As she tries to make her way to Tim Scam and the cloaked leader, she was then blocked by the brainwashed citizens and the rest of the soldiers.

"Out of my way!"

In anger, she used her sword to create an energy wave to the citizens and soldiers. To her shock, she saw them now frozen in ice.

"No way! I can freeze them?!" Jordan said in shock. Then, she has an idea as she smirks and said, "In that case..."

She then puts her sword back into her scabbard and summons her staff to conjure up a tidal wave spell onto the soldiers. After that, she uses both her sword and staff to freeze the tidal wave, trapping soldiers in ice.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Then Zeus jumps down by her side and says, "Whoa! I didn't see a Runner with two elements before."

"Actually, Water is my only element before. I didn't know I was able to use Ice until now."

Zeus was surprised and suspicious about her new element until he has another vision of another batch of soldiers attacking them.

"In that case, I guess it's time for me to show you my element."

He then prepares himself as the soldiers charged in to attack the Runners. But knowing of their next move, he raised his katana, which is now covered in white aura, and shouts, "**Supernova Slash!"**

A white energy wave came out of his katana as it slashed the soldiers in the process. After that, he notices some soldiers are making an ambush again and without dodging it, he raised his hand and shouts, **"Flash Block!"**

Shouting out the skill, a white bright light flashed from his hand as the soldiers are quickly blinded from it, which Zeus was able to gain advantage by kicking them from their behind.

"You're element is Light?! Double cool! No wonder you're the Twilight Star!" Jordan said in awe.

However, their conversation was interrupted when a group of brainwashed citizens attack them from behind, which they were able to dodge it in time.

"I felt guilty about attacking these people. We got to break their mind control and stop Tim Scam and Black Tundra from corrupting the Data Core," Zeus said to Jordan.

"Scam has a remote on him," Marc said, having overheard their conversation. "I think it's how he's manage to use those chips keep these people under his control. If you can get it and destroy it, it might free the people."

"Excellent," Jordan said as she looked around. "Where are they anyhow?"

"I'll give you a wild guess," Zeus as he pointed towards the door to the Data Core, which was wide open.

"Oh no, we gotta hurry," she said as they ran towards the door.

* * *

In the room, Scam and the three cloaked BT people stood in front of the Core which was a room with the white walls decorated with moving and falling letters. Inside, there's some computers with holographics screens around the walls with a strange white orb floating in the middle of the room.

"So this is a Data Core?" Scam said in amazement.

"Yes. Now everyone raise your bracers," the leader said. The four did just that and a moment later, four trailing beams of black energy shot from the bracers and into the core. The core started to turn red and black. Suddenly, Scam and the cloaked men were knocked away from the core by two swift figures. As they recovered, they looked up to discover Jordan and Zeus.

"I am REALLY getting tired of these meddling brats!" the leader shouted in anger.

"And we're really getting tired of you crazy cloaked slimeballs," Jordan snapped back.

"Well girlie, it's time somebody shut that smart-aleck mouth of yours," Scam growled.

"And you've just earned the pleasure of trying to do it," she said as she turned and whispered to Zeus. "You take the leader and the guy with him, I'll take Scam and the other cloaked guy."

"Gotcha," he replied as he and Jordan held their swords at the ready and turned back to the villain. "So let's finish this."

The cloaked leaders then removed their cloaks to show their true forms: they appeared human but were dressed all in black covered from head to toe in tattoos and symbols. They then drew their own swords from their scabbards, and Scam charged his gauntlets up.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," the leader said. The four of them charged at the two, who charged in return. The six's weapons clashed together and then they split into two fighting groups Jordan vs. Scam and one Tundra warrior, and Zeus vs. the leader and other Tundra warrior.

Zeus stayed on the defensive at first, as the leaders, both landed vicious slashes and swipes that he managed to parry with his sword. Eventually, the three clashed and locked swords. Zeus struggled to hold the two back as they pressed on his katana. Just then he saw an opening. In a flash, he kicked the warrior in the gut and pushed both of them back, breaking the sword lock. He then slashed the warrior, sending flying across the room into a wall. The leader, seeing his follower fall, swiped at Zeus numerous times, him parrying each and until the two locked their weapons together again.

"Why do you continue to fight, boy?" the leader coldly asked as they struggled.

"Because I have something worth fighting for," Zeus replied with venom is his voice.

On the other side of the room, Jordan fought with Scam and the other Tundra warrior, her swordsmanship, and wushu skills pushing them both back. Eventually with a powerful roundhouse kick, Jordan knocked out the warrior in one swoop. Scam on the other hand, put up much more of a fight. He blasted dark energy from his gauntlets at Jordan who either dodged them or deflected them with her sword. Jordan then jumped in the air and slashed at Scam who blocked it with his gauntlets and pushed her back.

"I must say you're strong, but it's time you learned not to mess with forces beyond your control," Scam growled.

"Well I must warn you, I'm kind of a slow learner," Jordan retorted as she came at Scam again with another slash. But Scam quickly hits her between her neck and back, knocking her to the floor and her sword out of reach. Meanwhile, the leader had taken an opening kicked Zeus in the face, sending him sprawling on the floor next to Jordan. The two villains then stood over the two pointing their weapons at them.

"You've put up a formidable fight, but now you've lost," Scam cackled.

"Now surrender peacefully, and your lives will be spared," the leader added.

"So we can be prisoners for you to barter with or meat puppets to brain wash?" Zeus asked angrily.

"Never," Jordan put in.

"Then, I'm afraid you'll both have to die," the leader said as he and Scam raised their weapons to strike the final blow. Jordan and Zeus looked at each other with some worry until they smirked as the same thought apparently entered their minds.

"And I'm afraid you'll have to taste defeat," Jordan said. Just then Zeus created a portal underneath the two and they fell inside, just as Scam and the leader struck. The two stood there shocked at what had happened, for a few seconds, until they heard a whistle from behind them.

"Yo, guys! Behind you!" Zeus's voice said. The two turned to see both Runners on the other side of the Core room, and Jordan had her Water Wave Staff out.

"I bet you guys have that sinking feeling now don't you?" she said as her staff charged up to the max. She swung her staff and shouted, **"Tsunami Swirl Strike!"** Immediately, a large wall of water blasted out of the staff, flooding the room and sweeping up Scam, the leader, and his two subordinates, and swirling them around and around. As this happened, a black remote control fell out of Scam's coat and was swept to Jordan's feet. The water then flowed out of the room via the doorway, taking all four villains with them to the shopping district. Jordan picked up the remote, while Zeus picked up both of their swords and handed hers back.

"This must be what Scam was using to control those people," she said in recognition.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out, " she said as she dropped the remote, and crushed it under her foot. Outside, the brainwashed citizens suddenly snapped out of their trances, and returned to normal. All of them were quite confused by what had happened there and where wondering where they were and how they got there.

Back in the Core room, Zeus congratulated Jordan.

"Congrats, Jordie, you're an official Runner now."

"Thanks couldn't have done it without you, Z," she said. "But, um, there's only one person who's allowed to call me Jordie."

"Who?"'

"My brother Conway."

"No prob. Jordan's cool."

"Sure now let's get back outside and see if these bad guys are still there." The two then left the Data Core room.

* * *

Outside the Data Core, the two Runners returned to the shopping district as Jordan scans the area and noticed something. "Hey! Where did Mr. Mysterious and Mr. Crazy gone off to?"

"Over here."

Hearing that familiar voice, the two turned around to see the cult members and soldiers fleeing to the newly-created red portal with Tim Scam tagging along with them.

"This isn't over, Runners! Although that Runner protégée may have helped you defeat us, but I assure you, Black Tundra will be back to spread our ideals once again in this world!" The leader warned to the Runners.

"And you may be not like the spies I've faced, but I will have my revenge on WOOHP and you two someday," Tim added as he and the cult flees to the portal.

"No way! Come back here, you cowards!" Jordan said as she was about to chase them, but Zeus stops her and said to her, "Don't worry, although they got away, we won this battle."

As the two saw the portal disappears after the villains entered it, he added, "If they attack this world again, we'll be ready."

Seeing that he's right, Jordan decided to let the cult flee for now, knowing they will confront them again next time.

"What was all that about?" a voice asked. Jordan and Zeus turned and Lee, Marc and Megan standing behind them, still flabbergasted about what they had witnessed. "Who are you guys exactly?"

"Well, it looks like we've got some 'splaining to do," Jordan said quietly.

"Well we can't tell them the full secrets about the Runners," Zeus told her. "That could put them as direct targets for the Tundra."

"But maybe they could help, and keep our secrets. They'll never betray us to those creeps."

"Maybe not willingly. But the Tundra has ways of making people talk. I know, cause I've seen some of their methods." Zeus shuddered at saying this.

"Well, what do we tell them?" Jordan asked.

"Just follow my lead," Zeus told her as they turned back to the Clarks. "So, guess we might as well tell you, now that the cat's out of the bag. Jordan and I, we're…uh…superheroes from our world."

Jordan was surprised at Zeus's explanation but decided to go with it anyway. "Yeah, we are secretly heroes in our world. Those guys that tried to take over your world, they've been causing us trouble for quite some time."

"Let me guess, you discovered they had come to our world, you both followed them here to stop any evil they might cause," Marc guessed.

"Yep, and we chose to split up to cover more ground."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't tell you guys," Jordan said.

"It's okay, we know how you two feel," Megan assured them.

"Yeah, with us being spies and all," Lee agreed.

"Looks like they bought it," Jordan whispered to Zeus.

"Anyways, we have to go back to our world right now. We have to... find those villains where they went," Zeus said to the Clarks.

"And don't worry, we'll find Tim Scam for you guys to send him to prison," Jordan added.

Seeing that it's time for them to go, the Clarks walked up and they all shook hands hands with the two.

"Thanks for all of your help," Lee said.

"Yeah, I hope you guys stop those jerks," Megan added.

"And I hope you come back for a visit someday," Marc put in.

"I hope so too," Jordan said as she turned towards Zeus. "Come on, let's go home."

"Way ahead of you," Zeus then stretched his hand out and opened up a portal back to the real world. The two waved goodbye to the Clarks one last time before stepping through the vortex. The portal then closed behind them as the Clarks looked on.

"Man, Tony's gonna love to hear this," Lee said.

* * *

Back at school, Jordan and Zeus managed to arrived at their class on time, despite being in another world for an hour or so. Seeing that her new Runner identity might also target her new friends if she tells them, she decided to keep it for herself, much to Zeus's shock that she's learning quickly about her role.

After class, the two heads inside the middle school lounge to relax after what they have been through.

"Wow, that was incredible," Jordan said. "When I first moved here, I never thought in a million years that I'd fit in in a place like this."

"And now look at you," Zeus said. "You've got new friends, including me, and you're now a world-traveling hero too. I'd say you've fit yourself in just right."

"Hey, without your portal, I wouldn't become a Runner and helped you stopped those jerks back there."

"That's true. Thanks about that and judging your skills in the game, I'm guessing you'll be a great addition as a Runner."

Excited that she has new friends and a new life as a Runner, Jordan jumps up and down in excitement as Zeus looks at her in disbelief.

As she jumps and dance in overexcitement, the coffin that Jordan saw earlier in the lounge opens by itself, which the two screamed in shock. However, the coffin reveals that it's Andre inside of it.

"Sweet! I'm no longer the weird one!" Andre said as he runs out in excitement, much to Jordan and Zeus's amusement to his appearance.

_Without a warning, I was accidentally found myself in another world, then I became a real life version of my ULO avatar, the youth who runs through the worlds. Not one of my first day of school wishlist, but still, after hearing about this cult called the Black Tundra and the worlds themselves, I vow to myself from this day that I will do my Runner role seriously and protect the worlds from being invaded by that demended cult. So yeah, this is both a new beginning for me and my new friends. Especially Zeus, although he's new and kinda mysterious, he's the best._

* * *

Back in Southdale, at the Clark residence, the three older Clarks were telling Tony about what happened that day.

"So Jordan turned out to be a superhero from another world, here to stop these Black Tundra guys," Marc said.

"Yeah, and when she transformed into her hero form, it was so amazing," Megan said.

"If only you'd been there to see it," Lee said. However, Tony didn't seem to be moved by any of this as they expected. He continued to stare at the window deep in thought.

"Tony, are you okay?" Megan asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony replied. "I just have some stuff on my mind. Excuse me a moment."

Tony then headed up to his room, leaving his siblings wondering what was troubling him.

In his room, Tony said to himself, "So there are others out there." He then walked over to his drawer, opened it and removed an unseen object. As he held it in his hand, it began to glow a purple-ish black color, while he continued to stare at it.

_A/N: Looks like their adventures have started! Thank you for reading the premiere episode, it means so much for us! But there are more episodes to come! Stay tuned, review, and I'll see ya in the next episode!_


	5. UR Spotlight: Jordan Waters

_A/N: Here's an extra to get to know more about the characters more! Hit it, guys!_

**UR Spotlight: Jordan Waters**

At CodeX United's conference room, Jordan and Zeus in their chibi forms are standing near a holographic screen as they start the segment.

"Welcome to the first episode of Universal Runners Spotlight, where we'll give you more info about the characters, locations, important items, and more in this segment!" Jordan declared.

"I'm not the host of this segment, but I'm filling in for someone until his debut in the next episode," Zeus explained.

"Until then, we'll start the segment with the main heroine of UR herself: me!" Jordan said with glee when the holographic screen opens a bio of her along with a full body pictures of her normal form in her casual clothes and her avatar/Runner form.

"She's a new girl in California, but after she helps me stop Black Tundra, she's also the new Runner in the block," Zeus explained. "She's not only obssessed with cartoons and video games, but what she was most addicted of is Universal Legend Online."

Then the bio changed into her ULO avatar bio with her attacks and jobs posted on it:

_**ULO Name: **_Crystal Aquilla

_**Level: **_29

_**Jobs: **_Blader/Magi

_**Element:** _Water/Ice

_**Weapons:**_

**- Ice Crystal Blade - **_(Ulta-Rare No-Limit Sword)_

**- Water Wave Staff - **_(Rare Lvl. 25 Staff)_

_**Skill:**_

**- Tsunami Swirl Strike - **_(Magic)_

**- Frost Slash - **_(Sword)_

**- Waterfall Cannon - **_(Magic)_

**- Aqua Freeze Blast - **_(Sword and Magic Combo)_

**- Freeze Touch - **_(Physical Magic)_

**- Boreas's Blizzard Star - **_(Magic)_

_**Special Ability:**_

**- Crystal Grenades -**

_Creates a crystal stone that explodes and freezes the target on contact_

"Not only I'm capable of using both Ice and Water elements, but I can use my sword and magic with my staff at the same time," she added as they didn't noticed Andre enters the scene.

"Her special ability is to create crystal bombs that will freeze you on contact. And despite her low stats, she can able to complete quests without a problem as "Quest Queen"."

Andre then popped up from out of nowhere. "And she does it all with her boyfriend Zeus Starr."

"Andre, we are not dating," Zeus said.

"Please, you are so too dating, I can see a boyfriend/girlfriend couple and those reading can see it too."

"Andre, I mean it, shut up," Jordan growled, getting very angry.

_"Zeus and Jordan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"_ Andre taunted. At that moment, Jordan finally lost her temper."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA WHOOP YOUR BUTT, YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" Jordan shouted as she chased Andre around.

"No, Jordan, wait! Please! I'm sorry!" Andre said as she chased him and Zeus looked on.

"Man, does she have a temper," Zeus said.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_

_A/N: This is only just an extra for featuring characters and locations. To know more about the fictional game featured in UR, go to Universal Legends Tutorial fic! Review and I'll see you later!_


	6. It's Her Party Part 1

_A/N: Time for the next episode! This time, we're going to introduce another 3 main characters to the scene, but I'm not telling! You have to read it to believe it! So, let's get online!_

**It's Her Party and I'll Crash I Want To: Part 1**

At downtown of Southdale at night, a burglar is running down to the street as a shadowy figure is chasing him through the rooftops. At first, he along his gang laughed at the figure due to his weak appearance, but after seeing his comrades defeated by him, he was afraid not only by the figure's strength and speed, but also its terrifying weapon in his hands.

After he trips a trash can, he then thinks in panic, _"What should I do? He beaten down my gang, ransacked my hideout, and he's got a scythe like the Grim Reaper!"_

At another scene in the forest at night, a 14-year old boy wearing a leather jacket is also chased by a shadowy figure through the trees.

_"This brat is so annoying, but he's too terrifying to stop him now!" _he thought in panic. _"The rumors said he hunts down not only avatars who harass and scam other avatars, but he also hunts down hackers and bot users, too! This avatar also has an exclusive, but terrifying title."_

_**"Dark Reaper"**_

As he tries to dodge the trees as fast as he can to avoid the figure, he continues to think, _"I thought those rumors about him are just a bunch of baloney. But seeing how he killed those other avatars, including my informants, he is no joke!"_

Back in Southdale, the burglar continued to run, and ducked into an alley. He waited a few moments, then peeked out and saw nothing. Believing he'd lost his pursuer, the burglar sighed with relief.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped on top of him from above knocking him to the ground.

In the forest, the boy looked behind him and saw nothing. He figured he'd lost the figure and turned around… only to see the figure standing right in his path. The figure then kicks him to the ground.

In a split screen, moment the figure stood over both the cowering burglar and boy with a menacing look.

"Who are you?" they asked at the same time.

"Your worst nightmare," the figure said as it advanced on them.

* * *

The scene abruptly cuts to a bedroom where a certain boy is playing some kind of computer game on his brother's computer as he somehow snaps out of trance. As he stares at the computer after that, he then inserts some kind of USB flashdrive as a window pops up on his computer screen, showing a picture of a blue-haired girl and a blonde-haired boy at the shopping district in the other day.

He then zooms in the picture and noticed two watches with different designs. "This confirms it, they are ULO players, but they are somehow able to change into their avatars like me," the boy quietly said to himself. "But the question is who are they? Where they come from and how did they able to change like me?"

He then stares at his own watch, which it has a black wing-shaped design.

"Something's not right here."

Then another window suddenly pops up without warning as it shows a red exclamation point.

"Whatever it is, my next target might lead me to those two."

Then his eyes turn from green to purple as he finishes, "It will give me an answer about all this hullabaloo that's happened in the last few days."

* * *

The next day at Fils-Aime Moffitt School, Mr. Bigby leads a 12-year old dark red-haired boy through the hallways as he says to him, "I think you're really gonna like it here in the US."

The boy wears burning orange long-sleeved turtleneck, red vest with a fire logo on the right, dark red parts, and firey red sneakers. Not only he's new to this school, but he's also new at America.

"And this is the Mid-School Zone," Mr. Bigby said as he opened the door and showed the boy inside." It's a place where middle schoolers such as yourself can unwind and such and get away from high schoolers if they need to."

The boy looked around and noticed a lot of the girls were staring at him and talking about hi, some of them love struck.

"Whoa, look at the new kid."

"He's kinda hot."

"I think he's dreamy."

"Well ladies," the boy said slyly. "Why don't you gather around for a closer look?"

Immediately the girls did just that, and started fawning over him and asking questions. The boy ravished in the attention…until a certain blonde boy walked in, diverting their focus to him instead.

"Good day ladies," he said.

"Hi Zeus," the girls said. About half of them left the new boy to fawn over Zeus, much to the boy's ire. After a few minutes, the girls left Zeus alone and went back to their business, leaving the boy to walk up to Zeus.

"Okay who do you think you are?" the boy said in anger.

"Excuse me?" Zeus said.

"You, stealing the spotlight away from a new kid like me."

"Geez I'm sorry, Mr. CockyPants. No need to get nasty."

"Hey, don't tell me what there is no need for. You ain't the boss of me."

"Well, you know what, I'm not sorry and you're a jerk."

"And you are a dweeb."

The two glared at each other for a while and then the boy walked off. He then approached a girl on the computer and says, "Well, how's it going, li'l sweet?"

But when the chair turns around, it revealed that Jordan is in front of the computer as she noticed the dark red-haired boy and screams in horror, which he does the same as he saw her face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the two shout in horror.

"You're supposed to be in Manila!" Jordan shouted.

"And you're supposed to be in New York!" the boy shouted back, which Zeus became confused at this event.

"Uh, I take it you and this guy know each other," Zeus said as he walked up to them.

"Unfortunately yeah," Jordan said. "Say hello to my cousin from the Philippines, Brenton Revie. Bren for short."

"We've already met." Zeus growled.

"Yeah," Bren growled back.

"I see," Jordan said, somewhat realizing. "Anyways, what are you doing here in Los Angeles anyhow?"

"Well the guys at Toyota promoted my dad, to manager of the LA branch," Bren explained. "And I didn't want Dad to have to be all by himself so I figured I'd tag along."

"Wait, so Uncle Kelo is here," Jordan asked. "What about Aunt Rosalina? And Mila, Jomar, Sila, and Ken?"

"Who are those guys?" Zeus asked.

"My little brothers and sisters," Bren said. "They're all back in Manila."

"Man, I really wished you were all here," Jordan said. "Would have been great to see them all again."

Just then Zeus noticed the clock, and that the period was about to end. Remembering the last time, he grabbed his bag and tapped Jordan's shoulder.

"Uh, Jordan. We best get going unless we want to nearly get caught in the rush again," he warned her. She looked at the clock and saw he was right.

"Whoa, we best go now," Jordan said as she grabbed her backpack and the two ran out the door. Bren followed and asked, "What rush are you talking about?"

Just then the bell rang, and the usual stampede of kids came rushing through the halls. Bren saw this and screamed as he quickly got up against the wall as the students walked through the halls.

"Oh, that rush," Bren said in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile Jordan and Zeus walked through the halls to their next class, which happened to be Jordan's least favorite.

"English/Literature? Man, I hate this class," she whined as she and Zeus walked the halls.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I'm terrible at spelling and grammar."

"It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea," she said before deciding to change the subject. "Anyhow, um, I've been meaning to ask you about that, um, ability you have to foresee attacks coming."

"Oh, that?" Zeus replied. "Well it only happens when I'm in battle. I usually get a 10-second vision of what attack my enemy is about unleash on me, which gives me short but ample time to figure how to counter it."

"Cool! That explains how you're such an incredible fighter."

"Yeah, but every power comes with a price. After each vision, I have a 10-second delay until my next vision. So I have to make my counterattacks count."

"I see. And what else can you tell me about the Runners."

"Well each group, which contains between four and six members, are chosen from a world connected one of the regions of Unitas, the world of Universal Legends. There are 7 regions in all, with the last two, the Black and White united into one. You and I are two of the Runners of the Black & White region."

"Who are the others?"

"Haven't been chosen yet. But we'll know when their powers awaken. And in addition to fighting the Tundra, the Runners there are others who carry out jobs within Unitas and the other worlds too, such as espionage, delivery through worlds, trainers, mechanics, and other stuff."

"And how long have you been a Runner?"

"A couple of months now. And as you guessed, each Runner has the power one of the 6 main elements, plus some sub-elements such as Ice, Shadow, and Metal."

"And you control Light and I have Water and Ice, correct?"

"Yep. And looks like we're here, Room 222," he said as they came to a classroom filled with kids. Jordan and Zeus saw two desks at the front of the class and sat down.

"So when did you first get into ULO anyway, Zeus?" Jordan asked.

"Well, that's a very interesting story," Zeus replied. As he started to tell it, a small group of high school girls entered the room, They walked up to the seats where Jordan and Zeus were sitting at and the leader frowned.

"Well, Sierra," the leader who blonde hair, brown eyes, and wears a yellow blazer, camisole, and skirt with her white boots said to one of her friends, "Looks like somebody is sitting in our chairs."

"Oh I love that story," the girl with black hair, grey eyes, and wears a similar outfit as Lena's, only it has a belt and they're colored red, now known as Sierra said with a ditzy voice. "Can't wait for the part where they eat the porridge."

"Hi, I'm Jordan," Jordan kindly introduced herself.

"And I'm Zeus," Zeus introduced himself.

"Well, let's see if this great West Asian river and King of Olympus can withstand Queen Lena," the girl now known as Lena said as she suddenly pushed Jordan out of her desk. She then looked towards Zeus about to do the same with him, but he calmly got up and gathered his things while glaring at her. At the same time, a male teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class," he said. As he looked at the class he saw Jordan on the floor and Zeus standing next to her.

"Lena and Sierra's chairs?" he asked.

"Yep," they both said.

"Rookie mistake" he said as Zeus helped Jordan up and Lena, Sierra and the other girls took their seats.

As they transfer seats, the teacher said to Zeus, "So, you must be the poet prodigy that Roenick was raving about. She was really impressed by some poems you brought when you first came here to transfer."

"Why, thank you," Zeus said with gratitude.

"Well then, why don't you come up and recite one of them?"

Seeing that he wants to hear one so bad, Zeus decided to do it as he walks in front of his classmates and pulls out a paper from his backpack.

_Up, down, left, and right._

_Whether it be the Light of the day_

_Or the Darkness of the night._

_Fire of the volcanos,_

_Water of the seas,_

_Earth of our planet,_

_And Wind's worldwide breeze,_

_Elements are around you_

_Everywhere you look_

_You could even find them in_

_The simplest of books _

Amazed by his poem, everyone in class (except Lena) makes an applause as they are moved by his poem, while some are confused about it, but was amazed as well.

"That was incredible!" the teacher said in awe before announcing something."Anyhow, just though I'd like to announce that the drama club will be helping me put on Rags."

"Why would they help you, put on dirty, tattered clothing?" Jordan asked.

"No, no, I meant the musical Rags. You can sign up for cast, crew, or band here," he said as he pointed to a sign-up sheet right there at the front of the room. Most of the class got up and started signing up.

"Well, in case anyone wants to know, I'm trying out for cast since I have lead actor experience. I had the lead role in a play back in Manila once. I had 'em rolling in the aisles"

"Yeah and possibly rolling towards the door," Lena told Bren, who got out of line upset at her tease.

"Well this shouldn't be a problem for me, since I've starred in every musical this school has put on," Lena said as she show them some pictures of her lead roles, such as _Hairspray_ as Penny, _DreamGirls_ as Deena, and _The Lion King_ as Nala. Jordan giggled at the Nala picture.

"Wow, so you had whiskers," Jordan quipped.

"They were fake," Lena said.

"I didn't mean the picture, Lena."

As Lena covered her upper lip and walked away in embarrassment, Kani approached Jordan in fear as the latter snickered and says, "What are you doing?! Do not anger the big kids! They'll kill us, chop us up into pieces and the sell our meat to the cannibals of the world!"

However, she's not afraid at what Kani said as Jordan says, "Just relax. We're in class, nobody is going to hurt us in here."

But she spoke too soon as they heard Andre's voice, "Hey! Get me out of here!"

They turned around to see Andre is stuck inside a big tuba, presumably that a student forced him in there, as the teacher tries to get him out.

"Okay Andre just relax your cheeks," the teacher said. Andre suddenly let out a fart.

"Not THOSE cheeks," the teacher said in disgust.

"Let me try something," Jordan said as she took the mouthpiece of the tube and blew into it, the air forcing Andre out.

"Thank you, Jordan" Andre said.

* * *

After class, Jordan and Zeus left the classroom when the former saw Zeus watching a news report on his RunCom.

"Hey, Z. What you watching?" Jordan asked in curiosity.

"A news report from Southdale," Zeus replied. "I forgot to mention that the RunCom's TV app can access to other worlds' TV channels. Apparently, according to the news, they found another criminal who became traumatize and shocked after he told the reporters about a stranger in black."

"Wait, another criminal? You mean it happened to others before him?"

"Yeah, they also reported about the same stranger in black. And the strange thing is they said it's actually a kid wielding some kind of big blade or something. I can't tell because they didn't tell the reporters the whole thing."

"Because they are too traumatized to tell anything? Yeah, I know. It happens to me one time when I was 7, my uncle Blaine (her paternal uncle) visited for Halloween. He dressed up as Freddy Kruger and hovered over me just as I woke up," Jordan said as she shivers at that memory. "Anyways, that news report reminds me of an avatar in ULO."

"Really? Who?" Zeus asked in curiosity.

"First off, have you heard of a Player Killer?"

"An avatar that hunts and kills other avatars? Yeah, I heard of them a little."

"Well, this avatar doesn't hunt random players, but bad avatars."

"Bad avatars?" Zeus repeated in confusion.

Then the scene cuts to the Black and White city in ULO when a shadowed figure wielding some kind of weapon appears as Jordan narrates.

"Yeah, rumors say that he's a vigilante because not only he hunts and kills players who harass, scam, or bullied other avatars, but also hackers, bot users, and cheaters."

Then the scene shifts to the same figure defeating a few bad-looking avatars with his scythe.

"Despite its avatar is an 11-year old boy in black, bad avatars fear him because of his big black scythe that he always carries around with him. Not only that, he has an exclusive title like us."

"A player like that has an exclusive title?!" Zeus asked in shock off-screen.

"Yeah, some called him an assassin or a PKKer. But all of them called him by his title..."

_**"The Dark Reaper."**_

The scene cuts back to the two as Zeus was shocked at Jordan's story about the mysterious avatar.

"Um, you're serious about that story, right?" Zeus sheepishly asked in fear.

"What story?" Kani asked as she approaches them in confusion.

Noticing that she somehow heard her story, Jordan replies, "Oh, I'm just telling Zeus about a mysterious player in Universal Legends Online."

"You mean that game you two are playing in the lounge?"

"Yeah. And I know it's hard to believe, Z. But some players saw the revived bad avatars in BW Union cities traumatized and shook up after their encounter with the Dark Reaper."

"Well, I don't believe in urban legends. But I did saw some avatar muttering, "Dark…big scythe…reaper" when I logged in or revived in Albus," Zeus mentioned.

"Well, real or not, I want to meet the Dark Reaper in person. I do admit, he's kinda mysterious and he might be cute," Jordan said in love struck as she daydreams about her meeting the Dark Reaper while Kani and Zeus stares at her in disbelief.

"Okay, you better think about your dream PKer later. Cause right now, we better find the cafeteria," Zeus said as he drags Jordan to their destination until Kani stops them.

"What?! No, no, no, no! We are in the safety of the Mid-School Zone," Kani said in fear as she tries to drag the two back to the lounge, only to be stopped by Jordan.

"Why? I left my lunch in my locker," Jordan said.

"Alex left his lunch in his locker," Kani said.

"Who's Alex?" Zeus asked in confusion.

"Exactly!"

Seeing her paranoia about the cafeteria, Jordan says in determination, "Look, there is a cupcake in that lunch. I'm going for it."

"Me too. If we want to eat lunch at the lounge, we need to get them at our lockers," Zeus said with the same tone.

"Fine but hurry before the bell…" Kani said, but the bell rung before she could finish. "Oh-no, the rush! We're gonna die!"

As student began to flood the halls, Jordan quickly pulled Zeus and Kani over to an open locker and the three climbed inside just in time. In the locker, Zeus said to Kani, "See? Being the smaller kids does have advantages."

"I guess so," Kani said as she picked something up and started eating it. "And this cupcake was totally worth it."

"Uh, Kani?" Jordan said with worry. "This isn't my locker and that's no cupcake."

Kani then took a closer look at what she was eating and began to feel nauseous. "That would explain the tail." She then took a napkin out of her pocket and spit what she'd been chewing into it.

Outside the locker, Lena and Sierra walked by. Lena was still upset about Jordan's tease.

"Who does that Waters girl think she is the little wisecrack?!" she snapped. "And that boyfriend of her's, Starr! Some Greek god namesake he is."

"That poem of his was very nature-ly though right?" Sierra asked. Lena didn't answer. "So your folks still on their cruise?"

"Yep, big party, my place, tonight. It'll be cra-zay."

"Text me the deets."

"Will do. Tats."

"Later."

The two girls went their separate ways as the three emerged from the locker, with Jordan having a devilish-look on her face.

"Uh, Jordan why are you so happy?" Zeus asked.

"Because Z, I think just figured out how to make us middle schoolers stand out around here," Jordan said slyly.

_A/N: Uh oh, evil grin means idea for Jordan! How will this turn out for the middle schoolers? Find out in the next chapter!_


	7. It's Her Party Part 2

_A/N: Last time, Jordan overhears a high-school party that Lena will throw and gets an idea about it. How will this turn out to the others? Let's go to Part 2 to find out!_

**It's Her Party and I'll Crash If I Want To: Part 2**

At Southdale, at night, in front of WOOHP's Southdale building, a masked and cloaked man peeks out from a manhole cover in the street. Seeing it clear, he emerges from the manhole, and began to run down the street. However, unknown to him, a dark figure on the rooftops, had spotted him and chased after him.

The man ducked into an alley. He then takes a box out from his cloak.

"Well, the superiors are gonna love this," he said to himself. Suddenly the dark figure dropped down from the rooftops.

"And I'm gonna love kicking your butt, thief," he snarled.

"So you're the mystery vigilante that everyone's been talking about."

"That's right, and I'm giving you you're only warning. Return what you've stolen, or feel the wrath of me, **the Dark Reaper**."

"Oh, I'm so scared," the cloaked man said. Suddenly he pulled out a blaster and shot at the figure, who blocked the shots. The man then ran out of the alley and down the street. The figure, regaining his composure, hopped back on the roof and started pursuing him. The man continued to run several blocks, all the while noticing the figure above him.

Deciding to make his escape right then, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a familiar black bracer. He then aimed ahead and a black beam of energy shot out of it and opened a portal ahead. As the figure watched, the man jumped into the portal. The figure quickly jumped down from the roof and into the portal just as it closes.

* * *

Moments later, the figure stepped out of the portal in a new location. He looked around and saw he was in an alley. He peeked out the alley and saw he was in a new city in the afternoon, with people walking up and do tall buildings and billboards, one of which said, **"Get the best in Los Angeles."**

"Los Angeles?!" he said. He looked at his surroundings, but couldn't see the cloaked man. "Well, this is gonna be harder than she thought."

* * *

Back in Fils-Aimes Moffitt School, Jordan has just laid out her plan to Zeus and Kani. Zeus thought it was a good idea, but Kani wasn't so sure.

"Are you nuts?" she said. "The high schoolers don't want us at that party. They hate our guts."

"She has a point," Andre said as he walked into the room with his head stuck in a drum.

"Look guys," Jordan said as she took the drum off Andre's head. "This is Lena's party, and therefore our chance to show her that we middle-schoolers belong at this school."

"Yeah, we just need to make ourselves look a little older and sophisticated," Zeus explained.

* * *

That night at Jordan's house Andre showed up, in an old black gentleman's tuxedo, complete with a cane, monocle and, top hat. Jordan and Zeus, who was already there, looked astonished.

"What? You said to look older," Andre said.

"You look even more ridiculous, than when my brother tried to go as the Wolfman on Halloween once," Jordan said.

"Hey, hey," said Kani, as she showed up in a red dress with a stuffed chest.

"And she looks more ridiculous than you mom in that rainbow-colored wedding dress you mentioned," Zeus said to Jordan.

"So do we look like high-school kids or what?"

"I'll take the 'or what' for 500, Alex," Jordan said sarcastically.

As the two try to get used to their friends' weird outfits, Ricky came in the house to see Jordan.

"Hey, Jordan."

Seeing her dad, Jordan is a little surprised to see him as Andre asks, "Hey! You didn't tell me your dad is a mall cop!"

Annoyed by this, Ricky then says, "I'm a highly-decorated member of the California police department. You see this medal? Clean as a cop car."

Confused at his appearance, Jordan asks, "Dad, I thought you said you have a meeting tonight."

"Oh yeah, chief had to cancel it," Ricky answers as he giggles, "His car got stolen."

The kids are confused about that reason, wondering why a stolen car have to cancel a meeting.

"So, who are your friends?" Ricky asked when he saw the other kids.

"Oh, uh Dad. This is Zeus, Kani, and Andre. Runs here to... do homework," Jordan answers.

Ricky then glares at Zeus for a second, which he was uncomfortable at his glare, until he notices Kani and Andre's outfits and asks, "Then why those two look like the game pieces from _**Clue**_?"

Realizing that they still wearing those ridiculous outfits, Jordan quickly answers, "Yeah, because... We're studying Pygmylion!"

"Yeah! In English class, I choose the project by myself and we decided it's easier if we acted out," Zeus added, "You see, he's Professor Higgins and she's Eliza Doolittle. Eliza, do a little!"

Not wanting to blow their excuse, Kani tries her best Eliza impression, but not her best as she recites, "HOWDEDO, GOVERNOR! I'M JUST A SIMPLE FLOWER GIRL, I AM!"

Seeing her bad impression of a character, Ricky pulls Jordan away from her in weirded out look.

* * *

In Jordan's bedroom, she closed the door in dismay as her friends sat on her bed and her computer chair.

"We need to find a way to get to that party," Jordan said to her friends.

"Well, why can't we just climb through the window?" Kani asked.

"Because when my Dad checks on us and I'm not here, he'll freak," Jordan explained in dismay. "Man, I wish he'll just mind his own beeswax."

But when she mentions the last word, Andre realizes something and says, "Beeswax! That's it!"

* * *

After a few minutes, the kids sitting on the bed and desk are now replaced with 4 similar statues. The three are shocked by this while Andre looks impressed by them.

"Andre, these are so realistic!" Jordan says in an impressed tone as she stares at her duplicate. She then looks at Kani's duplicate statue and says, "But the eyes creeped me out."

Suddenly, the "statue" stands up and says in annoyance, "Well, I hate you nose!"

Jordan was shocked at first, until she realized that she was staring at the real Kani.

"Uh, where did you get these wax figures anyway?" Zeus asked in disbelief.

"From MimicWax website. They can instantly send wax figures with a touch of a button," Andre explained. "And with some full-body pictures of you guys, of course."

"Okay, I think I understand. But why did you pictured Kani two times?"

Andre became frozen in shock when he mentioned that as he tries to hide some kind of scrapbook involving Kani in embarrassment. "No reason."

"Are you sure these would fool your parents?" Kani asked in worry.

"Oh well, my mom is out because she's working on her fashion collection. And my dad, he's out to watching a marathon of his favorite TV show, Criminal Minds, which'll keep him busy for at least several hours." Jordan quips. "They won't know especially if we dim the lights."

After she dims her lamp, she then shouts in glee, "Now let's go get our party on!"

As the three climbed through the window, Andre sheepishly approaches Kani's wax figure and said, "Hey, beautiful."

However, his flirting practice was interrupted when Jordan pops up from her window and shouts out to him, "Let's go!"

"Nothing!" he said in panic as he follows his friends. Unknown to him, he accidentally kicks Jordan's figure too close to the lamp, causing it to melt as it's melted wax drops onto the Pygmylion book.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dark figure hopped on the rooftops of a suburban neighborhood, still looking for the criminal from before.

"Man, I can sense him around here somewhere," he said, frustrated. "Where could he be?"

Suddenly, he heard music going on and stopped running and jumping, stopping right across the street from a brightly lit house, where the music was coming from.

"Cool, a house party," he said as he watches kids walk up to the house. "I'll bet the parents aren't even-"

Suddenly, the figure stopped as he saw four kids going towards the house. Noting that two of them looked familiar, he pulled a telescope out and glanced at the four with it. Sure enough, he quickly recognized Jordan and Zeus from the picture from before.

"It's them. This must be their world."

As they entered the house, the figure jumped down from the roof of house he was on onto it's front lawn.

"Well, maybe now I can finally get some answers."

* * *

As the four middle-schoolers arrived, they saw some teenagers jamming into the music from the sterio as some are enjoying their punch and food at the catering table.

"Well we did it, we made it to a high school, party," Kani said.

"Yeah, good times, good memories. Now let's go," he said as he and Kani started to walk off.

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast," Jordan said as she blocked them. "We'll be fine you guys."

"We just need to make sure we don't draw the wrong kind of attention to ourselves," Zeus concluded.

Suddenly, Bren appears as he says in disbelief, "Jordan?!"

"Bren?!" Jordan gasped in return.

"What are you doing in this party?"

"Look, please don't tell my Dad you saw me in here!" Jordan pleas in a desperate tone, until she realizes something. "Wait a minute. What are YOU doing here? I thought Uncle Kelo grounded you for that first day prank on Principal Roenick."

"Well, I snuck out and left a dummy in my bed to make my dad think I'm there," Bren explained. "Plus, he's working late in his office."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"To make an impression on the high schoolers, of course. And get the ladies before your friend Zeus does. So far then I got two cheerleaders, a French foreign exchange student, and a church-going girl," Bren told them as she showed the numbers in his phone.

"Oh, look you got a text from Satan himself: I'll be waiting," Zeus snarked, much to Jordan's dismay.

Suddenly, Lena and one of her posse approached the kids after Bren left. "Isn't it a little late for you, middle-schoolers?" she said before she taunts them in a baby tone, "Shouldn't you be in your little footie pajamas by now?"

"I have you know that our bedtime is not until 8:30," Kani said to Lena.

"9 o'clock on weekends," Andre added, which they do a high-five after that.

Lena then walked away. Jordan turned towards Andre and Kani.

"Pretty impressive, huh Jordan?" Kani asked.

"Yeah, you sure told her off," Jordan said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Ooh, are those Oreos?"

Jordan, Zeus and Kani walked off to enjoy the snack table, leaving Andre by himself. Sierra then approached him.

"You must be the entertainment," Sierra giggled. "Are you a magician?"

"Actually, no…" he started to say.

"Cause I think magicians are totally hot."

Now enticed, Andre pulls a deck of cards from his pocket and said, "Pick a card, any card."

As everyone is partying and dancing to the music, an 11-year old boy steps into a scene as he saw the high-schoolers in the party in a serious mood. The black-haired boy has purple eyes and wears a shirt with a navy blue infinity logo, black wristband on his left, a black winged-shaped watch on his right, black pants, and black sneakers with blue laces.

As he silently walks around the party, Jordan turns around and saw the boy, which she suddenly froze in place as she imagines that he approached her and grabbed and gently kissed her hand with a tender smile.

As she stares at the boy in love struck, she unknowingly pours punch near Zeus.

"Aah! Jordan!" Zeus snapped. "Watch what you're doing!"

Jordan continued to stare lovestruck at the boy, while completely ignoring Zeus.

"Yo, Jordan! JORDAN!"

Zeus snapped his fingers in front of her face. This caused Jordan to finally snapped out of her trance and turned to see the mess she'd caused on Zeus.

"Oh, geez. Sorry, Z," She said as she grabbed some napkins and started helping Zeus clean the punch stain on his shirt.

"No problem," Zeus said. "But why'd you just space out like that?"

"I think I know why," a voice said. A girl with short bleach blonde hair and yellowish eyes, wears a yellow no-sleeves camisole, a white and gold skirt with a winged belt buckle, and white Mary-Jane shoes walked up to them.

"Hey, Calla," Kani said to the girl.

"She a friend of yours, Kani?" Zeus asked.

"Yep. Everyone, this is my older cousin, Calla Gale. Calla, these are my friends, Jordan, Zeus and Andre."

"Pleased to meet you all," Calla said with a courtesy.

"Pleased to meet you too, Calla," Jordan said. But then she soon recognized her from somewhere. "Hey, wait. I think I've seen you before. You were part of Lena's posse that I saw when me and Zeus first came into Room 222, weren't you."

"Yeah, I am," Calla said with regret.

"But she's not like the other popular kids here," Kani explained. "She's kind, generous, understanding, basically everything that Lena isn't."

"Yeah, when it comes to them, picking on the middle-schoolers, I tend to stay in the background and not get involved, since I'm a middle-schooler myself."

"I see," Andre said.

"Well, what were you saying about you knowing why I spaced out?" Jordan asked Calla.

"Well, because I saw the way you looked at that dark-looking boy," Calla explained. "And I'd know that look anywhere. You have a crush."

Jordan then sheepishly laughs and said, "What?! That's ridiculous! I don't have a crush! I'm a gamer! I have more important- Yes, I do have a crush."

She points at the black-haired boy in embarrassment. "He's the one. The boy with purple eyes."

Calla then takes a closer look at the mentioned boy and says, "Well, he is cute and mysterious for a small kid like him. And I'm guessing you want to talk to him to make your first impression, right?"

Jordan nods in embarrassment.

"Well, first off, don't pretend anything stupid in front of him. Try to be yourself and if you get a stage of panic and nervous moment, try to calm down before you start to say something stupid."

"Did it work on you?" Jordan asks in curiosity.

"Yes, but it didn't work out," Calla explained.

"I thought it work on you!"

"It did. Turns out he's into monster trucks, rock music, and weird role-playing stuff."

"Ouch."

"Don't worry, be yourself and have confidence. I'm sure you will able to talk to him without a problem."

"Okay," Jordan said in a worried tone as she slowly approaches the boy.

"Um, hi," she said with nervousness in her voice. The boy turned around, and saw Jordan. Apparently recognizing her, he suddenly became just as nervous as her.

"Hi," he said.

"Well I, uh saw you come in and, well, I guess, I felt, um, drawn to you," Jordan said nervously hoping she didn't screw up her first impression.

"Really?" he asked. Jordan, nodded shyly while looking down. The boy just smiled. "Well, you know I'm kinda feeling drawn to you too right now."

"Really?" Jordan said as she looked up in surprise.

"Yeah. By the way, my name's Itzal. Itzal Kurosawa."

"I'm Jordan Waters, and I'm from New York City, originally."

"Well, I come from, uh, Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan? As in the anime, manga, video game capital country of the world?!"

"Yep. And gaming is literally my life."

"No way! That's my life too!"

"Do you have a GX Portable, a BTMega, and games like Magic Quest, Card Strikers, and Demon Fighters?"

"All of those and more."

"Sweet! And seeing that watch you have there, I'm guessing you play Universal Legends Online."

"You know it! It's my favorite! If you play, then you might know me as the '**Quest Queen**'."

"No way! You're the '**Quest Queen**'! Wow, who would have thought we'd have so much in common."

"I know, right?"

As she enjoys her chat with Itzal, she noticed someone outside the window, which is a black cloaked man with a familiar black bracer.

_"Black Tundra? In here?!" _she thought in panic, realizing that her time with Itzal will wait for a moment. "Sorry, Itzal. I need to, uh, go to the bathroom."

She then left him to find Zeus when Itzal noticed the same man that Jordan saw earlier.

"So, you're here," he whispered as he stands up and also left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeus was enjoying his time with the high-schoolers as he cheered on two dancing students when Jordan quickly pulls him out of the crowd.

"Wha?! Jordan, what the heck?" Zeus exclaimed.

"Sorry, Z. But Black Tundra is back and this time, one of them is outside of this house," Jordan whispered to her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw them out of that window."

Jordan pointed to the window. Zeus saw nobody there

"I don't see anyone," Zeus said. "But better safe than sorry."

The two of them walked up to and looked out of the window. As they scan around outside the window, Jordan notices something and gasped in shock.

"ITZAL?!"

"Huh?" Zeus became confused at Jordan's shock until he notices what she saw: Itzal trying to pursue the cloaked man. "Wha? Is he nuts?!"

"I don't know, but we better get out there and spring into action," Jordan suggested.

"You're right. But what about everyone in the party? They might notice outside the house and see us," Zeus said.

"Well let's get out there and find somewhere private to transform and go after them." Jordan suggested Itzal will probably chase that guy away from the party."

"Right let's go," Jordan said as she and Zeus quickly ran out the house and into an empty alley nearby. After making sure there was nobody around, they chose a secret app on their RunComs, waved their hands to them and shouted out "Run Convertion! Log In!" Instantly they transformed into their Runner forms.

"Let's go," Jordan said as they chased after Itzal and the unknown man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itzal is busy chasing the cloaked man with a serious expression, seeing that he knew the guys from before.

_"You may escaped me once, but that will never happen again," _he thought as he continues to chase the man.

When he notices Itzal pursuing him, the cloaked man became annoyed by this and pulls out something from his pocket.

"Hey, kid! Hope you like confetti!" he said as he throws a metal ball to Itzal, much to his shock.

Before it can even explode, a blurred figure catches the ball and shouts out, **"Freeze Touch!"**

The ball then suddenly freezes in ice as the figure drops it on the ground, shattering it. It revealed that Jordan is the one who froze it as Zeus jumps down from the roof to her side as they try to protect Itzal, which shocks him more.

"Dude! First, stalking someone's house, then now you're trying to hurt this poor, defenseless boy? Geez, for a lame villain like you who joined Black Tundra, you sure are playing dirty," Jordan said.

"I rather eliminate you slowly than to let you talk fast," the cloaked man said.

"Sorry, Black Tundra. We rather fight fast," Zeus said. "Now time to you to surrender before we make you!"

"Rather not. I have a schedule to keep, you know. Time flies by fast when you're falling behind."

The cloaked man try to escape again until Zeus runs to him and shouts out as his katana charged up, **"Lightspeed Stri-"**

Before he can finished shouting out his attack, the cloaked man then kicks Zeus in the stomach, incapacitating him.

"You little brat! You really need to learn to slow down! I hate speedy people," he said in disgust.

"Zeus!" Jordan shouts in worry before she become angry at what he did to him. "That's it! Nobody hurts him and gets away with it!"

Jordan then draws her Ice Crystal Blade and charges at the figure.

**"Frost Slash!"** she shouted, but before she could reach him, he drew a ray gun and blasted her, causing her to slow down immensely. The man then kicked her away causing her to fall down next to Zeus.

"Too slow for me, sweetie," the man cackled.

"Well how about me?" Itzal said as he stepped up.

"Itzal, what are you doing? Get outta here," Jordan said.

"No way. I've been after this guy for quite sometime. I'm not gonna let him slip past me again."

"What do mean you've been after him for sometime?" Zeus asked.

"Let's just say," Itzal said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his watch with the black-wing design. "I'm the same as the two of you."

"A RunCom," Jordan gasped.

"Could he be…?" Zeus wondered.

"Please, you've seen what I can do," the cloaked man said. "What make you think you'll do any better then them."

"Because I know everything about you, and more," Itzal said "Now face the wrath of **the Dark Reaper**."

Jordan and Zeus gasped as Itzal chose a secret app on his RunComs, waved his hands to them and shouted out "Run Convertion! Log In!". In a flash of purple light, he had transformed into his black coat, a t-shirt with Tron-like curcuit line on it under his coat, black pants, and black boots with armor plates on each boots and now wields some sort of black scythe with a purple diamond gem on the blade.

"Wow, the Dark Reaper," Jordan gasped. She soon became even more love-stricken than before as she said, "He's even darker than I ever would have imagined."

"Well, let's see what you got Reaper," the cloaked man said. He then drew two ray guns and fired at Itzal, who quickly deflected them with his scythe's blade. Itzal then charged and slashed at the man, destroying the ray guns.

**"Shadow Rush!"** Itzal shouted as he suddenly glowed with dark aura. He then turned charged the man again, but this time the man threw a grappling rope around his ankles, tripping him up and making him fall.

"Well I guess I'll see you next fall," the man cackled.

"It's not over yet," Itzal growled as he cried, **"Blackout Push!"** with a wave of his hand the man was sent flying hard into a nearby tree. Itzal untied his ankles, and walked over to the man. He began charging for another -Shadow Rush-, but before he could attack, the man pulled out a third ray gun and blasted Itzal, this time hitting him and causing him to scream in pain, to Jordan and Zeus's shock. He then used the ray guns beam to lift Itzal into the air.

"I'd say it's over now," the man sneered as he cut the beam. Without a warning, Itzal quickly falls down to the dumpster in the alley, shocking Jordan and Itzal.

"If you excuse me, I need to get to my destination," the cloaked man said evilly before he left the battlefield.

Worried about Itzal, Jordan and Zeus rushed to his aid as they shout out his name. When they found him, they noticed something strage about Itzal as his avatar form starts to spark up with purple electricity around his body.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked. Itzal then changed to his regular form. As Jordan and Zeus, looked on his RunCom glowed purple and suddenly, Itzal suddenly shifted into…

"TONY CLARK FROM THE AMAZING SPIEZ? TONY IS ITZAL?!"

_A/N: Whoa, talk about a twist! Tony Clark as the Dark Reaper?! Why is he the Dark Reaper? And will they ever stop the cloaked man before the party's over? Review, and see ya for the last part!_


	8. It's Her Party Part 3

_A/N: Last time, the mysterious boy that Jordan and Zeus met is actually the former's favorite character! How will this turn up to them and how will they stop Willard and the Black Tundra in time? Here's Part 3 to find out!_

**It's Her Party and I'll Crash If I Want To: Part 3**

"Tony, Tony! Please, wake up! I know you still got a lot in you."

In Tony's POV, his eyes slowly open to see Jordan and Zeus in worry. It revealed that they transport him to a nearby street bench to tend his wounds from the last battle.

"Ow. What happened?" he asked as he sat up groggily.

"You were tossed into a dumpster by that cloaked man," Jordan said.

"Well, how can I thank you for you help?"

"You can start by answering a few questions," Zeus said in a serious tone, "You got a lot of explaining to d- OW!"

Jordan angrily stomps Zeus's foot and says, "Z, you can't interrogate him yet! He's injured and needs our help!"

"But he deceived us and try to spy on us! Plus, he was able to change into a Runner when he's not even an official Runner! Aren't you a little angry about this?"

Jordan's expression became grim when he asked that question.

"I wanted to be angry because I never see him when I first arrived in Southdale. But seeing how brave he was to charge in to save us, I'm too worried and happy to be angry."

"Y-You're not angry to me? Even after what I've been through to you, guys?" Tony asked in confusion. "But why?"

Jordan become silent for a few seconds.

"Because in this world where you and your siblings' adventures are part of a cartoon TV show, you're my favorite character of all. Despite you're immature and hard-headed one of the group, I think you're still the coolest," she spoke up. "Plus, I always wanted to meet the Dark Reaper in person."

Tony suddenly blushed in embarrassment at what she said.

"Uh, aren't you a little too lenient on him?" Zeus asked in worry until Jordan angrily stomps his foot again, much to his dismay.

"Ow! Will you stop doing that?!"

"Will _you_ stop being such a nit-picker?!"

Zeus rolled his eyes and Jordan turned back to Tony.

"So I guess you hate me for lying about my identity, don't you?" she asked with shame in his voice.

"Actually, no I'm not," Jordan said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, I think I… like you even more now," she said as she took his hand. They both blushed fiercely as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

* * *

Back at Jordan's house, Ricky knocked on the door to her room, with Mr. Bigby.

"Jordan, Mr. Bigby just wants to know how your first week of school has been," he said as the entered the room. But then, they turned and saw the wax dummy of Jordan with have of it's face melted off.

"AAAAAAAAH!" they scream as the backed up and knocked over the Zeus and Kani dummies, and knocked the Andre one's head off, which made them scream even more.

"What the heck!" Mr. Bigby shouted. Ricky picked up the Andre dummy's head.

"Wait a minute. These are wax dummies," Ricky said as he suddenly realized why his "daughter's" face was melted.

"Wow, they're so lifelike," Mr. Bigby said with amazement.

* * *

Back at the streets, the two Runners sat down next to Tony as Zeus asks, "Okay, first up, how did you got the Runner powers without a official permission to become one in the first place?"

"Well it's kinda of a long story," Tony said.

"Well, how fast do you think you can tell it?" Jordan asked.

"Pretty fast. Well it all started several weeks ago…"

* * *

_Flashback: On a stormy night, Tony walks into Siber Smoothies and sits in one of the booths._

_Tony: It was a stormy night and my siblings and I had just finished another mission. And once again they dug into me about my immaturity screwing things up. We had a big fight and I went to Siber Smoothies to blow of some steam._

_Tony activates his RunCom, and finds himself in the ULO world as his avatar with his hair darker and loose unlike his real-life self and wears a black coat under his blue curcuit lines designed shirt, black pants, and black boots._

_Tony: I started playing ULO, and was just minding my own business when suddenly something strange happened._

_Outside a large bolt of lightning strikes the antenna on Siber Smoothies' roof. The electricity travels through the electrical system, exits through a light, and hits the RunCom, shocking Tony. As Tony is shocked, he suddenly shifts into a new form._

_After a few minutes, he woke up and saw himself in the mirror, revealing his new form is his avatar self._

_Tony: I didn't know how did I changed into my avatar except that the lightning was responsible for it. But all I know is that I somehow inherit my skills, my scythe, custom skills, and abilities as my avatar in the game._

* * *

Back at the present, Jordan quickly spoke up, "And let me guess, you decided to become a real-life version of the Dark Reaper to the real-life criminals in Southdale?"

Tony simply nods in confirmation and continues, "Yeah, at first, I was having fun with my new powers and beating up bad guys. But the longer I'm in my avatar self, the less I'm enjoying it. Because of that, I'm starting to get paranoid and decided not to tell my boss or my siblings about it. I even try to hack the police and WOOHP records, too! I try to control myself, but somehow I can't."

After hearing his story, Zeus became suspicious of this and asks, "Does your ULO avatar have a artificial personality? You know, a custom alter ego you created in Universal Legends to become anonymous."

"Um, yeah. A direct opposite of me, to be exact. Serious, down-to-earth, mature, sensible, essentially everything I'm not," Tony said. "I created it when I was angry with my siblings again."

Jordan was confused at the moment and asks, "What are you getting at, Z?"

"Remember how you were able to access ULO's world without a virtual reality equipment?"

"Uh, yeah? It's the hypnosis program called Unimatrix Neo-Link, created by one of the creators of Universal Legends specifically for it."

"Well, one of the features of that program is to create artificial personalities to remain anounymous to other players or you just wanted to role-play as your avatar," Zeus explained. "Somehow, when your RunCom and that conversion app got affected by the lightning, it must have affected the Link as well. In short, not only you turned into your avatar on the outside, but inside as well."

"That explains why. But when I turned back into my normal self, I can feel my old self again," Tony added. "So when I change back, the Link deactivates as well."

"Looks like it," Zeus confirmed his situation.

"Well, back to me..."

* * *

_Flashback: We then saw the same avatar from before being chased by Itzal in the Unitas's forest._

_Tony: While I try to do my job in ULO..._

_The scene cuts to the same burglar from before got caught by the mysterious figure, revealing to be Itzal._

_Tony: I did the same in real life at night. But I have to keep my new vigilante life a secret to the others as well. However, I have questions running through my mind lately. How did a companion cellphone-like watch can change me into my avatar? What's the connection between the game and my current situation right now?_

_The scene shifts to Tony and his siblings in spy mode, sneaking around a familiar warehouse._

_Tony: I have no clue what's going on until that mission. It's when we try to pursue one of the villains that our fellow spies, Sam, Clover, and Alex, caught in the past: Tim Scam._

_Jordan: You mean that sadistic former WOOHP technician?_

_Tony: Yeah._

_As the spies listens into Scam's and the mysterious cloaked men's conversation, Tony suddenly feel dizzy._

_Tony: While we are trying to hear what Tim Scam and those cloaked guys are talking about, I suddenly felt my avatar alter ego is re-emerging. I didn't know, but all I know is that I sensed something's bad about those guys with Scam._

_Zeus: Apparently, the cloaked guys you're talking about must be the same guys from yesterday, the Black Tundra. Your Link must have activated since it senses other world visitors._

_After his older siblings are shocked at Tony's decision to stop them immediately as he left the group, he hides behind a stack of boxes as he mysteriously summons his scythe._

_Tony: Yeah, I feel something's not right with those guys. So I decided to create a plan on my own to stop them. But before I can ambush them, someone wants to crash the party._

_It then cuts to a mysterious vortex from the warehouse ceiling as Jordan fell from it to the ground, which Scam and the cloaked guys hear what happened._

_Jordan: Hey, it's not my fault that I was sucked into Zeus's portal in the first place._

_Tony: Huh?_

_Zeus: (sheepishly) I'll explain later._

_After that, the villains forced themselves to escape through Scam's newly created portal, much to Tony's dismay. However, he went to another stack to see Jordan being approached by his siblings._

_Tony: When I take a closer look at what just happened, I saw you with that RunCom with a different design._

* * *

"After that, I decided to go back to my house a little early, since I was too suspicious at your appearance back in the warehouse," Tony finished. "And after Lee, Marc, and Megan told me what happened, I decided to investigate your friend as well."

"And when you accidentally got sent here by that portal that the cloaked man created and saw us at the party, you decided to get up close and personal with us," Zeus guessed.

"Yes," Tony said in guilt. "Look, I'm sorry again! I only did it because..."

"You're confused about what's happening to you? Don't worry, I was confused about most of what's been happening myself," Jordan said. "We'll explain about what's happened to you later. Right now, we have to identify and catch that cloaked man before it's too late."

"Well, I don't know much about him since I only got a little part of his WOOHP prison profile in the break-in report, but his name is Willard."

Jordan then froze in shock after hearing the name of the cloaked man.

"What did you said?"

"I said his name is Willard. And he's involved in some kind of 'slowing down the world' when Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney confronted him," Tony said in confusion.

Hearing this, Jordan waves her hand to her left arm, revealing her RunCom (which was hidden during her Runner transformation) and searches something in the internet browser app.

"Ah-ha! Looks like I got the full info about our baddie!" Jordan said in glee as she shows a holographic picture of Willard to Zeus and Tony. "Willard is a mad scientist who is an extremely slow man. Whatever he does in the living is very slow and hates anything fast."

"That explains how he stops us with his ray guns. He must have turn our movement speed into slow temporarily and of course, talks very slow when we confronted him," Zeus said.

"Not only he tries to slow the world with his prototype ray gun in the past, but he was confronted by the girls the second time, when he tries to trap them in a self-destructed prison island. However, he was defeated once again by the Britney's wits and the girls' teamwork," Jordan added.

"Whoa, did you know all that through the internet?" Tony asked in shock.

"No, just the picture. I didn't realize it was him until I dig deeper into my head on the previous episodes of _**Totally Spies **_TV show after you mentioned his name," Jordan said as she shuts off her RunCom, disappearing into data once again.

"Wait a minute! Sam, Clover, and Alex have their own TV show?! That's not fair!" Tony said in dismay. "Plus, isn't their spy life supposed to be a secret?"

"Of course it is, duh," Jordan said as she began to explain. "In this world, all the spy missions and adventures that they, and you and your siblings go on are two separate TV shows that take place in the same universe…somewhat."

"Oh. Wow, really?"

"Yep."

"Sweet! Are there anymore worlds around that are TV shows here?"

"Hundreds!"

"Wow, I must be one lucky guy to have traveled here."

"Good to hear," Zeus said. "Now don't you think we ought to go get this Willard guy. If he's working with the Black Tundra, there's no telling what he's now capable of."

"You're right. We best find him and fast," Jordan said. "Tony, you think you can walk?"

"Yeah I'll manage," he replied. "Let's go."

* * *

After some searching and tracking, the three came across Willard, still cloaked, meeting with two high-up enforcers of the Black Tundra, also cloaked and several foot soldiers in the empty back lot of an abandoned building. As they watched and listened from the roof, the Enforcers spoke to Willard.

"Ah, Willard," one Enforcer said. "I assume you have it."

"Yes," Willard confirmed as he took the gadget he'd stolen out. "WOOHP's very own Rapid Molecular Decelerator. Had to fight several of those Runners you warned me about to get it."

"Well they won't be a threat to us," the second Enforcer said. "Once we plug it into our special laser and shoot it into the skyline everyone in this city will be frozen solid in time, which will some anyone from stopping us from corrupting both this world's Data Core and Southdale's once we get back there."

"Ah sounds like my kind of scheme," Willard said.

The three Runners were stunned.

"Oh no," Tony gasped, "they're gonna use that stolen WOOHP invention to help take over my world and yours.

"We gotta stop them!" Zeus said frantically.

All of the sudden, Jordan's phone rang, which she tries to find it, but can't.

"Hey, my Runner form hide my cellphone!" Jordan said in dismay.

"Use the Com Holo-link, it should redirect your call," Zeus said.

Following Zeus's suggestion, Jordan pulls out a video phone-like holographic screen. "Hello?"

_"Jordan, it's Kani! We got a big problem in our hands!" _Kani said on the phone in a worried tone.

"What's the matter, Kani? Spill it!" Zeus said.

* * *

Back at the party, we saw Andre babbling jibberish, running around and bouncing off the walls (almost literally), shocking everybody.

"It's Andre! He drank a drink called Stinging Shock and went crazy!" Kani explained in worry.

_"Wait, Stinging Shock?! That energy drink that supposed to help you on sports, but turns you crazy if you drank too much?!" _Jordan said on the phone in shock.

"Yeah, that's the one!"

* * *

"Does he's know what's in that junk?"

_"Apparently not. He neglected to read the part of the label that said 'Content: methylxanthines, B vitamins, and herbs, carbonated water, guarana, yerba mate, açaí, and taurine'."_

"Well try to calm him, we'll be back ASAP." Jordan ended the call and turned toward the boys.

"Bad news guys, Andre drank a bunch of that Stinging Shock energy drink and he's gone nuts," she told them.

"Aw no," Zeus exclaimed.

"Aw yes! We gotta get back to the party now!"

"But what about the Black Tundra?" Tony asked. "We can't just leave them with that gadget! If we do both of our worlds are doomed."

"Tony's right. As much as the middle-schoolers reps mean to me, this is bigger than that," Zeus told Jordan.

Jordan wanted to return to the party to calm Andre and save her plan, but she knew the Tundra had to be stopped first.

"Okay, but let's make this quick."

Back at the villains, they are discussing their plans to take over the worlds.

"The obstacle to our plan is those Runners. Will you able to deal with them while we commence the operation?" the first Enforcer asked to Willard.

"Don't worry, I'll slow those Runners down for you. After all, their running speed is getting annoying anyway," Willard said with confidence.

"Think again, Wil-lusk!"

The villains turn around in shock to see Jordan, Zeus, and Tony prepare themselves to fight them.

"I prefer fast than slow on my terms," Jordan said to the villains. "Plus, I rather freeze water than you guys freeze time."

"You better watch your mouth, little brat!" Willard said in anger.

"And you will learn to respect your elders, too. Attack!" the second Enforcer orders the foot soldiers, which they did as they try to assault the Runners.

Zeus and Tony were about to attack them back, but Jordan stops them.

"Jordan, what's the big deal?" Zeus exclaimed.

"Because this is the perfect time to try out my new special ability after I became a Runner," Jordan said with confidence.

"A new ability? For your Ice element?"

Jordan nods in confirmation and says, "See for yourselves."

She then creates three aura orbs and summons a small floating pool of water. Then she combines them all and freezes the water altogether, create some kind of glowing ice crystals.

"Hey, Black Tundra jerks! Here's a welcome gift from L.A.!" she said as she throws the crystals to the foot soldiers.

When they landed to the ground, the soldiers are confused at first, until the crystals suddenly explode, which they are quickly frozen in ice.

"No way!" Tony said in awe.

"I can't believe it! You made and master that ability in 1 day?" Zeus asked in awe.

"I call mine **-Crystal Grenades-**. A little weak, but it works to our advantage," Jordan explained.

"Speaking of abilities, let me show you mine," Tony said and suddenly rushes in to the remaining foot soldiers, much to the Runners' shock.

**"Run Convertion! Log In!"** Tony shouted as he activate the app on his RunCom, changing him into his avatar self.

The soldiers prepare themselves as he rushed to them with his scythe. But without an explanation, he suddenly jumps into a dark alley, much to their confusion.

When they checked the alley, they saw that Itzal is gone. However, he quickly jumped out the inside of the abandoned building and attacked them behind, much to the villains and Runners' shock.

When he reunited with Jordan and Zeus, the former asks, "Whoa, you can teleport?!"

"Only in dark or shadowed areas like the alley. Light is the weakness because it can shine up the dark areas," Itzal explained. "I call it **-Shadow Ambush-**."

"Cool," Jordan casually said when a soldier suddenly ambushes them, but Zeus pulls them out of a second.

Zeus pulls out his katana and blocks the soldiers' attack. At the same time, two more soldiers tried to ambush Zeus from the right side, but Jordan blocked the double attack with her sword. But a fourth soldier tried to attack her from behind but was stopped by Itzal and his scythe. The soldiers continued to slash at the Runners, driving them back. Itzal then used his **-Scythe Block-** and pushed the soldiers back and away from them.

"Okay, this is very awkward. We have the power of the elements and can fight with real weapons, there's three of us, but these guys are many and can cripple us in a second," Jordan said while being surrounded by foot soldiers. "Not what we are going for, but in cartoons, the weak heroes in dire situations always win, right?"

"Right, by combining the strengths the have into one. If we do that we can beat them easy, right?" Zeus agreed.

"Wrong."

Jordan and Zeus became confused and shocked at what he just said as the Water Runner asks, "Why? It's perfect! We can stop them in one strike!"

"Yeah, but there's one problem to your plan." They became even confused as they stare each, wondering what's the flaw on the plan.

"You're right about them crippling us to their advantage thanks to Willard, but there's another tactic they use," Itzal explained. "Judging their movement and attacks, they're trying to gang up on us from all sides and angles."

"Whoa, you can tell all that just by looking and attacking?" Jordan asks in awe.

"Yeah. I forgot to mentioned that ever since I got a custom personality, I can sort of read their tactics and their strength just by looking or seeing them fight. It's weird for me though. But enough about me, I doubt we can stop them with just a strategy."

"What do you mean?" Jordan asks in confusion.

"I can explain later. But right now, I have a plan to stop the soldiers," Itzal said. "Are you guys with me?"

No choice but to trust him, Jordan and Zeus nods with confidence.

"Now listen up guys," Itzal said as he whispered his plan to the others. Just as he finished telling them the plan, the first Enforcer stepped up. "Why don't you just give it up?"

"Never," Jordan said. "Not as long as there is evil like you around, especially in my world."

"You are a fool, girl," Willard said. "You are only delaying the inevitable. The Black Tundra will rule this world and all others in their reach."

"Man are you that blinded by their bull," Zeus asked. "And how do you know that they'll allow you to rule alongside them once they completely take over?"

"Yeah, who's to say they won't drop you like a hot tamale after they fully accomplish their goals?," Itzal inferred.

"Silence!" the second Enforcer snapped. "We've have had it with you brats and your slanderous accusations. Now either surrender to us and live or fight us and perish."

"I'll take 'fight and perish' for 800, Alex," Jordan quipped as she, Itzal and Zeus posed, ready to keep fighting.

"Very well. Soldiers, attack!"

The foot soldiers then charged at the Runners. One clashed with Jordan, while two tried to take her from the left. But this time, Jordan flipped out of the way, and Zeus took her place, and cutting all three soldiers down. On another hand, Itzal was fighting four small soldiers when a large on tried to grab him from behind. Itzal sensed him coming up and quickly rotated places with Jordan who was fighting two others. The large soldier was startled by this, and had no time to react as Jordan used her **-Freeze Touch-** to freeze him solid. The three continued rapidly switch and rotate between fights until all of the soldiers were beaten.

"That takes care of those soldiers," Jordan said in confidence.

"Except the leaders and Willard. They're gone!" Itzal said as he saw where Black Tundra is supposed to be, but disappeared.

"Huh, for a slow guy, he knows how to escape fast."

Zeus then walks to the spot where they should be and raise his hand.

"Looks like I can't open up a portal in here. Which means they still here in California and must have run away during the fight instead," Zeus guessed.

"That sucks. Now what? L.A. is a big place and we'll never able to find them in a big city," Jordan said in dismay.

After a few seconds of thinking, Itzal realizes something and said, "Maybe not. I'm not letting my target slip away so easily, so I put the ULO item, -Bullet Tracer- to track them. I put it to Willard before he escaped in here..."

"So not only we can track him, but also the Black Tundra as well! Great idea!"

"Huh, I never knew you're serious about being a PKer."

"You have no idea"

"So where are they now?" Jordan asked.

"They are…" Itzal said as he checked his RunCom's GPS for the Bullet Tracer at Linking Street.

Zeus nearly froze when he heard the address. "Oh-no."

"What is it?" Itzal asked.

"That's Lena's street!"

* * *

Not long afterwards, the three arrived back at Lena's house.

"Why would the Tundra be around here?"Itzal asked.

"Maybe they wanted to crash Lena's party," Jordan said.

"Or maybe they're searching foor the Data Core here," Zeus suggested.

"Or they're putting their plan with the stolen gadget into action?" Itzal said.

"Well either way we'd better find them, before-"

Suddenly, they heard several crashing noises inside the house including Kani's voice.

_"Come on Andre, calm down!"_

"Oh man," Jordan said. "We forgot about Andre. I hope he hasn't caused too much trouble."

The three changed to their civilian forms and entered the house only to discover most of the party in shambles and Andre still going crazy with Kani still trying to calm him down. She then saw the three enter the house.

"There you guys are!" she said, "Where have you been?"

"Long story," Jordan said. Zeus then stepped in and tried to restrain Andre, but Andre continued to wriggle and squirm around uncontrollably. Eventually, the squirming caused the two to fall on top of the stereo, breaking it and stopping the music.

"My stereo!" Lena cried as Jordan. She then turned to the other middle-schoolers, and glared at them angrily. "You little brats! You broke my stereo! Just you wait until-"

Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off in the house, perplexing the kids.

"Now what?" Lena cried.

"The Tundra. They're here," Itzal said.

"We'd better investigate," Jordan said. The three exited the house once more, and saw the power lines in the neighborhood seemed to be sparking with visible electricity. The electricity seemed to be being drawn somewhere.

"We best see where that power is going," Zeus suggested.

"Right, come on," Jordan said. The three then ran, following the flow of power several blocks down. In the distance, they saw a giant laser power generator in the middle of the street draining the power from the transformers. They approached it slowly and Itzal recognized the stolen WOOHP gadget plugged into it.

"There's the Rapid Molecular Decelerator," Itzal exclaimed

"So this is the laser they mentioned," Jordan observed as she looked at the generator. "They're stealing the neighborhood's power to charge it."

"How perceptive," a sinister voice said behind them. The three turned to see Willard and the Enforcers, with even more foot soldiers behind them. "Too bad you won't be able stop us."

"We'll see about that," Jordan said as she turned to her friends. "You guys ready?"

"Ready," they both said as all three activated the app on their RunComs.

**"Run Convertion! Log In!"** they shouted. With flashes of blue, purple and white light, they had transformed into their avatar forms. They then posed, weapons drawn ready to fight.

"Attack!" Willard shouted and he and the Tundra Enforcers and soldiers and the Runners charged at each other. Using the same strategy as before, the Runners made short work of the soldiers. Jordan and Zeus then took on the Enforcers, while Itzal handled Willard.

"The Black Tundra will prevail," the first Enforcer said as he parried swords with Jordan.

"You guys are so full of yourselves, you know that," Jordan said.

"We shall have this world soon, and you fools will be our slaves," the second forcer said as he and Zeus fought each other.

"I am no one's slave!" Zeus shouted angrily. He turned to Jordan. "Let's finish these chumps!"

"You read my mind," she replied. The two then charged for a special attack.

**"Aqua Freeze Blast!" **Jordan shouted as well.

**"Heaven's Rage!" **Zeus shouted as well.

Using both Ice and Water elements, Jordan used her staff to create a storm and tsunami altogether. And creating a blade like a scythe from her staff, she then struck the enemies with both of her staff and her powerful magic-infused sword.

Charging with his light magic-infused katana, Zeus stabbed at the sky, which white thunder boomed into the sky as lightning strikes the enemies. When that ended, Zeus charged in with a powerful magic-infused katana.

The combined attacks sent both Enforcers flying into the ground, scraping up the pavement. Jordan and Zeus then hi-fived.

Meanwhile Itzal continued to fight Willard.

"Ready to lose again?" Willard cackled as he blasted at Itzal with the same ray gun he'd beat him with before.

"Not this time," Itzal said as he deflected the blasts. He then used his **-Blackout Push-** to send the ray gun flying out of Willard's hands.

_"Give me the power to protect my new friends in exchange for my innocence."_

**"Mind Blinding!" **he shouts as his eyes suddenly become dull and suddenly covered in black-infused purple aura. **"Assassin's Mask!"**

"Itzal?" Jordan says in worry as she and Zeus noticed what was happening to their new friend.

He then turns around to see the two with a glare like a killer, but he quickly blinks as he hears his own thoughts, _"I want to protect Jordan and Zeus!"_

Hearing this, he then turns back to Willard, much to the Runners' relief, but to Willard's fear.

"Wha-What are you?!" he said.

"Your worst nightmare," Itzal answers with a cold tone as he raised his dark-infused charged scythe. **"Raven's Spear!"**

He then slashes a powerful wave to Willard, send him flying back into the machine. After that, his eyes starts to turn back to normal and his blackened aura disappears as he quickly fainted, which Jordan and Zeus catch him.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Jordan asks in confusion and worry.

"**-Mind Blinding-**. A hypnosis skill I combined with some Reaper skills," Itzal weakly explained. "And using **-Assassin's Mask-**, I can hypnotize myself to gain power, at a cost of my memories. You're lucky I can vaguely recognize you two or you guys might be PKed by the **-Dark Reaper-**."

"Well, try to warn us the next time you use it. You almost gave us a heart attack," Zeus said with relief.

Willard started to get up, when he noticed the power gauge on the ray was full.

"Well you're too late any how," he said as he took out a remote. "The ray is at full power now. It's slow-time!"

Everyone, even the Enforcers groaned at the slow pun as Willard pressed a button on the remote. The ray began charging to fire.

"Oh-no," Zeus said.

"Oh yes," Willard cackled. "This time the bad guys win!"

Jordan then noticed that the ray's generator was still connected to the power lines. She then got an idea.

"That's what you think!" She then summons for her Water Wave Staff and cried **"Waterfall Cannon!"** A large stream of water shot out of the staff and drenched both the power lines and the ray. The ray then overloaded and shorted out before exploding. Itzal managed to retrieve the Rapid Molecular Decelerator before the ray exploded.

"Alright!" Itzal said as he ran up to Jordan and put his arms around her. "You did it, Jordan."

"Well, everyone knows water will short out just about any machine," Jordan said.

"Retreat," the first Enforcer shouted as he created a portal with his bracer. The foot soldiers, having recovered, all rushed through it. Willard ran to it as well, but before entering, he stopped and turned to the Runners.

"You know this isn't the end," he snarled. "You'll all pay for this!"

"I've heard that one before," Jordan said. Willard then stepped through the portal, as did the Enforcers. The portal closed behind them.

"Well that was exciting," Jordan said. "We best get back to the party."

* * *

Back at Lena's house, the three, now back in civilian form, re-entered the party, whose power had been restored. Calla then ran up to them.

"There you are, what was going on?" she asked.

"Faulty power box," Zeus said. "The electric company just fixed it, it seems."

"Yeah, well," Lena furiously said as she came up the group. "it doesn't change the fact that you middle-schoolers broke my stereo, knocked over my food tables, and scuffed and stained my parents' new carpet, among other things! My party is ruined, and it's all your fault, Jordan Waters! If you think you and your friends had it bad at school before, just wait until tomorrow, cause it's gonna get a whole lot worse!"

The group looked around and saw every one of the high-schoolers was glaring at them angrily. Kani and Andre then turned to Jordan with glares of their own.

"Well thanks a lot Jordan," Kani said. "Not only did your plan backfire, but now everyone hates us even more than before."

"Now hold on you can't blame Jordan for this," Zeus interjected. "Plus Andre, you're the one who drank that energy drink, not her."

"Which wouldn't have happened if she hadn't convince me to come here," Andre said. "Well I certainly you're happy Jordan. Because right now, I really hate you right now."

"Me too," Kani said.

"But I-" Jordan tried to explain, but Kani held up her hand, cutting her off.

"Save it. Goodbye."

Kani and Andre started to walking towards the door, leaving Jordan stunned and hurt that two of her new friends now hated her.

"Wait a minute," Calla spoke up. "That energy drink you had, Andre… it wasn't Stinging Shock, was it?"

"Yeah, why?" Andre replied as he and Kani turned back.

"I should have known."

"Should have known what, Calla?"

"Every party she throws she serves that drink and every time, some dude ends up sugar crazy because of it. I keep warning her to stop serving it, but she never listens."

"Hey," Lena cut in, "It's not my fault if these little brats can't handle the boost."

"Yeah, but you blame them every time something bad happens when the boost kicks in, when in fact you are to blame for giving them that drink, despite my warnings."

"Hey don't criticize me, you middle-schooler rugrat," Lena snapped. The crowd gasped. Calla was stunned.

"What did you just call me?" she angrily asked.

"You heard me, you puny little junior high pest."

The crowd gasped even more.

"How could you?!" Calla gasped. "I thought we were friends."

"Me too!" Lena sniped. "I became friends with you for your fashion sense, and I thought you were better than this! But you're acting just as stupid as the rest of these little punks. Especially that video-game obsessed loser and giant-brained cousin of yours."

The crowd gasped again. Calla became enraged.

"How dare you! Nobody talks about my cousin or her friends that way."

"Yeah well I just did."

"Yeah well as of right now you can consider our friendship over. We are through, finished, done, _finite_, kaput!"

"Fine, but just so you know, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Fine and you know I'd rather hang with this video-game obsessed loser, who by the way, is more of a winner than you, and my giant-brained cousin, anytime, you wicked, despicable, pimple-faced witch!"

The crowd looked on in shock and slowly began to applaud. Lena then stuck her nose up and walked away from Calla, who looked on in anger along with Jordan and Kani, the former turned to her.

"Thanks," Jordan said to her.

"No prob," she replied. "Can you believe I was actually friends with that blondie witch?"

"Nope," Jordan replied.

"Definitely not me, cousin," Kani added. The three giggled.

"So, uh, Calla. You wanna hang out with us sometime?" Jordan asked. Calla thought for a second and then replied with as smile, "Sure. I'd like that."

"Well this party is a bust," one partygoer said.

"Yeah let's go," another said as every one started to leave.

"Wait, hold up, everybody, we can keep this party going," Bren said as he came up.

"How there's no music," someone said.

"Just leave that to me, and my cousin Jordan."

Jordan was stunned that Bren would do this for her.

"Bren, what are you-"

"You can sing Jordan, remember? Sing to them."

"But I haven't sung since my 3rd grade Christmas pageant."

"Come on you can do it. I even got one of your favorites," he said as he showed her his iPhone with her favorite song on it.

"But how can you play it?"

"Easy, I brought my iPhone's sound enhancer."

Bren then plugged his phone into the Enhancer and plug the Enhancer into the wall. He pressed play and Jordan's favorite song began to play. Jordan was a bit nervous as she started to sing the first lines of the song.

**Jordan:** _Give me an inch_

_I promise I'll take a mile_

_Danger is beauty_

_I'll face it with a smile_

_I'm on a mission_

_With no restrictions_

As she continued to sing, the other kids began to clap and dance too.

_Don't second guess myself_

_I'm born to be wild_

_I'm the type of chick_

_That likes to rock the beat_

_I like to rock the beat_

_I like to rock, to rock the beat_

_21st century girl, I do what I like_

_21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

_21st century girl, a beautiful life_

_21st century girl, us walking side by side_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

Soon Jordan's friends all stepped up and started to dance with her as she sung.

_Step on the brakes, then I'ma step on the gas_

_I am a rebel, but I do it with class_

_I set the boundaries, the rules don't own me_

_I'm living life on the edge, I choose my path_

_I'm the type of chick_

_That likes to rock the beat_

_I like to rock the beat_

_I like to rock, to rock the beat_

_I'm the kind of chick_

_That knocks you off your feet_

_That knocks you off your feet_

_That knocks you off, off your feet_

_21st century girl, I do what I like_

_21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

_21st century girl, a beautiful life_

_21st century girl, us walking side by side_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

Lena scoffed at the performance.

"Who does that little wannabe think she is?"

"That wannabe's my cousin," Bren snapped. "So shut up."

_I feel like I can take over the world_

_If only I get my dreams out_

_Pull gold from my soul, pull diamonds from my heart_

_It's that new girl thinking and this song is just the start_

_21st century girl, I do what I like_

_21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

_21st century girl, a beautiful life_

_21st century girl, us walking side by side_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up, yeah_

_21st century girl_

_I'm a 21st century girl_

_I'm a 21st century girl_

_I'm a 21st century girl_

Jordan and her friends all struck a pose as the song ended and everybody except Lena applauded.

"That was incredible, Jordan!" Calla said.

"Yeah, astounding," Zeus agreed.

"Insane," Itzal put in.

"Thanks guys," Jordan said.

"Hey great singing," Kani said "And I'm sorry for turning on you earlier."

"Yeah, me too," Andre said.

"It's okay you guys," Jordan said.

"And it looks like your plan worked out, too," Zeus added.

"Yep it sure does."

Just then the front door opened and in walked Jordan's father Ricky and Mr. Bigby.

"Oh no," Jordan said when she saw them.

"Hey check out the mall cop," a partygoer said.

"That's highly-decorated LAPD officer to you, pal," Ricky snapped.

Lena stepped up then stepped up. "Officer, if the party was too loud, I offer my-"

"Relax, I'm not here about you," he said as he pointed at Jordan. "I'm here about her."

Jordan stepped forth nervously. "Um, hi Daddy...how'd you know I was here."

"Let's just say I'm not the dummies that you made us think were you."

"Oh, I see."

"Uncle Ricky," Bren said as he ran up. "Good to see you, man. How you been?"

He then turned to Jordan, "And there you are cuz. I'm been looking everywhere for-"

"Hello Bren," Ricky greeted his nephew sternly. "Your dad called earlier today and told me and you aunt Vina that you guys had moved to L.A."

"He did?"

"Yep. And then he called me again earlier and said you'd snuck out while grounded."

The hopefulness faded from Bren's face. "And then Bigby here told me about this big party that everyone had been talking about and… well here we are now."

"Party? What party? I see no-"

"Forget it Bren. The jig's up," Jordan said.

"Oh man," Bren sighed.

"You, go wait for me at the car," Ricky told his nephew. Bren grabbed his iPhone and Sound Enhancer and walked out of the house.

"And the rest of you," he said turning to the other kids, "if your parent don't know you've snuck out either, get home or I'll be having a talk with all of them about you."

Upon hearing that, every single kid immediately left the house, except Jordan and her friends, and Lena. Ricky then turned to his daughter.

"And as for you, young lady, I'm very disappointed in you," he told her.

"I know Daddy," Jordan said, her voice filled with shame. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be. Now come on," he sternly said. Jordan then followed her dad out of the house with her head hanging down. Mr. Bigby began to leave but then turned to Lena and Jordan's friends.

"Well' you five had best get home too," he said to them. "And Lena, you best clean this mess up before you're parents return."

Bigby then left, and the middle schoolers started to leave too. But Lena stops them and said, "Hold it, you little cockroches."

"We are not cockroaches, you venomous queen bee!" Kani said as she stomps the floor in anger, causing her "chest" to fall off the ground, exploding in purple fluid to Lena's face, her walls, and her floor.

"My house!" she said in shocked and fear.

"Uh, what did you put in your fake "chest" anyway?" Zeus sheepishly asks to Kani.

"Grape juice. It's my favorite!" Kani answers in dismay.

"How can I clean this house before my parents get here?!" Lena asks in a desperate tone.

"I know how... I'll text you the deets," Calla sheepishly said before she and her new friends except Zeus who is frozen shock left the house.

After recovering, Zeus realizes where they are and shouts out as they leave, "Guys, wait for me!"

* * *

The next morning, in the Mid-School Lounge, Jordan's friends (minus Itzal) and Bren were gathered in a group. They were worried why she hadn't shown up yet.

"Man where is she?" Calla asked.

"I hope her dad didn't go to hard on her," Zeus said.

"Oh, you don't know my uncle," Bren told them. "He's very, very strict with her. I wouldn't be surprised if he locked her up in her room, like Rapunzel."

"Well, lucky for me I had some great, long, golden hair to help me escape," a voice said. The kids turned to see Jordan standing there.

"Jordan!" Kani said as ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"You're okay," Andre chortled with glee as he did the same. The others followed suit.

"Of course I am," Jordan said.

"So what happened with your dad," Zeus asked.

"Well like Bren said, he wanted to lock me up like Rapunzel, but I manage to plea bargain him down to a 4-week grounding."

"Lucky you," Bren said. "I got a 2-month grounding from my dad."

"Well it means if we wanna have more fun, Andre, we need more of those wax dummies," Jordan said.

"Already on it," Andre said as he rushed to a computer. Just then Mr. Bigby walked in.

"Attention, everyone," he said. The students stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards him.

"I'd like to introduce another new member of our middle school circle. He's all the way from Tokyo, Japan, and he's looking forward to enjoying our school. Please welcome Mr. Itzal Kurosawa."

Itzal then appeared next to him much to Jordan and Zeus's shock.

"Well Jordan, looks like the boy of your dreams is here to stay," Calla said.

"Looks like it." She then approached Itzal. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the Rapid Molecular Decelerator's been returned to WOOHP and I figured you'd need help fighting the BT, so I figured I'd stick around for a while."

"So how'd you go back and forth between worlds?"

"Well, I was checking on some strange glow at the Black and White Union forests according to my informer and I somehow ended up in California, so I decided to make that portal inside ULO as my bus to school."

"I see, well let me introduce you to the rest of my friends," Jordan said as she led him to Zeus and the others.

At the end of the day, Jordan walked with Itzal on the school grounds.

"Itzal," she said. "As Tony, you're my favorite character on your show, you know that?"

"Really?" Itzal asked as he blushed.

"Yep and to be honest, even if you're just an 11-year old kid who often gets into trouble, I still think you're the coolest character around, offline or online," Jordan says to Itzal as she herself starts to blush.

"I could say the same way with you," Itzal said as he grasped her hands and they stared into each others' eyes for a minute. The two then turned and continued to hold hands while staring at the sunset in the school grounds.

Meanwhile, the three got out of the school as Zeus shouts to Jordan, "Jordan! Andre is stuck in the rush stampede again!"

"Wait, Zeus!" Calla said, knowing about what's going on between Itzal and Jordan. "Let's leave them alone for now. We don't want to ruin their moment."

"Hmm, maybe you're right." They just stood and watched as the two continued to hold hands.

Just then Bren and Kani showed up with Andre, having managed to save him from the stampede.

"Hey what's up, we got Andre back just-" Bren said but Calla shushed him and pointed at Jordan and Itzal.

"How romantic," Kani gushed as they all continued to watch the two. Andre then tried to hold Kani's hands.

"If you wanna keep those, don't even try it," Kani warned him sternly. Andre pulled his hands back to himself.

_A/N: Looks like they got a new friend and a new Runner ally! What adventures will awaits these three Runners next? Find out in the next episode! Until then, review and I'll see you later!_


	9. UR Spotlight: Itzal Kurosawa

**UR Spotlight: Itzal Kurosawa/Tony Clark**

"Hey everyone! Today, I'm going to introduce my co-host for this segment and of course, the next article today!" Jordan greeted in the CodeX United's conference room with Andre beside the holographic screen, which he spoke up in confusion, "Speaking of co-host, where is he anyway? He said he was supposed to ap-"

Suddenly, Itzal in his chibi form like his friends popped out of a secluded corner of a room, shocking Andre a little.

"Sorry I'm late, busy with my siblings lately," Itzal said to his friends.

"No prob. You're just in time," Jordan casually said as the holographic screen opens a bio of him, along not only his casual clothes and Runner/avatar form, but also his real-life form in casual clothes and in his spy suit. "In his world as Tony Clark, he's the immature, go-getter, and nonsense spy of The Amazing Spiez. But in ULO, he's Itzal Kurosawa, the PKer. Known as the **-Dark Reaper- **because his targets are always bad avatars and hackers."

"But when I pursue a peculiar target, who turns out to be WOOHP rogue Willard, I get transported to Los Angeles and meet Jordan and Zeus. After we foil him and the Tundra's scheme to take over Jordan's world, I decide to stick around and help them in their battle," Itzal added.

Then the bio changed into his ULO avatar bio with his attacks and jobs posted on it:

_**ULO Name: **_Itzal Kurosawa

_**Level: **_35

_**Jobs: **_Reaper/Blader

_**Element:** _Dark

_**Weapons:**_

**- Phoenix Dusk Scythe - **(Ultra Rare No-Limit Scythe)

**- Black Ice Blade - **(Ultra Rare Lvl. 30 Sword)

_**Skill:**_

**- Black Blade - **(Scythe)

**- Shadow Rush - **(Scythe)

**- Raven's Spear - **(Scythe)

**- Dark Room - **(Magic)

**- Moonlight Edge - **(Scythe and Sword Combo)

**- Dusk Rush - **(Sword)

**- Blackout Push - **(Physical Magic)

**- Underworld's Call - **(Scythe and Magic Combo)

_**Special Ability:**_

**- Shadow Ambush -**

_Transforms a dark area into a portal, transporting you from one dark area to another_

**- Mind Blinding -**

_Controls a person's mind for a limited time_

**- Assassin's Mask -**

_Uses self-hypnosis using __**-Mind Blinding- **__to increase power at the cost of the user's memories_

"So with my **-Shadow Ambush-**, it's sort of like Zeus's portal ability, only it's restricted to just the world and area that I'm currently in. And my **-Mind Blinding-**/**-Assassin's Mask-** combo is my most powerful feature, though I have to be careful when I use it, so as not to attack my friends."

"Speaking of **-Shadow Ambush-**, can I try that?" Andre said as he tries to jump to a dark area.

"Uh, Andre. I don't think you can't do-"

Andre jumps into the area and bangs into a wall headfirst.

"Ouch," he said before he fainted. Jordan and Itzal sighed at this.

"Well, it just goes to show you kids, don't try anything we do here at home," Jordan said.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	10. Virtual Springs Part 1

_A/N: Summer is almost here in the Philippines, which means a perfect time to release a new UR episode! But I must warn you, it's going to be chilly along the way. Let's get online!_

**Virtual Springs: Part 1**

On a sunny warm day, in a café in an unknown location, the patrons were mainly just minding there own business and eating lunch. Some patrons, however, were discussing something amongst themselves.

"Did you hear about the new resort?"

"Yeah, it's opening in a few days."

"I can't wait for it. They said it's gonna be the best relaxation ever."

As the patrons continued to talk about the resort, the temperature outside started to drop slowly without anyone noticing. Eventually, it dropped to the point where snow started falling outside.

"Hey, everyone," another patron said. "Look, it's snowing!"

The others were perplexed at this. It was supposed to be sunny and warm today, how could it snow?

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

At Mid-School Zone lounge of Fils-Aimes Moffitt School, Zeus is reading a book he borrowed from the library when he heard Jordan's scream nearby. When he approaches her in worry, he saw her playing a game on her GX Portable as she groans in dismay.

"AAARRGGHH! What's with this tricky Pokemon?! I used some Pokemon's abilities to prevent escape and some Timer Balls, but this Tornadus won't stand still and still escapes!" she whined.

"Uh, is something the matter?" Zeus sheepishly asks, which Jordan notices his presence.

"Oh, sorry about disturbing your reading session. It's just this stupid legendary Pokemon always escaping and I need it to complete the Kami trio collection!" Jordan explains. "After I failed to catch them the first time in the first Pokemon game, I swear I will catch them in the next! But every time I try with some new strategies, Tornadus and Landorus always escape! What did I do wrong?"

"Well legendary Pokémon are much more powerful than regular Pokemon," Zeus said. "Sometimes it takes a special item or power to bring them down."

"Well I don't have any special items or powers to do this?"

"Besides, it's just a game. No need to get all nuts about."

"Hey, to me, video games are my way of life. So it is something to get nuts about."

Itzal then enters the lounge with Calla, Bren, Andre, and Kani as they saw the two together.

"Hey guys. I heard Jordan's scream, what's the matter?" Itzal asks in worry.

When Bren notices the game that his cousin is playing, he then says in a cocky tone, "She must be playing that stupid Hokeymon game again. She always get too serious about that game."

"It's Pokémon, Bren. Not Hokeymon!" Jordan corrected in anger.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is you really need to get a life AND a dog, Jordan. Because there's no way you could ever become a Hokeymon Master at the slow rate you're going."

Hearing the insult, Jordan now became enraged as she angrily punched Bren to the wall in a comically manner.

"Well that's one lesson for you," Andre said with a chuckle. "Never make fun of a passionate gamer like Jordan."

"Um, I don't want to take sides, Jordan. But Bren's right for once, ever since you and Zeus came here, you guys look like you two are stress instead of relaxation in the lounge," Calla said.

"Yeah, while you're stressed on your studies, Zeus, Jordan here is stressed on her video games," Kani added.

"Hey! Playing a video game doesn't mean I don't have to be serious about it," Jordan defended.

"And although I'm still new around here, I still need to study for some quizzes and tests," Zeus added.

"I know. But you two really need to chillax once and a while and I know where to do that! Sha-zam!" Calla said as she took out a bronchure from her bag. "A grand opening to a new resort called Magic Springs!"

"Magic Springs?" Jordan repeated.

"Yeah, a spa and relaxation resort that promises to let you relax and have fun at the same time! Plus, although it's location is unknown, it's one call away to reserve to the resort!"

"Sounds exciting," Kani said with admiration.

"Yep and it's got plenty, a pool, a spa, a great restaurant, or if you don't wanna leave your room, high quality room service," Calla continued.

"Sounds like paradise," Bren said as he walked over, having recovered from Jordan's assault.

"I know, which is why, with my daddy's permission, I've reserved us to go stay there this coming weekend. Who's up for it?"

"I am," Bren said.

"Me too," Kani agree.

"Me three," Andre agreed as well.

"I guess I could go for some relaxation," Zeus said. "What about you, Jordan?"

Jordan stood there, not sure about going. "I'll think about it."

"Same here," Itzal added in agreement.

* * *

After school, the three Runners left the entrance as they start up a conversation.

"You know, although that new resort that Calla and the other girls are raving about is somehow exciting, I rather go to the arcade than to relax at the pool," Jordan said.

"Agree. After that cruise ship incident with my siblings and my parents, I rather skate at the park than to go there, too," Itzal said.

"Speaking of your siblings, Jordan mentioned that you're a secret agent, right?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah, at the World Organization of Human Protection, or WOOHP for short. Me and my sibs are some of the top agents there if I do say so myself," Itzal answered.

"And why's the secrecy on your -Dark Reaper- identity to them?" Jordan asks.

"Because if I do, they will always rag on me about being reckless and keeping secrets from them."

"Good thing, too. Because if you do tell them about your avatar self, the Black Tundra will deal some of their methods to reveal it to them," Zeus says.

"You mean those guys that Willard just joined yesterday?"

"Yeah, long story short, they try to invade our worlds through the Data Cores in order to share their strange ideals and motives to others."

"Whoa, seriously?!"

"It's true," Jordan said. "And according to Z, they've already taken several worlds already. Luckily we Runners are here to stop their evil plans."

"Well that explains everything…almost."

However, their conversation was interrupted when Zeus's phone rang, which he answered.

"Hello? Oh, it's you. Yeah, my class is finished a few minutes ago," Zeus said on the phone, which Jordan and Itzal are confused on who's calling him. "Yeah, I got time for another field mission. Huh? You want my friends to come, too?! You serious, but how- Okay, we'll be there. I'll see you soon."

After he's done with his call, Jordan asks to Zeus, "What was that all about?"

"Just my superiors checking on me. And somehow, the Black and White Councilman wants you and Itzal to come with me to the CodeX United building," Zeus explained.

"Wait a minute! The Black and White Councilman wants us to meet him?!" Itzal said in shock.

"Plus, he wants us to meet him at the game company building that made "Universal Legends Online"?!" Jordan added.

"Yeah. And by the way, the Councilman is a woman and she is the one who got me into ULO in the first place."

"The Councilman is a girl huh?" Jordan asked. "And they say women have no sense of diplomacy."

"Yeah, and good think that Bren isn't here to hear that, or he'd probably say something stupid and get clobbered again," Itzal pointed out.

"Yeah," Zeus said. "Now follow me guys."

The three then walked down the street with Zeus leading the way.

* * *

As they arrived in front of the game company building itself, Jordan and Itzal was shocked at the location itself.

"No way, CodeX United is located in here?!" Jordan asks in shock.

"Surprised? And it's not far from our school, too," Zeus said.

"Somebody pinch me because I feel like I'm dreaming."

Itzal playfully pinched Jordan's cheek softly.

"Hey," Jordan exclaimed.

"You said to pinch you," Itzal reminded her.

"Well we best get inside, the Councilwoman is expecting us," Zeus said as they walking in the building.

* * *

Inside the lobby of the building, Zeus leads Jordan and Itzal at the front desk as he asks to the lady in it, "Excuse me, I'm here for an appointment with Ms. Reyheart."

"Reyheart? As in Tina Reyheart, one of the creators of Universal Legends?!" Jordan whispered to Zeus.

"Are you sure we're allowed in her office?" Itzal asked in worry.

"Don't worry, she won't mind," Zeus said.

Jordan runs over to a metal pillar in the lobby and studied her reflection. She straightened out her clothes, slicked her bangs forward and checked her teeth. Itzal noticed this and came over to her.

"Well, I thought tomboys didn't care so much about their appearances," he said.

"Well I'm about to meet the creator of my favorite game who's also one of my idols, so I need to look my best," Jordan explained.

"You always look your best to me," Itzal shyly said. Jordan blushed at his comment.

"Hey guys come on," Zeus called to them. "Let's go."

"Coming," Itzal said as he turned back to Jordan. "Don't worry okay. Just be yourself."

"Right," Jordan said as they followed Zeus to the elevator.

* * *

The three stepped of the elevator to find themselves in a fancy looking office. Sitting at the desk in the room was a woman in her late twenties, who has black medium hair, gray eyes, and wears a purple business suit and pencil skirt. Standing next to her was a 16-year old girl with black hair, and wears a tank top shirt, yellow vest, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. The three approached the desk with a bit of nervousness in their faces.

"At last," the woman said. "So these are the friends you spoke of Zeus?"

"Yes Tina," Zeus said. "These are Jordan Waters and Itzal Kurosawa."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both," Tina said. "I'm Tina Reyhart, CEO of CodeX United, co-creator of Universal Legends Online, and Councilwoman of ULO's Black & White Union."

"Yeah, I know, I am a big fan and major player of your game," Jordan said exclaimed.

"Yeah me too," Itzal said. He then noticed the 16-year old girl in the background. "And who is that?"

"Oh and this is Layla Song, an intern here at CodeX United, and my personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you both," Layla said as she walked over and shook Jordan and Itzal's hands as well. "I'm really honored to meet both the -Quest Queen- and the -Dark Reaper- themselves, Jordan and Tony."

"Huh?! You know my real identity?!" Itzal asked in shock.

"Yes, but in case of your identity hidden from the cult's ears, it would be better that we will call you by your name in Unitas," Tina said.

"Unitas? As in the world inside ULO?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. To tell you the truth, Unitas is much real than you two think. But enough about that, it's time to tell you wh-"

Suddenly, she quickly fell down on the floor, much to Layla and the Runners' shock. However, Zeus was able to catch her in time.

"Ms. Reyheart, are you okay?" Zeus asked in worry.

Jordan then saw the look on Tina's face and quickly realized what was going on.

"Um Ms. Reyhart, are you feeling stressed or something?," Jordan asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tina said.

"Because that's the same look my mom makes when she's got a lot on her schedule."

"Yeah when was the last time you took a vacation?" Itzal asked.

"Not in a long time," Tina replied.

"Well you should try Magic Springs. It's a new resort with a pool, a spa, everything you need to unwind and let go of all you troubles," Zeus said.

"I am already aware of Magic Springs. And it's not just a resort. It's an artificial world."

"Artificial world?" the three Runners asked.

"Yes, artificial worlds are man-made worlds created by some people who are aware of other worlds, so do the virtual worlds. The only main difference between them is artificial world is created by their manifistated dreams and imagination while virtual ones are created by combined data of their dreams and imagination. Like the regular worlds, Data Cores also exists in those worlds."

"Wow, that's just…wow," Jordan said. "So will you go to Magic Springs?"

"Well, sure, but first I have some questions to ask about you and Mr. Kurosawa."

"Sure, ask away," Itzal said.

"Okay, to start off, you two already know about Runners and the Black Tundra from Zeus?" Tina asked.

Seeing her stern expression, Jordan and Itzal nervously nod yes.

"And tell me, how did you obtain your powers from your ULO avatars?"

"I got it when I show my courage and determination when I was defending the Data Core of Southdale from Tim Scam," Jordan answered.

"I got it during an accident from a lightning storm in Siber Smoothies a few weeks ago," Itzal said.

"Well, answer me this honestly, did you two use your powers with responsibility and justice without hurting or sacrificing others without remorse?"

Jordan nods yes without a word, but seeing how many criminals he almost scared them to death, Itzal nervously answers, "I don't know how to answer that, but I didn't hurt anybody and I only traumatized the criminals to teach them a lesson. But I did give some of them mercy and felt remorse to the ones I accidentally hurt."

"Well then..."

She glares at Jordan and Itzal in a stern face for a few seconds, until she says, "You two will make excellent Runners and teammates to Zeus."

Jordan, Itzal, and even Zeus was shocked at what she said.

"You're serious, right?" Jordan asked.

"Yes I am. You both have the qualities to be Runners, and we've been trying to create a team for the Black & White Union, but until now we've had no luck in finding suitable candidates."

"Well you definitely found them," Itzal said.

"Indeed and now I have your first mission for you as a team. There have been some strange occurrences in several of the worlds involving the weather."

"Like what?"

"Well despite it being warm seasons like spring and summer, the temperatures have dropped to arctic levels in several worlds."

"Think the Black Tundra is behind it?" Jordan asked.

"No, they aim to take over the worlds, not freeze them. But I do suspect tampering with the world's Data Cores. Your mission is to find out who or what is causing this."

"Wait a minute, you mean you're going to give us mission as a team?! Awesome!" Jordan said in awe.

"Hey, Jordan. Don't get excited so early. We're only just declared as a team, you know?" Zeus said.

"Yeah but that just makes it all even better," Jordan said with glee.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone so eager to be on a team like this," Layla said in surprise.

"You have no idea," Zeus explained. "I mean, for someone like her having these powers is a dream come true. But working with others who have similar powers, well I can't describe it, but it's phenomenal"

"No doubt," Itzal said. "And from somebody who's worked on a team previously, that's something."

"I see," Tina said. "Well the first place you should investigate is the suburb-like world, which is spring in there."

"Right," Zeus agreed. "Let's go you two."

But before he can even open a portal with an item provided by Tina for their destination, Jordan's phone suddenly rang, which she quickly answers.

"Hello? Yes, this is Jordan," she said on the phone. "Huh?! It's here, the new game console? Sweet! I'll be there to buy it!"

After finishing her call, Itzal asks, "What was that all about?"

"It's the new game console, Mii-Z with a second screen game-pad and since they are out of pre-orders, I saved up my allowance to buy it at the game store," Jordan explains. "If I don't get to the store immediately, I can't get them until next week or month. I just got to have that Mii-Z!"

"I know you wanted to buy it right now, but we have to leave to another world for our mission, remember?" Zeus reminded her.

"But I can't just skip this opportunity! If I can't get that console on launch week, I will never forgive myself!" Jordan said when she suddenly grabbed Zeus's collar in panic. "I just got to have it! IWANNA! IWANNA! I WANNA!"

"Alright alright," Itzal said. "Jordan, just calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down."

"Is she usually like this?" Tina asked them.

"Well from what we've heard about her, she gets a little crazy-obsessive when it comes to anything related to video games, comic, cartoons, anime, manga, etc.," Zeus explained.

"I see," Tina replied. Jordan took several deep breaths and finally calmed down.

"Okay, I'm calm," she said. "I'm cool."

"Okay now, let's do this investigation and we'll get back in time for you to grab your Mii-Z," Itzal said. "Does that sound nice?"

"I guess," Jordan said. "But we'd better finish this quickly. I MUST HAVE THAT MII-Z!"

* * *

Inside the portal, the three glided through the vortex when Itzal realizes something after he saw Jordan with her RunCom.

"I've been wondering lately, you wield not only a magic staff, but a sword, too?" Itzal asks.

"Yeah, my main class is Magi and I recently got Blader as my sub," Jordan answered. "I was trying to find a perfect sword for a right balance, but looks like when I become a Runner, it somehow gave me an ideal sword for it, too."

"That's cool. Just so you know, my sub-class is also Blader."

"What? Really? A Reaper and a Blader?"

"Yeah, I got my sword from a monster when I fought a hacker. I decided to keep the sword monster drop afterwards."

"Cool," Jordan said in awe.

"What about you, Z? You got any sub-class and a secondary weapon?" Itzal asks to Zeus.

"Huh, me? Well, to be honest, I'm only a Blader, nothing else," Zeus replied.

"Seriously? You're a veteran player who conquered PVP tournaments as the B&W representative and you only have a main class?!" Jordan said in shock.

"Yeah, I rather to be a Blader than having a second job."

"And you don't have a secondary weapon, too?"

"No, just my old trusty katana."

Itzal was in deep thought about this. A veteran player who rather not have a sub-class?

"Well believe it or not," Jordan told Zeus, "Having a sub-class can be really good. A sub-class offers extra strength and balance to the player and can allow them to use special combo attacks that could really come in handy when in battle."

"She's right, Zeus," Itzal confirmed. "Take it from us."

"Well I guess I'll think about it." Zeus said. "And hey guys, we're here."

The Runners saw the end of the vortex and prepped to enter the new world.

* * *

Upon exiting the vortex, the three stepped out into a snow-stormy freezing-cold suburb. They started shivering like crazy until they saw a fireplace inside a trash can to warm up.

After that they walked around in the snow storm, looking for somebody to question. They soon came across a man trying to hold keep his driveway clear.

"Um excuse me sir," Jordan asked. "But what's happened here?"

The man, seeing the trio, said, "Your guess is as good as mine. You guys new here or something."

"Yeah, we're just visiting," Itzal told him. "But it's supposed to be spring here, so why does it look like Mt. Everest."

"Like I said, I wish I knew. One minute everyone's enjoying a beautiful spring day. The next thing we know, the temperature falls, everything freezes, sclouds roll in and next thing we know, we're trapped in a blizzard. All in a few hours."

"That fast?" Zeus gasped, just as stunned as the others

"Yep. You folks better head inside as soon as possible. It's getting worse out here."

"Right. Thank you."

As the man went inside his home, the three turned to each other.

"So, Data Core?" Jordan suggested.

"Data Core," agreed Itzal

"Data Core," agreed Zeus. "Tina's right. If this is the cause of the tampering of it, we might able to find a way to fix it."

"Okay. Let's go!" Jordan said as she and her friends try to find the Data Core of this world.

_A/N: BRRRR! Will the Runners able to solve this cold case and will Jordan able to get that Mii-Z in time? Stay tuned!_


	11. Virtual Springs Part 2

_A/N: Last time, the three Runners are on a mission to fix the tampered Data Cores that cause some of the worlds' heat to disappear. Will they succeed? Let's get online to Part 2!_

**Virtual Springs: Part 2**

As they reached to the southern end of the suburbs, they try to find the Data Core around the neighborhood when there are beeping sounds coming from their RunComs.

"Huh? My RunCom never made a beeping sound before," Itzal said.

"Looks like that sound could only mean that a Runner is near to a Data Core, right Z?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, and looks like ours found one," Zeus said. "We better fix the Core before this freezing damage is irreversible."

Then they follow the beeping sound on their RunComs as they leads them to a small alley behind the arcades when the beeping gets louder when they approached it.

"Okay, we found the Data Core. Problem is, how do we get inside?" Jordan wondered.

"Leave that to me," Zeus said as he approached closer to the wall where their RunComs reacted to it when a holographic screen con appeared in front of him, which Itzal notices it and surprised at what was on the screen.

"Zeus, this looks like a log-in screen for Universal Legends Online," he said.

"Well, there's more to the game other than guild battles, MVPs, and such," Zeus said as he types in his username and password to the screen. After that, the holographic screen disappears as a strange blue-green portal-like door appears on the wall, surprising the new Runners.

"Whoa, that is so cool if that would happen in our world," Jordan said in awe as she and her friends enter through the door.

Inside the Data Core, Jordan and Zeus approached it's computer while Itzal, being set foot inside the Core the first time, was awed by it's interior.

"Whoa, looks like it didn't call Data Core for nothing," he said. "This place is out of this world!"

"Okay, we entered the Core again. But the last time we're here, we only here to save it from Black Tundra," Jordan said to Zeus. "How do we fix the Core if we have no idea how?"

"Don't worry, as Runners, we can operate the Data Cores to fix the damages from Black Tundra and check on the citizens and location information for investigations or directions. Makes investigating a lot easier," Zeus explains. "In this case, I can access the Core's main database to fix the Core to bring back the heat to this world. Don't worry again, Ms. Reyheart already taught me how to operate this."

"I hope it won't take long. I need to get back to California for that Mii-Z," Jordan said in worry.

As Zeus starts working on the Core, Itzal approaches Jordan and asks, "Hey, Jordan. Zeus is a Blader like us, right? You know what Bladers wield in-game?"

"Yeah, one-handed and two-handed swords, daggers, anything bladed weapons except scythes and axes. Why?"

"Because when I mentioned about the sub-classes to him, I noticed that he doesn't want to have a sub-class."

"Well, maybe he has a different fighting style like us. Sometimes, high-leveled players also play with just one class."

"I know, that's why I'm planning to give a bladed weapon to Z."

"Why?"

"Because he should at least have a second weapon as a backup, in case he loses the first or something like that."

"Hmm, good point. But will he accept it?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Uh, guys. We got a problem."

The two noticed Zeus's shocked expression as he frozen in place upon working on the Core.

"What's wrong, Z? Found a virus in a system or somethin'?" Jordan asks in confusion.

"No, worst. The heat data for this world is missing!"

"WHAT?!" Jordan and Itzal said in shock.

"Who and how did they stole the heat from the Data Core?" he asks in shock.

"I don't know, but all we know is Reyheart's right, it's not the cult this time. But this world is in danger of freezing if we don't find and stop the culprit who stole the data."

"Well, where do we start?" Jordan asked.

"I'll see if I can find a data trail," Zeus told them.

"Well get to it. I want to hurry and get back there so I can get that Mii-Z!"

"Relax, Jordan you will get your Mii-Z," Itzal said, trying to ease her.

"I'd better or there will be heck to pay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a beautiful looking hotel and resort, Tina had arrived, having taken the advice of the Runners to take some time off and unwind.

"So Magic Springs at last," Tina said. "Well I guess I should try the spa first. I got a crick in my neck that I really need relief from."

A few minutes later, Tina was in the spa with a large muscle man massaging her back and shoulders.

"Ooh, a little lower to the left," Tina instructed the masseuse as he did as she asked. "Oh yeah, that's it."

* * *

In the city of Schwarz, Itzal logged in the city as he went to the equipment shop to find something for Zeus. There, he finds a player-made shop owned by a Trader.

"A rare bladed weapon fitted for ones who rather not have a sub-class? Well, I do have for level 20's and they are not very rare," he said.

"Are they perfect for PVPs and other stuff?" Itzal asked.

"No, just for fighting monsters. They are not very useful on PVPs and PKers," the Trader answered.

Itzal groans about this and says, "Well, thanks for your service anyway. I'll just be going now."

But before he can log out, the Trader stops him as he says, "Wait! I think I have some info about a PVP bladed weapon."

"Huh? What is it?" Itzal asks.

"Well, it's not a sword or dagger, but a -Hidden Katar- and it's ultra rare," the Trader explained.

"A -Hidden Katar-? That's a weapon that Rogues usually use for PKing."

"Yeah. It can only be found in a limited-time dungeon outside the forests of Schwarz and Weiß and there are only 5 available. If you're lucky, you can conquer it and find the item you want."

Itzal then thinks about this for a minute as he says, "Well, conquering dungeons isn't my thing. But if that means getting that weapon for Zeus, then I'm willing to accept the risks."

"I hope you know what you are doing, because that dungeon has the toughest monsters in this Union so far. Plus, the weapon's level 40 and the dungeon will disappear in 48 hours."

"That I'm willing to take. Thanks for the info, kid."

As Itzal left the shop, his -Com Holo-link- appears in front of him as Jordan's voice rang.

_"Itzal, are you done yet? Zeus is almost done tracking down the signal."_

"Err... Not yet, how many minutes left will he be finish?" Itzal asks to Jordan.

_"Maybe 40 minutes. Why?"_

"No reason. I have something to do in here before I get back. It won't be too long."

_"Okay, but please hurry back," _Jordan says in worry before she hangs up.

"40 minutes, huh? Won't be too long to conquer a strong dungeon," Itzal said as he heads off to the dungeon. "Well, it won't be too strong and long for me, that is."

* * *

After a few minutes, Itzal exits the internet cafe as he meets back with Jordan and Zeus.

"So, did you find anything?" he asks.

"Yes, but this isn't right," Zeus said in doubt.

"Why?"

"Because the data trail leads to Magic Springs."

"What? That resort that Calla just raving about a few hours ago?!"

"Yeah, and I don't know why, but it has something to do with the missing heat data," Jordan said.

Wondering how this connects to their mission, Itzal realizes something as he asks to his friends, "Z, when did the heat data first gone missing?"

"Hmm... According to my RunCom, about 5 days ago," Zeus replied.

Hearing this, Jordan realizes what Itzal is going with this as she pulls out the bronchure that Calla gave her earlier from her pocket.

"And Magic Springs just opened 4 days ago," she said in a suspicious tone. "This can't be a coincidence."

"Magic Springs opened the day before the heat data gone missing, it's an artificial resort world," Zeus said as he collects what they recently learned. "I think we might go to that resort together after all. If this world is connected to all this, it needs to be stopped before the worlds completely freeze over."

"Problem is, Calla, Kani, Andre, and my cousin Bren will be there, too," Jordan said in worry. "How can we do our Runner jobs without blowing our cover?"

"Calla said she reserved us for this coming weekend. So I think it's time for an early visit to Magic Springs," Itzal said in determination.

"Good idea! Only how do we get to Magic Springs anyway?"

They quickly froze in shock as they realize that they have no clue how to get to the resort world since Zeus can't create a portal to it until he gets an item from that world.

"Well how can we get an item from that world?" Jordan asked. Suddenly, her RunCom rang, and she answered it. "Yeah."

"Guys, it's Layla," Layla said. "Just checking in on the investigation."

"Well, from what we've gathered so far, we think that Magic Springs might be behind the freezings of the worlds," Zeus said.

"Are you certain?" Layla asked. "Because Tina just left for there a couple of hours ago."

"Really?" Itzal asked.

"Yeah, it seems she's decided to take you up on your advice and take a load off there."

Suddenly, Zeus got an idea. "Hey, uh, Layla, do you think you can call her and ask her how she got to Magic Springs in the first place?"

"Huh?" the two Runners asks in confusion.

"If Ms. Reyheart can enter Magic Springs, maybe we can get there as guests," Zeus whispers to them.

"I don't follow," Jordan said, still confused.

"Trust me."

* * *

Back at Magic Springs, Tina was just on her way to a pool chair when she hears something ringing in her tote bag. When she pulls it out in response, it revealed to be a RunCom that's dark purple with the design of a crescent moon is ringing as she answers it. Seeing Layla's face, she asks, "Hello, Layla. Any reports from the Runners' progress?"

_"Yeah, a lot. But can I ask you something, Ms. Reyheart?" _Layla nervously asks to her superior.

"What do you want to ask?"

_"How did you get to Magic Springs? They said it's in undisclosed location and you can't even enter it with a portal," _Layla wondered.

"Well, after they booked a reservation through phone or online in their website, a resort cab will pick you up to get to Magic Springs," Tina answered. "However, the windows on the cab is covered in tint, so you can't see how will you enter the resort."

_"Oh, is that easy?"_

"Yes, but why did you ask?"

Layla quickly froze for a second before sheepishly says, _"Uh, no reason. Just wanting to go there for a spa and pool, that's all. I better go, Ms. Reyheart."_

"Okay... I'll talk to you later," Tina said as she hangs up. Then she went to her pool chair and applied sunscreen to herself.

"Hmm... I have a feeling she's not telling me everything," she said to herself. "Maybe it's the heat in here telling me to cool off and relax for a while."

* * *

"Wow," Jordan said as she and the others, now wearing vacation drab, looked around the Magic Springs Resort pool area. "This place is even cooler than Calla described."

"You mean hotter," Itzal said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "It must be 100 degrees out here."

"That's probably from all the heat data this place has drained from the other worlds," Zeus stated. "We've gotta find out who and why they're doing this and fast."

"Right. Now the best strategy is to blend in with the vacationers," Jordan said as she held up a bottle of sunscreen. "And we should start by applying this sunscreen. I'm not sure how I could explain to my mom about a sunburn on a not-so-hot day back home."

"Sure I guess," Itzal said. Just then he saw some vacationers doing some sort of yoga in an area away from the pool. "That looks interesting."

"Hold on, Itzzy," Jordan said as she stopped him from walking towards them. "We're on a mission and-"

Just then Jordan spotted kids playing video games in a room in the hotel. "It's that a game room?!"

"Well, Jordan, you've got your mission and I've got mine."

"He's right. I'll try to check in here at the pool," Zeus said as he shows his RunCom to them.

"Uh, you're going to swim with your RunCom on?" Jordan asked in worry.

"Don't worry, this RunCom is waterproof, in a condition to drain the water after 1 hour before it messes it's curcuits inside. Besides, I'm going to check around the resort to analyze the heat data gathered around it," he explained. "You two should do the same."

"Right, let's meet back here in 30 minutes," Jordan said to her friends.

"If we find something, let's e-mail each other with the Mail Holo-link," Itzal added before they split up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a fancy looking room, a man with a black polo shirt with a tropical flower on his chest pocket and black pants was watching the trio via surveillance camera.

"Hmm, something about those three, gives me a bad gut feeling," he said as he pressed the intercom on his desk. "Jules."

Soon a woman with glasses and blue employee clothes came into the room and said, "Yes Mr. Heath?"

"Send the thugs to keep an eye on those three," Heath said as he pointed at the monitor at Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus.

"Yes, sir."

Jules then left and Heath began to mutter to himself, "This is unsettling. Ever since those heathens at Living Paradise resort fired me, I swore to make this place the most famous in the whole world. And no way are three nosy brats ruining it for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tina was relaxing in a chair, rocking back and forth. She rocked back too far however and fell out of the chair. She then jumped up and started doing karate poses at the chair, before noticing the people staring at her.

"You know, if you were here right now, it should remind you of your loved ones right now," Tina said to herself before she decided to go to the gym.

* * *

After 30 minutes, the Runners rendezvous back to the pool as they promised. However, they somehow become sweaty and exhausted all of the sudden.

"Ugh! Is it me or is this resort is getting too hot to handle?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I thought this resort is beach-worthy hot, not off the chart, spicy chicken wing hot," Itzal added.

"There is a saying that 'If you can't take a heat, get out of the kitchen.' Somehow, I can't get out of it because my portal creation ability is not working," Zeus said as he tries to make a portal with his can in his other hand, but failed. "Must have blocked any portals around here to prevent the existence of the other world getting out in public."

Then his RunCom suddenly beeps loudly and when he checks what it's beeping about, he quickly froze in shock and horror as Jordan asks, "Hey, what happened, Z? Another Data Core nearby in here?"

"Worst, this world is deadly hot," Zeus said in horror.

"I don't follow," Itzal said in confusion.

"According to the data in this world we collected so far, it has so many combined heat data in the database, it might have a possibility that this world will explode in a matter of minutes!"

The two stopped walking as they are now shocked in horror like Zeus as Jordan asks, "You're trying to say that the heat data are like the suns and it's causing it's core to overheat."

"In normal speak, yes. And what's worst, if the world explodes with the heat data is still inside Magic Springs' Data Core, it will be erased and unrecoverable!"

"Then we need to find it's Core before it's too late!" Itzal said in a serious tone. "How many minutes before the explosion?"

"About an hour and a half," Zeus answered.

"Which means enough time to evacuate the vacationers and employees and find the Data Core. Come on!" Jordan said as she and her friends rushed to a random location to find the Core.

Unknown to them, two muscle-bound security guards overlooked the Runners as they become angry upon seeing them leaving the pool.

* * *

At Magic Springs' spa, the Runners try to find the Data Core when Jordan spotted someone as she says to her friends, "Guys, look! It's Ms. Reyheart! We better tell her what's going on about this place."

Seeing Tina is having a facial while listening some soothing music on her MP3 player, they decided to approach her in order to explain what happened.

"Ms. Reyheart? We need to tell you about Magic Springs, it's urgent!" Zeus tries to call his superior, but she is too focused on the music on her MP3 player as she continues to relax.

"Ms. Reyheart?" Jordan said again, noticing she was focusing something else.

"Ms. Reyheart?" Itzal said the same. "Great, she can't hear us. We better-"

Before he can say anything, they are quickly captured in some umbrellas by the same security guards before as the Runners try to struggle themselves out, which Tina didn't noticed due to her facial.

* * *

The three Runners were carried into a cell-like room and tossed in.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Jordan demanded.

"Good question, little lady," a voice said. The goons moved aside to see Heath enter the room. "And it deserves a good answer, too. The name's Heathcliff. Leland Aloysius Heathcliff. But you can just call me Heath."

"Well, 'Heath', we are here to investigate the disappearance of the heat data from other worlds," Zeus said. "And we've traced it right back here to Magic Springs."

"That's right, the heat I take from those bozos comes right here to my resort."

"But those people in the world you've stolen heat from will freeze to death," Itzal pointed out.

"Yeah, well, too bad. They could always come here to good old Magic Springs to heat up…if they can afford it."

"Looks like you have a reason for all of this, haven't you?" Jordan said in suspicion.

"Yes, ever since that no good Living Paradise resort fired me for accidentally damaging people's eyes from putting too much chlorine in the pool, I vow to put them out of business along with the other resorts around the world that shun me. And ever since I learned how to create another world, I created Magic Springs with the heat data I gathered from those bozo worlds," Heath explains. "More heat means more popularity and more popularity means no more other resorts!"

"Yeah, except you got too much heat. If you don't stop this instant, not only this world will be destroyed, but the data you stole will disappear forever if it's not restored to their proper worlds."

"Please! That's preposterous! You're just saying that to shut me down."

"No, she's telling the truth. As we speak-"

"Enough," Heath growled. "I'm this close to driving Living Paradise out of business forever, and no three snot-nosed brats are gonna mess it up for me now!"

Heath then leaves the cell room and types something in some control mechanism near the cell. Inside, the three Runners noticed the ceiling opened up, revealing a scrouching sun shining above them.

"Have a nice sauna, kids. It will be your last," he said as he left the prison while laughing evilly, which the Runners now became worried about their impending doom.

_A/N: Uh-oh! Will the Runners get out of the deadly sauna in time to save everyone and get Jordan's Mii-Z in time? Review and stay tuned!_


	12. Virtual Springs Part 3

_A/N: Last time, the Runners are captured by the mastermind who stole the heat data and are trapped into a deadly sauna! Let's see them get out of this fiery situation in Part 3!_

**Virtual Springs: Part 3**

Back at the Magic Springs pool, Tina is in the middle of an yoga class when Heath is walking down the pool with his assistant and guards and notices his guests.

"Well, things look good here," he said as he stepped up to the diving board "Hey folks, why don't you let me, Leland Heathcliff, show you how a cannonball is done."

With that, Leland jumped on the board several times before cannonballing into the pool, splashing several guests.

After the yoga class, Tina is wiping off her sweat with a towel when she notices her towel is now wet. She then tries to call some waiters or employees for a fresh towel, but none came.

"Hmm... Looks like they're busy. Maybe I can get a fresh towel by myself," she said as she heads inside the resort to find one.

* * *

Tina looked through the resort and saw a door with a sign that said "Storage Basement".

"Maybe there are fresh towels there," she said as she head through the door and started down the stairs. At the bottom, she glanced around looking for any sign of some towels.

"Ms. Reyheart!"

Noticing those familiar voices, Tina approaches the cell door and sees the three Runners, now sweating due to the sun above them.

"Waters, Kurosawa, Starr?! If this is another way to get away from your mission..."

"Trust me, Ms. Reyheart. We're still focusing our mission," Jordan said in exhaustion. "In fact, the owner of Magic Springs is responsible for the Data Core tampering!"

"Come again?!"

"He stole the heat data from those worlds to create this resort," Itzal explained. "However, he's unaware that the amount the data he stole is too much the world will handle."

"I-If we don't restore those data back to their proper worlds in 40 minutes, not only they will be unrecoverable," Zeus said in a same tone as Itzal and Jordan's, "This world will go-"

"BOOM!" Jordan finished.

"Oh my! We have to stop him before it's too late," Tina said in a stern, but worried tone.

"T-That's not all," Jordan says as she points at their RunComs to the nearby table that Tina is standing. "A-Although he's too clueless about who we really are, h-he's somehow smart of him t-to confiscate our RunComs since h-he thinks of them as communicators to call for help."

"I have to admit, he's rather clever," Tina said. "Don't worry, Runners. I'll get you out of there."

Tina looked around and saw a crowbar laying up against the wall. She grabbed it and jammed one end in-between the frame and door and pried and pried until the door popped open and the three spilled out into a sweaty pile on the ground.

"Here, you can't be a Runner without your RunComs," she said as she gives their RunComs back to the kids.

"Thanks, Ms. Reyheart. No offense, but despite you're kind a scary stern woman, you still kinda nice," Jordan said in gratitude as she puts on her RunCom.

"None taken. Now, to answer your question on how to restore the heat data to their original worlds, this world's Data Core must be reset. It won't stop the world from exploding, but it's the only way to save the data."

"And let me guess, since you're the Councilwomen, you're the only one who can reset it?" Jordan guessed.

"Actually, all of the field Runners can reset it. However, since all of you are first-timers, I'll volunteer to go into the Core."

"Well, we better find the Core fast before this world is about-"

Before Zeus can finish his sentence, Itzal's RunCom makes a beeping sound and when he answers it, he sees a news channel in his TV app.

_"This is Rey McCoil with the weather report! Southdale is experiencing a weird blizzard, despite it being the middle of April and the fact that it never snows in this part of the state. The sudden change in the weather has had weather experts baffled beyond comprehension. We'll bring more of this breaking report as it continues," _the news reporter said in panic.

"Oh no! He must have stole the heat data from my hometown!" Itzal said in shock. "That's it! I'm going on -Dark Reaper- mode on that guy!"

"Well, let's do it before my world will have the same fate as yours!" Jordan said in determination as she and Itzal turn on their secret apps.

"I'm way behind you!" Zeus said as he does the same thing.

**"Run Convertion! Log In!"**

Upon shouting out the phrase needed to activate the app, they instantly changed into their Runner forms.

"Get behind us, Ms. Reyheart! I think it's time to eclipse Heath's sunny plans!" Jordan said in determination as they got out of the cell room to stop Heath, once and for all.

* * *

Heath got out of the pool and on of his men handed him a towel.

"Ah, nothing like a fresh dip in the pool to celebrate my thriving fortunes," he said satisfyingly.

"Well that's a shame, 'cause we're about to drive you into bankruptcy!"

Recognizing that voice, Heath turns around and was shocked to see Jordan, Itzal, Zeus, and Tina right in front of him with the three Runners wielding their weapons, which the guests notices them and runs out of the pool in panic.

"So, you brats got out of my sauna, eh? Looks like I underestimated you all," he said in a little sarcasm. "Unfortunately, Magic Springs will never close down until I wipe out of my competition!"

Heath then turns to his guards and says, "Show these rude guests how to relax. Permanently."

Following his order, the thugs grab some weights from the gym and starts throwing them to the heroes, which they were able to dodge at the last second. As they try to dodge the weights, one of the thugs throw one of them behind Zeus. But due to his -Battle Premonition- ability, he was able to grab an umbrella in the last second and uses it as a shield to protect him and his friends from the ambush.

"Yeesh! I thought muscle-bound thugs only work for ugly bad guys, not resort owners," Jordan said in annoyance.

"How do we warn the guests? We still need to evacuate the resort before it explodes," Itzal asks.

"I know," Jordan said. As Zeus blocked the weights with the umbrella, Jordan ran to the lifeguard tower and grabbed a megaphone from it. She then climbed up to the top.

**"Attention everyone,"** she said through the megaphone. **"Mr. Heath has stolen heat data from other worlds in order to make this resort of his enjoyable. But the amount of heat he has stolen has caused the world Data Core to become unstable, and it will soon explode. So I urge all of you to quickly but calmly evacuate to the shuttles and buses and taxis you took to get here and leave this place now!"**

As that was said, the guest quickly ran to gather their things and leave immediately.

"No hold it," Heath said, still not believing that the place was going to blow. "The place is safe, completely flaw free."

As they are still defending themselves from the thugs' weights, their RunComs suddenly make some beeping sounds, which they recognized that a Data Core is nearby.

"Looks like we found the Core. Only how do we stop these thugs?!" Jordan said in panic.

Realizing that they got no other option to escape, Tina suddenly jumps out of the umbrella and in front to the thugs, much to Jordan and Itzal's shock.

"Ms. Reyheart, don't!" she shouts in worry.

"You can't defeat these guys by yourself!" Itzal added.

"D-Don't be so sure, guys!"

Jordan and Itzal turns to Zeus as he continues to block the weights with an umbrella.

"She may look like a defenseless game creator, but she's more than that," he said with confidence.

"He's right, you two. I think I've relaxed enough," Tina said in a same tone.

Without hesitation, she throws her tote bag in the air, revealing her RunCom inside. She quickly catches it and puts it on her wrist in determination

"It's time to show how a true Runner fight!" she said as she activates the same app as the other Runners.

**"Run Convertion! Log In!"**

In a flash of bright black and purple light, she was transformed into her a 13 year old girl with long black hair and purple eyes and wears a black and white Japanese school uniform, white skirt, long white knee-length socks, and black loafers. On her belt was a card deck box with a purple moon logo and a rapier mounted on her right side on it.

"N-No way, I never seen her in-game, but her avatar is really beautiful," Jordan said in awe.

"Yeah, I can't believe that the Councilwomen of the Black and White Union is right in front us in person," Itzal said in a same tone. "She's known as her title, the **-Piercing Dusk-**. Even her name is even feared and respected."

_**"Lilith Shroud"**_

"Lilith," Jordan repeated. "Wow."

Without a word, Lilith opens her eyes as she pulls out her rapier and prepares herself. The thugs quickly attacks her with the weights, but she easily dodges them with ease and she quickly disappears in the wind as she rushed to them and reappears in front of the thugs and strikes them with one hit.

"No way! She's fast," Jordan said in shock and awe.

"Really fast," Itzal added.

As Lilith fights some of the thugs, Zeus throws the umbrella away and joins his friends as he said, "Looks like we better join the party."

"Agree, let's go!" Jordan said. "Itzal, can you help Ms. Rey- I mean Lilith?"

"It will be my pleasure," Itzal said as he rushed to Lilith's aid.

"Come on, Z! Time to close down Heath's resort plan!"

"I'm right behind you!" Zeus said as he and Jordan fight the other thugs to get to Heath.

Jordan quickly knocked one thug out with a flying roundhouse kick, Zeus did another with a leg sweep. For the last thug who was larger than the others, Jordan froze him up to his neck with an **-Aqua Freeze Blast**- while Zeus tried his **-Flash Block-** on him. But the thug quickly broke out of the ice due to the heat melting it.

"What the-," Jordan said "How'd he-"

"The heat melted the ice," Zeus said, as he noticed the sunglasses on the thug's eyes. "And those glasses shielded his eyes."

Frustrated, Jordan charged the large thug, who quickly grabbed her raised her over his head threw her into the pool. Zeus then did the same, but the thug then grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and squirted it where he ran, causing him to slip on the sunscreen and slide into the pool alongside Jordan. The giant thug laughed at this.

"What a rip off," Jordan said angrily.

With Itzal and Lilith, Itzal managed to block several blows with his scythe and used his **-Blackout Push-** to push the thugs back. Lilith then stepped in and shouted **"Aria of Illusions!"** which several shadows appeared on Lilith's feet and when she points her hand to the thugs, the shadows gathered around it and uses her rapier to stab in the air near her hand like a bow, launching the shadows to the thugs, causing them to stun for a while, then fainted due to intense illusions from the shadows. Lilith then shouted **"Rushing Dusk!"**, which she rushes to the thugs in a shadowy blur and slashing the last of the thugs, finishing them off.

Itzal then noticed Jordan and Zeus in the pool. Realizing they needed help, he took something short and wrapped up out.

"Hey Zeus, catch!" he shouted as he threw it at Zeus. Zeus turned and saw the wrapped package and caught it. He unwrapped it and found…

"A katar?" he said in surprise.

"A -Hidden Katar- actually," Jordan said. "Itzal gave it to you to battle with and boost your power since you didn't want a second class."

"Wow," Zeus said. He then turned to Itzal and shouted, "Thanks, man."

"No prob," Itzal said.

With the katana and katar in hand, Zeus leapt of the pool with Jordan following. The giant thug stopped laughing and looked with fear at Zeus and his new weapon.

"Alright big guy, take this," Zeus said as he charged the thug again and kicked him in the face, breaking his glasses. He then used his -Flash Block- to stun the thug. Finally Zeus shouted, **"Nova Ambush!"**, which charges his katar with light aura and strikes the katar to the thug. Although it passes through his body, it quickly hits him on the stomach. The thug stood firm for a while, then keeled over backwards and collapsed on his back, finally defeated.

"You have been resigned," he said with a smirk.

"Nice job, Z!" Jordan said with glee as she and the other Runner swarmed to Zeus. "Cool new skill by the way."

"Yes, it should be fitted to your new weapon," Lilith complimented.

"Thanks, guys," Zeus said in gratitude.

"Well, we stopped Heath's thugs, but we still need to reset the Data Core before this world explodes," Itzal reminded everyone.

"Plus, we need to stop Heath," Jordan said in determination, which it disappears when she realizes something. "But, where is he anyway?"

"Right here!"

The Runners turned around to see Heath, now angry at what they done so far.

"You may stop my henchmen and emptied the resort, but you will never close down Magic Springs!" Heath declared in anger. "Cause when I'm done with you brats, I will expand my resort and restore my guests! Magic Springs will be Number 1 and NOBODY CAN STOP ME!"

"Guess again, resort geek! Can you two handle this guy while I lead Lilith to the Core?" Zeus asked to his friends.

"Don't worry, we'll show this guy the meaning of relaxation," Jordan said with confidence as Itzal nodded in determination.

"Good luck, Runners," Lilith said as she and Zeus left the battlefield to find the Data Core.

"Aww, looks like your friends are running away from me," Heath said in a mocking tone.

"Don't get cocky, Leland! If you want to fight them, then you got to get through us!" Jordan said as she and Itzal prepare themselves to fight him.

"You got spunk, kid. No matter, it time for you two to be banned from Magic Springs, forever!"

Heath then rushed to the Runners to fight them.

* * *

At the wall of the resort's main building, Zeus and Lilith notices a wall as they try to find the Core, which their RunComs detected it.

"Looks like it's in there," Lilith said in a stern tone. "How many minutes until the world explodes?"

Zeus checks the time through his holographic screen and replies, "15 minutes. You better hurry."

"Right."

As the holgraphic screen with the log-in page of ULO appears, Lilith types in her username and password. Then, the door from before appears right in front of the Runners, which Lilith enters afterwards.

* * *

Back at the pool, Jordan and Itzal continue to fight Heath as he fights them using a limbo stick as a bo staff.

Jordan does flying kick on him, but he quickly blocks it and grabs her leg to throw her to the smoothies shack.

* * *

Inside Magic Springs' Data Core, Lilith approaches the database and opens the main menu to the Core.

"I never done this in months now," she whispered. "But, despite that incident caused me to doubt my abilities to help "him", I won't ignore my duties."

* * *

At the pool, Heath successfully disarms Itzal's scythe as it fell down to the pool. Luckily, Jordan was able to stop Heath's final strike to him by using her **-Crystal Grenades- **to freeze his legs.

As she touches the **-Main Controls- **button on the screen, she whispers, "I never had any happy memories in the past, but because of you all, I was able to move on."

However, due to the heat, his legs was quickly thaw out as he picks up a volleyball net from the ground and throws it to Jordan, which she was quickly trapped.

Seeing her in danger, Itzal summons his secondary weapon, his own sword and slashes the net to free her.

* * *

In the -Main Controls- screen, she saw the **-Reset- **button and touches it, bringing her to a confirmation window to ask her to reset the Data Core with the consequences of losing some of the recent data within it.

* * *

After that, Jordan summons her staff and shouts out, **"Waterfall Cannon!"**

A large stream of water shot out of the staff, but it was dodged by Heath as he's about hit the two Runners with the table.

* * *

Without a hesitation, she touches **-Yes- **on the screen.

Suddenly, the lights inside the Core disappear as the database and the other computers shut down, leaving the room inside the Core in total darkness.

Then, lights start to shine behind Lilith as the everything in the Core turns on by itself, which it create a flash of purple and black light.

* * *

Outside, several lights quickly burst out the Core, shocking Zeus in awe.

"Whoa!" he said as he quickly stumbles in shock. "Looks like she made in time."

* * *

Back at the pool, Heath was about to hit them when he quickly notices the lights not far away.

"What the?!"

As they watched the lights, Zeus notices the temperature window appeared near him, which he was shocked at what was written.

"Jordan! The world is cooling down!" he declared. "The lights must be the heat data from the other worlds! They are returning to their proper owners!"

"N-No!" Heath said in horror.

"Oh yes!" Jordan said in triumphant.

* * *

At some several worlds that was frozen over due to the missing heat data, the snow starts to melt as the citizens notice the suns from their respective worlds starts to reappear to the skies, overjoying them with relief.

* * *

As Zeus watched the lights returning to their worlds in awe, Lilith came out of the Core and asks, "Looks like I made it."

"Your guess is good as mine," he said.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shaking, realizing that it's not over yet.

"Uh-oh! We may saved and restored the heat data, but even if they are gone from here, this world is still about to explode!" Zeus said in panic.

"You're right! It must've have become too overloaded with the heat data's power!" Lilith guessed. "We need to evacuate this world immediately!"

With that, Zeus and Lilith decided to rejoin Jordan and Itzal.

* * *

Back at the pool, after they saw the data returning to their own worlds, they noticed Zeus and Lilith run towards them as the former shouts out, "Guys!"

"Let me guess, your theory on restoring the heat data won't stop the explosion came true, right?" Jordan sheepishly asks.

"I'm afraid it's true. We need to leave this resort world now!" Lilith said.

"But Zeus's ability-"

"Don't worry, I deactivated the -Anti-Portal World- setting after I resetted the Core. Zeus, what world you choose isn't matter. We need to leave before it's too late."

"Wait! What about Heath?" Itzal reminded them when the Runners turns around and saw Leland escaping through his flight-modified 1967 Mustang with his assistant.

"Great, his car can fly, but we can't. What do we do?" Jordan asks in a desperate tone.

Just then, Zeus thought up of something and asks to the Water Runner, "Hey Jordan, quick quiz. Other than Electric and Rock, what is the weakness of Flying-type Pokemon?"

"Zeus! This is no time to play 'Pokemon Quiz'!" Itzal exclaimed.

However, Jordan gets the idea at what Zeus's question meant as she pulls out her staff and aimed it at Heath's modified car. "Actually, I know the answer! Is it this?"

**"Boreas's Blizzard Star!" **she shouted as she fires a charged-up blue magic to the car, creating a small blizzard around it, and when it hits, half of it starts to covered in ice, much to Heath and his assistant's shock.

Due to the engines inside of the car stops because of the ice, the car quickly falls down to a shivelled lake near the resort as the Runners approached it.

"And the other status ailment that is easier to catch Pokemon is the Frozen status," Jordan quipped.

"Don't need a question for that. Congrats, Jordan!" Zeus complimented her.

"Yes, excellent job, Waters," Lilith added with gratitude.

As the Runners congratulate Jordan, Heath and Jules got out of the car in dismay, now wet because of the lake.

* * *

Inside the portal's vortex, the Runners are gliding to a random world while carrying Heath and Jules inside some sort of energy bubble when they saw through the vortex is the Magic Springs, which quickly explodes after that.

"My resort, MY BEAUTIFUL RESORT!" Heath exclaimed in panic.

"Why did I work with you in the first place anyway?" Jules asks in annoyance, which Heath only replied with a groan.

* * *

At Southdale, Leland is now taken away by some kids in unique outfits as Jordan, Zeus, and Tina, now in their normal forms, watched them.

"Great job on you first mission as a team, everyone," Tina said in gratitude.

"Thanks, Ms. Reyheart. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about my parents explaining about snow on my clothes," Jordan said in relief. "But where are those kids taking Heath to anyway? Runner prison?"

"We have no prisons in the game world, but the other Runners are sending him back to our world to be put in L.A. prison," she explained. "As for the guests in Magic Springs who saw us, we erased any memories about our confrontation with him for protection. We also told the others that there's a faulty power box that is unrepairable."

"Okay..."

"YOW!" Heath shouted as he as being lead away. "Watch the sunburn!"

"And now you see kids, why you should always wear your sunblock," Zeus quipped.

"Yeah, and I'd hate to see him when he starts peeling," Jordan said. Everybody laughed at this.

Meanwhile, Itzal, now transformed back into Tony, is also watching the amusing moment when his older siblings runs to him in their spy suits.

"Tony, where have you've been?!" Lee demanded.

"Uh, nowhere," Tony said without exposing his secret. "Just been around. I see things are normal here at home."

"Normal? Does a snowstorm in the middle of April looks normal to you?!" Megan exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it will clear up soon," he casually said.

But Marc didn't believe him as he said, "Clear up?! Something tells me this is man-made, and it will not clear up like a normal-"

Before Marc finishes his sentence, the light from Magic Springs appeared from the sky and crashes into the whole city, returning the heat data to the Data Core and causing the snow around the Clarks to melt due to the returning heat of the sun.

"Uh..."

"You were saying?"

"How'd you-"

"Just had a gut feeling."

"Well how did that happen?" Lee asked.

"No clue."

"Well we should go tell Jerry about this," Megan said. "You coming Tony?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'm just gonna hang here for a while."

"Okay…," Marc said as the three left.

"That was close," Tony said in relief.

"I'm impressed. You were able to tell them without exposing yourself as a Runner," Tina said. "Which I think it would be better off you can become an official one."

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Yes, and without a doubt, you three will make a good team. The worlds are counting on you on their safety."

"Don't worry, Ms. Reyheart. They won't worry about Black Tundra any second now that the new heroes are born," Zeus said with confidence.

"Second... Second screen..."

Then Jordan realizes something as she panickly shouts, "OH MY GOSH! THE MII-Z!"

She quickly runs to the portal where Zeus created to go back to California in panic as the other Runners looked on, which they only shrugged each other.

* * *

Back at Fils-Aime Moffitt School, Jordan is relaxing at the couch in the Mid-School Zone as Zeus and Itzal enters the lounge.

"Hey, Jordan. What's up?" Itzal asks.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up!"

She grabs some kind of bag near her backpack and pulls out a white game console along with some kind of a game controller with a screen.

"My new Mii-Z! I grabbed it at the game store just in time before they close," she explained.

"Cool! Remind me to get one for myself," Itzal said in an impressed tone. "So can we play it with you?"

"With Mii Remote, sure! But not now."

"Huh? I thought you said-"

"Actually, I need to update the system to use it's full features when I get home," Jordan said. "Until then, I have time to finish some loose ends."

She then pulls out her GX Portable and plays it for a few seconds, until she quickly shouts out, "YES! I CAUGHT TORNADUS!"

"Wow, congratulations!" Zeus said.

"Hey, it's because of your hints back there that helped me stop Heath and solve my catching problems. You should get my share of the credit," she said.

"Uh, thanks."

"Huh? You must have play Jordan's game for about, 8 or more times before you got here," Itzal said.

"Actually, I didn't play that game," Zeus declared.

Jordan and Itzal are surprised about what he said.

"Not even one previous game?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Well do you watch the show, or read the manga, or play the trading card game?"

"A little bit, no, and no."

"That's peculiar," Jordan said. Suddenly Calla, Kani, Andre and Bren walked into the room. Calla was crying over something.

"Hey guys," Itzal said. "What's wrong with Calla?"

"You didn't hear?" Andre said. "Magic Springs was shut down!"

"What?" Jordan gasped, pretending to be shocked. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah, it's all over the news," Bren said.

"What happened?" Zeus asked.

"Something about a major rat and roach infestation," Kani told him. "They said the place is closed down indefinitely. Calla's taking it pretty hard."

"Because I wanted to go so badly," Calla sobbed. "I had so much planned for us to do there."

"Don't worry, Calla, you still have your mansion," Kani said. "It practically a mini-resort."

"Well maybe we could come over there and hang out," Jordan suggested.

"That's a great idea," Itzal said. "What do you say Calla?"

Calla thought for a while, before saying, "Okay, I guess."

"So party at Calla's this weekend!" Jordan said.

The gang the shouted with glee.

_A/N: There not going to a luxury resort, but Calla's mansion is still cooler than that! Review and stay tuned for the next episode! Until then, see ya!_


	13. UR Spotlight: Lilith Shroud

_A/N: Here's another Spotlight that focuses the Runners' superior!_

**UR Spotlight: Lilith Shroud/Tina Reyheart**

In the virtual version of CodeX United conference room inside ULO, Jordan and Itzal, in their avatar chibi forms, are standing near the holographic screen projector as the Dark Runner starts the segment.

"Today, we will introduce the Coucilwoman of the Black and White Union and our superior, Ms. Tina Reyheart," he declares as the screen now shows some full body pictures of Tina in her business attire and her avatar/Runner form, Lilith Shroud.

"She's one of the creators of Universal Legends Online and also the one who created it's hypnosis program, the Unimatrix Neo-Link," Jordan explained. "Her duties as a Councilwoman and her awareness to the other worlds lead her to her motive on not letting the worlds fall out of balance and avoid villains, including Black Tundra, to take over other worlds."

"She may look ultra-serious on the outside, but she's actually a caring person who rather sacrifice herself to save her allies than to let them suffer," Itzal added. "And unlike my WOOHP superior who briefs me and my siblings on missions, she always springs into action whenever she can't contact us or when we report something serious."

"Plus, she's the one who lead Zeus into playing ULO and teach him the basics and stuff. Though, I have no clue about why she let him play the MMORPG or how she is connected to him," Jordan wondered.

Then the bio changed into her ULO avatar bio with her attacks and jobs posted on it:

_**ULO Name: **_Lilith Shroud

_**Level: **_91

_**Jobs: **_Master Blader

_**Element: **_Shadow/Illusion

_**Weapons:**_

**- Shrouded Dusk Rapier - **_(GM-Exclusive Rapier)_

**- Dusk's Tarot Deck - **_(Rare Lvl 80 Spell Cards)_

_**Skill:**_

**- Dancing Slash - **_(Sword)_

**- Waltzing Rush - **_(Sword)_

**- Shadow's Rain Blades - **_(Sword)_

**- Aria of Illusions - **_(Magic)_

**- Elusive Edge - **_(Sword)_

**- Fainting Counter - **_(Counter-type Sword)_

**- Rushing Dusk - **_(Sword)_

**- Illusion Flash - **_(Physical Magic)_

**- Shadow Soul Finish - **_(Sword and Magic Combo)_

_**Special Ability:**_

**- Illusionary Field -**

_Creates an illusionary land around the area to fit the user or others' needs._

**- Hypnotic Shadows -**

_Controls targets with the user's shadows and enhances their stats through the user's spell cards._

"Not only she's named **-Piercing Dusk- **due to her being the highest speed and agility of the Union and a master fencer, she's a mistress of Shadow element," Itzal explained. "Because of that, her ability to create an illusion of another land based on her preferences, making it not only a great ability to create training areas for us, but also a perfect way to trick her opponents easily."

"I also heard a rumor that she has a stronger mind controlling ability than you do that can let her plant a shadow on the target and can brainwash and enhance the target's stats with her secondary weapon; her spell cards," Jordan mentioned.

"Well lucky for other avatars it's just a rumor…right?" Itzal said. Just then they heard groans behind them. They turned around and saw several avatars with pitch black eyes and dull expressions.

"AAAAAHHH! ZOMBIES!" they screamed in unison.

"Relax," Lilith said as she came on scene. "They're just under my control."

"Oh," they both said.

"Good thing we didn't lose our cool, huh?," Jordan asked.

"Yeah that would have been embarrassing," Itzal agreed. Lilith just simply rolled her eyes and left with the mind-controlled avatars still following her.

_**"See ya next episode?"**_


	14. You, Robot Part 1

_A/N: Easter's here and so do the new episode, too! Hope tomorrow's April Fools won't ruin the release. Let's get online to our next episode!_

**You, Robot: Part 1**

At some kind of dark lab, a young woman enters it with some kind of gadget on her hands as she approaches the work table.

"Okay, time for a weekly maintenance," she quipped as she uses her gadget to open up some kind of secret compartment behind the lab closet.

As she checks her portable tablet, she pulls out a wrench and approaches the compartment containing some kind of machine.

"Hmm... Engine stabilized, gears checked, weapons geared up..."

She then pulls out some kind of micro-chip from her pocket and puts it into the machine, which it's eyes starts to light up blue.

"And A.I. booted and scanned," the woman said in confidence.

When she checks on her tablet one last time before she saw her "creation", she then quips, "Looks like it's ready to go. Time for a battle run."

* * *

It's another morning at Jordan's house as she plays something on her GX Portable on the sofa while waiting for breakfast.

Just then her father Ricky walked in. He opened the fridge and took out two microwavable breakfast burritos. Jordan turned and noticed this.

"Microwavable breakfast burritos," she said. "Mom too busy to make breakfast again?"

"Yep," Ricky said. "You know her with those fashion shows. Always take up her time."

"I know, but I'm sick of always eating these breakfast burritos everytime."

"Well would you rather I cook?"

"On second thought, I'll live with them," she said, since she knew her father was a total jinx near the stove.

Just then, Jordan heard a doorbell, which she approaches the front door and opens it, revealing Zeus and Itzal at the door.

"Hey, Jordan. Want to tag along with us to school?" Itzal asks.

"Just a second, guys. I need to eat breakfast and get my stuff," Jordan said.

"Okay, but we better hurry if we don't want to miss first period," Zeus reminded her.

"I'll try. My Mom is really busy with her fashion show tonight and it's really been hectic after I try to help both her and my Dad," Jordan explained.

"Reminds me of my mom prepping for an open house in my world," Itzal said. "She's a real-estate agent, you know."

"Hey Jordan! Who's at the door?"

Ricky then joins her daughter at the door and was surprised when he saw not only Zeus, but also Itzal, too.

"Oh great! Jordan, did you agreed to be both of them's girlfriend?!" he asks in shock and annoyance.

"One, I'm not a type of girl who makes many boyfriends. And two, Itzal is also my new friend. He just moved her from Japan a few days ago," Jordan explained in annoyance.

"Right," Ricky said as he glanced at Itzal. "Well just so you know I am a cop, you better not try anything with my one and only daughter. I'd hate to have to bust you."

"Uh, you don't have to worry about that sir," Itzal said sheepishly.

"And that goes double for you, blondie," Ricky said to Zeus.

"Yes, sir," Zeus groaned annoyed with Ricky's paranoia.

Then, Jordan's mother, Vina joined her and her husband as she also noticed her daughter's new friends.

"Honey please, stop being such a snoop," she said to her husband in a calming manner when she also noticed Jordan's friends. "And you must be her new friends, correct?"

"That's right, I'm Itzal Kurosawa," Itzal said.

"And my name is Zeus Starr," Zeus introduced himself. "I hope we didn't bother you anything."

"No bother at all," Vina said with gratitude.

"Speaking of which, Mom. I'm not being a pesky daughter or anything, but can my friends come along with us to your fashion show? Please! I promise I'll be good as always!" Jordan begged.

"Well, I'm not that big on fashion but I'd like to see what you've got," Zeus said.

"Me too," Itzal said. "And I know Calla will love this!"

"Hmm, well okay, I guess," Vina said.

"YES!" Jordan cheered.

"Now go on, you'll be late for school."

"Okay, come on, guys," Jordan said as she and her friends left the house as her parents waved at them.

As they walked through the neighborhood to their school, Zeus then asks, "What's with your dad anyway? Did he hate us?"

"No, he just paranoid over boys except Conway and Bren that they might be my boyfriends," Jordan answered. "You know dads, trying to protect your little girl from boys."

"I can get that," Itzal said. "Back home, my dad can be like that with Megan sometimes."

"Well, at least your mom seems to like us," Zeus pointed out.

"That's because my mom's more open-minded than my dad," Jordan explained. "She understand why he acts like that, but she also knows I'm growing up and he can't keep me from boys forever."

"Well I hope some how we can get him to loosen up, and like us."

"Me too," Jordan said as they continued on to school.

* * *

Later on the three had reached school and entered the lounge.

"Hmm, I wonder where Calla is," Jordan asked. "I can't wait to tell her."

"She stepped out to use the bathroom, but she'll be back," Kani said as she approached them.

"I see," Jordan said as she walked off.

"Oh wait, you best watch-"

Suddenly, Jordan quickly trips on something and when she recovers, she saw some machine parts scattered around the floor, realizing who belongs them.

"Andre, please don't tell me you've ordered a junkpile from the internet again," she groaned.

"No, better, I'm making my own robot to join the robot battles this weekend!" Andre said.

"You mean some battle royal against robots to see which is the better one?"

"That's the one. I need to build more weapons into it so I can win this year's Robo Battle King this weekend. Wanna join?"

"No thanks. The only thing I can do robo battles is in my GX Portable," she said as she shows her favorite portable console.

"The only thing you can robo battle with is your ego!"

The Runners quickly turned around and surprised to see Bren in some kind of sports coach outfit complete with a whistle.

"Bren, what the heck are you wearing?" Jordan asks in disbelief.

"I'm wearing this because I'm Andre's coach/mechanic. I'm helping him win the competition," Bren answered.

"Since when have you been interested in robo-battles?"

"Since I found out it takes skills in mechanics, something that video-games obsessed girls like you do not have."

Upon hearing this, Jordan became infuriated and slugged her cousin in the stomach.

"Kumbaya!" Bren groaned as he crumpled to the floor.

"Ouch," Andre said.

Then, Calla enters the lounge as she greets her friends.

"Hiya! Miss me?"

Jordan quickly notices her best friend and says, "Really miss! And just in time, too. I asked my Mom to let me invite you guys to her fashion show and Zeus and Itzal already agreed to it."

"A fashion show?! You shouldn't have! I can't wait to see your mom's latest collection," Calla said in glee.

"Nah, no thanks. We're not into fashion shows," Andre declined.

"Yeah, we're into tough and manly robo battles instead of girly and sissy fashion shows," Bren added.

"Hey some girls can be into guys stuff too," Calla said. "Take Jordan for instance."

"Yeah, she's just one of the poor and misguided girls of the world."

Jordan, now enraged, slugged Bren in the stomach again three times.

"And here I go," he groaned as he collapsed.

"Hello," and unknown voice said. Everyone turned to see a 16-year old girl standing there. Jordan, Itzal and Zeus immediately recognized her as…

"Layla?!" they all said in astonishment.

"You know her," Kani asked.

"Yeah, we met her out of school," Itzal said. "She's a friend of ours."

"What are you doing here?" Zeus whispered to her.

"Well, Tine wanted me to be closer to you guys, so I convinced my parents to transfer me here so I could," Layla explained.

"Well Layla," Jordan said, "these are these are our friends, Calla…"

"Hi," Calla said.

"Andre…"

"Wassup," Andre greeted.

"Kani…"

"Hey, hey," Kani chuckled.

"And my cousin, Bren."

"Hey-o," grunted Bren who was recovering from Jordan's assault.

"Hey," Calla said noticing, "is that a Hatsune Miku shirt?"

"Yeah," Layla asked. "You're a fan of Hatsune Miku?!"

"Yep! Even got tickets to the upcoming concert."

"I didn't know that you like Hatsune Miku, Calla," Jordan said

"You do to? Well there is something we have in common after all."

"Well, I have been trying to get tickets to that Hatsune Miku concert but they're sold out everywhere I've looked."

"Um, hate to interrupt but who is Hatsune Miku?" Itzal asked.

"Yeah, who is that?" Kani echoed.

"Hatsune Miku is a singing synthesizer application with a humanoid persona developed by Crypton Future Media. It uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 and Vocaloid 3 synthesizing technology. It's portrayed a as a 16-year-old girl with long light teal pigtails and has performed at her concerts onstage as an animated projection," Jordan explained.

"Well if you want concert tics, Calla is you're main girl," Bren said. "She is loaded!"

"Really?" Layla asked as she turned to Calla. "Calla, will you help me get those tickets, please?"

"Sure, any friend of Jordan's is a friend of mine," Calla replied.

"I'm sure you two will get along great," Jordan remarked.

"Oh, I forgot. Kani, wanna go to the fashion show with me and Jordan?" Calla asks to her cousin.

"Well I'm not big on fashion, but sure if it means spending time with you cause," Calla answered.

At that moment, Jordan's cell phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw she had a text from her mom. Upon reading it she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?" Calla asked.

"Just got a text from my mom. She said that after school, me and two of my friends can have a backstage tour of the fashion show before it happens. Wanna go with me Calla?"

"Well I kinda just promised Layla I'd help her get those tickets. Sorry."

"Don't even look at us," Bren said. "We don't do fashion shows, like we said, and we need to get this bot done."

"Kani, you wanna go?" Jordan asked.

"Wish I could, but I have a math test to study for," Kani replied. Jordan then turned towards Zeus and Itzal.

"Please don't tell me you two have prior commitments too?!"

"Actually no, my schedule's clear," Zeus said.

"Mine too," Itzal agreed. "We'll go with you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!," Jordan exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, Zeus's phone quickly rang as he quickly answers it.

"Hello? Ms. Reyheart?" Zeus almost shouted, which luckily, only Itzal and Jordan hear him. "Hang on, we need to move somewhere private."

Realizing this, Jordan quickly approaches Layla and whispers to her, "Ms. Reyheart is calling us. Can you hold down the fort?"

"Sure. Good luck, guys," Layla said before she continues her conversation to Calla. With that, the three Runners quickly run out of the lounge and hide inside the janitor's closet.

"Okay, Ms. Reyheart. All clear, you can transfer the call to our RunComs now," Zeus said before hanging up, which his RunCom quickly gave off a ringtone before he answers it, revealing Tina's face on the monitor.

"What's the problem this time?" Itzal asks in a stern tone.

_"Well, this is a personal mission, Runners. It's my friend,"_ Tina explained in a little embarrassment. _"She knows about the existence of Runners and other worlds and asks me for help. And to be honest, I can't do this alone."_

"Hey, it's not embarrassing to ask us for help. We'll head straight to CodeX United after class," Jordan said.

_"About that, that's not where I am right now,"_ Tina said.

"Then where are you anyway?"

* * *

Later on in the Los Angeles Space Center, Jordan, Itzal and Zeus walked down the hall to the main lab. Upon opening the door, they were astonished to see all of the robotic equipment. In the middle of the room they saw Tina with another woman.

"Hello guys," Tina said as they approached. "I'd like to introduce you to my good friend, Dr. Pam Taylor. Pam, I'd like you to meet the new Runners, Jordan Waters, Itzal Kurosawa, and Zeus Starr."

"Nice to meet you all," Dr. Taylor said. "Lilith's told me all about you kids. I assume your Runner mission success rate is infallible at the moment."

"Well, for now yes," Zeus said. "So we heard you've had a robbery here lately."

"Shhh," Dr. Taylor said. "Walk with me all of you."

Dr. Taylor walked off with the others following through a series of doors that had various security clearance devices.

"Lately we've been developing an A.I. for our robots to gather materials from other planets and aid our astronauts in their missions. If it succeeds, we might able to create the same A.I. to aid them in repairing satellites in space."

"Woah," Jordan said. "I'm no robotics expert but that sounds like really advanced stuff."

"It is. My co-worker's been working on a prototype. A prototype that was stolen last night. If word gets out about this, it could bring down the center's reputation."

"So since you learn that Runners work in secret, Ms. Reyheart suggested us to investigate this robbery," Itzal guessed.

"That's right. I have nobody to turn to but you three," Tina said. "Besides, if I explained to this to my colleagues, I don't know what will they react."

When they reached to the lab through x-ray scan, they were about to enter when they noticed that Jordan is still at the scan as she notices something's wrong at her x-ray.

"Uh, Dr. Taylor. I think your x-ray has a bug," she said as her x-ray shows her muscles and vital organs.

"Well that's unusual," Zeus said.

"That's crazy gruesome," Itzal said.

"I always wondered what my muscles and organ looked beneath my skin," Jordan said.

"Well now you know," Lilith said. "How'd this happen?"

"Whoops, must've had it set to muscle setting."

* * *

Inside the lab, the three Runners are investigating the broken glass case as Jordan picks up a glass piece from the break in.

"This is not like the shows I'm watching, so how can an outsider break in here?" she asks in a serious tone when a man suddenly pops in front of her, being carried by a robotic arm.

"Good question. Be right down," he said as he tries to use his remote to get himself down.

Then, Pam approaches the man as she introduces him to the Runners, "Kids, this is my long time co-worker, Dr. Harold-"

She was interrupted when the robotic arm suddenly go into random directions, pulling Harold along as he tries to control it. The Runners only watched him crashed into some objects and walls in the lab before it pulls him to them upside down.

"Please, just call me Brown," he introduced himself to the three kids.

"Same to you Dr.-" Harold then quickly pulled away again from the Runners before Zeus completes his greeting. "Brown?"

The machine then spun Harold around and around, until it finally let go mid-spin and tossed him to the floor.

"I'm okay."

"I know how you feel, I'm sort of a jinx with machines too," Itzal said.

"What do you mean by that?!," Harold snapped annoyed and offended. "I'm a robotics expert."

"Speaking of which, three are gonna help recover the _project_," Dr. Taylor stated saying that last part with a whisper.

"Quietly, please."

"I know. Like I told them, if the theft gets out, it could spell big trouble for the center."

"Hey I found something," Zeus said as he held up what seemed to be a strand of hair.

"Excellent Zeus, analyze it with your RunCom's Scanner App."

Zeus did just that and read the results, "Let's see. It's human, auburn color, and from a female."

Then, Jordan notices a picture frame of a teenage girl with an auburn hair, which she asks, "Who's this?"

"Emilie, my ex-lab partner," Harold answered as he snatched the picture frame from Jordan.

"Why ex?"

"She couldn't keep up, I had to let her go."

"Didn't I hear she quit?" Pam wondered.

"Trust me, she was pushed."

"Maybe she holds a grudge?" Zeus guessed.

"Doubt it. I know many villains with grudges of being quit or fired, but she's not kind of person who would do that," Itzal said.

"Looks can be deceiving, Itzal. But you do have a good point," Jordan said before turning to Harold. "Dr. Brown, do you know where we can find Emilie?"

"Last I heard, she'd gotten into some underground bot battle clubs," Dr. Brown said. "Plus, she started playing Pam's friend Lilith's game Universal Legends. Heard they have virtual robot battles there too."

"Well then let's pay a visit to ULO then," Zeus said as Jordan looked at her watch.

"But first we gotta go check out my mom's fashion show," she told the two. "The backstage tour starts in 20 minutes."

"Then lets get over there," Itzal said as the three left the lab.

_A/N: Looks like they got a new mystery on their hands? How will it end up for the Runners? Review and stay tuned!_


	15. You, Robot Part 2

_A/N: Looks like I'm back for not only UR, but also ToonSchool! Last time, the Runners got a mission involving a secret A.I. project being stolen from the space station. Will they retrieve it back before the robbery gets out of the world to hear it? Find out right now!_

**You, Robot: Part 2**

At the Hilton LAX Hotel, the Runners are currently in a backstage tour as Jordan's mom promised.

"And here is where the models will prepare themselves before they strut their stuff," the tour guide explained to the kids.

"Nice!" Itzal said as the group continued with the tour.

"This is the place where the designer clothing that the models wear is kept."

"Wow," Jordan said staring at all of her mom's designer dresses. "These are amazing!"

"Yeah, and I bet you'd look just slimming in one of those dresses," Itzal said slyly.

"Itzal!" Jordan exclaimed with a blush.

"And this is the stage where the model bare it and the people snap and stare it."

"Intriguing," Zeus said. A young model then came from backstage and started practicing walking down the catwalk stage.

"Hey there," Zeus said to her.

"Hi," the model said as she continued to strut…right of the edge of the stage. The Runners and guide rushed to her aid.

"I'm really sorry," Zeus said as they helped her up. "I shouldn't have distracted you."

"It's alright," the model said. "I'm kinda new at this."

"This is Zoe," the guide said, "One of the rookie models. She's from Minnesota. These are Mrs. Waters' daughter Jordan and her friends Itzal and Zeus"

"Nice to meet you guys," Zoe said as she started walking with a slight limp. "Now would you mind helping me get backstage, I need to get some ice for my leg."

"Sure," Itzal said as the Runners took hold of her and helped her backstage to the models dressing room. Upon getting there, however they saw a person in a hooded sweater rummaging around a model's purse and table.

"Hey who are you?" Jordan shouted. The person quickly over their shoulder and then started to run.

"Hey stop!" Zeus shouted.

"I'll call security," Zoe said as she sat at her table and grabbed her cell phone. Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus ran after the hooded person, chasing them out of the dressing room, through the stage area, to outside the hallway and out of the hotel. The person then turned a corner, and when the Runners turned the same corner, the person was gone.

"Hey where'd he go?" Zeus asked in puzzlement.

"I dunno," Jordan told them. The Runners went back into the hotel to the model's prep area where Zoe was with several security guards.

"He got away," Itzal told.

"Well, do you kids know what he was doing here?" a guard asked.

"No just that he was in that purse over there," Jordan said pointing at the purse.

"That's Elly's purse," Zoe said as the other guard searched it. He then pulled out a bunch of small pieces of paper

"Looks like letters," the guard said curiously.

Curious, Jordan takes a closer look at the letters and noticing the designs on them.

"More like love letters to me," Jordan said.

"Someone's got a crush on her?" Itzal asked.

"Don't know, but whoever sent these is consider a stalker. We'll confiscate these for her safety," the guard said as he took the letters away, unknown to them that Jordan snatched one of them.

"Sorry about that, kids. You better meet up with Ms. Waters, she might looking for you," Zoe said to the Runners.

"Right, see ya Zoe," Jordan said as she and the boys left the backstage area and walked through the audience area. Mrs. Waters stood at the entrance waiting.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked. "I was one the phone with the caterer and I heard that security was called."

"We caught some hooded dude was caught rummaging in Elly's purse," Jordan explained. "We chased him down but he managed to get away."

"Well, did he take anything?"

"Left something actually," Zeus explained. "Love letters."

"Security says it could be a stalker," Itzal said.

"Hmm, well sound to me like I'll have to beef up security for the show. In the meantime you guys best get home now, okay?"

"Sure, see ya Mom," Jordan said as the trio left.

* * *

At the lobby, the Runners were about to leave the hotel when Zeus notices something in Jordan's hands.

"Jordan, is that one of the love letters from earlier?" he asked in shock.

"Sorry about that, but something's not right about this," Jordan said in a grim tone.

"What's wrong about it? Maybe someone's in love with her," Itzal said in a casual, but serious tone. "Like the cops said, it's just a stalker."

"Doubt it. No one ever really can get near her since, as one of my mom's top models she always has a large security team where ever she goes," she explained. "Plus, she's a very private person, rarely talks about her personal life, is extremely private about whom she dates, and careful with who she meets."

"Wow, sounds like a real introvert," Zeus said. "And yet she's not afraid to flaunt her body infront of hundred of people and cameras."

"Hey the world of modeling is a mysterious place, even for me."

"Hmm... Maybe we can investigate more backstage with my spy gadgets," Itzal suggested.

"Uh, even I approved using WOOHP gadgets in our Runner missions, I reject them using them in personal ones," Jordan said in worry.

"Who says I'm going to using the ones from WOOHP?" Itzal said with a sneaky grin. "But let's do that AFTER we finish a personal mission for Ms. Tina's friend."

"But how do we even enter a underground robot battle club in ULO if we don't even know where it is? Although I know a lot of mini-games in ULO, I never heard about that battle mini-game," Zeus said. "Even I can't even search online."

As the Runners try to think up a plan to find the club that their target is in, Itzal suddenly have an idea and says, "Maybe my informer might know where it is."

"You have an informer?" Zeus asked in confusion.

"Don't forget, I'm a PKer. I sometimes need an informer to get to know my targets and enemies, maybe mine can track that underground club that Emilie just entered."

"Great thinking, Itzal!" Jordan said in excitement.

"Thanks..." Itzal said as he secretly blushes at her compliment.

"Until his informer finishes tracking the club, we need to log in to check our equipment for any surprise ambushes," Zeus suggested.

"Won't need to, Z. In fact, after we log in, I need to buy something from the secondhand store first," Jordan said with a grin, confusing Zeus and Itzal.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Mid-School Lounge at Fils-Aime Moffitt School, Calla was still trying to help Layla with getting Hatsune Miku virtual concert tickets.

"Okay, here we are in ," Calla said. "Now I happen to have a connection with one of the guys behind the scenes of the concert, and he uses this site all the time."

"What's your connection to him?" Layla asked.

"He's a techie-whiz who helped my parents with special effects for my grandmother's 80th birthday two years ago," Calla replied. "He then left to work for…"

"Well, well, well," a snide voice said out loud. Calla and Layla turned to see a 13 year-old boy wearing Hatsune Miku hat, shirt, pants, and shoes. "If it isn't Ms. Song-Stress."

"What do you want, Kevin?" Layla asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, just was gonna rub the fact that I have the best concert seats in the whole venue in your face, so… haw-haw," Kevin said as he waved the tickets he had in Layla's face.

"Real mature Kevin," she said annoyed.

"What are you doing anyhow?"

"Trying to get tickets to the Hatsune Miku concert."

"They're sold out, remember?"

"Yes, but my friend Calla's got a connection," Layla stated.

"Even so, you'll probably end up sitting so far back, you won't be able to see the light show," Kevin sneered.

"Look Kevin, If your not gonna help, get lost," Layla growled.

"Fine. See you at the show I hope…not!" Kevin cackled as he walked away.

"Who was that?" Calla asked.

"Kevin McManus, Hatsune Miku superfan and class A jerkface," Layla said. "Man, he gets on my nerves."

Then, the girls saw Lena and her posse putting up a mocking drawings of Calla on the lockers, much to her frustration.

"Welcome to my world," she said in dismay to Layla before she left the lounge to remove the posters on the lockers.

* * *

At the city of Albus in ULO, Itzal and Zeus are waiting for Jordan at the Central Park, who are still confused at what she was currently doing right now.

"What's taking her so long?" Itzal asked in worry.

"She said that she's buying something to gain us access to that underground robot battle club?" Zeus answered. "But I'm more stumped than you, Itzal."

Then, they quickly saw Jordan running to them as she cries out, "Sorry I'm late!"

As she tries to catch her breath, Zeus asks, "Where have you been? Did you stop to do a secondhand shop's quest on the way here?"

"No, but I got something better," she said as she pulls out something from her inventory screen. "Ta-da! A robot of my own!"

Seeing the homemade robot like Bren's in the real world, but better, Zeus then remarks, "You let us wait to let you buy a robot?!"

"Hey, it's an underground robot battle club! If it's an underground club, then I have a feeling that the members in it will take robot battles very seriously."

"She might have a point there," Itzal said to Zeus. "Reminds me of the time I infiltrated a underground racing circuit to investigate sabotage."

Seeing that he has no other choices, Zeus sighs and said, "I'll take your word for it. But the question is, did your informer found the club's HQ?"

"Yeah. As the name says, it's at the hidden underground area of the Albus subway," he explained.

"Then that's where we're headed, come on!" Jordan said as she and her friends head off to their destination.

* * *

Back in the Mid-School Lounge, Calla and Layla had been searching for Calla's connection with the concert tickets.

"Okay here we are," Calla said as she pulled up the person's profile.

"Now ask him if he can score those tickets," Layla said excited.

"Hmm," Calla said as she looked at his status. "He's offline at the moment."

"So we wait…however long it takes."

Back in you ULO, in the Albus subway, the Runners came across an elevator. Itzal pressed the button to go down. A mechanical eye poked out of the ceiling and stared at the three.

_"Password?"_ a techno-like voice said.

"Saw Cut," Itzal said.

"_Password Accepted."_

The elevator doors opened. The Runners walked in and rode the elevator down several floors. When the doors opened, the trio found themselves in a large arena-like area with a bunch of other avatars surrounding a pit. Inside the pit, two robots were doing battle as the avatars cheered them on.

"All right, yeah," a girl's voice shouted. The Runners looked and saw the girl who shouted and noticed just like Emilia. Jordan walked up to her.

"Um, Emilia?" Jordan asked.

"Actually in here I'm known as Rini. Who's asking?" the avatar replied.

"I'm Crystal Aquilla. In the real world, I'm known as Jordan Waters. I'm a friend of Dr. Taylor's."

"Dr. Taylor, huh? Cool. How is she?"

"Well she sent me and my friends here to find you. She needs help regarding Dr. Brown…"

"Not Cool," Rini said as she started acting hostile. "No way will I have anything to do with that hack Harold Brown. BEN!"

The Runners heard loud stomping. They turned to see a large hulking avatar carrying a robot, causing them to gasp in horror.

"Who the heck is that?" Itzal asked.

"My boyfriend, Ben," Rini said.

"Are you here to talk or bot battle?" Ben said.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to greet us like normal people?!" Jordan said in annoyance. "Plus, although I'm really annoyed that this battle robots thing really gets serious like in some toy animes, but can't you guys have fun and be happy with your robots the way they are?"

However, Ben angrily glares at her as he says, "Listen, missy. This is a battle royal for dignity and honor of your robot's heart and soul, so if you don't like this, I suggest you leave and go back to your pretty princess club around here."

Upon hearing this, Jordan is now enraged by those nicknames.

"Uh oh, I know that look anywhere," Itzal said with little fear. "I saw it from my sister."

"So let me ask again, do you want to talk or battle?"

"Battle, duh," Jordan as she pulled out her newly bought bot, now completely enraged, much to Itzal and Zeus's dismay.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the battle pit, the two had set their bots up to battle.

"Are you sure about this, Jordan?" Zeus asked anxiously. "You've never bot battled for real, remember?"

"Come on, how is the real different from the virtual?" Jordan confidently asked. "Besides, nobody calls me missy and mocks me right in public!"

"I'm afraid I'd asked," he said in dismay, remembering several times she's been enraged, especially before she was a Runner.

An alarm sounded and Ben's large bot sprung into action, springing a saw blade from its arms. Jordan's bot quickly took off at high speed in the other direction, with Ben's bot following close behind trying to smash it. Jordan, using what little expertise she had, managed to avoid every strike.

Jordan eventually lead Ben's bot to run right into a wall, destroying it's buzz saw blade. It soon recovered and the chase began again. Jordan then tried the same trick again, but this time, the robot grabbed the wall and flipped itself over.

"Whoa, the robot learns as it rumbles," Itzal said astonished. ''It's practically…"

"Artificial intelligence," Jordan finished for him. As she said that, Ben's bot suddenly hit Jordan's bot, sending it flying into the pit wall and smashing it and putting it out of commission.

"Aw, geez," Jordan said as Ben's bot picked up and waved hers all around in victory.

"Your bot can think for itself," Jordan asked Emilia. "Where'd you get it?"

"Not the Space Center if that's what you're inferring," Emilia replied.

"Are you calling Emilia a thief?" Ben asked, getting angry. "Nobody insults my girl."

Ben's bot then hands Jordan's bot back to her.

"Goodbye," he said as the other avatars, now angry, surrounded the three.

"Get out, get out, get out!" they chanted as the three backed away and slipped out through the door.

"Now what?" Itzal asked in dismay.

"I got a suggestion," Jordan said as she quickly pulls out both of her sword and staff, still enraged from the battle. **"Aqua Freeze Bla-"**

However, Zeus stops her from calling her strongest skill as he says, "Okay! No destroying virtual underground clubs, please! We're going to be in big trouble for this. Plus, it will take a while to rebuild this area's data if you did. We have no choice but to log off and think up a strategy to recover the prototype later."

"I guess you're right," Jordan said, upset. "Man, this is even more frustrating than the fashion show mystery."

"Why's that?" Itzal asked.

"Well all I know is, the letters found in Elly's purse were from a guy named Ace."

"So she's having an affair with this guy," Zeus said.

"It's rumored. But Elly refuses to comment on it since she's very private."

"Well that certainly doesn't help her much," Itzal said.

"I know. I say we have another look at this," Jordan said. "Let's get out of here."

Having no choice but to log off for now, they disappeared in data as they returned to the real world.

* * *

Back at the lounge, the girls are snoring to sleep, due to waiting for Calla's friend to log in. Until they quickly heard some construction noises, startling them awake. When they turned around, they noticed it's actually Bren and Andre working the robot earlier.

"Seriously, repairing a robot in a lounge?!" Calla said in annoyance.

"Hey, it's not repairing! It's modifying!" Andre protested.

"To be specific, modifying it for more bad boy weapons for the bad boy royal!" Bren added as they do a fist bump.

"Well do you mind keeping it down," Calla said. "We're waiting for a friend of mine to come online."

"Oh he came on about twenty minutes ago," Andre said.

"What?," the girls said. They look at the page and saw that Calla's friend was now online.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US?!" they screamed.

"Cause you two looked so cute when you were asleep," Andre said.

The girls are flattered by this as Calla says, "Aww, that's so sweet! We're flattered by that compliment."

Then she quickly grabs a fighting staff from a nearby wushu kid who is practicing in the lounge, which she spins it in anger before aiming it to the boys.

"And angry for not waking us up sooner!" Calla said in anger.

Before the boys knew it, they were running from the lounge before the girls can get out of their seats.

* * *

In the hallways of Hilton PAX Hotel, some security guards are guarding the entrance of the function room where the fashion show takes place when Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus appeared in the corner of the hallways.

"Why are we sneaking inside the function room again?" Zeus said in confusion.

"Because, tonight is where the fashion models go home after dress rehearsals except Elly, who is having a private photo shoot right now," Jordan explained. "But, he's right, you know. Sneaking into a model's dressing room? My mom's going to kill me if she finds out about this."

"Don't worry, we'll just go in and out without anyone noticing us," Itzal said to his friends.

"Okay, but what's you're plan to get in there? Like I said, WOOHP gadgets will get us in trouble instead of helping us like in your missions."

"Did you forget that I'm not using them this time?"

He then pulls out some kind of RC helicopter from his bag and with a push of a power button from his remote, Itzal flies the helicopter to the guards, causing them to notice it and starts chasing the flying helicopter, leaving their posts in the process.

"RC helicopters, great subsitutes for spy gadgets."

"Nice job!" Jordan complimented him. "Where did you get that helicopter anyway?"

"Toy stores. Along with RC vehicles, I usually use toy spy gadgets like Spy Bag to substitute them as my gadgets when I'm investigating as a -Dark Reaper-," Itzal explained.

"Impressive, you are a boy wonder, you know," Jordan said with a blush.

"Thank you," Itzal said, blushing in return. "Now let's get in there."

* * *

The three Runners quietly entered the function room, while the photo shoot was going on and snuck backstage, catching a glimpse of Elly's photo shoot in the process. Once backstage, in the dark, Itzal handed them all Night-Vision Goggles, to enable them to see. He then handed them each an Evidence Kit. They then crept towards Elly's desk and started looking for clues.

"Well, nothing on the ground," Zeus said, searching the floor.

"Nothing on her desk either," Itzal said, looking through her desk.

Jordan looked through Elly's purse and found a bunch of pictures. Looking through the pictures, she found a recent one of Elly with a handsome-looking man. Written above on the picture was, _**Me and my Ace.**_

"Hey guys I thin we found a face for Mr. Ace," she said. The boys looked up and saw the picture.

"Good-looking dude, if you ask me," Itzal said. Jordan looked through the pics again and found another one a few years older, with Elly and another model hugging.

"Looks like a BFF here too," Zeus pointed out.

"That's Victoria Breaux, one of my mom's old top models," Jordan recognized her. "She was a real perfectionist, I remember. With her everything had to be just right, especially her figure."

"What happened to her," Itzal asked.

"I can't remember. She left several years ago for some reason, can't remember what though."

Jordan then shifted through the pics again and saw one with Elly, Victoria, and Ace, but this time, Ace was embracing Victoria instead.

"Whoa, this dude knows both of them," Itzal said as he snapped a pic with his Capture Cam.

"He's probably seeing them both at the same time two," Zeus pointed out. "Or one of the girls is knowingly going behind the other's back with their man."

"Well I can't recall when this photo was taken, but it looks recent, so it's possible… but Elly would never…"

"HEY YOU, KIDS!" an angry voice screamed. The lights went on, and the kids turned to see several guards looking very peeved. "What are you doing back here?"

"Just, uh, trying to help, with the investigation of the recent break-in," Jordan said as they all grinned sheepishly. Next thing the three knew, they found themselves being literally thrown out of the function room by the guards.

"Leave the police work to the police, okay!" the head guard said.

"Well, that was a lot of fun," Itzal said.

"Big time," Zeus agreed. "But sneaking into the function room gives me an idea. Let's get back online and recover that A.I."

"I hope it doesn't involved bodyguards this time," Jordan said in worry and she and Itzal followed Zeus.

* * *

Back in Albus, it's already nighttime and in the underground subway, the three familiar avatars sneak in, avoiding the NPC guards and arriving the same door they gone earlier.

_"Password?"_

"Saw Cut?," Itzal said

_"Password Denied."_

"Aw man, they must have changed the password," Jordan

"Okay, so how do we open the lock?" Zeus asked.

"With this," Itzal said as he pulled out a cell-phone like device. "The Portable Code Breaker. Built by my informer. Illegal in the game, but useful for me and right now, this."

He then attached it to the door and activates it. The code breaker zipped through the complex security system and soon cracked the code, opening the door.

"Sweet," Jordan said as they walked in and rode the elevator down several floors to th battle club. Once exiting, they discovered the battle club empty. They silently snuck around the club, glancing around at all of the offline robots.

"Be careful, guys," Jordan said. "Know these guys this place could be laid with…"

Suddenly, Itzal accidentally stepped on a hidden switch, triggering an alarm.

"Traps!" Jordan finished. At that moment, all of the robots in the club came online and remotely advanced on the three Runners, weapons ready for extermination.

"Robot attack!" Zeus shouted in panic.

The Runners huddled together as the robots surrounded them.

_A/N: Yikes! Virtual robots now have the Runners surrounded! Will they ever get out of there in one piece? Find out in the last part of You, Robot!_


	16. You, Robot Part 3

_A/N: Last time, the Runners are completely surrounded by security rumble robots! Can they escape and recover the A.i. in one piece? Let's get back online!_

**You, Robot: Part 3**

In the underground clubhouse of the robotics club in ULO, the Runners are still surrounded by the virtual robots.

"Yeesh! For a couple of nerds, they have somehow cool traps, even in my standards," Jordan said in an impressed tone. "Reminds me one of the episodes in Kim Possible."

"Less show mentioning, more robot dodging!" Itzal reminded Jordan. "Z, hit me!"

Using his Battle Premonition, Zeus was able to detect the robots' moves.

"Guys! Jump!"

Following his instructions, the Runners jumped out of the robots, who tried attacking them from both sides.

"Split up!" Jordan cried as they ran in different directions. Itzal wound up falling right into the battle pit, where the battle start buzzer sounded, resulting in another robot with talk wheels and victi to emerge and come straight at him. Itzal immediately ran up the wall and flipped backwards over the robot, who crashed straight into the wall of the pit. Itzal quickly scrambled up the robot's body before it could recover, and out of the pit, to where Jordan and Zeus were waiting the former of whom was holding the robot in her hands.

"Come on you guys, I got the robot," she said as the trio took off towards the side exit they'd been thrown out of before. They jumped into a nearby cart and sped off into the subway tunnels. Thinking they were safe, Zeus turned around to look and was shocked at what he saw.

"Uh, guys," he told them tapping their shoulders. Jordan and Itzal turned around to see the same robot who had attacked Itzal earlier at following behind them.

"Come on Jordie, punch it," Itzal said.

"Right, and don't call me Jordie," Jordan retorted as she shifted the cart into the next gear. The cart sped through the tunnels at high speed. The trio turned around after a minute and saw nothing behind them.

"We lost it," Jordan sighed in relief. But she was soon proven wrong when the robot suddenly popped up, flailed it's arms and chomped it's mouth. Jordan drew her Ice Crystal Blade, but the robots flailing arms knocked out of her hands almost immediately afterwards.

"Darn it," Jordan said in frustration.

"Hold on, I'll get it," Zeus said. He crawled out and across the front of cart to retrieve the weapon. He soon reached and grabbed it.

"Got it, Jordan," he said confidently. However the cart reached a sharp turn and in clearing it, Zeus was thrown off and into the distance.

"Z, no!" Jordan shouted as the robot grabbed one of her arms and tried to pull her out of the cart. Itzal grabbed her waist to pull her back. They struggled for a few seconds pulling her back and forth in the cart. Suddenly a loud horn sounded through the tunnel. Looking ahead, the two saw a bright light coming straight at them.

Thinking it was a train, the robot released, Jordan from its grasp, turned and zoomed away. Jordan and Itzal hit the breaks on the cart, and then bailed out. After not hearing a loud crash as expected, they looked up and saw Zeus riding a pump trolley with his Katana drawn and emitting the bright light and with a recorder-like device in his hand.

"Self-perservation program," Jordan guessed.

"Yup," Zeus answered. "But how did you know tha-"

"Same episode, same show," Jordan said. "I'm supposed to ask you how did you know."

"Let's just say I secretly took a sneak peek at the robots' plans in the club's table before we got kicked out earlier," Zeus said. "As for this item, I bought the Sound Simulator at the technology item shop. Kinda a big help on future uses."

"Well, it certainly helped us now!" Itzal said as he picks up the robot they need. "According to the robot's coding, the stolen A.I. is inside."

"We better notify Ms. Reyheart and the space center right now," Jordan said as she activates her Com Holo-Link to call their superior. A few rings in, Tina answered her call, with Dr. Taylor and Dr. Brown standing in the background.

"Yes?" Tina answered.

"Good news, we have the stolen robot and A.I., ma'am."

"And might I say it was not easy getting it," Zeus said.

"Excellent work," Dr. Taylor said. "I knew I could on you kids."

"Indeed, the space center is save, all thanks to you," Dr. Brown put in. "And I couldn't be more grateful."

Suddenly a robot came into view on the hollow and gives Dr. Brown a wedgie, causing him to causing him to scream in pain.

"Excuse me," Dr. Taylor said as she ran to help her colleague.

"Either, he has really bad luck or robots just don't like him," Itzal pointed out.

"We'll bring the bot back to the center ASAP," Jordan told Tina.

"Good, I'll see ya then," Tina said before ending the transmission.

"We have to get to the space center quick before our folks noticed that we are gone."

"Agreed, let's try using Convert Log Out to get there," Zeus said as he opens his menu. "I'll see you there."

He was then logged out as Jordan is about to do the same thing, but not before noticing Itzal's grim expression.

"What's the matter, Itz?"

Realizing her worry to him, Itzal just casually answers, "No, I'm fine. I'll see you back in the real world."

"Okay..."

With her worry still in her, Jordan logs out of the game.

"Something's not right about this. But what?" he said to himself as he activates his Com Holo-Link.

"Hey, it's me. Can you do another job?" Itzal asks to his mysterious caller. "It's hard, but can you find a news article about the space station? Someone about this certain person me and my friends are looking into."

* * *

Meanwhile Calla and Layla were behind the school waiting for the person to arrive with the tickets.

"Now you're sure this guy has legit tickets," Layla said. "Because I've heard way too many stories about how people buy tickets that turn out to be fake."

"Don't worry, he's legit," Calla said as she saw her acquaintance coming towards them. "And here he comes. Hey Dan."

"Hi Calla, how are your folks?" Dan said.

"They're good, so got the tickets?"

He pulled two tickets out of his shirt pocket."Right here. Got the money?"

She took a wad of cash out of her purse. "1,200. It's all there."

"Now your sure these are real?," Layla asked.

"Of course. Got them straight from the man in charge himself for my hard work on the preparations," Dan replied.

"Well you did good, Dan," Calla commented.

"Excellent. And tell your mom I said hi."

"Sure thanks, Dan."

As Dan left, Calla and Layla started to celebrate.

"We got the tickets!" Layla screamed.

"I told you I'd get them for you."

"Thank you so much, Calla. Man, wait until Kevin sees this!"

* * *

At Jordan's house, she is trying to find more info in her computer about Elly, one of the models who got some mysterious love letters, but found nothing as she groans about this.

Noticing her disappointment as she enters her room, Vina asks to her daughter, "What's the matter, honey?"

Realizing that her mom's in her bedroom and not wanting to keep secrets from her, Jordan decided to ask, "Uh, just trying to find out more about Ms. Elly, but didn't found a single one about her. Do you know more about Elly, mom?"

"It's about those letters yesterday, huh?" Vina asks, seeing that she is worried about the letters. "Jordan, you can't butt in into some people's privacy, you know."

"I knew that, it's just I have a bad feeling about those love letters. And of course, I heard that Elly has a boyfriend or something."

"Now that I think about it, you're right about the boyfriend thing. Elly told me his name is Ace, and that he's a real hunk."

"Ace? Um didn't he used to date that other model, uh…what was her name?"

"Victoria? Oh yeah, he did. But they broke up not long after I let her go."

"Wait you fired her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Her perfectionism causes her to develop anorexia, and she started starving herself to death and acting like a diva, sayng that she was the superior to all. So I dimissed her and told her to get some help. Ace stuck around like a good boyfriend would, but eventually her drama got to be too much for him to handle, and…"

"He dumped her. Wow."

"I know, it's sad. I always wonder if Victoria was ever able to bounce back from that?" Vina said as he left the room. Jordan continued to sit deep in thought about what he mom had told her.

* * *

Back at the Mid-Zone Lounge, Zeus was studying for his pop quiz when he notices Itzal in a deep thought.

"Itzal, what's bothering?" he asked.

"Oh, just nothing. It's about the space center incident," Itzal said. "I got a feeling we're missing something here."

"Well, we did recover the A.I. to Brown. What do you think it's missing?"

"Like I said, nothing! But something's not right."

Then, he felt a pat on his back, revealing to be Jordan as she says in her usual casual tone, "Come on, that's just your avatar talking. Go back to your old you, okay? We recovered the A.I., save the center's reputation, and just got another mission successful. Cheer up!"

"Hmm... I guess you're right. But I-"

Suddenly, they heard Bren and Andre's voices as a robot they created entered the lounge while the two boys chased it.

"Stop!"

"Get back here!"

"I'm guessing you're 'robot' is finished, huh?" Jordan asked with little sarcasm.

"Yeah it is," Bren said.

"And it's ready to rumble," Andre said. Suddenly the robot picked him up and swung him around the room. "Stop this thing!"

"I can't, it won't respond," Bren said as he fiddled with the controls. "It's unstoppable!"

"Cool," they said in unison as the robot grabbed and swung Bren around as well.

"Man you guys are as bad with bots as Dr. Brown is," Zeus shouted, which Itzal realized what he just said.

"Hang on a second, what did you just said?"

"Well, come on, when it comes to robots, the dude's clueless. Makes me wonder how he could be such an expert."

"That's it," Itzal gasped in realization. Suddenly his RunCom beeped.

"Yeah?" he said as he answered it.

"Hey, it's Janus," the person answered.

"Hey, my informer bud. Whazzup?"

"I did than search you wanted for Dr. Brown's scholarly publications."

"And there are none, are there?"

"Nope, all the articles were writing by…"

"Dr. E.J. Gordon," they said in unison.

"That's right," Janus said. "Wait if you knew then why'd–"

"Didn't figure it out until just now," he said as he hung up and turned to Jordan and Zeus. "Let's go guys, I just cracked this case wide open!"

Despite confused at this, Jordan and Zeus decided to follow him, but not before stopping to look at the boys still being swung by their robot.

"Something tells me that you two might be the next ones that might make our principal unhappy about this mess," Jordan remarked.

"Hope you guys tune up your robot in detention," Zeus added as they left the lounge.

* * *

At the space station, the Runners are now in their avatar forms, ready to defend themselves in case of traps. But to Jordan and Zeus, they aren't ready at what Itzal just told them.

**"SAY WHAT?!"**

"Please don't tell me your jumping the gun as your original again," Jordan said in worry.

"I'm afraid I'm in a PKer mood here, Jordan. I'm very serious," Itzal said in a mentioned tone.

"But if Brown didn't invent the A.I., who did?" Zeus asked in confusion before they realized they're at their destination.

* * *

In the space center lab, Dr. Brown was tinkering with the bot the Runners had retrieved when all of a sudden, the lab's door opened and Ben stormed in and shouted, "I built that robot and you stole it from me!"

"That's a dangerous accusation," Brown said.

"I'm all about danger, as you're about to see for yourself," Ben said as he prepared to lunge at Dr. Brown. Emilia, however, grabbed his shoulders and stopped him just in time.

"Ben, calm down!" she told him.

"Hello, Emilia," Brown said drolly.

"Harold," she retorted with a snarl.

Then, the Runners entered the lab, which Brown was able to noticed as he approaches them.

"Ah, the heroes who saved my A.I., thank goodness you're here. Call security."

"Oh, we will. And you'll get back that YOU stole!" Itzal declared to Brown, which he was completely shocked at his accusation, too. "You staged the whole theft to hide the fact that you never developed the A.I. You're not a good-enough scientist."

Realizing what he said, Zeus realized something and says, "So explains it. You plot the whole thing so we can steal the A.I. for you!"

"And avoid letting us knowing the whole thing without dirtying your own hands, too!" Jordan added. "You no-good coward!"

"So what! I got the reputation, I got the A.I., you stay away!" Brown angrily said before he flees from the lab with the bot in hand.

The Runners, Emilia and Ben pursued him into a hallway where he turned a corner and vanished.

"This way," Zeus said pointing in one direction. "We can cut him off this way."

The five all then ran in that direction that Zeus had pointed.

Dr. Brown, meanwhile, ran through a doorway into another room…and right into the Runners, Emilia and Ben.

"Nowhere to run, Harold," Jordan said.

"Oh, I'm not gonna run," Brown said. "You're letting me go, for in case you forgot, I have the precious robot in my hands."

"Wait," Itzal said as he slowly backed up to the ON switch of a giant magnet in the room. "Don't do anything stupid."

He flipped the switch and the magnet roared to life, snatching the bot from Brown's hands, and sticking it to the surface of the magnet.

"Looks like your bargaining chip just flew away, Brownie," Jordan said. Dr. Brown, stunned, ran for the exit, but found himself unable to open the door's handprint security lock.

"It's locked down, Brown," Zeus said. "You're finished."

Just then, the magnet turned towards Ben, and started to pull him in for an unknown reason. Jordan then grabbed his arms to pull him back down.

"What's going on dude?" she asked.

"Well there is something you need to–" Ben started to say, but then the magnet pulled him away and stuck him to his surface.

"Okay, that's the weirdest thing I ever saw," she said in disbelief.

"Please don't tell me he hid some small robot parts in his pocket," Zeus said in a same shocked tone.

Not fazed by this strange event due to being aware what was going on, Itzal turns off the magnet, which Ben and the robot fell down on the ground. After that, he unmasks Emilia's boyfriend as he declares, "Ben's a robot!"

"Emilia is dating a robot?! Either this is a new type of forbidden love or that just plain creepy," Jordan said in a disbelief tone.

"Me too. If Ben's a robot, then who built him?" Zeus asked in a same, but confused tone.

"The inventor behind Ben is Dr. E.J. Gordon," Itzal answered in a casual manner.

"Who's he?" Jordan asked.

"If you mean 'she', then she's right here," he said as he pointed to Emilia, much to his friends' shock. "Dr. Emilia Janice Gordon, noted robotics authority."

"Good guess, kid. But how did you know?" Emilia asked in an impressed tone.

"Even though I'm just an impatient kid, I can sometimes do a little digging," Itzal replied. "But why the secrecy?"

"My colleagues weren't ready to take someone like me seriously," she answered.

"Hey, even if you're look like a model, that won't stop you from being a scientist," Jordan said to Emilia. "Even I'm a little ticked at Ben's robot, I have to admit, you got a cool robot perfect for the space center."

"She's right, you don't to care what's on the outside, just be yourself and show everyone what you can do," Zeus added.

"Appreciate the compliments, guys. Thanks," Emilia said in gratitude.

Suddenly, Dr. Brown comes in swinging an axe.

"Back off, or both robots become scrap metal," he shouted as he raised the axe to destroy the bots much to Emilia's horror. Before he could bring it down, however, the stolen bot, using it's self-preservation programming, grabbed the axe with it mechanical arm, and lifted Brown in the air.

"Hey, put me down," Brown shouted as he struggled to free himself.

Then, Tina and Dr. Taylor arrives with some police following them.

"Runners, are you all right?" Tina asked in worry.

"Are you three hurt?" Dr. Taylor added.

"We're fine, Ms. Reyheart. The robot is programmed for self-preservation," Jordan answered in a casual tone.

Confused, Dr. Taylor asks, "You might want to tell us what happened."

"Long story short, Emilia's a genius. Brown is a fraud and robber," Itzal explained. "She built and programmed the A.I., which somehow works in ULO."

"I have to admit, I'm surprised about this, you three," Tina said.

"You and me both, Tina," Dr. Taylor said before turning to Emilia. "As for you Doctor, we seemed to have a vacancy in the robotics lab. Would you be interested in the job?"

Hearing this, Emilia gladly nods in approval before turning to the Runners, "Thank you about this, you three. I don't know how will I repay you."

"Other than giving us the 411 on your projects and giving us robot tips on the robot battle, it's nothing," Jordan said.

"Yeah, we're just doing our job, both as protectors and friends, right guys?" Zeus said.

"Yup!" Itzal answered.

Then Tina approaches to the Runners and says, "Yes, you did an amazing job today, Runners."

"Hey, you have to thank Itzal. Without him, we wouldn't have solved the whole robbery," Zeus said.

"It's nothing, guys. Really," Itzal said with a blush on his face.

Then, Jordan remembers something and says to her friends, "Speaking of mysteries, we have to get back to Hilton PAX Hotel before my mom's fashion show starts!"

"Huh? Why?"

"I think I might have some clues about those love letters. But I'm going to need your help to solve the whole thing."

"No problem," Zeus told her

"Of course, anything for my girl," Itzal said. However, he quickly realized what he'd said and corrected himself. "I mean, 'my friend' who's a girl."

Jordan simply rolled her eyes as she said, "Good, now let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hilton PAX Hotel, Jordan's mother Vina was about to start her fashion show.

"Hello everyone, I'm Vina Waters, and welcome to my Springtime at Day and Night fashion show," Vina announced. "Tonight, we'll showcase many designs for my upcoming spring lines for teens and adults along with–"

"Mom, wait!" Jordan shouted as she, Zeus and Itzal ran up on stage.

"Jordan, what are you doing here?" Vina asked to her daughter in shock. "Don't you know I'm about to start the show?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. But it's really important and you really need to listen along with everyone in backstage, like now!"

Vina looked at her daughter, and saw that she meant business. She then turned back to the audience.

"Um, pardon me, there will be a slight delay, I do apologize for the inconvenience."

She and the Runners then exited to backstage where all of the models and several security guards, including a particular female guard who was one of the ones that had thrown them out before, were waiting. Jordan then stood next to one particular model.

"Hey, Elly," she said.

"Hi, Jordan, how are you?," Elly responded.

"Just fine. These are my friends Itzal and Zeus."

"Pleased to meet you both," she said shaking hands with both boys.

"Likewise," Zeus said.

"Jordan's told us quite a few things about you," Itzal said.

"Jordan would you mind telling us what is going on," Vina asked her daughter.

"Mom, do you remember what you told me about Victoria and her connections to Ace?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Vina asked in confusion.

"Well we searched for articles about their breakup," Jordan said. All the models started murmuring like they had no clue about this.

"Well there are none, she has never spoke to the press since her rehab stint and he didn't tell anybody except me," Vina said.

"Exactly, and nobody knew that Ace and Elly are a couple now, right Elly?"

"No, nobody."

"Right," Zeus said, "Which is why the letters were planted in Elly's purse."

"What?"

Everyone gasped and whispered and looked around in suspicion.

"You see, whoever did it knew that everyone still assumed that Ace and Victoria were still together, even though both had laid low since the breakup," Itzal said.

"So they planted the photos in order to damage Elly's career, and create as a scandal within my mom's business," Jordan added. "And they probably have plenty other stuff planned as well"

"But how could they have gotten in the backstage when it was under guard?" a model said.

"It must be somebody who works here, someone who has all-access to the hotel…like a security guard."

Everyone looks at the four guards who were standing there, as Jordan approached the four.

"Mr. Yates," she said to the lead guard after reading his nametag, "Who's the newest guard here?"

"Vicki, here," Yates said, as he gestured to the female guard. "She started working here two months ago."

"What!" the female guard said. "That is all ridiculous, a bunch of imaginary bull made up by a child."

Jordan came up to Vicki and got right in her face.

"Oh, is that so, Vicki, or should call you…" Jordan said as she snatched Vicki's hair off, reveal it to be a wig and her to be…

"Victoria Breaux!"

Stunned at her exposure, Victoria tried to run for the exit, but was quickly stopped by Zoe.

"Not so fast!" Zoe said as the other guards grabbed and held Victoria.

"Okay, it was me. So what?" Victoria said in anger.

However, Vina was shocked at this as she asks, "Victoria?! But why?"

"Simple, she's a perfectionist, like you said, right? You fired her after her erratic diva behaviors caused her to develop severe anorexia and started affecting her and everyone around her. And as a result of the publicity from this, her boyfriend silently dumped her, and her career was severely damaged," Jordan explained.

"Plus, since you include some expensive jewelry to match your collection, Mrs. Waters, I bet she figured she could steal those too," Zeus added.

"But deep down, you never forget how you lost your old modeling career," Jordan elucidated. "So when you heard that Elly, your old BFF, was not only taking your old spot as my mom's top model, but was dating your ex, you're jealously be came too much for you to handle and you used an alias to get a security guard job here, and take revenge on both her and my mom by framing her for stealing your boyfriend and later on, both my mom's and her fellow model's jewels, which would have meant scandal and ruin for both."

"And I would have gotten away with them if it weren't for you, meddling kids!" Victoria angrily said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Saying that Scooby-Doo quote won't change anything," Jordan said to her. "Take 'em away, boys!"

"Rest assured you haven't seen the last of me, you little brat!," Victoria said as the guards dragged her away. "I will get you for this!"

Then, Vina approaches her daughter and starts to hug her as she says, "Jordan! I don't know how you do it, but even if you watched too much cartoons, I'm really proud and impressed of you!"

"Hey, I just rely on my own skills, plus with a few help from my friends," she said as she looks on to her friends, which they blushed at her compliments to them.

"Yeah, well thanks for your help, Jordan," Elly said. "I owe you one."

"No problem."

"Well you kids be grab some seats," Vina said. "The show's about to start."

"Right," Jordan said as she and the boys returned to the audience area.

Then, as the Runners were about to take their seats to the fashion show, Zeus realizes something and asks, "Wait a minute, did you forgot about Calla?"

"Don't worry, she just texted me and turns out, she decided to skip the fashion show to accompany Layla to the concert instead," Jordan answered. "Who knew she's a big Hatsune Miku fan, too?"

* * *

Speaking of the concert, the girls are cheering on their virtual idol singing "Black Rock Shooter" as they wave their green leek-shaped glowsticks.

"This is incredible!" Calla shouted.

"I know, I can't believe that your friend got us seats right at the foot of the stage," Layla said. She then saw Kevin walking up the isle.

"Excuse me a second, Calla."

She left her seat to go confront Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, just thought you should know, I got the tickets, and I'm sitting right in front of the stage."

"What?! The–there's no way you could have gotten better seats then me?" Kevin said aghast.

"Oh, yeah, well where are your seats?"

"All the way up there," he sighed pointing at one of the higher sections of the venue.

"Aww, ain't that a shame," Layla gloated. "Enjoy the show, Kev."

Layla then walked back to her seat as she and Calla continued to watch the concert together.

* * *

The next day at Fils-Ame Moffitt School, Calla is browsing through some pictures of last night's fashion show on Jordan's smartphone.

"Do you like them? One of them was inspired by me," Jordan said. "Although, it would be better if you see them in person."

"Like them. I LOVE THEM!" Calla said as she hugs her best friend in glee. "And I don't care if I'm not in the fashion show, I only care that I see the collection. Thanks a lot, Jordie."

"Usually, I say "Don't call me that again.", but I'll make this an exception," Jordan said with a smile.

Then, Layla approaches the gang as she greets, "Hi, guys!"

"Hey Layla. How's your first week's going?" Itzal asked.

"Just great. Maybe I can find some friends with same interest like Calla," Layla said with a wink.

"I'm glad to hear that. And don't worry, Calla, Itzal, Zeus, and I will make sure you will have a great first week in Fils-Ame Moffitt School."

"And us too," Andre said as he and Bren approached with their robot.

"I figured that you two would be in detention by now after all the trouble that thing's caused," Kani said.

"You'd think," Bren gloated. "But luckily, we managed to clean up the messes before Principal Roenick saw them."

"And we fixed, I'd say all of the bugs in this bot," Andre told them. "So it should be all ready for the Robot Rumble!"

Suddenly, the robot squirted a stream of oil in one direction, splattering it all over Lena, who was walking down the hall.

"AAGGGHHHHH! My new camisole!" Lena said in shock. "It's ruined!"

As the boys saw this in shock, Jordan slyly tells them, "Yeah, your going to a rumble all right, just not the "robot" type."

"I hope you two got some 'bad boy' weapons for your opponent over there," Zeus added.

"YOU TWO!" she said as she charged at them. The boys screamed, grabbed their bot and ran with Lena chasing after them, screaming furiously.

"Well, this should be a very interesting battle," Jordan said as she and her friends laughed out loud.

_A/N: Wow, those two have really bad luck. Anyways, watch out for the next episode announcement in our forum, Unitas Lounge and make sure you stay tuned for an announcement after UR Spotlight! Review and I'll see ya later!_


	17. UR Spotlight: Layla Song

**UR Spotlight: Layla Song**

In the virtual version of CodeX United conference room inside ULO, Jordan and Itzal, in their avatar chibi forms, are standing near the holographic screen projector as the Dark Runner starts the segment.

"Today, we'll introduce our friend and the new student of our school, Layla Song."

The full-body pictures of Layla in her casual outfit and her ULO avatar, Mato Kyoku appears on the projector as Jordan starts to explain, "She's the intern of Ms. Reyheart in CodeX United, which she entered the program to help her achieve her dream of being a game blogger."

"Due to her superior's orders, she was transferred to our school to not only help us in ULO and our missions, but also give us time to hang out with her," Itzal added.

"Other than her favorite game is ULO, her biggest idol is Hatsune Miku, a popular virtual singer which she sometimes create fanmade songs and music videos in her spare time."

Then the bio changed into her ULO avatar bio with her attacks and jobs posted on it:

**ULO Name:** Mato Kyoku

**Level: **39

**Jobs: **Blader/Gunner

**Element: **Star

**Weapons:**

**- Charcoal Gem Barrel -** _(Lvl. 35 Ultra-Rare Cannon)_

**- Gravity Curved Blade -** _(Lvl. 35 Rare Sword)_

_**Skill:**_

**- Rapid Gem Blast - **_(Cannon)_

**- Star Charge Blast - **_(Cannon)_

**- Melody Shot - **_(Cannon)_

**- Love's War Cry - **_(Buff)_

**- Clashing Counter - **_(Counter-type Sword)_

**- Space Slash - **(Sword)

**- Twinkle Push - **_(Physical Magic)_

**- Big Bang Slash - **_(Sword and Cannon Combo)_

_**Special Ability:**_

**- Remix Aid -**

_Creates a music-themed dice that gives random buffs to friendly targets depending on what note it landed on._

"As Mako Kyoku, she's a Gunner wielding the element of stars that she can be helpful as a support attacker with her Blader class in tow," Jordan explained.

"Despite -Remix Aid- depends on luck to give us the buffs we need on certain situations, Layla is not a bad fighter and support party member, unless if she tries to run with both weapons in her hands," Itzal added when Andre's avatar, Aries walks into the scene.

"I don't know, judging by her custom skills, I have a feeling she will be a ultra-girly, colorful burden to the team," Aries remarked.

Then, Layla's avatar, Mako jumps in the scene as she protests, "Hey! My skills are not that girly or colorful."

"Yeah, like the Black Tundra is gonna be shaking in their boots when they stare down the barrel of whatever teeny-little girly cannon you have."

"Barrel? Oh! You mean..."

She suddenly pulls out a big black steampunk-modern-mixed-designed cannon (the size of a tree) in front of Aries, startling him, Jordan, and Itzal.

"This cannon!" Mako said in glee.

Mako then aims it at Aries, who screams in terror and runs away, while Jordan and Itzal look on.

"He's actually lucky, you know?" Jordan said.

"Why's that?" Itzal asked.

"Because if he had said those things to me, I'd have fired that cannon at him by now."

"No doubt you would've."

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	18. Extra: Jordan's Idea

**Jordan's Blog**

In Jordan's bedroom, a certain 11-year old girl is rummaging through her own games on one of her own secret stashes when she notices the readers.

"You know, I've been playing a lot of Pokemon games for the past few years," she said as she shows some games. "Pokemon Red, Pokemon Crystal, DS games, remakes, and even downloadable games. But although I mastered them all, there's one thing I won't master, connectivity features. Reason: I'm not good at adding friends in video games."

Then, she pulls out a recently bought game as she continues, "But when I bought Pokemon White 2, it got me thinking about those Let's Play videos and stuff, what if I make a blog about my progress in-game. That way, I can let you guys know what am I doing, plus let me share my friend codes to all of you."

She then takes her Pokemon White 2 and inserts it in her GX.

"My blog currently has no release date, but it will include Let's Play posts of Pokemon White 2, friend codes, and posts on my time in the Pokemon Global Link, too. And now here is a preview of my blog page"

She then turns to her desk where her computer usually is, only to find it missing.

"What the–My laptop!" she gasps. "Where's my laptop?!"

She soon realizes who must have it as she shouts, "BREN!"

Bren peaks in her room and says, "What, Jordan?"

Jordan grabs him and throws him against the wall.

After that, she calms down and says to the readers, "Anyways, until my blog is fully set up, make sure to read up our adventures! Watch out for my blog and make sure to get online!"

"You are really brutal," Bren groaned as the extra ends.

_A/N: Jordan's blog is coming soon! Stay tuned!_


	19. Double, Double Part 1

_A/N: Time to get online again with this not-so-dramatic episode! Let's get online for Double, Double!_

**Double, Double, Spoil and Trouble: Part 1**

In some kind of high-tech lab, cameras are scanning every area in the entrance when a vent near one of them opens as a mysterious figure with a cape comes out of it and quickly enters the lab near him.

"Hard drive, hard drive, where for art thou, hard drive?" he asked to himself as he scans around the area to search for his target. When he found the computer, he snickers as he approaches it and attaches some kind of PDA with a cable, causing it to download some data from the computer.

When it's completed, the figure detaches the cable as he says, "All's well that ends well, my futuristic friend."

As his goal is completed, he then exits the lab, only for his cape to get caught by the sliding doors, causing the alarm to go off.

"Oh, crud!" he groans as he pulls his cape off from the doors, causing it to get ripped and makes his escape, unknown to him that the camera caught him in the act.

* * *

At Fils-Aime Moffitt School, in the front grounds, a young handsome 15 year old student was sitting playing guitar when Calla suddenly sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Calla Gale. If you're totally looking for a girlfriend, I'm 13, popular, single and ready to mingle," she said. "What do you say?"

"Thanks, but I've got a girl already," the student said as he pulled out a picture of her and showed it to her before walking away. Calla, stunned looked down, until he saw a 13 year old Goth kid, and strolled over to him.

"Hi, I'm Calla Gale. If you're totally looking for a girlfriend, I'm your lady. I can make all of your wildest dreams come true. So?"

"Sorry," the goth said as he got up. "You're not my type."

As he walked away, Calla just sat there pouting, until in the corner of her eye, she saw a nerdy but still good looking boy of about 14.

"Well, third times the charm," she said as he got up and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Calla Gale. If you're totally looking for a girlfriend, I'm the woman of your dreams, popular, rich, and available."

"No thanks," the kid said. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Calla is stunned as the boy walked away. How could no boy here, not even a nerd, want her as a girlfriend?

* * *

"It's not fair," Calla complained to her friends back in the Mid-Zone lounge. "Why is it no boy here want's me as a girlfriend?"

"No boy at all?" Bren asked. "That's a low point especially for you, Cal."

"Bren, you're not helping," Jordan said. "What's with the sudden need to have a boyfriend all of a sudden?"

"Because you and Itzal have something gong between you two, Andre's crushing on Kani, plus Layla told me that she still has a boy at her old school," Calla reasoned. "I just wish I could have somebody that I like in that way."

Jordan, now realizing what she wanted, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "You shouldn't be so eager to rush yourself into love, Calla. That guy will come when he comes okay?"

"Well he'd better come soon, because I'm real sick of being single."

Just then Mr. Bigby walked into the room carrying a poster of some kind of theater play.

"Uh, Mr. Bigby? What's with the poster?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, this? Well, there's a new theater club and they are looking for not only new members, but also also some students who want to act in their new upcoming play this Saturday," he replied.

"A play?!," Calla thought excitedly. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Kani asked.

"My ticket to popularity with the boys, especially the artsy ones. Everyone loves a good actress, so if I get the lead in the play, I'll get noticed by every boy in the school! I gotta get to that club like, right now!"

After Calla left in excitement, Jordan and Kani stared at her in confusion as Bren starts to have interest on the play.

"A play, huh? Maybe this is my ticket to be on showbiz!" Bren said as Jordan takes a closer look at the poster. "Just think of it, Brenton Revie, super heartrob! My name's gonna be all over the Walk of Fame once I'll get the main hero part of the play!"

"I doubt that would happen," Jordan spoke up. "Because this play is an one-man play!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it's a literal one man play. As in, there is only one actor, one character onstage, no others. Which means nobody to help you in case you screw up. And we all know you will screw up!"

"Aww, man! That's so not fair!"

* * *

In the school auditorium, where the new club was being held, Calla walked down the aisle searching for somewhere to sit.

"Now to find the perfect seat for cute boy viewing," she said. Then in the corner of her eye she saw a boy who was apparently very upset.

"Aye, these students are dragging me down to the Earth's core with their disrespect of the arts," he said in a dramatic tone. "It's like the the whole planet is conspiring against me!"

He kicked over a chair on the stage, which somewhat un-nerved Calla.

"Whoa, combustible much?" she said. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

She turned to leave, but the boy saw her and shouted, "Nobody shall leave the club with out my permission. If I am stuck her, so are you, even if it's for an eternity!"

This shocked all of the students in the class especially Calla. The boy then retook his composure, and said to the kids, "And that everyone is the example of an angry scene. Welcome to theater club everybody!"

Everybody cheered on including Calla who was now impressed by the boy.

"Now everyone, as you know I am holding audition for my one-man play, so–"

Calla rushed on stage and asked, "Oh, you should totally cast me as the romantic lead! I have tons of acting experience!"

The boy looked over Calla for a second, and then said, "Actually I have something else in mind for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan, Itzal, Zeus, Kani, and Bren are walking down the hallway when the latter is still wondering about Calla.

"I just hope Calla gets into the club," Jordan said. "She's a great actor and she's really great at those costumes."

"Nah, she only want to be in that club to get boys," Bren said when he quickly stops at the entrance of the Mid-Zone lounge.

"Yeah, like you ever use the same method to get dates," Jordan said in sarcasm, which Bren ignores at her remark. "Hey, Bren-less! What are you-"

She quickly screamed in shock when she sees the same thing as Bren. The others soon joined them and they are also shocked at what they saw: a real-life cow in the lounge! Then, Andre pops up behind the cow and asks, "Hey, guys! Like my new cow?"

"Like? More like MORTIFIED!" Jordan said in shock. "Where the heck did you get a cow?!"

"I bought it online so I can send it to my online friend," Andre answered. "He's a rancher, by the way."

"Did it ever occurred to you that you'll get in trouble for bringing a real-life animal to the school?!" Kani asked in anger.

"Don't worry, I'll just hide it inside this perfectly disguised box," Andre said as he shows the mentioned cow-sized box, with the front saying, **"NOT A COW!"**

"Dude you brought a cow onto school grounds?!" Bren asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"What the heck's wrong with you, man? Do you know how much trouble we could get in?!"

Confused at Bren is against Andre's plan, Kani asks, "Okay, who are you and what happened to the real Bren?"

"Actually, he has a good reason that he's against this," Jordan explained. "During my last visit to Manila, his little brother, Jomar wants to bring their family cow around Manila."

"Let me guess, he brought the cow to the city's sites?" Zeus guessed.

"He brought it to SM Mall of Asia!" Jordan said, much to the others' shock.

* * *

_Flashback: Jordan and Bren stood at the center of the main mall in shock and disbelief as they watched the cow walking around inside the mall._

* * *

"We have to call security to bring our cow back to our house backyard," Bren explained.

"I see," Kani said.

"Which is why this cow cannot leave this room, understand Andre?," Jordan told him sternly.

"Yeah, I got it," Andre said.

"Good, now how about we check on Calla?"

"I'm up for that," Zeus said.

"Me too," Itzal agreed.

"I better stay here and make sure Andre's cow won't mess up the school," Bren said to his cousin.

"Me too. I just don't want the cow to eat the books at the library," Kani added.

"Okay, guys. See ya," Jordan said as she, Itzal, and Zeus left their two friends when they come across an excited Calla.

"Guys, guys, you won't believe this," she shrieked. "But I met the head on the theater club, and he is amazing."

"Really, well tell me more," Jordan asked. Calla then explained everything that happened in the club.

"So he kick of a chair like he was crazy, and later he told me he has a role in mind for me. It could be a damsel-in-distress, or a femme fatale. Oh and he is so cute in a tortured artsy sort of way."

"Wow," Zeus said. "So you really liked your first class, huh?"

"Have you not been hearing me! I think I've found my life's calling."

"Right, well we're getting some lunch," Itzal said. "You coming?"

"No thanks, I got more oogling to do."

"Suit yourself," he said as the trio left.

* * *

Outside the school, the Runners decided to eat their lunch at the bench when they saw a black suited man approaching them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you three Jordan Waters, Itzal Kurosawa, and Zeus Starr, Runners of the Black and White Union?" he asked to the three kids.

"Yeah. We're- Hang on a second, how did you know we're Runners?" Jordan said in suspicion.

But without even giving her an answer, Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus are being dragged away by the man, which they try to struggle free before they got forced into the limo.

As the limo took off, the Runners recovered from their abduction as Itzal asks in anger, "Hey! Who are you and why did you just kidnapped us?!"

Then, the man shows his arm to the Runners, revealing his own RunCom, much to the others' shock.

"I was sent by Ms. Reyheart to get you three. You are needed at the CodeX United immediately."

"So you're just sending us to Ms. Reyheart? Should she have call us through our RunCom or something?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Because it's a very serious mission, I can't give the details."

"Well I'd like to talk to Ms. Reyheart about this grabbing us thing when we get there."

"Me too. You're lucky nobody saw you guys, or they're be big trouble from this," Itzal said.

* * *

Later, at CodeX United, in Tina's office the Runners had arrived.

"Excellent, you're all here," she said.

"Um, Ms. Reyheart before you get into the mission brief, we'd like to talk to you about they way you had your guys fetch us," Zeus said.

"Yeah, just grabbing us and carrying us away like that, that's sort of like kidnapping," Itzal said. "Somebody could have seen what happened"

"And my dad's a cop, so if he ever assumed I was kidnapped, he'd have the entire force running around trying to find me," Jordan finished.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but we have an urgent situation," Tina said as she turned toward the TV screen of her office. "A lab in our company's Chicago branch was broken into last night."

"Was there anything taken?" Zeus asked.

"Nothing taken, but something was copied and download from the computers."

"What?" Itzal asked.

"The hypnosis program for ULO," she told them.

"Hmm, what would somebody want with that?" Zeus thought.

"Did the cameras catch the guy's face?" Jordan asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Which is why you are all heading to Chicago to investigate."

Unknown to the Runners, a cloaked figure approaches to them slowly as Zeus asks, "Well, is there anything you like to add for safety precautions?"

"Yes, because of the police is investigating the lab against my wishes, I suggest you three need to sneak in to the lab to get in," Tina explained as she pulls out 3 ID cards from her desk. "And if you are spotted by our scientists, show these IDs to confirm your identities. They might able to help you investigate."

She then throws the IDs to the Runners, which they catched it as Jordan says, "Thanks a lot, Ms. Reyheart! We'll find the culprit who copied my favorite game's hypnosis pro-"

She was quickly interrupted when Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus are suddenly grabbed by the same figure who snuck up on them. As they recovered, they saw the figure's true form: a samurai-like robot.

"Since when we are invaded by a robot samurai?!" Jordan asks in shock.

"I dunno, but it messed with the wrong Runners," Zeus said as he drew his **-Light Katana-** and Jordan drew her **-Ice Crystal Blade-**. They both got into combat postion and then ran and slashed at the robot multiple times. The robot quickly blocked all of their attacks, and then pushed them back. It then charged at superspeed and unleash it's own flurry of attacks with its fists. Jordan and Zeus parried as many blows as they could, but eventually the robot broke through their defenses, and started beating them down hard, before kicking them away.

"Jordan, Zeus!" Itzal shouts in shock and worry after he saw his friends are defeated, which it turns into anger as he saw the robot. "Okay, no more Mr. Nice Spy!"

He summons his secondary weapon, a sword called **-Black Ice Blade-**, which is a black sword with a purple diamond on the hilt and a black moon-shaped crystal as a pommel.

"Let's dance, you bucket of bolts!" he taunted to the robotic samurai.

This time, the robot attacked first with it's own flurry of attacks. Itzal back-flipped and dodged all of them. He then came at the robot with his blade and sliced of both of it's legs and it's left arm. Standing over the robot, Itzal prepare to plunge his sword in it's chest to finish it off.

"Stop!" Tina cried, stopping Itzal.

After the robot is defeated, it was able to recover and says, "The dark one is strong and skilled. The water and light ones are weak and need improvement."

Jordan and Zeus become very angry at what the robot when it suddenly turns off by itself as Tina approaches them.

"Sorry about that," she said. "This is one of our training robots. It fights and then analyzes it's opponents fighting skills and levels."

"Well what's it doing here?" Itzal asked.

"This one unfortunately has tended to go rogue and I've been meaning to have it reprogrammed."

"Well you might wanna do that ASAP, before it attacks somebody again," Jordan said.

"I agree," Zeus collaborated.

"And before you go, I need to tell you something," Tina said in a serious tone. "If word got out that the hypnosis program is copied, not only it will sever the company and the game's reputation, but it will increase the chance of the program stolen or copied to criminals around the world. So whatever you do, don't let the police know the true colors of this robbery."

"Noted," Itzal said as the three left her office. As they exited the building itself, Jordan and Zeus were still pretty angry about their defeat at the hands of the robot.

"I still cannot believe I got beaten by a machine," Jordan growled.

"Me neither, and I have the most experience here," Zeus agreed. "And how could it say we were weak?"

"And needed improvement. I'm one of the best players of ULO for crying out loud."

"Guys, will you cool it?" Itzal said.

"Easy for you to say," Zeus said. "That robot loved you!"

"Yeah, you beat it so easily," Jordan added in.

"I know, but I don't care about it's criticism. Although I don't want to take sides, but the robot is right," Itzal said. "Judging from your moves back there and seeing that the robot has a special A.I. capable to analyze it's opponents' skills, it somehow able to beat you two because you seem to just charge right in and start attacking head on ."

Despite the two are now more angry at what Itzal said, they calmed down after realizing that he's right.

"Well, I do need help at improving my fighting skills," Jordan said in dismay.

"And I need to work on my swordmanship a little bit," Zeus added. "But let's talk about that later after we're done with the investigation. Chicago's calling us and we need to get there fast."

"Right!" Jordan and Itzal said as Zeus creates a portal in front of them as they stepped into it, transporting them to Chicago.

* * *

At the streets of Chicago, the Runners in their avatar forms use their enhanced speed to get to the high-tech computer lab.

"Alright, Runners. The sooner we'll finish this mission, the sooner we'll get back to school for Calla's play," Jordan said in determination.

"I don't know, Jordan. Calla in an one-man play who's main role is already taken? I doubt her role isn't pretty," Itzal said in worry.

"Hey, Calla is my new best friend. And whatever she's in, I'll support her all the way."

"In that case, we can't let you support her alone."

"Yeah, we're friends, too, Jordan. And whoever you support, we'll do it, too," Zeus added.

"Thanks a lot, guys! Now let's wrap up this mission quick and get to that play!" she said as they arrived at their destination.

* * *

At CodeX United's Chicago lab, police are guarding the entrances, including the back door when the Runners quietly jumps to the windows and Itzal uses his Laser Razor to cut through the glass window so they can enter.

As the scientists left the lab, the Runners enters the lab through the vents after they waited as Itzal puts some kind of a watch to a table as he aims it at the sliding doors.

"My Spy Bag Ultimate Spy Watch has a motion alarm function on it, so if someone's about to enter the lab, this baby can detect it," Itzal explained to his friends.

"Thanks, Itzal."

Zeus then materializes his RunCom as he choose one of his secret apps in it and says, "With the data scanner app Ms. Reyheart gave us, we should be able to find what hypnosis program is stolen."

He then connects his RunCom to the computer of the lab with a wireless connection as Jordan says, "I hope it's not the Unimatrix Neo-Link. Like Ms. Reyheart said, we can't ruin CodeX United and ULO's reputation."

After a few seconds of scanning, his RunCom beeps in completion as Zeus takes a look at the results.

"Well it's a hypnosis program, alright," he said. "But like Jordan said, it's not the Unimatrix Neo-Link."

"Then what is it?," Jordan asked.

"A program called Tranze. It's supposed to be able to hypnotize people exposed to this special pulsing light pattern it produces."

"Whoa, high tech. Too bad we don't know who exactly copied the program"

Then, Itzal notices something at the door as he says, "But we do know that they left this ripped piece of fabric behind."

He picks up a red fabric at the door and shows it to his friends.

"Nice job, Itz! Now let's send it to Ms. Reyheart for analy-"

Suddenly, the Spy Watch gives off an alarm, which Itzal knows one thing.

"Oh no, the Spy Watch's motion alarm! Someone's coming!" Itzal said in a serious tone.

"Quick, hide and when they come get ready to make a run for it," Jordan said. They quickly ran and ducked for cover as a group of police officers entered. As soon as they opened the door, the Runners ran out taking the police by surprise.

"Hey what the–," the head officer said. "Hey stop! Get back here."

The Runners kept running and running down the hall, dodging officers and workers alike.

"We can't keep running forever, you guys. Calla's play starts soon and we gotta get back to support her," Jordan said.

"Don't worry," Zeus said. "I got a plan. This way."

They quickly turn a corner into another hall and turn into a dead-end corridor, Zeus forms a portal into the floor, taking them into an unknown location. The cops follow and see that they've vanished, mystifying them. The officers continue running down the hallway, not realizing the trio was sneaking out of a room right behind them.

"Sweet plan, Z," Itzal said.

"Thanks, Itz"

Having lost the police, the three walked back to the main hall. As soon as they reached it, however, they are quickly blocked by some scientists, which the Runners recognized them as the scientists of the Chicago CodeX United lab.

"What are you kids doing here?" one of the scientists sternly asked to the Runners.

"No wait! We're the Runners from the Los Angeles division!" Jordan explained in panic.

Then the three show their IDs Tina gave them earlier as Zeus added, "We got the IDs to prove it! We're being sent here by Councilwoman Reyheart about the break-in."

Realizing that they are telling the truth upon seeing the IDs, the scientist apologizes, "I'm sorry about that kids. You must be the new Runners from the Black and White Union, correct?"

"Yes. And we're just finished with the investigation and now, with the police on our tail, we can't return to L.A.," Itzal explained to the scientists.

"Well, is anyone of you have the special ability to create portals?" another one of the scientists asks.

"That would be me. But I need a 15 minute recharge before I can do it again," Zeus said.

"Well follow us," the head scientist said. The group lead the trio to the roof to where a small chopper stood ready.

"This helicopter is specially modified to go 30% faster than a regular chopper would. It'll get you back to L.A. in 45 minutes to an hour."

"Wow, thanks a lot, guys!" Jordan said in gratitude. "You really saved us back there."

"Your welcome. And please, catch this culprit before he uses that copied program for his evil deeds," the scientist said.

"Tell Ms. Reyheart to say hi for us and to tell her that we have complete trust in you, Runners," the other scientist said with trust.

"Will do," Itzal said as the Runners climbed into the chopper and it flew of back to Los Angeles.

_A/N: Now that their investigation is over, there's only one thing to do while wait for the results: watching the play! What kind of role Calla get? Stay tuned and review!_


	20. Double, Double Part 2

_A/N: Now that their investigation is done, it's time to support their friend! But what will happen next? Let's go to Part 2!_

**Double, Double, Spoil, and Trouble: Part 2**

Back at Fils-Ame Moffit, few of the students are waiting at their seats in the auditorium along with Kani and Bren when Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus entered and get to their seats in relief.

"Guys, you're here!" Kani said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, can't wait to support Calla," Jordan said in determination when she saw her cousin next to her. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? I thought you're not interested at this play because it's an one-man play.

"Don't even jump the rope, cuz. I'm only here to guard the auditorium. I don't want Andre's cow to wander off in here eating the props," Bren said in a serious tone.

"Oh," Jordan said. "But I thought Andre was keeping it in the Lounge."

"Yeah, but I'm just staying here just in case. Don't want what happened with Jomar to happen again, you know."

"I hear you on that," Jordan said. "Anyways, according to the pamphlet, the play is called "King Ordinas VIII Capades, a Historical Musical". This ought to be interesting."

"Hey guys, sit down, the curtain's going up," Kani said. Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus took their seats as the curtain goes up and the lights go down. The lead student Zane appeared on the village-backgrounded stage riding a toy horse and began to sing a corny Shakespearian-like song to equally-corny music.

**Zane: **(singing) _Whoa my steed, where is my bride-to-be?_

_All this lady trouble have left me in rubble_

"This is upbeat," Jordan said. "But where's Calla?"

"Yeah, I thought she was gonna have a lead role," Itzal put in.

"Oh she's got a lead alright," Zeus said as he pointed at the stage. Everyone looked and was shocked to see Calla and many other students dressed as street objects, with Calla herself dressed as a streetlight. "Leading streetlight to be exact!"

Calla and the others continued to dance around the stage to the corny music. Zane continued to sing all the way to the song's not-so-shocking finale.

**Zane: **(singing) _I'll never taste the feel, only this tender meat_

_I'm stylish I know, so thinks for view my show_

_I'm King Ordinas the VII! Yeah!_

Once the song had ended, the audience stood silent for a while, until Jordan, Itzal, Zeus, Kani, and Bren all clapped their hands somewhat awkwardly.

"Thank you!" Zane said as he bows when he notices two audience, namely Lena and Sierra sleeping. "Hey, hey!"

The girls woke up in drowsiness, didn't care what happened at the play.

"Just so everyone knows, Tack's Café is open late tonight, with desserts and refreshments, and your ticket stub gets you a free straw with every two beverage purchases," the man said to everyone in the auditorium, which Calla waves at her friends in glee.

"Well, she's at least good at being a streetlight," Zeus sheepishly said to his friends.

"I don't know if I can say the play is bad, but it's better than watching TV," Bren said, who is little impressed by the play.

Then Calla noticed her friends and shouts out, "Hey guys, I'll meet you outside of school! I want you to show a cool hangout I visited often!"

As they got out from their seats, Jordan says to her cousin, "You better check what Mr. Computer Cow's up to."

"Good idea, wanna help me out, Kani?" Bren asked to Kani.

"As long as I can study at the lounge, sure."

Then they left the auditorium as the three Runners about to do the same when Itzal shouts out to Calla, "We'll see you outside of school!"

As the group left, Calla turned towards Zane as she said, "Wow, who'd have known that acting could be so satisfying to the soul. Sort of like a double decaf foam latte. Wanna join me for one?"

"Those idiots!," Zane snapped. "They wouldn't know a good play if it hit them like a ton of bricks!"

He then stormed out of the auditorium as Calla said, "I guess you just need time to work on your award speech then. See ya later?"

As Zane stormed out, he growled, "It's time to kick things up another notch. Then they'll acknowledge my greatness!"

* * *

At the streets of Los Angeles, the man from before is trying to open some kind of dessert shop, but before he can do, he was approached by a mysterious figure then raised a phaser-like ray at him.

"Hey, what the–," the man said before a bright light flashed in his face, causing him to scream.

* * *

At the same streets, Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus are walking with Calla, who is currently taling right now.

"I'm telling you, Tack makes the best desserts in town. Ice creams, fondues, any dessert you can think of!"

"Wow! Sounds like to tummy's ready to dig in," Itzal said.

"Yeah, I really want to try those chocolate parfaits," Jordan added in glee. hey arrived at the café. Jordan tugged at the door handle but found it to be locked.

"Hey where's Tack? He said the place was gonna be open! Tack?!"

"You know, I made the streetlight role look so easy, but I actually did my homework on it before the show," Calla stated.

"Well, it did look…natural," Zeus said.

"I know. And didn't Zane totally rock? He such a misunderstood but cute artist."

Just then they saw Tack coming through the door.

"Finally," Jordan said. "My stomach is just growling with hunger."

Tack, then opened the doors and to the group's shock, he was wearing a cowboy's uniform.

"Howdy, kids!," he said with a southern drawl. "Can I get ya'll some baked beans and portbelly roast?"

"Uh, Calla. Ever heard about cosplaying?" Jordan whispered to her best friend.

"Yes, and to answer your question, it's not cosplay night in Tack's Cafe," Calla answered. "Tack, Halloween's like 6 months away. What's with the get-up?"

"There be gold in them thar hills, so Imma heading west!" he said without noticing the kids or his clothes.

"Okay... I'll ignore your get-up and get me a delicious Stawberry Supreme Cheesecake," Calla said as she enters the shop.

"I like your special choco parfait!" Jordan added as she follows Calla in glee, but was stopped by Tack.

"I told you varmits what's on the menu! Baked beans and portbelly roast!" Tack said in anger.

"Uh, as much I know what that is, I prefer not to eat beans, they give me indigestion," Zeus protested a little to Tack.

"Yeah, plus we already have dinner," Itzal added.

"You darn city slickers don't know hospitality when you see it," Tack said angrily. "Now get outta my café."

With that, Tack threw the four out of the café and slammed the door behind him.

"No. In fact, he was actually normal and he has a friendly relationship to my parents," Calla explained.

"Well if you ask me I think he's been sniffing way too many coffee grind fumes," Jordan said. Just then the light on Calla's street light outfit fizzed out.

"Aw man," Calla said.

"Come on let's just go home," Itzal said.

The four then started walk home, while unknown to them the same figure from the previous night watched from the café's rooftop.

* * *

The next day in the hallways, Andre was heading back toward the Mid-Zone Lounge, with a wheelbarrow of fresh grass.

"The freshest grass for my favorite heifer," he said as he reached the lounge. However, he saw that the door was opened and upon looking inside, he discovered the place was completely empty, with the cow nowhere to be seen and hoof prints leading out the door and into the school halls.

"Oh no," Andre gasped in horror.

* * *

At the hallway, Kani is currently in a conversation with Bren.

"So let me get this straight, even though you're a mischievous prankster from the Philippines, you're actually a good role model to your siblings?" she asked.

"First off, it's not "prankster", it's "rebel". As in I'm the street-smart rebel of Manila," Bren said in a show off manner.

"Right," Calla said with suspicion.

"And second, my family is struggling back in my childhood days. Since my parents are busy at that time, I have to keep an eye on my siblings for dangers and crimes lurking around the streets. It's not very safe in Manila, you know," Bren explained. "And since Jomar is more mischievous than I am, he always gets me and my cousin into some sticky situations."

"Like that cow in the mall thing?"

"Yeah. I always vow myself to protect those I care about. But somehow, Jordan's will is much stronger than mine. Either her cartoons inspired her or maybe there's more than I can see from her. The truth is, I'm kinda jealous of Jordan, despite her being a girl. No offense."

"None taken. And you have a good point about Jordan, she always have a determined face around her, whether it's school or her games."

"Yeah. I wish I can have her determination like her," he said with a smile on his face, right before going back to his usual self. "But don't tell anyone, not even Jordan about what I said."

"My lips are sealed," Kani said when Bren stops walking to see something shocking unknown to her. "So, I've been meaning to ask you. What do I look like from your perspective?"

However, Bren is still busy staring at something in shock, which Kani says in annoyance, "Hey! I'm talking to you, Revie! What do you think of me?"

Suddenly, Bren starts to stutter, "B-B-B-B-B-"

"I'm b-what?"

"B-B-B-B-B-B-"

"Come on, Revie! Spill it out!"

"B-B-B-B-B-_Baka!_"

"What?! You think I'm an idiot?!" Kani said in anger.

"Not Japanese _Baka_!"

He turns Kani's head to let her see what he just saw: a cow walking into the hallways, much to Kani's shock.

"Filipino _Baka_!"

Remembering that Bren's a Filipino and realizing that he was trying to say "cow" in his language, she became more shocked as him as they quickly screamed at the cow's temporary owner.

**"ANDREEEEE!"**

* * *

Inside the science laboratory, Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus, who are exhausted from yesterday, woke up in startle as they heard Kani and Bren's voices.

"Did I heard Kani and Bren screaming Andre's name?" Itzal asked in confusion.

"Let's hope the latter didn't do anything stupid to the cow," Jordan said in worry.

"Unfortunately, I was hoping that the memory of Calla's friend in a cowboy costume would wipe off from our memories as dreams and not real," Zeus said in a same tone as Jordan's.

Then, Itzal looks away from his friends in his usual artificial moods, but was shocked at what he saw.

"Actually, I think it was a dream that just turned into a nightmare!"

He points at what he saw right in front of him to his friend and in shock, Jordan and Zeus along with Itzal couldn't believe at what they saw.

"What a mess," Lena, dressed in a maid outfit said as she dusted the lab. "Not to worry, this place'll be clean and tidy again in no time."

"Space the final frontier," Sierra, dressed in an astronaut suit said as she started writing an equation on the board. "It is mankind's destiny to explore it all."

"Whoa, is Lena cleaning the class, with her own hands?," Zeus said. "When did she start doing that?"

"Moreover, where'd Sierra learn to do that?," Jordan asked.

"This is the greatest endeavor, we've ever encountered since the beginning of time," Sierra said as the class applauded her.

"Okay, I think it's time to ditch Science class and call the weird control!" Jordan said to her friends.

"I better give the teacher a note about this just in case," Zeus said as he took a pen and paper from the counter near the door, when he saw the same cow that Andre took care, staring at him in a bored look. "Cow."

Hearing Zeus, the whole class are shocked upon seeing it when the cow starts to moo.

**"DID I JUST HEAR A COW?!"**

Bren, Andre, and Kani suddenly rushed in, ushered the cow to the classrooms back door and put up a sheet around it while making mooing noises, just as Principal Roenick walked in.

"Making cow sounds is fun, huh guys," Andre said as the three grinned sheepishly.

"What's behind that sheet?," she asked suspiciously.

**"NOT A COW!,"** they all said. Roenick moved them aside and grabbed a sheet to pull it away. The three braced for the worst as everyone watched. But upon pulling the sheet away, Roenick saw…nothing but an open back door.

"No cow."

"Yeah, see? No cow," Bren said.

"I spent every summer of my childhood on my grandparents' farm, so I know when one is near. If I catch any of you near a near a cow, you three will be moooving into detention for a long, long time."

With that, Roenick left, and Bren and Kani glared at Andre.

"Andre Renald! Why you got to say for yourself?!" Kani asks in anger.

"Not only we'll be in trouble, which I don't care but Kani is, that cow is going to eat some supplies around the school or worst, captured by animal control!" Bren scolded to his friend.

"I don't know what happened," Andre said. "Someone must've left the door unlocked and she got out."

"Well, you are gonna help us catch her, there is no way, I'm detention for your screw-up."

"Me neither, I've got a perfect record to uphold!," Kani agreed.

"As much as we want want to help you two catch Andre's cow, we got important things to do," Zeus said to his friends.

"And although as much I want to let Lena and her posse friends be that way forever for Calla's amusement, we have to get them back to normal somehow," Jordan said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, cuz. But whatever you do, you better do it late so Lena and her girly friends get themselves on YouTube," Bren said as he laughs on the posse.

"You guys do what you want. We'll handle it from here," Kani said in a determined tone, when she notices Andre trying to back away from them until she grabs him with his collar. "And you're not off the hook yet, Renald."

"Uh, and I was wondering, where's your cousin right now?" Jordan asks in curiosity.

"In the library. Apparently, Calla wants to create her own play after yesterday and tries to be inspired by some novels in there," Kani answered.

"Okay. Just give her a holler if you see her," Jordan said as she, Itzal, and Zeus left the lab.

* * *

Outside of the school, the Runners run to the school gate as they recap on what just happened.

"That was just the weirdest thing I've ever seen so far," Itzal said to his friends.

However, Zeus is thinking about this whole event as he guesses, "It's either weird or hypnosis."

"Come again?" Jordan asks in confusion.

"What if the hypnosis program that got recently cloned is behind all this?" Zeus asked.

Thinking about yesterday, Jordan and Itzal realizes what Zeus is talking about as the latter says, "You don't think there's a connection to all this?"

"Yeah. I thought so, too," he says as he's about to use his RunCom. "And I think it's high time for Ms. Reyheart to tell her what we know right now."

However, the same limo before drive in front of the Runners as the man from yesterday orders, "You three, get into the limo, quick!"

"Huh? You again? But we're just about to call Ms. Reyheart about it," Jordan said to the man.

"She told me if you three be better get to CodeX United immediately," the man said in a serious tone.

Realizing they have no choice other than being forced into the limo again, the Runners decided to enter the limo without hesitation.

As it drives to their destination, Zeus asks, "What's the problem, sir?"

"Actually, she needs to let you three see something," he replied.

"I hope it's not a mundane task," Jordan muttered. "Otherwise, we went to CodeX for nothing."

* * *

Inside CodeX United, she is currently watching something as the Runners quickly entered her office.

"Ms. Reyheart, you can't believe what just happened!" Jordan said in shock.

"Yeah, first this friend of our friend Calla, who owns a café, started acting and talking like a cowboy from the old west," Zeus said.

"And our enemies Lena and Sierra," Itzal said, "they're acting like a maid and genius scientist, which we all know is totally out of character for both of them."

"Well, looks like you're not the only ones who saw them acting strange," she said without any panic on her voice.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Those people are not the only ones who afflicted by this phenomenon," Tina said as she points at the camera footages of some random people, who are acting out-of-character like Lena, her posse, and Tack.

"What the?! You mean they aren't the only ones?" Zeus asked in shock. "That's why you called us here?"

"Yes. For now, it's only affecting your school's area in Los Angeles, but if we don't find the culprit in time, it might spread worldwide," Tina said in a serious tone.

"Then we have to act, fast!" Jordan said in a determined tone. "Did you get the results from the clue we sent earlier?"

"Yes, it's a unique velvet fabric, that was made all the way back in the 17th century."

"Sounds like something you make curtains with," Jordan said.

"That's not all. My search found that was bought recently at an antique auction by a Zachary McClintock?"

"Zachary McClintock? Who the heck is that?" Itzal asked in confusion.

"This is," she said as she showed a picture of the person. They were shocked however, to see that Zachary was actually…

"Zane Show?!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's the head of the new theatre/drama club at our school. But why's his name listed as Zachary?," Zeus asked

"Either it's a stage name or an alias," Itzal said.

"But what about Calla? She's in theater club and she might be next," Jordan asks in worry.

"We have to worry about her later. Besides, we can't dive in without any answers. Like what's Zane's motive for all of this?" Zeus said to Jordan.

"That's an excellent question, Zeus. And your answer might be in his club room," Tina said to the Runners. "Infiltrate and find something that connects his motive and the program he cloned."

"But what about the people who are affected?" Itzal asks in worry, which unknown to him, Jordan and Zeus are mysteriously abducted by a familiar figure.

"We have the Chicago lab work on the reverse program for it. Just focus on stopping Zane before it's too late.

"Right," Itzal said as he turned to see that Jordan and Zeus were gone. "Hey, where'd they go?"

He heard a loud noise behind him and turned around to see Jordan and Zeus, with their swords on their hands, facing off the same robotic samurai from yesterday.

"Uh, guys…"

"Can you wait a second, Itz? We're about to prove this hunk of junk that we are improving very well!" Zeus said in a determined tone.

"Yeah! Plus, we'll show it who's the real weakling around here," Jordan added in a same tone.

With both their primary and secondary weapons in hand, they split up and charged in towards the robot. Itzal is very impressed at the offscreen battle at first, but he quickly winces as he saw the robot kicking his friends' butts once again before it thrown them at Tina's desk, leaving them dazed from the short fight.

Tina chuckled a little bit as she explains to them, "Don't feel bad you two. Our robot is designed to be unbeatable in spars."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Bigby was heading towards the school elevator and pressed the button to go down a floor. However the doors opened to show Andre, Bren, and Kani with the cow squeezed inside.

"Okay, who's bright idea was it to bring a cow in here?," Mr. Bigby asked.

"That would be Andreas over here," Kani said, pointing at Andre.

"Hey come on, give me a break," he said.

"I sense a cow," Roenick's voice said. Bigby looked and saw her coming down the hall in a huff. "And cows are not allowed in my school."

Turning back towards the trio, Bigby said, "For your sakes, get this heifer out of here as quickly and discreetly as possible."

He then pressed a button on the inside of the elevator, shutting the doors and sending the elevator to another floor just as Roenick walked up.

"Have you seen a cow, Mr. Bigby?," she asked.

"Nope, sorry," he replied.

"Curses," she said as she stormed off still looking for the cow.

* * *

At the auditorium, Calla is looking for Zane at backstage in worry as she says to herself, "I hope my script might impress Zane a lot. It even has a cool male role in it."

As she walks around the backstage, Jordan is secretly spying on her behind the props, who is worried about her best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Zane's clubroom, Itzal was pacing back and forth with worry, while Zeus was standing quietly.

"What's with you?," Zeus asked.

"I'm worried about Jordan," Itzal replied. "Are you sure she'll be okay all by herself?"

"Relax, Jordan's a strong girl. One of the strongest I've ever known. She'll be just fine."

"I hope so, Z. I hope so."

They then examined Zane's desk to look for clues. Zeus looked and found some articles on Zane.

"Check this out," he said. "It seems he wrote, starred in and direct several plays off-off-off-off Broadway."

"That's so far off Broadway, it's not even funny," Itzal said. "And it looks like he's got several of those plays here."

Itzal opened one of the scripts and read it. Suddenly he saw something shocking in the reading and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Does this line sound familiar?," he asked as he read the script. "There be gold in them there hills, so Imma heading west!"

"That's what Tack said to us at the café!"

"Yeah and check this: 'Space, the final frontier. It is mankind's destiny to explore it all.'"

"What Sierra said in class. These lines are their quotes! But why are they in a script?"

"Dunno, but look like we found Zane's connection to the crimes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Calla was walking backstage in the theater, when she saw Zane with another one of the audience members from the previous night strapped to a chair.

"Zane?," she whispered. "What's he doing?"

She took cover behind some props and watched as Zane approached with the same ray that had been used to hypnotize Tack.

"So didn't care for my play did you? Well, maybe this'll change your attitude," Zane said as he raised the ray and zapped the screaming student with it. When the light died down, the student had taken the persona of a dainty ballerina.

"I feel as light as a sparrow," he said in a girlish voice.

Calla gasped in shock at this. As she backed away she knocked over a lamp, causing Zane to turn around and see her, at which she gasped again.

* * *

Back inside the club room, the Runners are still searching Zane's desk when Zeus saw some kind of PDA or a smartphone.

"Huh? Why would a theater enthusiast like Zane have to do with a computer disk?" Zeus asks as he examines the device, which Itzal realizes something.

He then uses the wireless feature on his RunCom to examine the disk's contents, which he became shocked at what he just found.

"Tranze?! That's the top-secret hypnosis program that was cloned from the Chicago lab!" Itzal said in realization.

Zeus also realized something as he remembers the last few minutes earlier.

"Which that might explain that people around Los Angeles are behaving strangely!" he said.

Then, realizing in shock and fear, Itzal says, "And Jordan is alone with that freak-a-jerk!"

Zeus gasped at this as he says in determination, "Then we have no time to lose!"

* * *

Back at backstage, Calla swung the horse prop at Zane, who dodged every attempt.

"Get away from me you freak," she said. Zane grabbed the horse. "I must say Ms. Gale, impressive use of the stage props. You might have enough potential to make it big in the acting world."

Upon hearing this Calla stopped swinging as she said excitedly, "Really. Are you serious?"

"Very. Too bad, though, I'll have to cut your career short."

He then pointed the ray at her and prepared to fire as she braced herself.

"Hey, theater wannabe!"

They turned around to see Jordan in her Runner form.

"Huh? What are you doing here?!" Zane demanded.

"And what are you wearing anyway, Jordan?" Calla asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later, Calla," Jordan replied in a sheepish tone before focusing on Zane in determination. "As for you, Zaney Show-off! You're under arrest for brainwashing some of the people in L.A. and stealing a top-secret program!"

"Well, I'd like to see you try to take me in," Zane said as he grabbed a knight's sword. "En garde!"

Jordan then drew her **-Ice Crystal Blade-**, and the two faced each other for a short time before charging in and clashing blades. The two then thrusted and parried attacks back and forth, and surprisingly Zane turned out to be a better swordsman than Jordan had anticipated.

"Whoa! Who knew that guy can act and sword fight!" Jordan said in a surprise tone.

"And unfortunately, you won't see my sword fighting performances for a very long time," Zane said as he aims the ray to Jordan and Calla, which they are frozen in shock.

Before he could activate the ray, Itzal dashed into the auditorium and pushed the girls from Zane's aim.

"Itzal!" Jordan shouted in worry.

"Forget about me! I can take another brainwash!" Itzal said in determination as Zane's ray is about to activate.

"Brainwash? What does he talking about, Jordan?" Calla asked in confusion, which Jordan is too shocked to answer.

"But..."

"Don't worry! I need more experience anyway! You need to stop Zane!"

Before Zeus can even join his friends on stage, Zane's ray activated, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"Itzal, no!" Jordan shouted.

In a bright flash of light Itzal vanished. When the light cleared, Itzal stood dress as an old man dressed in a British gentleman's suit. Jordan rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Itzal are you okay? Say something!"

"Hello there, govn'r. Mind directing me to Mulberry St?" he said in a English accent. Jordan touched his cheek in sadness.

"Itzal..."

Then Zeus joined with Jordan and Calla as he says, "How dare you turn our friend into a elderly Englishman!?"

"What can I say, the theater takes all kind," Zane says as he pulls a rope lever near him, causing the trapdoors on stage to open as the three fell into it.

As the three got knocked out, Zane's laughter is heard from above them.

_A/N: Oh no! Not only Itzal became Zane's mind-controlled bad actor, but Jordan, Zeus, and Calla are captured! Can they be saved? Find out in the last part of Double, Double! Review and stay tuned!_


	21. Double, Double Part 3

_A/N: Last time, not only Itzal got brainwashed by Zane, but the remaining heroes are also captured by him! How will they ever escape from this insane actor before he controls everyone with the stolen hypnosis program? Find out right now as we jump back online!_

**Double, Double, Spoil, and Trouble: Part 3**

In an unknown location, Jordan and Zeus woke up in some kind of train tracks as they noticed they got tied up together with Calla.

"Jordan, are you okay?" Zeus asked in worry.

"Other than I'm feeling that I hit my head first into a bag of hammers, I'm good," Jordan answered. "I still can't believe Itzal would sacrifice himself to save me."

"I know you're guilty about his sacrifice, Jordan. But we have to follow what he said, which is to stop Zane."

Seeing that Zeus has a point, Jordan stops moping and says, "You're right. He still got that Tranze hypnosis program. And we have to stop him before he can use CodeX United's top-secret program to hypnotize everyone."

"Okay, Jordan, Zeus, what is going on here?," Calla asked.

"Well Calla, we can't really explain right now," Jordan said.

"But we're supposed to be best friends, Jordan," Calla reminded her.

"It's complicated, Calla," Zeus told her.

Calla then sighs and says, "Fine. If you two won't tell me, then it's your funeral. Uh, speaking of which, where are we?"

Then they quickly heard Zane's laughter as the spotlight shines on them, blinding them temporarily.

"Okay, what is exactly going on here, Zane," Jordan asked.

"The show, of course," Zane replied. "Because the show must go on."

Calla rolled her eyes as she said, "And to think I once liked his cheesy lines."

"And that there's the issue at hand. People just don't seem to appreciate my type of theatre."

"Well, from those old reviews from your office, lot of people don't enjoy it–no, in fact they downright hate it," Zeus pointed out.

"Which is why I decided to hypnotize those critics from last night's performance, and make them in to my newest production: The Crash of the Disaster Line."

As he said this, Tack, Itzal, Lena, Sierra and the other audience member, still hypnotized, walked in to the room as the three gasped.

"Okay so you turn everybody into terrible actors like you, so what?," Jordan said.

"I'm gonna turn the Earth's population into actors, and the world really will be my stage!"

As Zane is continuing laughing as he imagines his ideal on turning everyone into actors, an unknown figure snatches something from Zane's pocket.

"The premise is simple: Five unlikely characters meet on a train, that is headed for certain destruction!"

"And by destruction, you mean that brick wall there?," Zeus asked as the three saw the wall.

"All aboard and action!"

Zane and the others got on the train, which then whistled and started to move towards the trio.

"AAAGGHH! I'm too young to be crushed by a real train!" Calla cried as she tries to struggle free from her bindings.

"Don't worry, Calla! We'll get us out of this mess," Jordan said in determination before she realizes that she has no plan. "Only how exactly do we that?"

Zeus tries to think up of a plan until he realizes something.

"Wait, I got it! Calla, I think one of your hands is free. Can you reached into my deck box?"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! Open it and show some sort of card from my deck box, quick!"

Seeing that she has no choice but to follow Zeus's instructions, she tries to reach to his deck box and successfully opens it as she grabs a card from it and show it to her friends while trying to let her hand out of the ropes.

"I got it! Only what did I get?" she asked in confusion.

Zeus then checks the card she took and seeing the writings on it, Zeus then says, "An item that will save us!"

Seeing the card on Calla's hand, Jordan realizes what Zeus is planning and says, "Then what are you waiting for? Bring it out!"

"Alright! Activate, **-Gravity Hammer-**!"

In a bright flash of golden light, a large hammer similar to Thor's appeared. Jordan grabbed it as it lifted into the air, taking the trio with it, just before the train could hit them, causing it to crash through the wall. After it had passed them, Zeus took out his katar from his sleeve and cut the ropes, freeing them and causing them to fall to the ground, where they all landed on their feet.

"Okay, we saved ourselves, but the train is still moving fast!" Jordan said in shock.

Zeus then pulls out another card from his deck box and says, "Running won't help us chase that train, but our **-Energy Hoverboards- **can!"

He turns the card into a hoverboard and jumps on it as Jordan does the same thing.

"Time to sabotage his play!" Jordan said in determination.

But when they about to leave, Calla stops them and says, "Oh no! You're not leaving without me!"

"No way, Calla," Zeus said. "It's too dangerous!"

"That maniac nearly ran us over with a train! And plus, you guys still owe me an explanation for this."

"Looks like we got no choice, Z," Jordan says as she offers her hand to Calla. "Hop in and hold on tight!"

Calla jumps on Jordan's hoverboard and the three left to chase the train.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Fils-Aime Moffitt school, Bren, Andre, and Kani, had finally managed to get the cow outside.

"Finally…it's out," Bren panted as the others sighed with relief.

"Ah-ha!," Principal Roenick said as she came out the front entrance. "I knew it. There are no cows allowed in school."

"But we are not _in_ school, with the cow, Ms. Roenick," Andre said. "We're outside it."

"So you cannot punish us for this," Kani pointed out.

Just then the ground rumbled and out of the ground the train crashed out, sending all those outside campus running and screaming for their lives…including the cow who dragged Andre along with it as it ran.

"Help!," Andre screamed as the cow dragged him.

"Hang on, Andre," Kani shouted as she and Bren chased after them.

After that, Jordan, Zeus, and Calla chased the train with their hoverboards. Inside the train's controls, Zane is driving it in anger as he says, "No one rewrites me, unless this play ends in tragedy!"

When the Runners made it to the train's window, Jordan tries to warn everyone inside when she shouts, "Everyone, get out of the train before it's too late!"

However, they ignore her warning as Tack says, "There be gold in them there hills, so Imma heading west!"

"Oh no, Zane got them all messed up! Tack doesn't even realize he's already in the west!" Zeus said to Jordan, which she turns around and became shocked at what she saw.

"Uh oh!"

She points something to Calla and Zeus as she says, "The one and only stop on this line is the Los Angeles Pantages Theater, except I don't think it's not stopping!"

"Ugh! If those people are not messed up thanks to Zane, they would listen to us better!" Zeus said in dismay.

"Even Itzal got messed up the worst. He's even knocking the window!" Jordan said as she points at Itzal's window, who is doing the same thing as she said. However, Calla was able to recognize what he was doing.

"Uh, guys. He's not knocking at the window randomly, he's trying to use Morse Code!" she said to her friends.

"Morse Code? How can you be so sure?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Kani taught me how so we can communicate more when I was back in Lena's posse. Let's see... He's saying _"Ad...lib"_ and _"I'm...blinding"_. I'm positive that he said that."

Confused, Jordan says, "I'll rephrase that. He's out of bonkers!"

"Forget about Itzal for now. Let's stop Zane first!" Zeus said as they try to find Zane. Unknown to them inside the train, Itzal's RunCom is somehow started to glow purple and grey.

* * *

Inside the train, Zane then notices the theater in front of him and seeing what will happen next, he says to himself, "Ah, a fitting climax to the story."

He then unbuckles himself and decided to escape the train.

"Break a leg, everyone!"

But before he can get out, he was stopped by Jordan, Zeus, and Calla.

"Not so fast, buddy!" Jordan said as she holds up her card. "Activate, **-Bind Net-**!"

The card then turns into a net as she throws it to Zane. After that, she and Zeus entered the train as Calla stays behind on Jordan's hoverboard.

"Sorry, Show. But you're the one who will break a leg in a literal way!" Jordan said in determination.

"Oh, is that so?"

Zane then pulls out his sword from earlier and uses it to free himself from the net.

"Oops! I forgot that he has a real sword with him," Jordan said in a sheepish tone.

"And by the way, have you meet my stage hands?" Zane said as he points some two guys behind Jordan and Zeus, who are actually some big men wearing some attire that resembles a samurai wielding real katanas.

"Stage hands!? More like crush hands to me!" Jordan said as she and Zeus became scared upon seeing Zane's minions.

"No matter," Zeus said, regaining his composure. "We can take them."

Drawing their swords, Jordan and Zeus charged in for the attack. But the minions blocked the attack with their own swords and then kicked the two Runners in the gut sending them flying across the train car. The minions then pick the two up by their legs and swung them around, hitting walls, the ceiling, and chairs with them, before tossing them away.

"This is hopeless! This is more humiliating than we fought the training robot and lost!" Jordan groaned in dismay.

"Yeah! It's too bad that Itzal not with us!" Zeus said. "He could have defeat them with his out-of-style sword skills."

Realizing what Zeus just said, Jordan then says to him, "Wait a second! That's it! Remember what Itzal told us back in CodeX United?"

"That we only got beat up because we seem to just charge right in and start attacking head on?"

"That's right! And think about what he just Morse Coded us, we have to ad-lib our fighting skills to fight our way to Zane's goons!"

"Improvising our fighting style? Good idea! Let's do it!"

Jordan and Zeus jumped back up and charged at the minions again, but this time moving left and right at the same time like samurai. The minions attempted to grab them again, but this time, the two jumped and somersaulted over their heads. They turned to where Jordan and Zeus had landed only to encounter two slashes that broke their sword blades. Jordan and Zeus then kicked the minions in the guts causing them to keel over, and then spin-kicked them in the heads, knocking them out cold.

"Sweet! It worked!," Jordan said in glee.

"Itzal was right after all," Zeus agreed as they high-fived.

However, their celebration cut short as one of the stage hands grabbed Jordan.

"Wha?! Hey! Let me go, you big lumax!" she said in anger.

"Too bad. You had all the good qualities of a leading lady," Zane said as he's about to pull out his ray. "But your role is about to change!"

"No!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Zeus said in anger.

"Leave her alone," Calla shouted as she jumped on Zane's back to stop him. One of the minions, however, pulled her off Zane and restrained her as she struggled against him.

But as he tries to pull out his ray, Zane notices that it was gone.

"What the–my ray! Where is my ray?!," he shrieked. He then turned to Calla and pointed at her. "You! Give me my ray."

"Um, I don't have it, dummy!"

"Then who does?!"

As Jordan, Calla, and Zeus are confused by this turn of events, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hello there, govn'r. Mind directing me to Mulberry St?"

They turned around to see Itzal, to their shock, holding the hypnosis ray.

"Oh great, just when things get even stranger," Calla groaned.

"Ah yes my mind-controlled Runner friend," Zane said with a smile. "Give me my ray now."

"Hello there, govn'r. Mind directing me..."

Suddenly his eyes widen as his RunCom starts to beep very quickly.

"To the circus you clowns are headed back to!"

To their shock, Itzal quickly aims the ray to Zane's minion who is holding Jordan (who was being held like a sack) and activates it. Jordan covers her eyes to the light and when she opens her eyes, she was surprised that the minion turned into a clown and dropped her while he juggles some balls.

"What?!" Zane shouts in disbelief, seeing that one of his victims somehow managed to break his hypnosis.

"ITZAL! You're free from the hypnosis!," Jordan said with glee.

"But how?" Zeus asked.

"I'll explain later, guys," Itzal answered. "But right now we kick butt."

"What's the meaning of this?!" Zane asked in anger.

"Simple, I'm rewriting your own script, Zane Show," Itzal said in determination. "And looks like your play has a plot twist on it. Turns out that the elderly Englishman turned out to be..."

He then aims the ray to himself, shocking his friends.

"...an English detective who will foil your plot!"

Itzal zapped himself with the ray and in a flash of bright light, he was transformed into a Sherlock Holmes-type character.

"Now you fiendish villain," he said in a cockney accent, as he quickly tackled Zane to the ground and tied him up with a rope.

"Hey, let me go! The hero always wins!," Zane shouted as he struggled against his bindings.

"Exactly why you're not going to get away," Itzal said.

"Nice job, Itzal! But if we don't stop this train, let's just say there won't be a sequel," Jordan says as she grabs her hoverboard and took off from the train.

"Guys, make sure Zane won't escape," Zeus said to Itzal and Calla as he follows Jordan.

Then the two Runners decided to use their hoverboards to pull the train out of the theater. But as they try to push it, the hoverboards' power cut off, although managed to pull the train away from the theater.

"Okay, what now?!" Jordan said in panic.

"Well, we steered the train away from the theater, but now we're heading for a small canal," Zeus said as the train approached a canal. "We gotta get everyone off the train!"

"But even Itzal is now able to listen to us, the other actors don't," Jordan said to Zeus.

"They can't listen to us, but they will listen to the director," Zeus said in determination as he grabs his hoverboard. "Come on!"

* * *

Back inside the train, the gang tries to convince Zane to order the actors to evacuate, but he won't listen to it.

"Forget it! I won't do it!" Zane said in his usual attitude. "Zane Show doesn't take notes on his own script.

"Fine," Jordan says as she directs Zane's view to the front window.

"Then I'll guess you'll just go down with the ship, just like the extras!" Zeus finished.

Zane looked ahead and saw where the train was headed. Scared, he grabbed the P.A. and said, "Attention, passengers! Abandon ship, now! This is not a drill!"

Itzal and the others quickly opened the door to the train and they all jumped out. Jordan and Zeus with Zane quickly followed, just as the train flew into the air and crashed into the canal.

"Yes, we did it!" Jordan said as she high-fived her friends.

"Nice job, guys," Zeus added.

"Jolly good, my good man, pip-pip and all that," Itzal said in an English accent, still in the effects of the hypnosis, which Jordan and Zeus chuckled a little.

* * *

Later on, Tina had arrived with some men of CodeX United to take Zane to the police.

"Excellent work you guys," she said. "And don't worry, we'll soon figure out away to break the hypnosis. And no one–except Itzal–will remember what happened."

"Well that's great to know," Jordan asked.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed your training with the training robot really pays off for your mission," Tina said. "But Itzal's ability to break off even with our strongest hypnosis program made me even more impressed."

"Me too," Jordan agreed, which somehow leaves her confused. "But how did you able to snapped out of hypnosis?"

"Elementary, my dear Jordan. You see, in relation of my **-Mind Blinding-** ability, I can resist any mind control they throw at me," Itzal explained as he blows a bubble pipe, still under the effects of the hypnosis.

"So wait, that Morse code, _"I'm blinding"_..."

"Is actually... Wow, I didn't realize it sooner," Zeus said in a surprised tone. "But why did you get brainwashed despite your resistance on it?"

"It's because of not only giving some villains a surprise attack, it let's me collect **-Mind Points-**," Itzal answered.

"**-Mind Points-**?" Jordan asked in confusion.

Itzal then shows his RunCom to his friends, which the screen shows some kind of meter.

"It's a customized experience points that lets me increase my **-Mind Blinding- **skill," he explained. "The only way to gain it is by being brainwashed. And because of that, it gave me an advantage."

* * *

_Flashback: In a bright flash of light Itzal vanished. When the light cleared, Itzal stood dress as an old man dressed in a British gentleman's suit._

_**Jordan: So you sacrificed yourself just to be hypnotized on purpose?**_

_**Itzal: Yes. If I wouldn't, not only you and Calla might suffer at the hands of Zane, but I wouldn't crippled his plans.**_

_As Zane is continuing laughing as he imagines his ideal on turning everyone into actors, an unknown figure snatches something from Zane's pocket. The figure turns out to be Itzal as he hides the ray into his back pocket._

_**Zeus: And I'm guessing you're the one who snatched Zane's ray, correct?**_

_**Itzal: Exactly.**_

* * *

"And to top it all off, I use little of my willpower and resistance to give you guys Morse code, just in case," Itzal added.

"Well, without Calla, we wouldn't have figure it out immediately," Jordan said as she blushes.

Surprised by this, Tina became even more impressed by his strategic skills as she says, "I must say, you used Zane's weapon against him. Excellent job."

However, their conversation was interrupted when they saw Zane being escorted to the police car by the police.

"So, what do you have plans for our friend, Zane? Or should I say Zachary?" Jordan asked in suspicion.

"He'll be meeting an entire all new audience now: His fellow inmates in prison," Tina answered.

"Audience? Then I must start on a new play. Perhaps a comedy about being behind bars!" Zane asked as the police took him away.

"Some people never learn to give up," Zeus said.

"Eh-hem!"

They turned around to see Calla, who is now irritated after Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus explained to her that they are world-travelling protectors.

"I have more questions about this, this, this "Runner" thing!" she demanded.

"Right," Jordan said. "It's a long story."

Jordan went on to explain all about the Runners, ULO, the Black Tundra, the Data Cores and all of the different worlds.

"Wow," Calla said shocked at what she'd just learned. "I knew you guys were cool Jordan, but I didn't think you were that cool!"

"Yeah, that's us," Zeus added. "A couple of world saving kids!"

"Catching scoundrels from all around," Itzal said, still in character.

"Uh, maybe you need to be de-hypnotize, Itz," Jordan said.

"Good point," Itzal said as the scientists escorted him to the truck.

"So now that Calla knows about our secret as world-traveling protectors and seeing us in action, does that mean you have to erase her memory?" Jordan sheepishly asks to her superior.

"Erase my what?!" Calla said in shock.

"I would," Tina answered, which made Jordan very dismayed about it. "But I decided to keep hers for your sake, Jordan."

"Seriously?!" Jordan exclaimed in shock.

"Besides, she is your best friend and it would be really hurt if this is going to be a secret any longer."

"So you're not gonna zap my head or anything like that," Calla asked.

"Nope," Tina said. Jordan and Calla then hugged each other, glad that the latter could remember everything that had happened.

"But that's not the only reason why I keep her memories."

Tina then approached Calla and says, "Ms. Calla Gale, correct?"

"Yes?" she asks in confusion.

"You're bravery in helping your friend really impressed me. In time, you might be joining our forces soon. But for now, I'm going to approve your e-mail address because of your actions."

"My e-mail?," Calla asked.

"So I can contact you if we need your help," Tina said.

"Sure Ms...Reyheart, right?"

"Yes."

"I'd be honored," Calla said as she glanced back at Jordan and the others.

* * *

The next day in school, the damages from yesterday's incident were quickly fixed (due to being a minor one) as Jordan, Itzal (who returned to normal), Zeus, and Calla walks into the school grounds.

"Glad you're back to normal, Itz," Jordan said in relief.

"Yeah, the Chicago scientists managed to help the L.A. ones, so they were able to reverse the hypnosis without a problem," Itzal explained. "Though somehow, I'm kinda felt attached to that role."

"Well, to be honest, I like the Sherlock-Holmes-look on you."

"Me too."

The two stare each other for a few seconds in lovestruck, but was interrupted by Zeus, which he says, "Let's save that for Halloween, okay Itzal?"

"Okay," Itzal said in a casual manner, which it switches to worry when he saw Calla with them. "And listen, Calla. Even if you can keep our Runner secret to others, you have to stay away from our missions."

"I agree. Even if you want to support us so badly, we can't risk you getting hurt because of us," Jordan said in worry. "Plus, even though you're my best friend, I can't see you getting hurt or injured whenever you're in the same area as we are. If you do see us, you have to run away as possible. Do you understand?"

"Well, Ms. Reyheart said that I might be joining you guys as a Runner soon," Calla replied.

"Maybe, but until she does, we can't risk your safety being jeopardized," Zeus said. "Got that?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Good. And BTW, had to picture Lena and Sierra before they were de-hypnotize," Jordan said as she pulls out two photos from her pocket. "Gonna give to my cousin as a promise. Speaking of which, here's yours, Calla."

"Thanks," Calla said as she takes the copy from Jordan. "Speaking of your cousin, how's he and my cousin are doing?"

* * *

As they entered the Mid-Zone lounge, they saw their friends minding their usual business as Bren greets, "Yo, guys!"

"Hey, Bren. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm impressed you were able to get out of trouble from yesterday," Jordan said in an impressed tone.

"Which of course, where is the "trouble"?" Itzal asked when he notices the cow is gone from the lounge.

"Well, let's just say it gave Andre the "ride" of his life," Kani explained.

"And luckily for Mr. Troublesome over there, he was able to send the cow to his friend as promised," Bren added.

"What a relief," Jordan said in a relieved tone.

Zeus then turns to Andre and says to him in a stern tone, "And Andre, I hope you learned your lesson about not bringing any farm animal in the school anymore."

"Oh don't worry, I won't. I will never happen again," Andre replied.

"Promise?," Jordan asked.

"Cross my heart."

"Well, glad that's over with," Jordan said as she and Calla seated on the bean bag chairs in relief.

"Besides, I'm already ordered a crocodile for my another friend! He's an animal tamer by the way," Andre mentioned.

"Yes, that's really-"

Jordan froze with her friends as they are shocked at what Andre said.

"YOU ORDERED A CROCODILE?!" they asked in shock.

Just then they heard a growling noise and turned to see a large crocodile at their feet. The group all screamed and jumped on top of the tables in fear. The croc then turned and exited the lounge, as the group turned to glare at Andre.

"What?," he asked. "You said no more farm animals. You didn't say anything about bringing in other animals."

**"ANDRE!"**

_A/N: Geez, Andre just never learn. At least everything's back to normal, plus we get to see one of Itzal's mind control resistance ability! Stay tuned for the next episode! Review and I'll see ya later!_


	22. UR Spotlight: Andre Renald

**UR Spotlight: Andre Renald**

At CodeX United's conference room, Jordan and Itzal in their chibi forms are standing near their usual holographic screen as the Dark Runner starts the segment.

"Today, we'll tell you more about one of our friends, Andre Renald."

The projector then shows a full-body picture of Andre as Jordan starts to explain, "Already a computer prodigy at the age of 10, Andre is usually the hero for some US militaries for his programming skills, but a loser when it comes to facing off against snobby high schoolers like Lena."

"He's formerly a loner, but after she and Zeus moved to Los Angeles, he quickly opened up to us and became a great friend to us," Itzal added.

"But somehow, he has a habit of ordering strange things online. Which I still can't get that prop coffin memory out of my head." She then shivers upon remembering it.

"Plus, I think he's got a crush on Kani, I think," Itzal mentioned.

"I doubt Kani will return the favor."

Then the bio changed into his ULO avatar bio with his attacks and jobs posted on it:

_**ULO Name: **_Aries Rikeru

_**Level: **_27

_**Jobs: **_Trader

_**Element: **_Lightning/Electric

_**Weapons:**_

**- Lightning Hammer - **_(Ultra Rare Lvl. 20 Hammer)_

**- Electro-Whip - **_(Rare No-Limit Whip)_

_**Skill:**_

**- Electro-Lash - **_(Whip)_

**- Sledge Smash - **_(Hammer)_

**- Electric Slide - **_(Magic)_

**- Lightning Lasso - **_(Whip/Magic combo)_

**- Thunder-Quake - **_(Hammer/Magic)_

_**Special Ability:**_

**- Lightning Flash -**

_Teleports him to where ever he pleases in a flash of lightning._

"So basically, if there's anywhere he needs to be, he can get there in a flash of lightning, literally," Jordan said.

Just then, there was a flash of lightning, and there stood Andre.

"Hey guys, whazzup?," he said.

"Well, um…," Itzal said as he and Jordan pointed sheepishly at the side. Andre looked and saw Calla, blacked and burned, apparently by accident from the lightning. Shocked, he grinned sheepishly.

"Um, 10-second head-start?," he squealed.

"Make it five," she growled.

Andre then ran off with Calla chasing after him moments later.

"Man, he just has even worse luck with the ladies than Bren," Jordan said.

"You said it," Itzal agreed.

_**"See ya next episode!"**_


	23. Clubs and Cheats Part 1

_A/N: Don't you be a loner! Here's a new episode to get you socialize! Let's get online with:_

**Clubs and Cheats: Part 1**

It's that time again for Fils-Ame Moffitt School, the Activity Fair! Everyone in the gym are preparing their booths to attract everyone for their clubs. The middle-schoolers on the other hand are escorted by Mr. Bigby to the gym as he says, "Okay, everyone! Welcome to the Activity Fair! Not only you get to join any clubs from the booths, but you get to socialize some high-school students like you're one of them."

"Really? Not so sure the preschool safety rope is helping," Jordan said with sarcasm as she shows the rope being tied to her and the other middle school students.

"Sorry, it's Principal Roenick's idea. Ever since the last Activity Fair, she tries her best to control some middle schoolers who gone too far on their "socializing"," he explained, which the students turned to Bren, much to his shock. "If by some middle schoolers, I mean even before Bren transferred here."

"Phew! For a moment there, he was talking about me," Bren said in relief.

Then, Principal Roenick approaches the students and says, "Actually, I'm including you along with those students because of your, "rebelling" tendancies."

"What 'rebelling' tendencies?," Bren laughed sheepishly. As the middle schoolers looked around to see what's there for them to do, Jordan observed all the choices they had.

"Wow, look at all these choices guys," she said. "Physics Club, French Club. Club Sandwich Club."

She took a sandwich from the latter club's booth and was about to eat it, when Kani suddenly slapped it out of her hand.

"Kani, what'd you do that for?"

"Jordan, this place is like a jungle, and we are dainty gazelles gliding al innocent and graceful, and we stop at a watering hole for a quick drink," Kani said. "Then next thing we know, SNAP! A crocodile rips your head off!"

"You really got to stop watching those nature shows, Kani," Calla said.

"I'm just saying, we only need to sign up for one activity. Jordan's got the video game club and Calla, you signed for the school musical."

"Yeah, to audition. But I'm up against Lena, and knowing her, there's no telling if I'll get a decent part. I mean the play could be _Cats _and I might get the part of the litter box."

Suddenly, Andre walked up to them in a suit of armor.

"Hello ladies," he said.

"Wow, nice armor Andre," Jordan said. "Let me guess: Renaissance Club?"

"No, I'm wearing this to protect myself against those high schoolers. Could one of you pull down that faceplate for me?"

Kani did just that.

"So as long as I'm in this suit, nothing can hurt me."

Suddenly Andre was pulled away by some apparent unseen force. A loud clanging sound was heard and everyone looked to see Andre stuck to the Physics Club's giant magnet.

"Wow, looks like the Physics Club is desperate for members," Jordan quipped.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other part of the fair, Itzal and Zeus are wandering around the booths, wondering what clubs should they join.

"So Z, got your club choice already?" Itzal asked.

"Other than the Literature Club, no. What about you?" Zeus answered.

"Not really. I'm not sure what to pick."

"I can see that. There's so much to choose from."

"I know, I'm not sure whether to choose the Sci-Fi club or the–"

Suddenly, Zeus pulled Itzal to a nearby booth to hide.

"One, I'm still asking. Two, what's with you all of the sudden?" he asks in annoyance.

"Reason: that teacher over there," Zeus explained as he points at the man he just saw. "That's the man Ms. Reyheart is currently dating."

"Huh?! One of our teachers is dating our superior?!" Itzal shouted quietly.

"You better believe it. His name is Duke and they met each other in a formal event. Plus, he also plays ULO after Tina and I encountered him when we are checking some bugs at the forest dungeons."

"Wow, never thought Ms. Reyheart was the dating type."

"Yeah, but look. He's putting the moves on that other teacher over there."

"What?! So he's…cheating on her?!"

"Looks like it. I'm gonna have some words with him."

Zeus then approaches Duke carefully and after tapping his shoulder, the man turns around and saw the nervous boy as he greets, "H-Hi, Duke! Didn't know you're one of my teachers. Hehe..."

Duke was confused at first, but when he takes a closer look at Zeus, he quickly recognizes him and said, "I know you, you're that kid that was with Tina back at the CodeX Charity Ball. I didn't know you went to school here."

"Actually, I got transferred 6 weeks ago. So why are you the teacher of this school?"

"Because, I like to teach algebra, and this school happens to right where Tina works."

"So then what's with you and that teacher you were just with?"

"Oh, she's just a friend."

"Right…"

"Well I better get going. Good to see you kiddo."

"Uh-huh," Zeus said as he watched uneasily as Duke walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, after agreeing that the girls split up and rendezvous back at the gym entrance when they are done looking for some clubs, Kani is nervously wander around the fair to find something appealing for her.

"Oh, what am I going to pick? I want to make some new friends, but I'm the Trading Kani! The Jack-of-All Trade Genius! They won't join me because I'm unfair," she said to herself. "And joining home economics-related clubs are out of the question for me, too."

"You want to make some new friends?"

Hearing a female student's voice, Kani almost got shocked and asks in panic, "W-Who says that?"

"Over here by your left."

She turns at the mentioned direction and was surprised at what she saw. A booth decorated in pink and violet flowers and charms in front. There, a high school student wearing a black high-school jacket with an red tie underneath it, black skirt, and black and red boots.

"If you're finding some female friends, then you've come to the right place," she says.

"Uh, who are you?" Kani asked in curiosity.

"I'm Friena Allen. I'm the club president of the Sisterhood of the Alphas Club. We dedicated ourselves to form an unbreakable and sisterly bond in Fils-Ame Moffitt School. Not only the club's atmosphere is very friendly, but you can find new friends in no time."

"B-But, I'm middle school student and you're a high-school student. Is there a rule for that in your club?"

Friena then laughs at this in a casual manner and says, "Actually, everyone can join, even middle-schoolers, too. No catches except you will make a friendly smile to everyone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow, that's great. I'm definitely leaning towards it now!"

"Well just think about it for a bit and then get back to me with your answer."

"Okay," Kani said as she left with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Later, in some kind of an apartment building, Zeus and Jordan are walking down the hallway in the 4th floor as the latter is looking at the pamplets she got from the Activity Fair.

"Hmm... Should I go to Pokemon Trainer Fan Club or the Role-Playing Hero Club? So many choices," Jordan said in confusion.

"Well, you're a Pokemon fan, right? I suggest the first one," Zeus answered.

"But if I do, I never get to enjoy what the RPG Hero Club has to offer," she said. "Oh well, guess I can choose later."

"So why are we here again? Sure, Itzal is from another world, but since it's safe for the time being, I doubt he can stay here."

"According to Ms. Reyheart, she felt that in case of him staying in this world or in case the teachers or our friends might ask where did he live, she decided to rent Itzal an apartment. Plus, he needs somewhere to stay if he needs to be here long term. Speaking of which, here we are, Room 429."

She then knocks on the door as she calls out, "Itzal, it's us. Jordan and Zeus."

"Yeah, we're here to see your new home in this world," Zeus added.

The door opened and there stood Itzal.

_"Hola, buenos diaz, amigos,"_ he said, in a Spanish accent. "Come in and dance with me, _mi compadres_."

"Nice Spanish, Itzal now can we come in," Jordan asked.

"_Hola, buenos diaz, amigos._ Come in and dance with me, _mi compadres_."

"Are you okay," Zeus asked.

"_Hola, buenos diaz, amigos._ Come in and dance with me, _mi compadres_."

Seeing that Itzal was somehow brainwashed again like the Zane Show incident a few days ago, the two shout out, "Oh no, not again!"

"Psyche."

Itzal then pulls out some kind of remote control and aims it to himself, changing him back to normal self.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm still me, no bad guys controlling me this time."

Shocked that Itzal just pulled off that trick, Zeus then scolds him, "Itzal, how could you?! You almost made me use **-Flash Block- **on you!"

"Sorry, just testing out a new gadget Tina gave us."

"Well you scared the crud out of us!," Jordan scolded as well. "What is that thing anyhow?"

He then shows the gadget he used on himself earlier to his friends and explains, "It's called the Tranze Undercover Remote. Ms. Reyheart actually gave it to me as a present for what happened with Zane Show."

"What'd she give us this for and how's it work?"

"It runs on the same program that Zane's device used and allows us to change our personalities into whatever we desire. But unlike Zane's ray, it allows us keep complete control of our bodies and minds. She thinks it might come in handy during missions to fit any undercover needs."

"Clever," Zeus said. "Can you demonstrate some more?"

"Gladly."

Itzal zapped himself with the device again, this time turning into a clown.

"And with these buttons…" he said as he zapped himself into a clown.

"You can switch between personalities…," he said in a funny voice as he then changes into a French chef.

"As many times as you desire," he finished in a French accent as he change himself into a stern businessman.

"And how do you change back to your real persona?," Jordan asked.

"Just press the green button," Itzal replied as he did so, changing himself back to normal.

"Wow, Ms. Reyheart outdones herself again," Jordan said in an impressed tone. "I can't believe she's thinking outside the box to help us on our missions."

"I agree. This is definably useful for our missions someday. I can't wait to see it in action!" Zeus added.

"So aren't you gonna show us around," Jordan asked.

"Sure," he said as he ushered them in. "This here's the living room, and to your right is the kitchen."

Jordan and Zeus looked around at the modern styled living room and kitchen.

"Over here is my room," he said as he show them his room, which was decorated like his back in Southdale.

"Best part is I have this all to myself," Itzal said as he continued on. "And here is the bathroom, and the guest room right here."

"This is a nice place," Zeus said.

"Yeah, how's it–," Jordan started to say, when suddenly her RunCom rang. She answered it to hear Layla's voice.

_"Jordan, Ms. Reyheart's got a mission for you guys. Report to her office immediately."_

"Got it," Jordan said as she cut the transmission and turned towards the boys. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

When they arrived in CodeX United, they entered Tina's office to find the serious Councilwoman giggling at the phone call, much to the Runners' disbelief.

"Is it me or is Ms. Reyheart is... laughing?" Jordan asked in confusion

However, recognizing who is she calling, Zeus then guesses, "I'm guessing she's in the middle of her call to her boyfriend."

"MS. REYHEART HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" Jordan shouts out loud in shock, causing Ms. Reyheart to almost drop her phone after hearing one of her Runners' voice. "Oops."

"Oh there you all are," Tina said sheepishly. "I was just–"

"Chatting it up with your boyfriend?," Jordan teased.

"What makes you think that?"

"I might be a tomboy, but I'm still a girl, you know."

"And Zeus and I bumped into him at school today," Itzal said.

"Really?! Tell me the deets!"

"Me too!," Layla put in.

"Save it for later, girls. We have a problem: two nights ago there was a break in at Qwest NeuroLabs, one of the biggest neuro-technological research labs in the world. Stolen were several stocks of microchips, all of which had mind control abilities."

"Great, more mind control," Jordan said exasperated.

"Well any idea on who and why?," Itzal asked.

"Unfortunately, no on both counts," Tina said. "But as these chips are regarded as the most powerful in the world, we can only assume that both are bad. That's where you three come in."

"To investigate the robbery, correct?" Jordan asked.

"Exactly. That's what you were pick for."

"Okay, as long there's no more mind control except in The Amazing Spiez and Totally Spies, we're in."

Hearing this, Layla then spoke up, "Uhh... Ms. Reyheart, even with a patch update, you better tell her sooner or later."

"I... rather not."

"What do you want to tell me?" Jordan asked in curiosity. "Tell me, tellme, tellme, TELL ME!"

"Just focus on your mission first, please!"

"Alright, fine."

The Runners then left as Layla said to Tina, "You know she's not gonna give up until she finds out?"

"Yeah, I figure."

* * *

Outside the CodeX United building, Jordan is still upset that Tina won't tell her what Layla mentioned about the patch update.

"Man, what is this patch update?," Jordan said. "The curiosity is killing me!"

"Maybe it has something to do with Ms. Reyheart's boyfriend," Itzal suggested.

"I doubt it," Zeus pointed out. "Ms. Reyheart's a very private gal."

"Well what ever it is, I wanna know," Jordan said. "In the meantime, it's portal time, Z!"

Just then, they heard a familiar voice before Zeus can create a portal.

"Going another Runner mission, I see."

Startled, the three turned to see Calla behind them.

"Calla, how many times do we have to tell you not to get involve our missions?" Jordan scolded to her friends.

"A million times. And do I have to remind you that your superior, Ms. Reyheart might call me any time you guys are in trouble?" she reminded them.

"We know. But still, even if you got an invite for joining our Runner club, we still can't let you get involve!" Itzal said in a serious tone.

Seeing her saddened expression, Jordan starts to explain, "Look, I'm still your best friend, but he's right. I can't let you see you get hurt because of us. Just... please trust us."

Seeing that she has a point, Calla answers, "I understand. Good luck on your mission, guys."

"Thanks."

She then turns to Zeus and tells him, "Punch it, Z."

Then with his portal creation ability, Zeus creates a portal to their destination and enters it as Itzal follows him.

"I won't be long," Jordan said to Calla.

"Be careful, Jordan," Calla said back before her best friend enters the portal as it disappears. She then turned to walk away, only to bump into Kani.

"Calla! I've been looking all over for you!," Kani said. "I've got some great news, cousin!"

"What is it?," Calla said.

"I was invited to join the Sisterhood of the Alphas Club today! They're a bit like a sorority, promoting girl power, friendship and sisterhood!"

"Wow, Kani! That's incredible! This could definitely pull up you social status, and bring you out of your shell more."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet them in their room later today. I'd love it if you came with me."

"I'd love to!"

The two cousins squealed as they continued to celebrate Kani's invitation.

* * *

At some forest, three motorcycles dashed through the dirt road as it heads straight to their destination. It revealed that the drivers in the motorcycles are the Runners in their avatar forms as they drive themselves to the neurology research lab.

"Good idea getting us these customized **-VersalCycles-**, Itz," Jordan said as she drives her blue water-motif designed motorcycle.

"Yeah, how did you get them anyway?" Zeus asked as he drives his white sun-motif designed one.

"Although it's a little shady, I got some connections in getting us these wheels," Itzal explained in his black moon and darkness-motif motorcycle. "And not to worry, they're not hacked or cheat versions of them."

"Shady, but clean," Jordan said. "And since it will take us 4 hours to get to the research lab by our enhanced running, these things will able to get us without our legs turned into jelly."

"Yeah, we may have enhanced speed in running, but the limit is that if we run over 1 hour, we'll run like we're hiking for weeks, so vehicles are the only option for long travels like this," Zeus added. "Speaking of which, here we are."

They quickly stop at the fence of some sort of a guarded facility, which they noticed they are now in their destination.

"So, how do we get in? Front door approach or sneaking in style?" Itzal asked to his friends.

"Boring! News flash, we're Runners! As in we run throughout the worlds. Meaning that we are in the VIP list beyond secret agents and policemen," Jordan reminded them.

"Okay, the VIP option, it is!" Zeus said as they quickly jumped over the fence with their enhanced skills.

As soon as they landed, however, three security bots suddenly, appeared, drew weapons and rolled towards them.

"Okay, not the VIP welcome I were hoping for."

"I had a feeling we'd encounter robots on this mission," Itzal said.

"And what do you propose we do about them?," Jordan asked.

"What we always do. Kick their metallic butts!"

Itzal charged at the first bot as it blasted its lasers, dodging each blast. With his scythe, he flipped it on his back as it fired again, causing it to hit a tree branch, which then fell on top of it, destroying it.

Zeus, on the other hand, was driven back by the second bot, using his katana to parry its attacks until they were locked together. As the robot pushed on him, Zeus quickly whipped out his katar, sliced the robot and jumped back, as the robot fell apart and exploded.

The last bot charged at Jordan, who quickly whipped out her **-Water Wave Staff-** and used her **-Tsunami Swirl Strike-** blast the bot far away into the distance where it landed and exploded.

The fight done, the Runners quickly regrouped.

"So what was that about a VIP entrance, Jordan?," Zeus asked.

"Oh, come on, Z. It's not my fault those bots didn't get the memo," Jordan snapped.

"Actually it's my fault," a voice said. The Runneres turned to see a woman in a lab coat exit the building and come towards them. "Sorry, it's just ever since the robbery, we've had to increase security around here. I'm Dr. Melinda Patrick."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Patrick," Jordan said. "And about the bots, it's no biggie."

"Good. Well you guys can come in and start investigating. Follow me."

* * *

In the main lab where the crime occurred, the Runners were looking through the room for clues. Jordan observed a hole in a nearby window.

"Well other than the window with a neatly-carved hole, everything looks normal," she said.

"Looks can be deceiving, Jordie," Itzal said as he put on a pair of glasses. "Maybe my Multi-Scanner Shades will clear things up."

He scanned all around the room slowly, until he spotted something on the ground and picked it up.

"Bingo. Looks like a shoe heel."

"Let me see," Jordan said as Itzal tossed it to her. "Look's like it's a six-inch. From a medium heel pair of Kamer-Opals."

She tossed to Zeus, who said, "I'll scan it with my RunCom and send the data to Tina, see what she can find."

"Right, in the mean time, let's get back to school," Itzal said.

"Good idea, I can't wait to see Kani try out for her new club," Jordan said as the three exited the lab.

_A/N: Okay, investigation done. Now what? Well, we'll find what happens next in the next part! Review and stay tuned!_


	24. Clubs and Cheats Part 2

_A/N: Last time, the Runners found a heel that will pinpoint their culprit on stealing the mind control chips. Question is, what the culprit will do with the chips? Find out right now!_

**Clubs and Cheats: Part 2**

Back at Fils-Aimes Moffitt School, Zeus was walking through the hallways to his class. He saw a vending machine as he walked and his stomach began to growl.

"Man, I sure could go for a snack," he said. Figuring that he had time for a snack, walked up to the machine, put some money in, and pressed a button, causing an apple to come out of it.

But after he took out an apple from the vending machine and takes a bite of it, he turns around to head to his class when he saw something shocking: Duke kissing the teacher he saw with him back at the Activity Fair. Seeing this, he opens his mouth in shock, dropping his apple in the process.

He tries to think many possibilities why Duke is kissing her. But when he can't think up another other than kissing his sister or cousin, Zeus realized one thing: Duke has really cheating on Tina!

Not wanting Duke to see him, Zeus quickly flee the scene in panic.

* * *

Back at the hallways, Kani arrived at the clubroom of Sisterhood of the Alphas Club with Jordan and Calla tagging along.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Kani said in a said tone.

"Come on, K. Just try to make a first impression that doesn't involve you showing off your skills," Jordan comforted her.

"As in be yourself, cuz. Don't be the show-off Trading Kani, just be Kani Kimura, the girl who wants to make new friends," Calla added.

"Thanks, Cal. You always make the best advice that the little cousin can have," Kani said in relief.

"Hey what else are big cousins for, besides getting you into this club," Calla said without hesitation.

"Yeah, IF she can makes it in."

Knowing that familiar and snobby voice, the girls turned around to see Lena and her posse in their cheerleader outfits.

"Oh, hello Lena. Long time, no see," Calla said with sarcasm in her voice.

"You know, Cal. You could have join our cheerleader squad before you betray me," Lena said as she strikes a pose with her pom-poms in her hands. "Maybe I can give you a second chance to let you get into the In Crowd."

"And let you insult my new best friend, sorry Lena, but I'm not for sale," Calla said in disapproval. "Besides, my real In Crowd is with Jordan and the rest of my real friends, unlike you."

"We at least I have an In Crowd, unlike your cousin. Why else would she be so desperate to join this club?" Lena said before she left with her posse.

"Don't listen to that snobby Lena, Kani! You can try if you just believe in yourself," Jordan said in determination.

"And don't worry, we're here for you through think and thin!" Calla said in the same tone.

Seeing her cousin and her friend's determined face, Kani decided to drop off her disappointed expression and also became determined as the door of the club room has opened, revealing Friena at the door.

"Hola, sisters! Get ready to experience the joy of Alpha life!" she declares when she notices Kani with her friends. "Ah, Kani, is it? I'm glad you're here, come in! The rest of the members are waiting."

"Wish me luck, guys!" Kani said as she enters the club room.

"Knock 'em dead, cuz!" Calla cheered to her cousin.

However, after Kani enters the club room, Friena sees the two girls, stops them, and says, "Say, maybe you can join my club. It's not only have some amedities in our other club house, but we promote friendship and sisterly bond around the campus."

"Thanks for the offer, Friena. But we've got other plans," Jordan said.

"But maybe we'll think about it if we have the time," Calla added.

"Well, that's disappointing. But you're welcome in my sisterhood anytime," Friena said to the girls.

"Thanks. Take care of my little cousin for me!" Call said as she and Jordan left the hallway.

"I will."

Friena then closes the door behind her to focus on the club members, who are amazed at the decorations of their club room. Friena gave them all a special button and the directed them to a flatscreen TV. With a remote in hand, she flipped through a slideshow showing them the amenities of the club.

"From the best spots in the lunch room, to season tickets for school sports games, to the best after-parties for school events, the Sisterhood his chock full of amenities!"

"Sweet! Cool! Radical!," the other girls all said.

"But most important of all, it's a place of warmth and acceptance for all."

Kani had to smile at hearing this.

"So when do we know if we're in?," she asked.

"At the end of the week, after you complete a few tests," Friena said as she passed some papers out to all the girls.

"Such as…?"

"Such as learning and reciting the Sisterhood's pep jingle for starters."

At that moment Friena switched on a radio, and started to recite the jingle, which was on the paper.

**Friena:** _Here at Fils-Aimes Moffitt,_

_The Alphas are all that's good._

Friena was then joined by Kani and another girl as they recited.

**All:** _We promote acceptance and bondage_

_And most of all, sisterhood!_

"Great job, everybody," Friena said. "And now it's time for test number two: running a little errand for me."

Friena covertly took out a mysterious device and activated it, unknown to Kani and the others, who couldn't wait to get in to the club.

* * *

Meanwhile in ULO, in the city of Shwartz, at the restaurant, Le Sol Allite, Tina aka Lilith was on a date with Duke.

"You know Duke, I have met many men before, but none are as charming and generous as you," she said.

"Well I am a generous guy," Duke said, with a Cheshire grin. Suddenly, Zeus appeared at the table.

"Zeus, what are you doing here?"

"Ms. Shroud, I have something I need to tell you," he said.

"What is it?"

Just as Zeus was about to say it, the avatars that just happened to be Fils-Aimes Moffitt's marching band in real-life appeared, playing their instruments so loudly that it blocked out what Zeus was saying.

"What?," Lilith asked, unable to hear Zeus's words. Zeus tried to explain again, but was once more blocked out by the band.

"I can't hear you," Lilith said. As the band stopped playing, Zeus shouted, "I think Duke is cheating on you!"

"What?," Lilith said stunned, as she looked at Duke. "Duke, is this true?"

Duke sighed as he said, "Lilith, I'm so sorry… that your best student Zeus is so jealous of me that he'd make all these false accusations."

"What?!," Zeus said shocked. "I'm not jealous!"

"Come on Zeus, Duke would never cheat on me," Lilith said.

"Yeah, what gave you that idea?," Duke asked.

"Um…maybe the fact that I saw you kissing another woman, at my school."

"Duke told me he has a female cousin at the school," Lilith said.

"The way he was smooching her is not the way you'd smooch a cousin. Come on who are you gonna believe, this lying cheating scum you call a boyfriend or your most dedicated student?"

Lilith thought for a while, and then said, "I choose…him."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Zeus, but I just can see why Duke would cheat on me after everything we've been through together the last 2 months. Now I suggest that you get your priorities straight before you make such accusations. Let's go Duke."

"Right behind you babe," Duke said as he and Lilith left the restaurant. Zeus could only walk away in his failure as the band then started playing the funeral march song. Annoyed by the band, Zeus then snapped, "Oh can it, you talentless vultures!"

The band stopped playing as Zeus left the restaurant.

* * *

Later at the mansion, Calla is at her bedroom table near her laptop. She was the first one who got home and decided to draw in her bedroom to wait for her cousin and her parents. In her sketchbook, she is drawing herself as a Runner, wearing the same attire as Jordan's avatar outfit, which is colored green in the drawing.

As she continues, she thought, _"Wow, I wonder what it be like to be a Runner? Cool clothes, cool weapons, fighting bad guys and travelling other worlds with my best friend, I'm too speechless about it. Man, I just wish I can become a Runner like her, Itzal, and Zeus."_

When she thought of it, she starts to imagine herself as a Runner helping Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus save everyone from danger. However, her daydream ended when she heard her doorbell ringing.

"Huh? Who's that?" she said in a confused tone when her butler, Giulio, enters her room and approaches her in a calm manner.

"Ms. Gale, Kani has arrived from school," he said to her.

"Oh, she must be done with her first club meeting," Calla guessed. "I'll greet her right now. Thanks, Giulio."

"Anytime, Ms. Gale," Giulio said as Calla excitingly left the room to meet her cousin.

* * *

As she ran downstairs to the entrance, Calla greets out to her cousin, "Kani, how's you're first day as a club member of the Sisterhood of the-"

She quickly gasps at what she saw to her cousin. Kani's clothes is a mess and so does her hair, but she somehow looks happy for some reason.

"I got some new facts for you. Awe-some!" she said in an excited tone. "I can't believe that club is so very enjoyable, that I can't even remember what happened."

"Uh, if you don't remember, then what happened to your clothes and hair?" Calla sheepishly asks as she points out the messes on her cousin.

A confused Kani notices her clothes and became shocked at what Calla just meant.

"Yuck! What just happened to my clothes?! Ugh! How did it even get there, even to my hair?!"

"Uh, I think you better forget about it and clean yourself up before our folks get here," Calla suggested.

"Good idea," Kani said as she quickly heads over to the bathroom. However, Calla is a little suspicious about what happened to Kani.

* * *

In the bathroom, Kain was fiddling with her hair trying to get it back to normal. Suddenly the Sisterhood button on her shirt started to glow, as did her eyes. She then started to chant the clubs chant again:

_Here at Fils-Aimes Moffitt,_

_The Alphas are all that's good._

_We promote acceptance and bondage_

_And most of all, sisterhood!_

As Kani chanted this, she suddenly opened the bathroom window and jumped out, landing on the ground and running off.

* * *

After a few minutes, Calla is finished drawing on her sketchbook back at her bedroom. As she stares at her finished sketch of her in her imagined Runner attire, she was interrupted by a knock on her door and her butler's voice, "Um, excuse me, Ms. Gale, but have you've seen Ms. Kimura?"

She panickly closes her sketchbook and hides it in her desk drawer before regaining her composure.

"Yes, she's in the bathroom, cleaning up from school," she said as she opens the door to greet Giulio.

"That's strange, Ms. Kimura is not in the bathroom," he said.

"Huh? Did she head into her bedroom?" Calla asked in a confused and worried tone.

"I'm afraid she's not there, either," Giulio answered with worry. "I'm afraid something happened to her."

Now suspicious and worried about Kani, Calla quickly asks, "Did you double check at the bathroom just in case?"

"Yes, but the only thing I found is an open window."

"Open window?!"

Hearing this, Calla quickly rushed over to the bathroom, where she gasps upon seeing the mentioned window left opened.

"Kani!" Calla said in shock before turning back to her butler. "Giulio, where's her bag?"

"Back at the living room, but..."

Without letting him finish his sentence, Calla left the bathroom to rush over at the living room.

"Ms. Gale! It's not nice to peek at your cousin's belongings!"

As she made it to the living room, she quickly checks inside her cousin's bag and was more shocked at what she saw. She can't find her textbooks or notes anywhere. Kani wouldn't leave them at school without them!

Guessing something's not right at this picture, Calla now became serious and asks her worried butler, "Giulio, tell my folks I'll be going out for a while. I need to visit my friends."

* * *

At the sidewalks of the shopping district, Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus are not only discussing about their current mission so far, but also comparing Itzal's WOOHP gadgets with their items in their in-game inventory.

"So Tina said she's have the results on that heel very soon," Zeus said.

"Good, and back to the topic at hand, I still think the **-Smog Bombs-** in ULO are better because the smoke is darker," Jordan said.

"No way! WOOHP's Fog Rocket is better because it produces more smoke," Itzal countered.

However, Zeus stops them as he was shocked to see Duke alone at some department store.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I spy that cheating Duke, which I bet he's here to hook up wit his mistress," Zeus said in a serious tone.

However, his vision was blocked when he and his friends saw Calla, who is now serious about something.

"And I spy serious Calla, which I doubt she's here for a fashion or event news," Jordan whispered to her friends before turning her vision to Calla. "Cal, I thought you're back home in your mansion. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for a reason, Jordan. So please don't be stupid about replying please," Calla said in a serious tone.

"And that is?"

"Let's make this short and simple. I want to become a Runner right now!" Calla declared to her friends without attracting anybody.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in shock. But when they noticed some people are staring at them in confusion, they regained their composure as they let them continue what they are doing.

"Calla, try to think about this! Although you got an invite, doesn't mean you can ask to become a Runner without a reason," Itzal protested.

"Oh, I have a reason, alright. My little cousin is missing and just to prove that she is, she went home a while ago and in a few seconds later, she disappeared through our bathroom window!" Calla explained what happened.

"I'll believe you on the disappearing cousin one. But we still can't let you join! You know what the risks if you get involved!" Jordan said to her best friend. "We'll try to recover Kani."

"Not without me, you're not!" Calla protested in anger. "Calla is like a sister to me and it's my responsibility to protect her no matter what!"

"But Cal…"

"I bet that brother of yours would do the same if he were in my position wouldn't he?"

Realizing that Calla's argument has a point, the two Runners are still doubting about this as Jordan says, "Look I understand, but becoming a Runner could put you both at risk. Plus, you aren't as skilled at gaming like we are. Zeus! Can you help us here why Calla can't become a Runner?!"

However, she received no response from Zeus.

"Zeus?"

When Jordan and Itzal turned around, they saw that Zeus disappeared.

"Great, now where did Zeus disappeared to?!"

* * *

At the entrance to the convenience store, Zeus causally strolled up to Duke, who was just coming out, slurping a smoothie, and stood next to him.

"So, seeing anyone lately, Duke?," he said.

"Nobody expect your teacher," Duke said. "And she's a nice one. She's cute, beautiful and kind, al in one. But she's also a little naïve."

Zeus said with a hint of suspicion, "Are you sure she's the only one you're seeing?"

"Look, kid I know what you're doing. You want to expose my little indiscretions to Tina. Well, it ain't happening."

Zeus, though shocked said, "Why would you cheat on her like this?"

"Because, I'm the man in this relationship. I can do what I please. And you will _never_ get here to catch me in the act."

Duke then walked away, dumping his smoothie the trash. A moment later, Bren peaked out of the same trash can with the smoothie on his head. He handed Zeus back the camera.

"Man you'll never stop him from crushing her heart," Bren said.

"Well it's no like I could have used a disguise–," Zeus said befoe stopping as he realized he should've used a disguise. "My God, I'm such an idiot!"

Then, his RunCom is ringing and when he answers it, Jordan's voice rang out as she shouts out in anger, _"YOU'RE GONNA BE AN IDIOT IF YOU DON'T GET TO CODEX UNITED THIS INSTANT!"_

"Wow, you just got shouted by my own cousin. Harsh," Bren said in a sarcastic tone.

Annoyed with his attitude, Zeus says, "Just meet me at the Mushroom Garden tonight, I'll spare the details later."

He then took off to CodeX United to see what's going on.

* * *

Inside the building, Zeus was just filled in on what just happened.

"WHAT?! Calla, you can't be serious?!" Zeus said in shock.

"I'm dead serious, so I'm not the type who blackmails my friends, but either you let me become a Runner or I'm going to stand here waiting for an answer, right now! No exceptions!" Calla said in a serious tone.

"Look, I know you want to help Kani, but this is not the way to go," Zeus said. "You can't just choose to be a Runner, you are chosen by others."

"Then Ms. Reyheart must have chosen me, because she said that I would be joining you guys soon, remember."

"That could have meant plenty of things," Itzal said.

"Well, this is a twist of fate."

Hearing that familiar voice, the kids turned around to see Tina at the hallways.

"Ms. Reyheart?!"

"I was about to approve your application to let you join as a Runner, but somehow, her determination gave me an answer already," she says before turning to Calla. "Ms. Gale, welcome to the world of Unitas."

Hearing this, Calla became overjoyed about this while the Runners are choked at what their superior said.

"I-I'm going to become a Runner?" Calla asked in shock, which Tina nodded in approval.

Calla then rushed over to her and hugs in excitement as she says, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise, I won't let you down!"

"HANG ON A SECOND!" Zeus shouts in a serious tone, as everyone turns to him in confusion. "Ms. Reyheart, you said it to yourself, only experienced ULO players along with the requirements of becoming a Runner are needed to become one. And I doubt Calla is a veteran in ULO or any MMORPG."

"Then you should teach her," Tina suggested.

"But Ms. Reyheart, she can't play video games or anything like that. There is no way for her to join us."

"There is, you just didn't know it until now."

"What do you mean "it"?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Well she might not be able to become a main Runner. But there is another type of Runner that can bypass veteran requirements and that is the Secondary Runner. S-Runner for short," Tina explained.

"S-Runner?" Itzal asked in confusion as well.

"As with the main Runners, even a new player can become a Runner as a "S-Runner". It is done by referral invite from a Runner you know."

"So they'll have the same level of power as a regular Runner?," Itzal asked.

"A lit bit less, and only a select bunch of a main Runner's abilities and privileges."

"Then in that case, I officially invite Calla Gale to become an S-Runner," Jordan said happily.

"Good idea, Waters. Since you're best friends with Ms. Gale, you may teach her at what you know about the game," Tina said. "As for you two, you need to investigate a certain shoe store. We got the analysis from the heel you sent me. It has a solid diamond tip."

"Solid diamond?," Itzal said. "That explains the clear cut in the glass window at the lab."

"The shoe it came from is only sold in three places, the closest of which is here in L.A. at the Heels Infinity store"

"Hey, that's close to the resta-" Zeus said when he realizes that he's talking to his superior, not wanting to get her angry. "I mean that place is where we should investigate."

"Right," Itzal added, who is suspicious at what Zeus is planning. "We'll head over there straight away."

"Good. Be careful and Zeus?" Tina asked to her student.

"Yes?"

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"Hehehe... Yes, ma'am," Zeus said in a convinced tone, who is still wanting to expose her boyfriend. He then left the building with Itzal.

"As for you two, you need to find somewhere to let the latter to be register," Tina ordered.

"I suggest we better go to a nearby internet cafe. Heard they got some good PCs to let us play in it," Jordan suggested.

"I got an even better idea."

* * *

Inside the elevator, Jordan and Calla are confused at this while Ms. Reyheart is patiently waiting for it's destination.

"Uh, so you're better idea is at the basement?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Yes. Besides, the basement will allow you to register without the cult being able to track you down," Tina explained. "And the second reason..."

Before she can continues, the elevator stops and opens the door, much to Jordan and Calla's shock, reveals an underground internet cafe complete with soda fountains, cafe, and more.

"Our internet cafe has the highest HD graphics and faster internet speed, perfect for a faster level ups."

"I can dig that," Jordan said with confidence, knowing that the faster she will teach Calla about ULO, the better.

* * *

Outside of some roller rink, Friena is somehow in front of her club members, along with Kani, about to announce something.

"Hola, sisters! Time for your next assignment! Round up the girls of the cheerleader club, just like you round up the Gossip club earlier today!"

"Gotcha!"

"No big deal!" the girls said in excitement, not awaring at what "rounding up" means.

As they left to go inside, Friena says, "Good. 'Cause once I eliminate the on-school clubs, I'll have unlimited power and influence over everyone in Fils-Aimes Moffitt!"

_A/N: Uh-oh! Maybe Friena's club is not about sisterhood and friendship after all. Can the Runners find out the culprit in time? Will Jordan train Calla in ULO before it's too late? And what kind of plan is Zeus planning at? Review and stay tuned!_


	25. Clubs and Cheats Part 3

_A/N: Last time, Jordan is getting ready to teach her best friend all about ULO and Runners! However, Friena is planning something sinister to her club members. Can the girls get to Friena in time and what Zeus is planning for our cheating boyfriend! Time's a wasting! Let's go to Part 3!_

**Clubs and Cheats: Part 3**

Back at the underground internet cafe below CodeX United, Calla is now sitting in front of a computer screen, with Jordan and Tina observing her, which the former is starting to get nervous about this.

"Okay, so what's the first step, Ms. Reyheart?" Jordan asked to her superior.

"The first step is you inviting her through e-mail," Tina answered. "A Runner should send it to someone they knew and learned about the secrets of other worlds and ULO."

"Huh? But I thought you're going to invite me into the Runners," Calla asked in confusion.

Tina just smiles as she says, "To be honest, I'm not planning to invite you from the start."

"But what about my e-mail address? You-"

"I'm just bluffing back there. I was actually wrote your potentials and your abilities to see if you're worthy enough to become one. Besides, if I do that, it would mean unfair standards to my position as a Councilwomen and..."

Tina then lays her hand to Jordan's shoulder and said, "Jordan is your best friend, so I should think she might give you the invite."

"Of course I'll do it," Jordan replied with a smile. "Just let me log in to my account."

With that, Jordan sat at another PC and open ULO's page she then logged into her account and clicked **-Invite New Player-**. She then selected from a list of the type of characters, **-Runner-** . She then came across a screen that asked to input her friends e-mail address.

"Hey Calla, what's your email?"

"It's galewindycalla fastmailer. com."

Jordan put in Calla's e-mail in and clicked **SEND**. After a few minutes of waiting, Calla's rented PC just made a beeping sound and when she answers, she the e-mail that Jordan sent her.

"I got it! So I'll click the link, right?" she asked.

"Yes. There, you need to sign up for an account as you do always for new sites," Tina explained. "The only catch is you need to let the sign-up form knows that your referral is Jordan."

After she fills up the sign-up form, she clicks **ENTER **as she says, "There, I'm finished."

When she did, the website tries to verify her form for a few seconds. After that, the website then says, **"THANK YOU FOR SIGNING UP UNIVERSAL LEGENDS! CREATE YOUR AVATAR NOW!"**

"Okay, next up, making your own avatar," Jordan said. "Open up the game and use your account to log in."

Calla did what Jordan said as she closes the internet browser, clicks the ULO game icon, and after a few seconds of updating the client, she logs in without any problems. After that, she was taken to a character creation screen.

"Uh, what's this?" Calla asked in confusion.

"This is where the magic happens. You can create your own avatar in ULO and hopefully your Runner form," Jordan said.

"So wait, my Runner form is an avatar?"

"Yes, and to let everyone have their individuality, your avatar can be customize without any limits," Tina explained. "Just feel free on creating your character. If you're lost, Jordan will help you out."

"Actually, guys. I better do this myself," Calla said with confidence. "I played a lot of dress-up and make-up games in the past."

"One of her favorites," Jordan playfully whispers to Tina.

"You're right about one thing, she is very committed to her looks," Tina whispered back as they watch Calla making her own avatar, which she already had in mind about it. "Maybe after this, it's all up to you on how will you teach her about the game. I better go."

As Tina left the cafe, Jordan calls out to her, "Don't worry, Ms. Reyheart! I know she will, with a little help from me."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Heels Infinity, Itzal and Zeus arrived to investigate. Using his Multi-Lock Pick, Itzal opened the door and they entered the store quietly shutting the door behind them. They then headed to the checkout desk where Itzal jacked his MP3COM into the main computer.

"Okay now all we gotta do is get into the customers database," Itzal said.

"And we'll find out who bought the diamond-heeled shoes," Zeus finished.

"You bet," Itzal said as the results came in. "Okay, here we go. Seems that there's only 3 people who wear diamond heeled shoes in this area. But the one that's the most frequent customer here, and her name is…Friena Alphalus."

"Friena? As in the president of Kani's new club?"

"Yep. And if we wanna figure out once and for all doubt she's behind the lab burglary, we best check her out. Let's go."

"Right."

With that, the two Runners left the store to meet the girls. As they did, however, out the corner of his eye, Zeus saw Duke heading into the Mushroom Garden. He glared silently.

"Hey look. It's him!"

"What–," Itzal started to say, but then he saw Duke and realized what Zeus was doing. "Oh man, not now! We have a mission to do."

"Well I have a mission to expose this creep. Come on"

Zeus pulled Itzal along as they headed to the Mushroom Garden. They peaked in the window and saw Duke. With Zeus still glaring, the two entered the restaurant.

* * *

Back at CodeX's basement i-cafe, Jordan is playing some casual games in her PC as she patiently waits Calla to finish her avatar, which is now making some finishing touches to it. But after she did, she notices something and calls out to her best friend.

"Hey, Jordan. I'm done making my avatar, but I'm confused about the "elements" and "job class" tab on the next page," she said in confusion.

"Well, job classes are one of the main things about ULO. You have to pick one of the 10 basic classes," Jordan explained.

"10?"

"Well, there are many more job classes other than those, but the 10 classes are the basic ones. You have to put a lot of effort in order to become an advanced class."

"Okay, I'm okay with that. So can you tell my about these "job classes"?"

"Sure."

Jordan starts to explain about the job classes in a quick, but simpler terms so Calla can understand. As Jordan catches her breath after her explanation, Calla was left in shock on the about job classes.

"And that's all of the job classes and what you can do."

"Wow. That's so amazing…even though I only understood half of what you said."

"Sorry, I'm trying to be quick here," Jordan apologized with a blushed smile. "As for elements, they are important because of custom skills, which is creating your own skills with the existing job skills and your chosen element."

"So wait, you mean you can create your own skills in an online game whenever you want?" Calla asked in confusion.

"Yes, but the catch is you need to set some pros and cons or your skills will never be created. However, the catch in choosing your elements is random. As in the game often chooses your element based on your avatar, weapon, job class, and profile."

"Okay... So what job class and element are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm a Blader and a Magi and my elements are Water and Ice."

"Huh? I thought you can choose only one of them?"

"Yeah, in the beginning. But when you're at a certain level, you can choose another class as your sub-one. I'm a Magi in the beginning. As for my elements, I'm guessing it comes from one of my perks as a Runner."

"I see. Well one more question, you said Bladers can wield spears, too right?"

"Yes, why? Is that your specialty?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not a fighting-type kind of girl because of obvious reasons. But I always grab a long stick near me whenever I try to chase off a weird stalker that I recently dumped."

"I don't wanna know what did he do to you that caused you to dump him," Jordan said in disbelief. "But, if you want to go with spears, then go for it."

"Okay. So my chosen job class is Blader, right? I better check what element am I."

Calla then turned to her computer and chose a spear as her weapon and submitted her avatar. After a few moments, the screen shows her avatar and profile with her class and her new element.

"Huh? My chosen element is Wind?" Calla asked in a surprise tone.

"Well, it is fitting since your last name is "Gale". Get it? Gale is another word for wind?" Jordan joked before speaking in a serious tone. "But I'm also surprise that the game choose that element for you, a basic element to be exact."

"Well if Wind is a basic element, then this should be a breeze," Calla guessed.

"Could be. Anyways, you better click **-ENTER-**. I think it's time for you to get a quick tutorial on ULO fast."

"Why?"

"Although I'm not the reckless type of a tomboy, we need to find your cousin before it's too la- Hello."

As she says it, Jordan notices a paper on the floor as she picks it up and reads it.

"Looks like it's a patch update for the upcoming maintenance. Ms. Reyheart must have dropped it," Jordan said as she takes a peek on it.

"Is that a violation on spoilers and privacy?" Calla asked in confusion.

"Can't hurt to check."

Jordan then reads the contents of the paper and was shocked at what she read.

""A NEW AILMENT CALLED A MIND-WARP FLU ALONG WITH NEW MONSTERS AND DUNGEONS"?! I can't believe her! I told her no more mind control-related events!"

"Man you must really hate mind control."

"Had quite a few bad experiences."

"Even before I found out about you guys?"

"Yep. Anyways, we better let you log into ULO right now," Jordan says as she calmed when she got back to her PC. "Time's running out. I hope you're ready, Calla."

"Don't worry, I am."

As they are now in their character selection screen, Jordan clicks **-START GAME- **as she declares, **"LOG IN!"**

As Jordan's computer screen starts to show a portal-like cutscene, she starts to get sleepy as the cutscene is putting her in a trance. Seeing her friend in her now current hypnotized state, Calla starts to panic at first, but she decided to do the same for Jordan's sake.

**"L-LOG IN!" **Calla says as she clicks **-START GAME-**, which the same cutscene appears on her screen, causing her to be put on a trance, too. As she fell unconscious, she starts to see in her head that she was sucked into that portal for real.

After a few seconds, a white light flashes into her eyes as she is now in a trance, which her mind is now logging into the game.

* * *

In Calla's POV, she slowly opens her eyes in drowsiness, not knowing what just happened.

"Ow, my head. What hit me?" she asked as she slowly recovering her vision.

When she did, she was surprised at where she is. She found herself in a white-colored city filled with skyscrapers, holographic advertisement boards flying in the air, and hovercars, cycles and boards flying through the air. Along with them, she also saw some kids running into the city, trading, and selling items to other kids.

"Whoa, w-where am I?" Calla asked in confusion when she come across a glass window of the skyscraper, which she was surprised when she saw her own reflection.

Instead of usual outfit, she is now wearing a beige tank top with yellow circuit line-like design all over the top, a yellow skirt with a brown belt, yellow deck box, and a yellow ribbon on her waist, light yellow fingerless gloves, and yellow-brown boots with a vanilla long socks under it.

When she saw herself on the glass window, she realized that this is her newly created avatar.

"No way, I'm in an online game?! But, this city looks so real!" Calla said in shock.

"Trust me, it maybe look like a fictional game world to you, but it's real."

Hearing her best friend's voice, Calla turns around to see Jordan in her avatar form, which she thought to be her Runner attire.

"Jordan, is that you?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah. But in Unitas, I'm known as Crystal Waters, the famous **-Quest Queen-**," Jordan declared.

"**-Quest Queen-**?"

"It's my title in the game. I complete quests and I'm famous for it. Speaking of which, what in-game name did you choose for this game?"

"Oh yeah, that name which you used in any online games to prevent your identity to be compromised, right?"

Jordan nodded yes, which Calla answers, "Well, since my element is Wind after all, I just called myself Sylpha Aura."

"Nice name. So first off, to answer your first question about this city, you're in the city of **-Cereus-**, the city of white labor. And your second question about what are you feeling right now, ULO has a hypnosis program called **-Unimatrix Neolink-**."

"You mean that same program that Zane used before?"

"Not exactly, the Unimatrix only used it's hypnotic program to let us feel, smell, and touch the game world. In short, it's a pseudo-VR program."

"Wow. I'm impressed, I guess. So what are we going to do first?"

"First off, I teach you how to walk and run. It's different than the other games you knew. Besides, we need to go to the nearby weapon shop to get you a spear," Jordan said as she starts to teach her friend about the game.

* * *

When they made it to the mentioned store, Jordan and Calla are looking at the holographic shop screen as the shopkeeper NPC is waiting for their answer.

"Well, since you're Level 1, this is all I can find for you," Jordan said to her friend. "So, do you want a bo staff or a basic spear?"

Calla is thinking for a few seconds and said, "I'll go with the basic one. Though, I wish another end of it has a blade."

"True." Jordan then turns to the NPC and tells him, "I'll go with the **-Academy Spear-**."

"That will be 300 **-qubos-**, buddy," the shopkeeper NPC said, which Jordan isn't bothered by the nickname since she's little flattered when she gives the money to him. "Thanks. Feel free to come again."

After that, she gives the spear to Calla and said, "Here. Hope it isn't heavy."

"It's okay. So now what?" Calla asked.

"Simple, battle," the Water Runner answered with confidence.

"Battle?"

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was in an abandoned lot with Jordan filled with monsters, much to her shock.

"Uh, Jordan. I don't know about this," Calla said in panic.

"Don't worry, just try to attack those white butterfiles. They are Level 1 **-Spore Butterflies-**, should be easy enough for you to start," Jordan explained without any hesitation.

"But, Jordan. Like I said, I have-"

"No fighting skills, I know. But this would be a great place for you to learn how to battle and how you can use your skills," she tries to explain to her nervous friend. "Look, you're need not only to get strong, but also you need to learn how to fight against villains like Zane Show. That way, you can defend yourself and us, too."

"So you really think I can learn this?"

"I _know_, you can learn this. You just gotta believe in yourself, okay?"

Calla thought on this and then said, "Okay, I believe!"

"Good, now try to fight those **-Spore Butterflies-**. If you're in a pinch, use the skills, **-Blading Slash- **and **-Counter Blade-** to turn the tide of this battle. Don't worry, it works on spears, too."

"Okay, here goes nothing," Calla said as she draws out her spear and charges into the monsters.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the real world, Lena and her fellow cheerleader club members are skating around the roller rink with their cheerleading skills. However, they stop skating when they heard a jingle outside the rink.

**Friena: **_Here at Fils-Aimes Moffitt,_

_The Alphas are all that's good._

_We promote acceptance and bondage_

_And most of all, sisterhood!_

At that moment, the Alphas (including Kani) burst into the rink. And began to grab some of the cheerleaders. Lena and others tried to escape but were quickly blocked by the Alphas.

"So ladies, ready to get preppy?," Kani said.

"Kimura?," Lena said as she and the others tried to escape again, but were blocked by the other girls.

"Um, running isn't exactly sisterhood material, you know," another girl said. Before the cheerleaders knew it they were tied up and being loaded onto a school bus.

"Nice work, Alphas," Friena said to the Alphas. "See you all at the next club meeting."

With that, Friena boarded the bus and it drove away with the screaming cheerleaders, leaving the girls by themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Cereus, Calla was just finished training as she catches her breath after what just happened.

"I can't... believe... how hard... this game this is," she said.

"Don't worry, ULO isn't so hard. You just need to master it by yourself when you have the chance," Jordan said as she sprays herself with some kind of perfume. "Besides, maybe it's such a bad idea to leave you alone for a minute while I'm trying out these new items for the upcoming patch."

"Yeah, but-"

However, their conversation was interrupted when they heard a new mail tone, which Calla somehow got a new mail.

"Huh? For me?" she asks as she opens the holographic mail. However, the contents of the letter only says **-Use it wisely-** with a "..." as it's subject title.

"It only says "Use it wisely". And look, there's an item attached to it," Calla said as she points at the attached present.

"Well, try to open it," Jordan said.

Calla just did and as she taps on the attached present icon, a white card appears in front of her and when she tries to touch it, the card somehow expands itself, turning into some kind of a spear with two blades attached to each end and was decorated with two yellow diamonds near the handle of it.

After she grabs the new weapon in front of her, she inspects it in curiosity and asks to her friend, "Uh, Jordan. Any idea about this spear? It just popped up from my mail."

Also curious about the spear, too, Jordan opens it's item description icon and starts to read from the holographic description screen.

"According to it's description, this spear is called the **-Double-Edged Spearblades-**. It's a Rare Level 25 spear and has an special ability of increasing the strength of Wind elemental skills, including custom ones."

"That's strange. I've just leveled up to Level 25 and I have the Wind element. This can't be a coincidence."

"Well, the only con to this weapon is that your Defense will be lower to 10%, and- Hello," Jordan says when she found something interesting in the description.

"What is it?" Calla asked.

"Well, it says here that, "A secret weapon of the winds is hidden within the spear, but in order to unlock it, one must prove itself as a warrior and protector."," Jordan recites from the description. "Problem is, it didn't say anything how to unlock it. And I doubt looking into the wiki and ULO online encyclopedia will help. Besides, this is the first time I've seen this weapon."

"In any case, I might hold on to it just in case," Calla said to Jordan, which she agrees about it as she hands her back the spear.

"Right, now let's log out of here."

Seeing that they're done for today, the two girls log out of the game.

* * *

Outside of CodeX United, Jordan is walking out the building as Calla follows in dizziness, who is still recovering from that endevor.

"Wow, I didn't know logging out is really tiring. I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it," she said as she tries to recover her sight, when she suddenly heard some screams from not far away from them. "And I'm so dizzy, I can somehow hear Lena and her posse screaming."

"Screaming?" Jordan asks before turning around, which she became shock when she saw Lena and the rest of the cheerleader club tied up inside the bus passed them. "What the?! Come on, Calla!"

She then drags Calla to chase the bus to save them. Luckily for the latter, she was able to recover before they can chase it. However, the bus is so fast, that the girls failed to catch them on time.

"Okay, that was... a little too late," Jordan says as she catches her breath. "Even with my enhanced running, it will still get away from us."

"Great, now what?" Calla asked as she says in the same tone. "Although I detest Lena and snobby posse, how can we save them?"

Just then, Kani walked up to the two, looking even dirtier than she did before.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Kani, is that you?!," Jordan gasped.

"Of course," Kani said cheerfully.

"Is it just me or are you even more grody-looking than you were back at the mansion," Calla asked.

"You bet!"

"Are you sure you're okay, cause we saw Lena and her posse get grabbed," Jordan said. "Did you see anything?"

"Why not?"

Just then two more Alpha walked up to the trio, singing the club chant.

**Girls:** _Here at Fils-Aimes Moffitt,_

_The Alphas are all that's good._

_We promote acceptance and bondage_

Kani joined in with the other girls in the last verse.

**Kani:** _And most of all, sisterhood!_

Kani then walked away with the other girls, leaving Jordan and Calla puzzled and worried.

"Okay, that's totally OOC for Kani. Out-of-character, even from her standards," Jordan said in worry.

"Not only that, she wasn't aware that we've been looking all over for her after she "disappeared"," Calla added. "I think something's wrong with this picture."

Before they can figure it out, they heard another new mail time, it's Jordan who got the new mail as she checks on her RunCom.

"It's from Itzal," Jordan said as she reads the mail. "It says, **"We found something shocking from the clue we just checked back at the shoe store. The details are in the attached file. P.S. We might be a little late. Zeus just dragged me to Mushroom Garden... T-T." **He really doesn't give up on exposing Duke, isn't he?"

"I hope he follows what Ms. Reyheart just told him not to be stupid," Calla said in annoyance. "So what's in the file?"

Jordan then opens the attached file and reads it, which she was very shock at what she found.

"No way! Turns out that Friena is the one who bought the shoes that the heels originated from!"

Hearing this, Calla reads the file on Jordan's RunCom and says, "Wait, Friena? As in the club founder of the sisterhood club that Kani just joined? But this says her name is "Friena Alphalus" and her name is "Friena Allen"."

"I'm guessing it's either an alias or her mom's maiden name," Jordan guessed. "Either way, I have a feeling that Sisterhood of the Alphas isn't focused on friendship and sisterhood after all. I think it's time to see the true colors of her club."

"Good, cause I'm itching to change into a Runner!" Calla said in determination and excitement.

However, Jordan notices something as she says, "Uh, not without a RunCom your not. If you don't own one, then you can't change into your avatar form."

"But she has now! Catch!"

Hearing that familiar voice, they turned around to see an object fly towards them, which Calla just caught. When she did, she was surprised that she caught some kind of an transparent vortex-designed device on her hands. Confused, they turned to the direction the device was thrown, revealing that Layla is the thrower.

"I have to warn you though, the RunCom's not fully connected to ULO's database yet. I suggest you better wait for a few minutes if you want to change into your Runner form!" Layla explained to them.

"You knew about this, Layla?!" Calla asked in shock.

"Did I forget to mention I'm Ms. Reyheart's secretary? Besides, I only transferred to your school to keep in touch with you, guys. Plus I get to know more about you and your friends."

"Thanks, Layla!" Jordan said in gratitude. "And don't worry, I think our avatars won't be neccessary for a sneak in. Come on!"

With that, Jordan runs straight back to school as Calla followed, but not before she puts on her new RunCom.

"Thanks a lot, Layla!" Calla shouted in gratitude before she left with Jordan.

"Good luck!" Layla said back to her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Garden, Tina and Duke were at a table waiting for their food.

"Wow, this is great," Tina said. "Duke, you really outdid yourself on this one."

"Hey anything for my _main_ girl," Duke replied, saying the word "main" in a flattering tone.

Unknown to them, Bren is spying on the couple with his binoculars while hiding near the plants. He then picks up his walkie-talkie and says, "I found the lovebirds, Z. I hope your plan works."

_"Copy that, it will."_

Behind the counter, Itzal and Zeus are taking a peek on the couple before ducking down to prevent anybody from seeing them.

"So what's the plan you cooked up with, Zeus?" Itzal asked in an unsure tone. "I doubt I have something to do in it."

"Oh, you are. Remember your Tranze Undercover Remote that you shown us earlier?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"If you can use it to turn me into something that I can expose Duke's true colors, then I can show Ms. Reyheart that he's a no-good lying cheater."

"I don't know," Itzal said as he's unsure with this plan.

"Trust me, while you at it, try to find some disguises for you and Bren," Zeus said to his friend. "If I don't do this, who will save her from a broken heart?"

Seeing that he has a point, Itzal sighs in defeat as he pulls out the Tranze Undercover Remote, aims it to Zeus, and said, "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry, I am."

"Okay, here goes."

Itzal fires the ray, and Zeus is engulfed in a flash of light.

A few minutes later, the head chef placed two plates of fettuccini alfredo on the front and rang the bell.

"Order's up for Table 9," he called. Suddenly Zeus, showed up looking like a waiter. The head chef was confused at seeing him instead of his usual waiter. "Where is Paolo?"

"Give him a break," Zeus said in an Italian accent as he took the plates to Table 9…which was the very table Duke and Tina were sitting at.

* * *

Back at Fils-Ame Moffit, Jordan and Calla are outside the school trying to sneak in to the club room.

"Good news, their club room is on second floor. Bad news, we can't reach the windows," Jordan said as she pulls out a stool she got from one of the classrooms. "And this is all I got since the ladders are being used for decorating the auditorium for the school's chili cook-off."

Seeing the stool, Calla thinks for a second until she gets an idea as she says, "Don't worry. Try to use it, I got an idea."

Listening to her best friend, Jordan steps on a stool as Calla slowly backs away from her.

"This is where my cheerleading moves gets useful!" she says as she quickly runs to Jordan and does a flip to land on her shoulders. After that, she opens the club room's window and climbs inside, which she helped Jordan get in after that.

"Nice! I'm starting to have an appreciation for cheerleaders," Jordan quipped as she climbed inside the club room.

Inside the club room, Jordan and Calla are checking every area for the club members.

"Just an ordinary club room, but I doubt their club is," Calla said to Jordan. "Where are they anyway?"

As she checks on some tables, she noticed some voices inside the school cleaning supplies locker.

"Had to ask. They're right behind this locker," she said as she starts eavesdropping behind it, which Calla joined in.

Inside the locker is a secret room where Friena is having a meeting with not only with some of her club members, but somehow some new faces with messy clothes.

"It all started last year when I first arrived here at Fils-Aimes Moffitt School," Friena said. "I was the typical new kid, wanting to make new friends and fit in. But every club I tried to join, I was turned away. So I decided to form my own: the Sisterhood of the Alphas!"

"Whoa, that _is_ Friena!," Jordan said.

"And my goal, is to eliminate all the other school clubs in this school and all others in the world, using the mind-controlling microchips I planted in my club members buttons, nothing will stop me."

Jordan and Calla gasped in shock.

"Looks like I found the culprit behind the robbery of those chips," Jordan said.

"But using them to eliminate the school clubs? That's beyond evil!" Calla added. "We got to stop her."

But before they can do anything, the locker suddenly opens, causing them to fell down inside the secret room.

"Hello girls," Friena said upon seeing her. "Welcome to the Alphas! Get ready to experience joys of sisterhood!"

At this, the mind-controlled girls stood up and faced the Runners. Jordan and Calla prepared to fight.

"No thanks, Friena," Jordan said.

"Yeah, we aren't interested in your creepy brainwashing club!," Calla added.

"Sorry but you girls don't have much choice," Friena said as the club members.

"Actually we do," Jordan said as she pressed the same switch as before and they both jumped through the locker door, shutting it quickly.

"Get back here," Friena said. She tried to open the locker, only to find it blocked. Outside, Jordan and Calla had piled up some stuff in front of the locker.

"Come on, we gotta call Tina and the boys!," Jordan said.

"Right let's go," Calla agreed. But just as they turned around, they found their paths blocked by Kani, Lena, and Sierra.

"Hello, girls, are you ready to get peppy," Kani asked.

"Sorry cuz, but we're bringing this evil club down," Calla said as they both jumped over the trio's heads and opened the door…only to find more club members blocking them. Before they could react, the two were tackled to the ground by Kani, Lena, and Sierra. At the same time, Friena and the other club members managed to break down the locker door. As Jordan and Calla struggled, Friena approached them with two club buttons in hand.

"Get ready experience true sisterhood, girls," Friena said as she pinned the buttons to their shirt and switched on the mind control. Jordan and Calla could only watch as the buttons started to glow and the mind control started to activate.

_A/N: Oh, you found yourself in a cliffhanger! And yet, this is Part 3! Well, we have problems with it's length and decided to split it into two parts._

_Anyways, Friena just caught the girls in her evil mind control! Will the boys expose Duke on time to rescue them? Find out the REALLY, last part tomorrow!_


	26. Clubs and Cheats Part 4

_A/N: Last time, Jordan and Calla are now captured and brainwashed by the Sisterhood of the Alphas club, Friena! Can Itzal and Zeus save them in time and expose Duke in front of their superior? Let's find out!_

**Clubs and Cheats: Part 4**

Back in the Mushroom Garden, Tina and Duke were still sitting at their table when Zeus, disguised as a waiter walked up with their plates of food.

"Your orders," Zeus said in an Italian accent as he looked at Duke. "So, sir, how is your-a date-a going?"

"Fine," Duke said. "I've got a really fine lady here."

"Oh I see. But is she the only fine lady you got?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, a handsome man such as-a yourself probably has other women on his hand."

Duke started to see what was going on. He grinned as he said, "Of course not, Tina's the only woman for me. Of course you wouldn't understand that…Zeus."

Right then and there, Duke grab Zeus, ripped off his fake mustache, and yanked of his chef's hat, exposing him to a shocked Tina.

"Zeus Starr, what are you thinking?!" Tina asked in anger.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Reyheart, but Duke is not the man you think!" Zeus defended. "I saw him, he's kissing another girl right in front of me and he's not even hesitated about it! He's cheating on you, Ms. Reyheart."

"I can't believe you! You're still jealous at Duke because he's dating me? Just because your my student doesn't mean you have to be jealous on him!"

"But Ms. Reyheart, I-"

"Enough, Starr. I don't want anymore accusations from you."

"But..."

"NOT ANOTHER WORD ABOUT DUKE!"

Seeing that she won't listen to a reason, Zeus sighs in defeat and says, "Fine, I won't. But I need to say this once: Although you dated Duke for 4 months now, I known you a lot longer than him. Even though it's still months for me, that still counts. You're the one who suggested me to play ULO and become a Runner. You're the one who let me never give up hope at the darkest of times. And even if you ordered me around without any explanation, I will follow. Why? Because I'm trying to repay the favor. Sure, go back with Duke, I'm good. But if you won't believe me about him…then maybe you'll believe his second girlfriend."

Almost as if on cue, Bren and Itzal walked over to the three with a woman, who happened to be the same teacher Duke had been seen kissing the other day.

"Hello, _Duke_," the teacher said, saying his name with anger and venom in her tone.

"Monica," Duke said in surprise.

"Who's Monica," Tina said in shock and suspicion.

"No one. Just a co-worker."

"And his other girlfriend," Bren said. "See, Zeus was afraid that his plan would backfire, so he called Duke's other girl to come down here so you could see it for youself."

"They've been going out for about a month now," Itzal said.

"Until now, when I found out he was already dating somebody," Monica said angrily as she took of several pieces of jewelry off and toss them at them. "And by the way, here's your necklace and bracelet back. I don't want them, don't need them…or you for that matter."

Monica then left the restaurant, leaving Duke stunned knowing that Zeus had gotten him busted.

"And the same goes with me too," Tina said, now also angry at the fact that Zeus was right all along about Duke.

"Now wait, Tina, I can–," he tried to explain

"Save it," she cut him off. "All those loving things you said to me were lies. You said I was the only woman for you, that no one could ever take my place. You lied right to my face, and messed up my head. What kind of man does that?"

"But–"

"Enough! We are FINISHED! And by the way, dinner's still on you!"

With that she grabbed his plate of fettuccini alfredo and dumped it

After that, Tina approaches Zeus and says, "Zeus, I'm sorry the way I acted. It's just, I thought he's my first real boyfriend. But your determination was able to lift my blindness away."

"I'm just defending your heart, that's all, Ms. Reyheart," Zeus said in a casual tone.

"So, do you forgive me?"

"I already did."

Just then both Zeus and Itzal's RunCom's beeped. They answered to find that it was a distress signal…from Jordan.

"Oh-no, Jordan's in trouble. We gotta go!"

Before they left, Itzal stops Zeus as he says, "Not so fast, Starr!"

"What's wrong, Itzal? Do you realize we need to save the girls?" Zeus asked in annoyance.

"Not in those clothes and that Italian accent you're not."

Noticing his current attire, Zeus realizes that he's right as he's still under the effects of Itzal's remote.

"I almost forgot about that," he said in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll change you back later. Come on!"

With that, the boys left the restaurant as Tina looked on with a smile. However, she heard a noise and turns around to see Bren is trying to sneak away from the restaurant, but was caught by the head chef.

"Uh, table for one, please?" he sheepishly said before he was dragged into the kitchen by the chef.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Alphas bus, Friena was giving out instructions for the next part of her plan.

"Okay Alphas, you're last assignment is to capture the Violets, the school's biggest most popular club and then it's onto sisterhood club world domination!"

The brainwash club members including, Calla and Jordan all cheered as they chanted.

**All:** _We promote acceptance and bondage_

_And most of all, sisterhood!_

Unknown to everyone else, Jordan drop her smile as she whispers, "If I mean "all right", I mean that I rather be dead than to be brainwashed!"

As everyone is heading to their destination by bus, the club members are keep chanting the same jingle as the brainwashed Calla does the same, which Jordan secretly removes her button from her tank top.

"Yeesh, broken record much? They really need to update their jingle," she said in annoyance as she quickly drops the button and crushes it with her foot, freeing Calla from mind control as she groggily asks, "Oh, what happened?"

"We're on our way to make a surprise ambush to the biggest club on Fils-Ame Moffit," Jordan explained to her best friend as she crushed her own button next. "You're lucky I was able to free you before we got there."

"But I don't understand, why aren't you being mind controlled like the others? Do you have the same resistance thingy as Itzal's?"

"No, but remember the item I used before we logged out of ULO? It's a temporary resistant spray capable of resisting **-Mind-Warp Flu-**, not found in the current client until the next patch update. I used it from Ms. Reyheart's coding from the paper I found so I can prevent Friena's mind control from getting in me. Plus, the fact the mind control chips are stolen, I kinda got crazy prepared."

"Wow, you ain't kidding about being a gamer girl. But what about the other girls and my cousin? She might-"

"We'll save the others later. Right now, we need to get to the club first before the Alphas does," Jordan said in a serious tone.

"But how do we get out of here?" Calla asked in worry.

Thinking for a second, Jordan realizes something and pulls out the same heel from earlier.

"Maybe this might help. I got it from Ms. Reyheart after she's done with it's analysis," she explained.

"So?"

"The heel tip is solid diamond, which it can cut through glasses."

"Now I see what you're getting. Then bring on the bling!"

With that, Jordan uses the heel to cut the glass window near them and sneak out of the bus to prevent anyone from knowing. When they did, they landed on the road in the process, but they are unharmed.

"Well, that solved our problem. But how are we going to get to the Violets now?" Calla asked.

"Even if we get a taxi or a bus, it will still be too late," Jordan said.

"Then how about a motorcycle?"

Hearing Itzal's voice, the girls turned around to see him and Zeus in their Runner forms on their **-VersalCycles-**, who were able to respond Jordan's distress signal on time.

"Sorry we're late, we're kind of stuck of a cheating situation," Zeus sheepishly said.

"Save it, Z. We'll talk about your ditching after we get to the Violets pronto," Jordan said as she got on her **-VersalCycle- **that Itzal was able to materialize.

Calla was about to jump on Jordan's cycle, until she was stopped by Itzal as he says, "Sorry, Calla. You're not riding that one."

"Why? I'm a Runner now, so I get to join in!" she said in anger.

"I know."

Pulling out another card, he throws it near Calla and it transformed into another **-VersalCycle-**, which is decorated with yellow wind-motif decorations.

"That's why I'm giving you your own **-VersalCycle-**," Itzal said with a smile. "I asked Jordan for the design on the cycle and put it on auto-pilot, just in case."

Seeing her new cycle, Calla starts to tear up a little, realizing that they now wanted her to join in as a Runner as she says, "Thanks, guys."

After Calla jumps onto her cycle, Jordan then says, "Come on, we got a school club to save!"

With that, they started their cycles and race off to stop Friena and her brainwashed club members.

* * *

A few minutes later, Friena and her brainwashed club members arrived at the Violets Clubhouse.

"Okay my puppet members, ready to pick some Violets?," she asked. The girls all screamed in brainwashed agreement.

"Good, cause after this, initiation is over, and you'll be full-fledged Alphas. Now let's go have some fun, girls!"

Friena and her brainwashed club members then kicked down the door and entered the clubhouse.

"Hiya girls, are you ready to–," Kani said. But she stopped as she and the others saw there was no one there.

"Well that's just rude," Lena snorted.

"Yeah, how can we attack if there's no one home to attack?," Sierra agreed.

"Actually, somebody is home."

Hearing that voice, everyone turned around to see Jordan, Calla, Itzal, and Zeus at the stairs.

"You! What have you done to the Violets?!" Friena angrily demanded.

"Send them packing, so we can have all to our selves," Calla said to her.

Then Zeus steps in and said, "That's right, you have done enough damage to our school, Friena Alphalus!"

"So I wish you surrender or we'll make you!" Itzal threatened.

"Well, be careful what you wished for. Alphas, ATTACK!"

Following Friena's orders, the girls start to charge to the Runners.

"Hey, Calla. I think your RunCom might be now connected to ULO, wanna give it a whirl?" Jordan asked as she raised her RunCom.

"It will be my pleasure," Calla replied with a smile as she shows her new RunCom.

"Okay, just follow my lead."

With a touch of the secret app icon, the girls shouted, **"Run Convertion! Log In!"**

With a bright flash of blue and yellow lights, Jordan and Calla are now in their avatar forms, ready to fight the club members. Before they did, Calla pulls out the spear she got from her e-mail earlier, the **-Double-Edged Spearblades-**, which Itzal and Zeus are surprised at the weapon's appearance.

"So that's your main weapon?" Itzal asked.

"That's right. Now let's kick Friena's butt!"

"Wait!"

The Runners turned around to Jordan in confusion as she asks, "Should we have a battle cry for this?"

"And what do you suggest?" Zeus asked.

"This. **LET'S GET ONLINE!**"

With that, the Runners charged into battle with the Sisterhood of the Alpha members. Jordan then fights the members with her sword, trying her best not to hurt them with it's blade. However, two of the members picked up some fireplace irons and tries to strike her with it. But Jordan blocked them with her sword, clashing and locking their weapons in the process.

Three other girls charged at Zeus with pots and pans in hand. Zeus ducked as tow of the girls lunged at him, causing them to crash into each other. He then parried the third girl's attack with his katana, then back-flipped and kicked her in the jaw, sending her falling back to the floor.

For Itzal, he not wanting to hurt the girls, just kept flipping them and pushing them away.

"No way am I hitting a girl, even if she is mind controlled."

As for Calla, she tries to fight them with her spear, but she was hesitated when she is face-to-face with Kani along with the other club members.

"Give it up, cuz. You're outnumbered," Kani said.

"Snap out of it, Kani! You don't have to do this!" Calla pleaded.

"Sorry, but if I don't, then the Alphas will never rule the school."

With that said, Calla tries to run as she was about to get tackled by them, but was blocked by other members. As she braced herself, she felt a strange wave in her body, causing all around her to go in slow motion. Like she is in a trance, she silently runs away from the girls, which the vision became normal, she is suddenly disappears without a trace, causing the girls to fall into a heap. After that, Calla reappears behind them, which she became shocked at what she did.

"Did I... just do that?" she asked in disbelief tone.

Jordan, who witnessed all that, was also surprised and became excited upon it as she says, "You can disappear and reappear just by using super-speed? Cool! It's your first day as a Runner and you already come up with a special ability! What do you want to call it?"

Seeing that she unknowingly created a custom ability that her friend mentioned back in ULO, she thinks for a second until she answers, "How about "Flash Step"?"

"**-Flash Step-**? I like it!"

Before she can congratulate her, more club members try to charge in on the girls, but they were able to dodge on time.

"Calla, can you able to create more custom skills in 5 minutes?" Jordan asked to her best friend.

"Well, I think so," Calla said, who is little unsure.

"Well, can you do it right now?! We need some back up over here!" Itzal called out to the girls, which he and Zeus are having trouble in their end.

As Calla thought, she noticed her **-Double-Edged Spearblade-** was glowing with a long yellow light string was connecting the two blades of her weapon, like a bow.

She then pulled the string and aimed at the girl who what by now surrounded the boys. She then released the string sending multiple arrows shooting out of the bow and onto the girls who were knocked away.

"Thanks, Calla," Zeus said.

"No problem," she said. "Now that's an **-Arrow Storm-**! I like it!"

Just then one more girl lunged at her with a fireplace shovel.

With that Calla twirled her spear around, and used the spinning wind to block the blow and send her flying away.

"That one's my **-Tornado Break-**."

Two more girls suddenly grabbed her from behind. Before the knew it however, they were blow off by tornados that had sprouted out of the palms of her hands.

"**-Vortex Palm-**. Cool!"

Then five more girls attempted to surround her. She hen twirled her spear so both ends of it gave off two energy waves that knocked them all into the walls.

"**-Whirlwind Slash-**, baby!"

Then, in the corner of her eye she saw Jordan being bombarded by a large number of girls. Wanting to help her, Calla did a wind elemental double slash attacks with her spearblades, throwing the girls to the other side of the room.

"I think that's my **-Double Sky Slash-**."

Then, one of the girl ambushed her from behind. Annoyed, she strikes her down with her spear, then using her **-Flash Step-**, Calla ambushed her by shooting an arrow in a melee attack.

"And that one I call the **-Gale Ambush Strike-**, named by yours truly."

However, despite her new skills, the Runners are still overwhelmed by the Alpha club members as they continue to attack them.

"Okay, I had it with these girls, it's time to break those pins!" Jordan declared in anger as she continues fighting against the club members, including Lena.

"I have a WOOHP spy gadget for that, but I'm currently tangled up here," Itzal said as he was pinned down by the brainwashed girls.

"Me too," Zeus said as he was also pinned down. "We need to incapacitate them somehow."

As Calla helplessly watched her friends fight, she gets an idea as she says to them, "I got them, I pray it won't destroy the school for this."

Then, she raises her arm and starts to conjure up a tornado from her hands, causing some of the girls to fly off to it. After that, she shoots several arrows up to the ceiling, which they start to flew down to ground as the tornado is manipulating their landing. Seeing the arrows, the clubs members try to avoid them, causing to release Zeus and Itzal from the heap.

"What's going on?!" Friena asked in shock as she helplessly watch her brainwashed minions fly away due to the tornado.

"What's going on is that I'm disbanding your club, Friena!" Calla said in a serious tone as she charges her spear with a wind from the tornado, giving off a yellow aura around it. "This is for Kani!"

With that said, she charges on Friena as she shouts, **"Hurricane..."**

The aura from the spear glows even brighter as she raises it to Friena.

**"...Arrow..."**

Seeing the arrows are surrounding Calla, Friena starts to scream as she knows what happens next.

**"SLASH!"**

Shouting her skills, she strikes her with her wind and arrow-charged spear, causing Friena to faint from her attack. As her spear's aura disperse, she calls out to her friends, "Punch it, guys!"

Hearing this, using one of the secret apps to materialize the WOOHP gadget resembling a sound recorder from his hidden pockets from his casual clothes, Itzal activates it as he says, "Time to bring down this party!"

Itzal then activates the gadget, causing the brainwashed club members to stop in their tracks.

"Excellent, Itzal. Crank it up," Jordan said. Itzal did just that, and sure enough, the sound waves caused the pins to fizzle out, breaking the mind control over all the members. They, all dazed, looked around trying to figure out what happened.

"Like, what is going on?," Lena asked. "Did we made it to the mall?"

"I dunno," Sierra said, "but somebody could use a mall hairstylist."

"You're one to talk, frizzy!"

"Calla, guys," Kani said as she walked up to her cousin. "What's happening?"

"Well, it's a long story cuz," Calla said. At that moment, Friena, realizing her plan was ruined, attempted to slip away, but was quickly tackled to the ground by the other Runners.

"Oh, no you don't!," Jordan said she slapped cuffs on Friena.

"Don't worry, Friena," Calla said as she walked up. "I think you'll definitely enjoy all the perks of prison, such as the orange jumpsuits, the substandard food, and the hard metal cots for beds!"

"No, NOO! This was supposed to be different this year!" Friena shouted in anger while the Runners watch her breakdown, knowing that her evil club is now officially disbanded.

* * *

The next day at CodeX United, the Runners, along with newly appointed S-Runner, Calla, are in Tina's office as their superior says, "Congratulations on a job well done, Runners. As for Ms. Calla Gale, you determination and your skills confirms one thing: you are now an S-Runner and I'm assigning you to the team near you."

"You mean, I get to join Jordan and my friends?" Calla asked in shock, which Tina nodded in approval. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"Well, looks like you're officially one of us now," Jordan congratulated her best friend.

"But what will happen now to Friena, Kani, and the other club members?" Calla asked in confusion.

"The former Sisterhood of the Alphas club members, along with your cousin, have their memories erased of what happened at that evil club," Tina explained. "As for Friena, she'll be doing time in juvenille prison, as well as community service. In addition, she also been indefinitely suspended from school, and from what I hear, banned from all clubs and extra-curricular activities for the next three years."

"Well, maybe she will learn how to make friends, the hard way," Itzal quipped.

"Yeah, but what about our school club problems, guys?" Calla reminded them. "Although I'm only auditioning, we still can't decide on the clubs we need to join."

"Hmm... I think I got some ideas. But you need to try to finish the secondary class quest in ULO if you want me to spill the beans," Jordan playfully said to Calla. "I have a feeling that bow option on your new spear might not work inside the game unless you have Sniper as your sub-class."

"Okay, Ms. Tutor. I'll try."

"So since you just dumped Duke after I was able to snap you out of your lovestruck, what are you going to do now?" Zeus asked to Tina.

"I'll take a break from dating for now. Besides, doing some paperwork can heal a broken woman's heart," Tina said as she checks on some folders.

"Or maybe you can go with us for some smoothies," Jordan suggested. "Calla's got some connections to get you the best cappuccino flavor smoothie."

"Hmm... Well, we'll see," Tina said as she stands up from her desk and drops the folder on it, now interested at their invitation. "You better escort me to this cafe, you three."

"I'll be happy to," Calla said as she and the others left the office. "And BTW, Ms. Reyheart, it's an desert shop."

"Well, it's a start," Jordan said.

As they laughed at this happy moment when they left the office, we see the contents inside the folders, revealing profiles about Kani Kimura and Bren Revie.

_A/N: Yeah! Everything's back to normal and Friena is sent to jail! However, why is Tina holding some profiles of Jordan and Calla's cousins? Try to find out later in the series! Review and stay tuned for the next episode!_


	27. UR Spotlight: Calla Gale

**UR Spotlight: Calla Gale**

At CodeX United's conference room, Jordan and Itzal in their chibi forms are standing near their usual holographic screen as the Dark Runner starts the segment.

"Today, we'll tell you more about our friend and the new Runner in our team, Calla Gale."

The projector then shows a full-body picture of Calla as Jordan starts to explain, "She's my best friend after she defended my friends and I from Lena Baker, which she was kicked out from her posse and void their friendship. Good thing that she only care about us instead of losing privilages."

"She found out about us when she was about to be captured by Zane Show and because of that, her determination on becoming a Runner is so strong, that Tina inducted her as a S-Runner and a first one in our team, too," Itzal added.

"She's a fashionista girl on the outside, but on the inside, she's a nice, sweet girl wanting to protect her little cousin, Kani. And although she doesn't do any boys stuff, doesn't mean she can back down from them since she wants us to stick together.

Then the bio changed into her ULO avatar bio with her attacks and jobs posted on it:

_**ULO Name: **_Sylpha Aura

_**Level: **_25

_**Jobs: **_Blader/Sniper

_**Element: **_Wind

_**Weapon:**_

**- Double-Edged Spearblades - **_(Rare Lvl. 25 Spear/Bow)_

_**Skill:**_

**Tornado Break **_(Counter-type Spear)_

**Whirlwind Slash **_(Spear)_

**Double Sky Slash **_(Spear)_

**Vortex Palm **_(Physical Magic)_

**Arrow Storm **_(Bow)_

**Gale Ambush Strike **_(Bow and Spear Ambush Combo)_

**Hurricane Arrow Slash **_(Spear and Bow Combo)_

_**Special Ability:**_

**- Flash Step -**

_Uses superspeed to disappear and reappear to ambush enemies_

"Despite not having any experience with any video games, Calla is really a fast Blader and Sniper as Sylpha Aura," Jordan explained. "Her **-Double-Edged Spearblades- **can transform between a double-bladed spear and a bow that can create any arrow in thin air."

"Her **-Flash Step- **can let her disappear and reappear with her superspeed to ambush enemies, which as long that she doesn't overuse it and cause her to trip, she has the fastest ability around."

Suddenly, Calla zoomed into the room.

"Calla!," Itzal said as he jumped back startled. "What's going on?"

"Aries is chasing me," she replied. "He wants me to hook him up with Kani again."

Just then, Andre came into the room.

"Come on Calla, just help me with Kani, please," he pleaded.

"No, she doesn't like you that way," Calla said as she sped right behind him.

"But, please," he said as he ran up to her only for her to speed off again. "She's my angel, my one, sole reason to live!"

As Andre kept chasing and pleading with Calla to no avail, Jordan and Itzal looked at each other.

"He really needs to let her go," Jordan said.

"Who? Calla or Kani?," Itzal asked.

"Both."

_**"See ya next episode!" **_


	28. Extra: UR Arcanum Sneak Preview Extra

_A/N: Uh-oh, teaser alert! What this one could be about? Let's see!_

**Extra: UR: Arcanum Sneak Preview**

Jordan is walking down a dark hallways as Tina's voice rang out.

_"In this confusing ups and downs of fate, one has the power to decide what comes next in their lives and those of others."_

She then finds herself in a hall of mirrors.

_"But as there are two sides of every world and person, the sliding doors of life has two doors."_

She looks all around and sees nothing but reflections of her self as she walks down the hall.

_"Light shows the determined spirit of shedding the truth, in exchange for accidentally lost everything to the darkness."_

As she walks, she looks ahead and sees a lone mirror right in front of her.

_"Darkness shows the ideal heart of protecting everyone, in exchange to hide it's secret of determined hero."_

She approaches the mirror, curious on why it's out of place.

_"PKer to PVP, Vigilante to hero, secrets to public... Opposites determined the paths of these heroes."_

When she gets close enough she sees her reflection but notices that it's different than her actual appearance.

_"However, a story about one person's opposite will about to unveil. But in order to unveil, the keys must be in place..."_

She notices the reflection has black-blue medium hair, the same vest and shirt as her, only the vest's has a moon logo and the shirt's star, the same pants, except with two more pockets on her knee section, and black and blue sneakers. She also has black wristbands on both of her wrists and an iPod mini-like watch on one of her wrists. Jordan raises her left hand, and showed a letter card with the Runner's logo. The reflection does the same and shows a very similar card, only it has an inverted version of the Runner's logo.

The camera shifts and shows the "other side" of the mirror that the reflection is really an actual girl from another world. Curious, the girls reach out and touch the mirror with their hands, in the same spot (from the scene's angle it's almost as if they're touching each other's hands). The scene then flashes to show the title.

_"And that person's secret must be unveil and conquer it's fears."_

_**Universal Runners: Adventure in Arcanum**_

_"I'm looking forward to work with you, Black One."_

_**The halls of end are about to open.**_

_A/N: What will the doors reveal us about? Whatever it is, make sure you check back for news like this!_


	29. It Takes Two More Part 1

_A/N: I'm really getting a convention mood thanks to my city's Kadayawan festival this week! And so does the Runners in here! Let's get online!_

**It Takes Two More: Part 1**

In some kind of open flower field, a girl is standing in the middle of it, confused at why is she here as she stares at the sky when a voice rang into her head.

_"Kani..."_

Hearing her name, she turns around in shock as Kani Kimura asks, "Huh?! Who's there?!"

_"Just a friend of yours..."_

"Friend?!" she asked in panic. "Okay, who are you? Why am I here? And how did I got here in the first place?!"

_"Don't worry, you will meet me in time. But right now, I'm here to tell you something."_

"What?"

_"Around where you are right now are your only weapons. Along with them, you must use them to aid others."_

"I-I don't get what you are talking about. Please, this is just impossible beyond my belief and possibility! This is all just a dream."

_"This is no dream, Kani. Everything around you is your manifistation. And you have a destiny that is closer than you think. Don't believe it, feel it."_

With that said, her eyes starts to glow lighter green as she starts to go in a trance.

_"Yeah... Feel it... Just... feel it..."_

"I…I feet it," Kani said. As the flowers started to bloom, a light green energy began to emerge from them and swirl around her. She then start to levitate in the air as the energy continued to swirl, …

* * *

After that, Kani woke up from her bed in dizziness, now confused about her dream as she groans and says, "What was that all about? I remember a flower field and..."

Seeing she can't remember anything else despite having an eidetic memory, she sighs in dismay and when she notices that the sun has gone up, she says, "It's already morning. I better get breakfast."

With that, she got out from her bed and left her bedroom.

* * *

In Fils-Ame Moffitt School, everyone is hanging out at the Mid-Zone Lounge when Itzal, Calla, Layla, and Zeus are shocked at what Jordan just said.

"A CLUB DEDICATED TO UNIVERSAL LEGENDS ONLINE?!"

Jordan quickly shush them in panic and says, "Not so loud! And no, I'm not joking! Since we're now a team and we need some cover for our absence when we're currently in a mission, maybe a club will not only let us hang out more and play ULO, but we can get a club room to cover our meetings to prevent secrets leaked out."

"Well, you're right about the secrets thing. But will Principal Roenick agree to this?" Zeus asked in a skeptical tone.

"Don't know, but it's the only idea I got. Also, even if we join some clubs, at least we can create one ourselves to stick together."

"Still, where will you'll be planning for a club room?" Itzal asked.

"Yeah, I doubt we can find a vacant classroom for it," Calla added.

"And if we do, we can't afford to buy new computers to let you guys log in," Layla put in.

"Who says about finding and ordering them?" she says with a smirk.

* * *

Later, they are now outside the computer room, which the others are shocked to this as Jordan looks on.

"This is the best room to have a club in," she said as she opened the door. "We have the computer lab, complete with many good computers, so that we can enter ULO anytime we want to."

"Great idea, Jordan," Zeus said.

"Yeah, you are a GENIUS," Itzal said happily.

"Yeah, but, um, how are we gonna get Roenick to approve of this? She's sometimes not an easy person to convince of something like this," Calla asked.

"Well, do you know about anime and manga conventions?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Calla answered.

"Well, I heard a little of them, so maybe," Zeus added.

"Well I've been some for some Hero Deck tournaments," Itzal put in.

"Well, there's this LA convention I found in the internet and it's called AniManga-verse Convention. Maybe you two can come with me for a full experience instead of just a peek or card tournaments," Jordan explained. "As for the club thing, Ms. Reyheart said she's planning to have a school PVP tournament soon and since the school's lacking ULO clubs, maybe we can take some pictures of the promotions of the tourney and give them to Roenick after that."

"Good idea. And I'm coming too, right?" Calla asked.

"No other options but yes," Jordan replied.

"Obvious answer."

Unknown to them, Kani and Bren overheard them talking about the convention.

"And you can count me in too," Kani said.

"And me too," Bren agreed.

"Oh, guys," Jordan said, startled. "How long have you been listening?"

"Just a few minutes," Bren said. "But we heard about the convention and we wanna go too."

"Oh, sorry guys, no can do."

"Why not?," Kani asked.

"Try you having to fix my broken skateboard YOU broke! Not only that, you have to do part-time job at the fruit shop that you used a stand as a ramp and BROKE it!" Jordan said to Bren in anger.

"And you have to study for the upcoming test, remember Kani?" Calla said to her cousin. "Maybe we can go the next one."

"Aw man, that bites."

"Sorry guys, maybe next time," Layla said.

* * *

After school, everyone split up as Calla and Kani walks in the sidewalk.

"Sorry about the convention," Calla said.

"It's okay, Cal," Kani replied. "I was just hoping to spend some sisterly time with you."

"I know. We are the closest things we'll ever have as sisters."

"Tell me about it. But you're kinda lucky, you don't have brothers like mine. Randy always has to take charge when mom and dad are gone, John's a total neat freak with everything, and Zack and Tim won't stop playing pranks on me. Trust me Calla, you're lucky not to have them."

"No way, you're lucky **TO** have them. Being an only child isn't as glorious as it seems, you know. I always wished I could have some brothers like them, or sisters. I would have them too, if my mom hadn't had those complications during my birth and had to have an emergency hysterectomy, and remove her reproduction factory."

"Yeah, well that's what we have each other for, right?"

"You bet."

The two cousins stopped and shared a hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kani said in realization. "I need to go somewhere first."

"Visiting an old friend?" Calla said with a smirk.

"Just gonna say hi and stuff. I'll see you back home!"

Kani then parts with Calla as she waves her good bye.

"Just be careful on your way back!"

* * *

At the Los Angeles Zoo, Kani is running through the cages until she reached the tiger's cage.

"Bella? Are you here, girl?" she asked in curiosity.

With that, the tiger approaches the bars as she saw Kani with a glare, which the 12 year old girl only give her a friendly smile.

"Wow, you're even bigger than before!" Kani said in amazement. "I want to tell you what just happened today!"

Kani told Bella all about the dream she'd had that morning, while Bella sat there listening to every word.

"And then, I was levitating in the air with all the green energy surrounding me. It was so beautiful, but what could it mean? What do you think, Bella?"

Bella walked over and rubbed herself against Kani's hand.

"Me neither, girl"

Seeing that it's almost closing time, Kani decided to leave the zoo as she says to the tiger, "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

But as she leaves, she suddenly heard some purring sounds. When she turns around, she was shocked to see that tiger is purring sadly, who is somehow sad to see her go.

"That's strange, you're usually quiet whenever I left the zoo. You tigers only usually purr when exhaling."

Suddenly, the same voice echoed into her mind again.

_"Kani..."_

Startled, she looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?," she said. But she saw nobody else there, except Bella.

_"Could that have been–?,"_ she asked herself as she looked at her tiger friend. _"No, it couldn't be…could it?"_

She then left the zoo in silence.

* * *

The next day, at the CodeX United building, the four Runners entered the office of Tina Reyheart, having been called there.

"Hello, Runners," she greeted them. "I assume you're excited for the convention?"

"Oh, very," Jordan said. "It's gonna be a blast!"

"You know it," Zeus said. "We can't wait until your PVP tournament!"

"Yeah, we are gonna blow everybody away!," Itzal said.

"And I've been working on the best costume for the cosplay events," Calla said.

"Well I'm happy that you're all excited. But I'm also sad to say…you have a case."

Upon hearing the word "case," the Runners all groaned in frustration and dismay.

"You have got to be kidding me!," Zeus said, upset.

"No way!," Calla protested.

"Come on!" Itzal whined.

"What's the case?," Jordan said with a heavy sigh.

"Isaac Yune," she said as the screen behind her showed a Asian man in his mid-twenties. "Also known as 'The Dragon.' One of the most infamous hackers known in the US and Western Asia. He's very ruthless in his work, successfully hacked over 100 sites and networks, including 13 government sites. He has also hacked into multiple company databases, and managed to bring down three by just inserting a virus in the heart of them."

"Wow, talk about ruthless," Jordan said.

"Reminds me of Davey Hacker," Itzal said. "So what's he got planned now?"

"Well you aren't gonna believe this, but…it may have something to do with the AniManga-verse Convention," Tina informed them

"Huh?!," the Runner's gasped in shock.

"Believe it or not, Yune has an affinity for anime and manga. But the thing is, he stopped attending conventions years ago, when he became a criminal."

"So why would he decide to attend one again?," Calla asked.

"I dunno, but I have a hunch that it's something bad. You job is to watch out for and keep an eye on him."

"Well, can we still enjoy the convention while we at it?" Jordan asked in worry.

"Yes, but be cautious. As what Itzal said, he's more dangerous than the hacker he faced."

"We will, Ms. Reyheart. I promise."

"Anyways, onto the other topic. You want to create a school club about ULO to preserve your Runner secrets?"

"Not only that, Ms. Reyheart. I'm planning it to be a fun club, so I'm planning meetings involving the events and new quests when we don't have a mission, plus some public events for everyone in school. I don't want it more secretive club in a dark way like Friena's, you know."

"No, no way. This club is nothing like that."

"Yeah, this is just a way to cover our missions and adventures in and out of the game," Itzal said.

"But first we gotta get Principal Roenick to approve of it," Calla informed them.

"According to Jordan, we need proof for the upcoming school PVP tournaments you're planning," Zeus explained. "And as lucky for Jordan, she suggested us to take photos of the ULO booth in the convention to send it to Principal Roenick."

"Lucky is right. If I give you proof directly to you four, it mean suspicion with you," Tina said.

"Well, as I heard, you're kind of secretive to others. No offense, Ms. Reyheart," Jordan sheepishly said.

"None taken. Nonetheless, it's still best to go with the pictures, so as to avoid being traced. Anyhow the convention starts tomorrow, a Saturday. So school shouldn't be a problem for any of you. I'll see you there."

"And we'll see you there too," Jordan said as the group left.

* * *

Back at Kani's bedroom, she is studying in her desk diligently when she remembers that voice.

_"Kani..."_

"Who was speaking to me? And what do they want," she thought. She sat alone thinking about it for the time

Then, she suddenly heard a knock on her window. When she answered it, she was surprised that she has a visitor.

"BREN?! What the heck are you doing?!"

"I want you to come to the convention with me," Bren said. "As friends, of course."

"But I have test to study for," Kani reminded him. "And you still have to fix Jordan's board and work of the damage to that stand."

"Ah, I can do those anytime, but no way I missing that convention. And you should try getting out more too."

"But the test–"

"Forget about the test. You got a solid memory, you can study anytime. So come on, what do you say?"

Kani thought for a second. She knew she needed to study, but she did want to go to that convention. Finally she said, "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

It's finally Saturday as cosplayers and anime and manga fans entered the LA Convention Center for the AniManga-verse Convention. Along with the fans, Jordan, Calla, Itzal, and Zeus are entering the convention as they stare in amazement at all the booths and the main stage for it.

"This is why I love about anime and manga conventions, they always make too cool for other ones!" Jordan said in awe.

"Yeah, maybe you can find some card games I might interested in this world," Itzal said to his friend.

"Uh, guys. Not to interrupt, but we have to be cautious for Yune, remember?" Zeus reminded them.

"Don't worry, my focus is never worn out when it comes to missions like this," Jordan said in determination until she notices someone's missing. "Only, where's Calla?"

"Over here!"

The Runners turned around to see Calla is somehow changing into something in a nearby comfort room and when she came back, she is now wearing black long sleeved Japanese sailor fuku.

"What do you think?" she asked as she strikes a pose.

"Wow," Zeus said, astonished.

"It's very… amazing," Itzal said with a blush.

As for Jordan, she is impressed by her best friend's costume as she says, "Well, I think it's cool and cute. Let me guess, cosplaying as Yui Hirasawa from K-On!, right?"

"Yes and love their songs, too!" Calla said. "And don't worry guys, I still got my RunCom on my wrists."

"I hope so," Zeus said in worry. "So I'm in charge of taking some pictures of the photos, right?"

"The only way to find Yune and have fun at the same time is that all of us need to split up for more cover, so yes," Jordan answered as she hands Zeus a camera. "And since you know where the ULO booth is, you take the pics. I'll take a look at some booths and card tournaments so Itzal can see."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Itzal said in excitement.

"And Calla, you're going cosplay tripping or cos-tripping, right?"

"Yeah, plus I'm going to see a cosplay contest, not join," Calla replied. "My costume's wig isn't ready yet."

"Okay, let's meet back here in the entrance and-"

He stops in mid-sentence as he saw something shocking.

"Uh, guys. You said you're cousins are too busy with fixing and studying, right girls?"

"Yeah, why?" Calla asked in confusion.

However for Jordan, she realizes what Zeus is talking about.

"Oh no, don't tell me..."

She turns around and gasps in shock as she turns Calla around to see the same thing. It's Bren and Calla sneaking around the booths!

"What are they doing here?! Bren's supposed to be fixing my board and working off his debt!"

"And Kani's supposed to be studying."

"Oh man, if they see us here, they could find out that we're Runners!"

"Worst, they could impede our mission and endanger themselves as well!" Zeus said.

"Great, this is worst than the time my **-Dark Reaper- **persona almost got expose when my sibs are currently in a mission on a _SAME_ location!" Itzal said in panic.

"Okay, don't panic everyone, okay," Calla said. "We just have to make sure we don't run into them."

"Right," Jordan said. "So everyone remember, find Yune, take pics, and steer clear of Bren and Kani. Now split up!"

The four then split up around the convention to achieve their goals.

* * *

Later, Zeus is now taking pictures on the posters and promotion items on the Universal Legends Online booth.

"Hey, are you that **-Twilight Star- **kid that will make an appearance for this convention's PVP tournament?" the booth lady asked to Zeus.

"Yeah, just taking a few pictures before I head there," Zeus answered. "And please, I don't like signing autographs, it's too much pressure."

"No worries. Just seeing you here is good enough for me."

"Thank you."

"Well, well, well. Looks like we meet again."

Confused at the voice just now, Zeus turns around to see a Caucasian boy with blonde slicked-back hair, wearing a blue suit jacket and white shirt, gray pants and blue sneakers.

"Who are you?"

"Oh like you don't know."

"No… I really don't…"

"Typical, all typical of a glory hound like you to forget his first opponent!"

"Hey, I know a guy who can make a witty remark of me!" Zeus said as he realizes who that boy really was. "You're the player behind the first PVP opponent I fought! Alexander Vano!"

"That's **-Alexander the Great-**, Starr! And I recognize you so easily, since you resemble much more to your puny avatar!" Alex said in a snobby manner.

"Gee, thanks for the guess. But why are you here, Vano?"

"Please, call me Alan Wreno. And I heard that the INfamous **-Twilight Star- **will be here in this convention and what better why to get my revenge is to humiliate you in a PVP tournament that will have my rematch on you!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still sore about me deflating your jumbo ego, when I beat you in my first ever tournament."

"Oh, I'm still very sore. Very indeed. The mere though of losing to a rookie like you made me sick to my stomach, as well as the laughing stock of Unitas. And now I will have my vengeance!"

"Well I look forward to you being there. But right now, I have something important to do."

Zeus then returned to taking pictures as Alex looked on.

* * *

In one of the booths, Jordan and Itzal are currently playing some kind of card game against each other.

"My vanguard attacks with a 4000 boost from my rearguard," Jordan declares.

"Hey, wait a minute. Both the current attack points on our vanguards are the same!" Itzal said.

"Yeah, but even it's a same, it's still considered a hit. So anything to guard?"

Itzal checks his cards in his hand and says in dismay, "No, nothing."

"Hey, don't worry, Itz. Just keep practicing, Cardfight! Vanguard might look tough, but the gameplay is very easy even for you to learn," Jordan said as she comforts him.

"It's okay. Still, this game is different than Hero Deck and that Yu-Gi-Oh card game you've mentioned."

"Yeah, but that's why it attracted a lot of players this year along with it's anime," Jordan said as she draws a card from her deck. "Now then, first trigger check."

She draws another card.

"Second che-"

Suddenly, she was bumped by somebody, causing her cards to fall off, much to Jordan's annoyance.

"Excuse me?! We're playing Vanguard here!" she shouted in anger as she picks up her cards. "You know, Aqua Force is my favorite clan and it would appr-"

But when she picked up all of her cards and stood up, she noticed the person she got bumped is really familiar. When she takes a closer look at the person's face, she noticed that he's similar to the hacker that Tina warned them a few days ago.

"Itzal, that person that bumped me... It's Yune!" she declared to her friend.

"What?!" Itzal exclaimed in shock.

Seeing that he didn't bumped her by accident, Jordan checks her pockets and realizes something.

"Itzal, my wallet... it's missing! Yune got my wallet!"

"Then let's get 'em!"

Jordan then quickly grabbed her cards and chases the hacker through the booths as Itzal does the same.

Yune ran zigzag between the booths as Jordan and Itzal chased him down, the former of which was shouting at him to give back her wallet. He pushed people down and knocked several objects off the booths to try to impede them. But the two Runners managed to avoid everything. Yune then turned a corner and ran off. Jordan and Itzal turned the same corner… and crashed right into Bren and Kani.

"Jordan, what the heck are you doing?!" Bren said in anger until he realizes that he's just snuck out and her sister might be mad at it. "Uh, I mean... Man, I'm glad to see you, cuz! There's some jerks hurting Kani and I chase them down in this convention center and..."

"Save your excuses, Bren-less! When we get back home, I'm going to tell Uncle Kelo that you snuck out of the house, ignoring the part-time job to fix the damages and my skateboard fix!" Jordan scolded her cousin in anger.

"What about you, you're in this convention, too!"

"I got Mom and Dad's permission to go here. What do you expect, genius?"

"Oh, right."

"And Kani, I thought you were supposed to be studying," Itzal said.

"Bren sort of… convinced me to come," she replied. "Look don't tell Calla please."

"Don't worry, we won't," Jordan said as she turned to Bren. "But I'm still telling Uncle Kelo on you."

"Whatever, just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours," Bren said as he walked off with Kani close behind.

After that, Jordan activates her RunCom, speed dials her remaining friends' RunComs, and says, "Guys, we found Yune. Itzal and I are currently on pursuit."

"Meet us at the backstage of the main stage, you guys better find a way to trap him," Itzal added.

After they hang up, Calla decided to sneak inside backstage as the cosplay contest is about to start while Zeus decided that he's done taking pictures and about to leave the ULO booth, until he was stopped by Alex.

"Where do you think you're going, Starr? Don't you know it's 2 hours left before your defeat?"

"Something important just came up, something I have to take care of."

"Or you're just chicken."

"I am not! It's something really important more than you can imagine. I'll be back in time."

"You'd better, Starr," Alex said as Zeus left.

* * *

Back with Kani and Bren, the two were browsing around. Bren was still fuming about Jordan.

"Thinks she can tell on me, I don't know who she thinks she is," Bren grumbled. "Well just wait until I get some dirt on her, then we'll see who's tattling on who!"

But as they left in order to see more booths, Kani froze as she hears the same voice in her head.

_"Kani!"_

"Oh no, not again," she muttered in dismay. "Whatever you are, please go away!"

_"Kani, there's no time. The Water, Light, Dark, and Wind ones are headed to a trap!"_

"What?"

_"Kani, if you don't hurry, they will be captured by the cold-hearted soldiers!"_

"No, no. This is just a hallucination, it's not real!" Kani said as she clutches her head in pain, which Bren noticed what happened to her.

"Yo, Kan! _Ano nanyari sa iyo?_" he asked, which a bystander stood there in confusion at what he said. "That's "what happened to her?" in Filipino."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_"There's no time! You need to save them! You need to save those youths! You need to save your friends..."_

_**"NOW!"**_

Hearing the voice shout, Kani's eyes starts to glow lighter green like in her dream, now under a trance.

"Kan, what's wrong with you? Say something!" Bren asked in a desperate tone as he tries shaking her.

"I... I need to find them..." she muttered.

"Huh?"

"I have to save them!"

With that, Kani took off to the main stage, much to Bren's confusion as he follows her.

"Kani, what the heck?! Come back here! Calla's gonna kill me if something bad happens to you!"

* * *

At the ULO booth, Tina is currently signing autographs to her fans when she got crashed into Kani, much to her annoyance as she grabs her collar.

"Excuse me, Miss. But it's impolite to-"

"I need to save them!"

Turning her around, Tina was stunned to see who it was and what was with her eyes.

"Hey are you–"

"They're in trouble I gotta save them!"

With that, she left in a hurry as Bren tries to catch up, but failed as he catches his breath.

"Man, what's with her all of the sudden?!"

"I take it you know that girl. Your girlfriend or sister, perhaps?" Tina asked to Bren.

"Heck no and no! She's the cousin of one of my cousin's fri–"

Before he can explain, Bren realizes who she is as he asks, "Hey, you're that lady from Mushroom Garden before!"

"And you're that boy who got in trouble in that said restaurant before," Tina said back.

"Touché."

"What's going on with her?"

"I dunno, she apparently had this voice in her head saying she had to save them–who are _them_ anyhow–and she just ran off."

Tina looked puzzled at this.

"We better follow her to make sure she's okay."

"We?"

"If there's something wrong, I want to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Well I could use some help, ma'am. Let's go."

With that, the two ran after Kani.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yune dashed into an empty hallway with Jordan and Itzal right behind him. He turned to go left, but suddenly found himself blocked by Calla. He then tried to run right, but was blocked by Zeus. Jordan and Itzal then came up behind him.

"Alright, Yune, gimme my wallet back," Jordan growled.

* * *

Meanwhile Kani was still running the convention in a trance, with Bren and Tina chasing her down still.

"I must save them," she said.

"Kani, hold on, wait!," Bren shouted.

"I must say she's really fast."

* * *

Back at the empty hallway, Yune is now surrounded by the Runners.

"So, I might get hurt by you brats if I don't?" he asked.

"Trust me, it will get more painful from me if you don't give it back," Jordan said in anger as she cracks her knuckles together.

"Well then..."

He then casually throws the wallet to the floor near her and said, "Here. I don't need any money or anything inside anyway."

"Well, that was easy," Itzal said in a surprised tone.

But Zeus is suspicious as he says, "Yeah, too easy. Something's up."

"Yeah, usually good guys fall into a trap if they let their guard down because of this," Jordan agreed to Zeus. "I suggest we better stay cautious."

"By the way, love that cosplay, little girl," Yune complimented Calla.

"Well thanks, it's made from athen–," Calla responded, letting her guard down for a second. That was enough for Yune to quickly throw a small black ball at her, which exploded, trapping her in a dark red energy orb.

"Calla! Why you!"

The three remaining Runners opened their conversion apps and shouted, **"Run Convertion! Log In!"**

The transformed into their Runner forms, drew their swords and lunged at Yune. But Yune drew a darkblade sword of his own and counterattacked. Despite being outnumbered him 3-to-1, Yune managed to block and counter every attack they threw at him.

Eventually Yune jumped to the other side of the room and threw three more balls at them, trapping them all in dark red orbs.

At the same time, Kani arrived on the scene, she saw the Runners captured while she's still in a trance as Bren and Tina managed to catch up with her.

"Kani, you... get... back..." Bren said as he catches his breath.

"Oh no," Tina gasped. Bren looked and jumped back at what he saw: His cousin and all of her friends captured and held in orbs by a dark-looking man.

"No...I'm too...late..." Kani said before she fell down on the ground, snapping her out of the trance. "Huh? What happen-?"

She was then shocked when she saw not only her cousin captured, but her friends, too.

"Calla! Jordan! Zeus! Itzal!"

"Take a good look, Ms. Council-loser! Your precious Runners are now belong to the Black Tundra!" Yune said.

Tina readies her RunCom as she shouts to Yune in anger, "Drop them or face severe consequences!"

"Oh really? Transform into your cute avatar of yours and your Runners will experience an electric shock of the lifetime!" Yune said as he uses his skill to shock the Runners, causing them to scream in pain.

Tina, not wanting to hurt the Runners, backed off.

"I thought not."

"Let them go!," Bren said as he charged at Yune who then used his skill and stopped him with several electric shocks.

"Stupid boy! You have no concept of the Tundra's power," Yune said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the Runners have an appointment with some of the top honchos and we mustn't be late."

With that, Yune opened a black portal and jumped through it, pulling the Runners along with him.

Kani rushed over to Bren's side as the portal closed. As Bren recovered, he said, "What the heck is going on?"

"Who was that guy?," Kani asked. "And what's the Black Tundra?"

"All I can say right now, is that we are in very serious trouble," Tina said as Bren and Kani looked at her with worry.

_A/N: Oh no! The Runners have been captured! Can they ever escape the Black Tundra's wrath? And what will happen now to Bren and Kani since they now saw everything? Find out next week! Review and stay tuned!_


End file.
